


Buffy's Lover

by ll72



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hardcore, Incest, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sistercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 104,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Dawn needs to become Buffy's lover to save the world





	1. Chapter 1

"You need to become Buffy's lover."

Dawn wiggled her head from side to and stuck a finger in each ear, twisting it to make sure they were empty. Satisfied her hearing was working correctly she said, "What?"

Her Mom looked at her over the kitchen table, "You need to become Buffy's lover."

Dawn looked around. There was no sign that her Mom was possessed, in fact everything looked normal. Her Mom was sitting at the table dressed for the shop, in front of her was her breakfast plate, the crumbs of toast still on it and an unopened copy of the morning's paper which had been tossed on their lawn twenty minutes before. Just to make sure the teen glanced out the window, the sky was blue and if those clouds didn't look like they were about to spit lightning or that they'd been dragged into some voodoo dimension where nothing made sense. She turned back to look at her Mom.

Joyce Summers sipped at her coffee. Given what she had just said she seemed remarkably calm, though perhaps there was a tiny tremor in her hand, but maybe not. Dawn opened her mouth, shut it, opened it again and finally deciding she had no idea what to say closed it for a final time. Joyce put down her cup, "Did you hear what I said?"

For a moment Dawn wondered whether she should practice temporary deafness. But it never worked at school and there was no evidence that it'd work here. She took a deep breath, "You said I need to become Buffy's lover."

The words sounded so incongruous that even as she said them she half-expected her Mom to stare at her and then burst out laughing, either because Dawn had totally misheard a more innocent or because it was a joke. Instead her Mom just nodded in confirmation, "I'll help you of course. This isn't something you need to do on your own - well not all of it."

"I think you're using lover wrong. You mean I should be a more loving sister to her, not lover - you know what lovers are?" Dawn said, her voice rising a little to show her disbelief.

"I know what lover means, in case you've not noticed I've had children," her Mom snapped. She paused, let out a deep breath and continued, her tone notably softer, "Dawn, I need you to be clear. You need to seduce and have sex with Buffy."

If Dawn had been stunned before now she felt like her Mom was swinging a wrecking ball at her. She blinked, several times. Her Mom sat still, patiently waiting. Dawn felt she had to say something, though she wasn't sure what. After a few more blinks her brain got into gear enough for her to say, "I'm not a lesbian, I'm pretty sure Buffy's not either."

"I know sweetie. Though it's probably not too bad, you might even enjoy it," Joyce's lips rose upwards though it would be hard to call it a smile. "And to help you in seducing Buffy I'm going to need to buy you lots of clothes, including all those tops which I said weren't suitable for a sixteen year old and some really tight jeans, and probably some new lingerie as well. It'll be fun."

"Um Mom, I think we now need to rewind. This conversation is taking a decidedly icky turn," Dawn said. Her mouth was dry and she quickly picked up and drank an entire glass of orange juice.

Her Mom paused and nodded. "I guess I did spring that on you. But I couldn't think of another way."

"Yeah, being told I've got to have sex with my older sister isn't a normal breakfast conversation, even in Sunnydale," Dawn agreed.

"It's about saving the world," Joyce started. Dawn nodded, that was more a normal Sunnydale chat. She waited for her Mom to continue. "Ever since we found out Buffy was the Slayer I've been trying to find out more about the Hellmouth and Demons and the Supernatural. I've been borrowing books from Giles and there's also some clubs or perhaps societies with an interest in the occult and magical goings-on which I've been along too."

Dawn nodded. She knew all this. She'd even gone to one of the lectures with her Mom, though she'd found it an extremely boring hour long droneathon on practical uses of magic in Medieval Wales. Her Mom had told her that some of the lectures were more interesting, Dawn luckily enough hadn't needed to find out if her Mom was right about that. 

Joyce continued, "And I've also been speaking to the council and Giles a lot, to make sure I'm kept up to date on what's happening. They've been researching a group called the Order of Dagon which was recently destroyed. They were set up to keep prisoner a rogue Goddess from a Hell Dimension, Glorificus. If she was ever to escape she'd seek to return to her own dimension, which would destroy all life on earth." Joyce paused and Dawn shrugged, Sunnydale was the only place she knew where people talked of apocalypses in the plural. Her Mom was continuing though.   
"Unfortunately she's escaped," Joyce continued. 

Dawn shrugged again, big bads were ten a penny in Sunnydale and if Buffy had beaten the Master, Richard Wilkins III and an unsouled Angelus she was sure she could deal with a demon Goddess - probably. None of this explained why her Mom was wanting her to have sex with Buffy, "So?"

"The Order had a failsafe. Even if Glorificus escaped she needs the key to be destroyed to get out of this dimension and the order mystically created one."

"So Buffy needs to make sure this Glorificus gal doesn't get her hands on it, that sounds simple," Dawn said.

Her Mom blushed and shook her head. "Unfortunately the key isn't actually physical, it's an event or more a lack of an event." Joyce paused, "It turns out the key is you and Buffy having regular sex; if that doesn't happen Glory can perform a ritual and escape back to her own dimension, turning the Earth inside out in the process."

"That can't be true," Dawn said.

Her Mom patted her hand, "I'm sorry sweetheart it is. The Council has checked again and again and Rupert has as well. I didn't want to believe it either, but they've shown me the proof - even using their seers to show the future. There's no dispute - if you and Buffy don't become lovers the world ends."

"For how long?" Dawn asked, "Just the once?" she added hopefully.

Her Mom shook her head, "We don't know. Until Glorificus is dealt with. It could be days or months or even years. On the bright side if you're lucky it may be that Buffy finds her and deals with her tomorrow and you won't need to go through with it. But we can't rely on that."

"So who knows?" Dawn asked. It would be bad enough having to become her sister's lover, it would be even worse if everyone in Sunnydale and beyond knew.

Her Mom smiled sympathetically, "Just Rupert and Mr Travers and a few other senior members in the council. It's not something to be shared, so even once you become lovers we'll want to keep it secret. Not just for you, but because if Glory does discover what the key is she'll need to break you up." She shivered and Dawn did as well, realising the most effective way to do that would be to kill the brunette teen. Joyce carried on, "The other thing is that Buffy can't know any of this, all the future visions shows that if she does she tries to find another way to deal with the key and in none of those futures is she successful."

"So when do I start seducing my straight sister, do I go round to her college dorm now and ask her to have sex with me?" Dawn asked.

"No, luckily the stars aren't yet in alignment for the ritual. We've got a few weeks before Buffy comes home from college to prepare."

"Is there any other way?" Dawn asked plaintively, whilst knowing the answer

Her Mom shook her head, "No, there isn't." She paused and patted Dawn's hand, "I know sweetheart, it's a big shock. But who knows, this may be the best thing that ever happens to you."

*

If Dawn had expected some time to come to terms with what was happening she was to be disabused. When she got home from school that afternoon her Mom was waiting for her in the main room. She looked up as the teen came in and gave a very Momsy smile, "Come and sit down next to me. How was your day?"

"Okay" Dawn said, "Got my Math and History assignments back, got an A in both of them."

"That's good," her Mom smiled proudly, "It's important you keep up your grades, though Buffy comes first."

Her Mom had always been keen on Dawn doing well at school, but it seemed that might now be coming second to saving the world. Dawn gave a dutiful nod to show she understood and was about to go upstairs to watch some TV and chill when her Mom put a light hand on her thigh, keeping her on the sofa. "We need to start getting prepared; it's no good waiting for Buffy to get home before we buy things." She reached into her bag and drew out a catalogue which she placed on the coffee table in front of them.

Dawn's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Is that...?" she couldn't even say the words.

"A sex toy catalogue? Yes," Joyce nodded, "We'll need to put in our order tonight but with express delivery it'll be here in a couple of days."

"Express delivery?" Dawn repeated the words in an attempt to play for time to allow her to collect her thoughts, like the FedEx everything was going fast.

Her Mom nodded and patted Dawn's knee in a motherly gesture, "Don't worry about the cost, the Council have given me a credit card to make all the purchases on. When the fate of the world's at stake even the Council don't go all Scrooge." She laughed a little at her joke, though Dawn wasn't sure if it was forced for her benefit. "Anyway let's take a look."

If Dawn's eyes hadn't been popping before they would have exploded out of her sockets as her Mom opened the catalogue. Joyce peered down at the open page, "You'll need some dildos."

"Er yes?"

"How many?"

"I don't know?"

Her Mom looked at her, "I think you'll need a collection. Shall we pick out a dozen?"

"A dozen?" Dawn almost shrieked, that was eleven more than she had already and that one had only been used two or three times since she'd ordered it online as a dare. 

"I think so," Joyce nodded, "It's no good stinting. The more you have the more likely Buffy is to think you really are a horny lesbian and fall for your charms. And, anyway, we don't know what Buffy likes so it's best to have plenty. Now do you have any choices you want? But bear in mind it's Buffy's pleasure we've got to concentrate on, if she doesn't enjoy sex with you and breaks it off after you've started the world could well end."

Given no choice Dawn pointed to a few toys. Her Mom nodded for the first couple and shook her head as Dawn continued pointing them out. "It's all very well to have some small ones, but you need some of the bigger toys as well." Joyce shook her head, "It might be better if I pick." She picked up a pen and began to tick the boxes of a number of dildos. Dawn sat there, not sure whether to be horrified or embarrassed as her Mom selected bigger and thicker toys, culminating in one that was so large Dawn was sure it was meant as a Bachelorette Party joke rather than to be used. Her Mom turned the page and Dawn gave a small squeak of shock. Joyce raised an eyebrow, briefly and then ticked four double-ended dildos.

She turned the page, "Strap-ons, I think we'll need some of these, don't you sweetheart."

"I guess," blushed Dawn. Her Mom must have learnt her lesson as she didn't offer Dawn the pen to choose but instead went down the pages herself ticking five strap-ons.

They moved onto the next sections. Dawn shook her head, "Don't you think we've got enough, I'm not sure I need these."

Her Mom looked at her, and there was pity in her eyes, but determination and strength there as well. "I'm afraid butt-plugs are a must." She gave Dawn a small smile, "We've got to assume that Buffy will want to do anal play at some point."

"Hers or mine?" Dawn asked, a little dryly.

Her Mom gave a small shrug, "It could be neither of you or it could be you or it might be Buffy wants you to play with her ass. But it's better to be prepared."

"You think Buffy might be a bottom and that she won't want to do me, just for me to, um, use the toys on her?" Dawn asked hopefully, perhaps that wouldn't be so bad (though it was a sign of the times that she was even thinking using a toy on her sister would be the least worst option).

Her Mom patted her knee, "Truthfully Dawn, you know your sister, I think she'll be the one who goes on top, but we can't assume anything. Now if we're talking of butt-plugs we need to also get anal lubricant."

Joyce continued through the catalogue, nipple clamps, chains, a couple of whips and some crops ("Buffy may like BDSM"), electric vibrators and yet more dildos ("I don't think you've got enough of a collection"), some ballgags, and a sex swing and bondage table ("we'll put them in the cellar for now, but we won't unpack them to make sure Buffy doesn't find them too early and freak out"). By the time they'd finished Dawn calculated that they'd spent well into the four figures - her Mom was right about the Council not worrying about money.

"I've connected your computer to the internet," Joyce closed the catalogue.

Dawn had been pestering her Mom to do this for a while, using the excuse that she could use it for schoolwork, rather than browse gossip sites which had been her real aim. Somehow she didn't think that this was what her Mom was doing it for. "Oh?" she said.

"I've also taken the liberty of giving you membership of a dozen lesbian sites, both pornography and lifestyle. If there's any others you see let me know, the Council will pay." Joyce said. She paused, "You should look at them, you don't want to be bedding Buffy and trying to work out what to do, you should be an expert before so that Buffy gets an experience she won't forget."

"Yes Mom," Dawn said, blushing at the thought of watching two women go at it. Her cheeks got even redder as she then thought that whatever the women she saw on film were doing there was a good chance she and Buffy would also be doing later.

"And make sure you don't go onto any straight sites, you want Buffy to think you're a total lesbian, not that you're unsure and experimenting. In fact to be safe you probably should stop listening to the Back Street Boys and switch to KD Lang, make sure you favourite her fansite."

Dawn nodded again, there was a lot to do and saving the world meant changing everything about her. She just hoped the world appreciated it. Her Mom was continuing, "We'll also need to get you a pornographic lesbian DVD collection, there's a sex shop on the edge of Sunnydale which is open late, we can go after dinner - make sure you bring a crucifix and some holy water just in case.

"And tomorrow we'll need to go clothes shopping. If you're going to seduce Buffy we're going to have to get you some much sexier outfits and some naughty negligees as well."

"Yes Mom," Dawn replied.

*

It was the strangest shopping trip Dawn could remember and that was including the one yesterday where she and her Mom had been the only women in a sex-shop full of seedy men. Normally when they went clothes shopping Dawn would point out something sexy only for her Mom to shake her head and point out something only a nun would wear, this continuing until they compromised with something which was fit for the twenty-first century but wasn't too revealing. This afternoon had been the opposite of that with Dawn suggesting moderately sexy - which might raise a few eyebrows at school but wasn't too risqué and her Mom deciding to go for clothes so slutty that even a hooker wouldn't wear. And to cap it all in many cases her Mom had then deliberately gone for smaller sizes, cropped tops that stretched over Dawn's teen tits and miniskirts which hardly hid her pussy. At least, Dawn had thought, her Mom wasn't replacing her underwear. She'd mentioned this to her Mom, who'd blushed and said that when Buffy was around she shouldn't be wearing any. God knew what the sales staff had thought, as the Mom and teen bought ever more revealing and risqué clothes, far from suitable for a sixteen year old Junior. Any reservations they might have had were, however, outweighed by the fact that Joyce was buying an entire new wardrobe for her daughter - from formal dresses to casual-wear through bikinis and night clothes designed for honeymoons. They left the Sunnydale, the car laden with bags and the Council several thousand dollars lighter.

She was now upstairs packing most of her old clothes into boxes. Her Mom had agreed that she should keep a few pieces for school or if she was out in public, the seduction of Buffy had to be a secret and dressing so sluttily that the school was ringing Joyce to voice their worries wouldn't help keep their profile low. But apart from those few favourite items, everything else was being packed away until Glory was defeated - whenever that was. Dawn had to get used to dressing sexily if she wanted to attract Buffy, after all it was no use showing the goods only to blush with embarrassment whenever her older sister looked at her.

"Dawn, could you come down please?" her Mom shouted up the stairs.

"Coming," Dawn called back. She took one last look in the mirror. Make-up at all time, deep red lips and blusher to bring out the warmth of her cheeks. A short min-skirt, a size to small, which clung at her waist and hardly covered her thighs - nothing underneath. A cropped vest, cut down at the front as well as being up well over her belly button - little more than a strip of material with straps, no bra. And socks of course, white ones that reached just over her ankles.

She gave a sigh and went down to see her Mom and begin her new life.

"Dawn, this is Quentin Travers head of the Watcher's Council and you know Rupert of course," Joyce stood up introducing the two men sitting on the sofa drinking tea.

Dawn blushed furiously, she hadn't heard them come in and had thought her Mom was alone. Instead not only was her Mom now gazing up at her very short skirt and what was underneath (or wasn't), but so were two middle aged men. "Pleased to meet you Mr Travers" she lied.

"The preparation is going to be really pressured over the next few weeks and Mr Travers and Rupert have volunteered to help," Joyce said, "Mr Travers come all the way over from England."

"The fate of the world is at stake," the head of the Council said pompously, sipping his tea, "It was the least I can do." He stood up and placed the china cup carefully on the table, "A very refreshing cup of tea choice, so few Americans can get it right." Joyce blushed a little and showed every sign of being pleased by the compliment. The chief Watcher looked up. "Dawn raise your skirt and show us your vagina."

Dawn stood half-way up the stairs looking down, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. It was Joyce who intervened, "Please Dawn, you need to treat Mr Travers and Rupert like they're your teachers and do what they say. We've a lot to do and very little time, now raise your skirt for him."

Closing her eyes so she didn't have to look at their faces as they saw her pussy the teen brunette did as she was told. There was a slight snort from Quentin. "It's is as I thought the pubic hair is covering the vagina. It'll need to be shaved if she wants to attract Buffy and kept shorn. How often do you think Giles, once a day enough?"

"Um, I'm not an expert Quentin, but I think a morning shave should be enough, I can't imagine pubic hair is quicker than a moustache."

"Once a day then, before breakfast. I shall expect you to be presenting to Joyce to check, if that's alright with you Joyce?"

"Anything I can do," said Joyce.

"Well, Dawn what are you waiting for go up and shave," said Quentin Travers impatiently

"There's some lady razors and foam in the cupboard over the sink," her Mom called after her.

Dawn had never shaved her pussy and not wanting to nick herself it took her longer than she expected. When it was done she hoisted up her skirt and looked in the mirror, checking not a hair remained. She hoped Buffy liked it, but for the moment it was more important it past muster with Mr Travers. She headed back downstairs.

The two Watchers and her Mom all looked up as she came down the stairs. "Let me see," said Travers, gesturing her over to the couch where he was sitting next to Giles. Dawn dutifully approached and the older Watcher put down his tea. "Lift up your skirt."

Blushing dawn did as he asked, pulling it up so her teenage pussy was exposed. Travers and Giles both looked at it, before beckoning Joyce over. "There's some foam still over the lip," Travers said. "That's very poor Miss Summers. In future you'll have to do better."

Giles and Joyce both frowned, thinking perhaps that for her first time Dawn's cunt had been shorn nicely. "It's something we'll make sure we work on," Joyce finally decided to say.

Travers nodded curtly, gesturing for Dawn that she could drop her skirt again. The teen did so, grateful that her most intimate parts were not the subject of the older man's gaze. She wondered whether she should step back but before she could decide he looked up at her, "Did you find that embarrassing, exposing yourself to us?"

Joyce looked at her and said, "You need to be open about this, tell the truth."

"Yes," said Dawn, "Yes I did."

"Mmmnn," Travers pressed his fingers together in a triangle and frowned, "I understand your Mother has told you what is required, that to save the world you will be having sex with your sister." Dawn nodded so he continued, "To do that you will need to seduce Buffy and to do that successfully you will need to exhibit your body to her, for want of a better word, wantonly. It will be impossible for you do this if you have a hang-up about your nudity, in front of me, Mr Giles, your mother or Buffy. If you do, you will fail and the world is doomed."

Joyce patted her daughter's shoulder encouragingly, "Don't worry Dawn, there's a few weeks before Buffy's home. We'll put that to use."

"Indeed we will," said Travers pompously. "The first thing for you to do is strip. You need to get used to being seen naked and showing your body."

*

The next month was the hardest of Dawn's life and she understood why Buffy had so often complained about fitting in training, school and a social life. Dawn had basically to give up the third one of these...

Her alarm would go early in the morning, way earlier than it ever used to. She'd have to get out of bed and spend ten minutes striking sexy poses in front of the mirror, using whichever negligee she was wearing - all of them were short, see-through and designed to please. After ten minutes she had to take a selfie in the mirror of whichever one she thought the most pleasing with her digital camera and send it to her Mom, Mr Travers and Giles. During the day they'd all mark it and send her comments on whether it was seductive, how she should stand, what she should expose and what she shouldn't, whether to tease or please and if this was a negligee which should be binned or worn again.

Next she took it off and stepped fully naked out of her room. First stop was the bathroom for a pussy shave, sitting on the toilet seat, the door fully open so that anyone could have seen her (if anyone had been in and not in bed), scraping away the stubble and making the flesh as smooth as silk. She did make sure there was no foam (she'd learnt that lesson) before going to wake up her Mom, knocking on the older woman's door and waiting outside for Joyce to open it. The teen found it embarrassing standing their in the nude, especially when her Mom clothed in a longer nightdress and robe opened the door and looked the teen's naked body up and down, making her turn round so that she could see her butt, before examining her shaven pussy in close detail to check there wasn't even one stray hair. But Dawn appreciated why her Mom was doing it, it was making her stronger, preparing her for saving the world.

A shower was next. Unlike previously when the bathroom door was closed to all and Dawn used it to get clean now it was a chance for her to perform for her Mom, the older woman watching as Dawn stepped seductively into shower and began to play. The teen's tits would be pushed at the glass, wiping away the suds and steam. She'd swing them and slide them, they seemed magnified as they were squashed at the barrier. Soon she'd be sliding her hand down rubbing her pussy seductively, swivelling a finger into her hole and moaning loudly and excitedly, her naked buttocks bouncing at the steamed up wall as she masturbated herself to orgasm. At first her Mom would call out some instructions, telling Dawn to press back at the glass or lick a cummy finger seductively as the water poured from her. Soon Dawn realised - the morning shower wasn't to wash her it was to help her get over her embarrassment and another weapon in her arsenal of seduction.

She wouldn't get dressed for breakfast, not even a towel. It was important for her to get used to nudity. So she would go downstairs in the buff. Her Mom still made it and still told Dawn it was the most important meal of the day - that hadn't changed. what had changed was the music KD Lang and Joan Armtrading on the CD player instead of tunes Dawn actually liked. Oh, and Dawn would have to masturbate whilst singing to them, her finger rubbing at her soaking twat as her Mom made approving comments.

School was next and for that she was dressed in her old conservative style. Most of the day was the same, though at break she had to rush to find a cubicle, pull-off her panties, stuff them in her mouth and furiously masturbate to orgasm before the bell. Without anyone to supervise her Joyce and the Watchers had to take it on the trust that she did it - but the teen knew what was at stake and had no intention of skipping her training.

At lunchtime Joyce picked her up and took her over to Giles' place which was only five minutes from the temporary Sunnydale High buildings. To save time Giles would already have made some lunch and Dawn would strip naked before quickly eating it, whilst Giles and Travers sat on the couches drinking tea and talking to Joyce. As soon as Dawn had finished eating it was time for her to put on a sexy dance and show them what she'd learnt. Standing in front of the other three Dawn would gyrate sexily, jiggling her titties and swinging round to shake her ass. She could almost feel their eyes on her and at first her skin had burnt red. But Quentin Travers had been right, the more she was naked the less it bothered her - she had a job to do and nudity was as much her uniform as a cop's.

As her dance finished she'd take up the dildo and use it, sitting on the comfy chair opposite the others, her legs spread-eagled, first teasing by rubbing it round and round the hole seductively. She'd her lips with it, easing the tip in first and then the rest of the toy, quickly working it up and down her pussy, until she was cumming, her juice flowing out in rivers. As soon as she'd cum she'd turn onto her hands and knees on the seat with her butt facing outwards and the wet toy would break through her rosebud and she'd slam it down her ass as fast as she could. Over the weeks her self-consciousness dissipated, as she realised shame didn't actually hurt and that her Mom and the Watchers were watching to help her and to save the world. And she got used to dildos, in her pussy and ass, so she wouldn't freeze or be surprised when Buffy used them on. As she got dressed to return to school she'd slap some Slayer Healing cream on her butt - they didn't know Buffy's tastes, whether she'd want Dawn to be an anal virgin or not, but it was easier to make sure the teen remained tight just in case.

School went by at speed and next thing Dawn knew she'd be outside jumping into her Mom's car. She didn't have time for study in the evening so it was a quick five minute stop with Giles, with her school assignments, for him to type up and print the essays and do the Math (though she'd need to copy that into her own handwriting later). Luckily she'd always been a top student so the improvement that Giles brought was hardly noticeable (and put down by teachers for the teen's enthusiasm to end the year on a high).

Then it was home, where Dawn would rush up to her room and change from her school wear to her slut wear. The next couple of hours to dinner was making sure she knew how each item could be worn to best effect. How to sit down with a short skirt so her pussy was exposed, to bend down in her tightest jeans so that her ass cheeks bulged and to lean forward in her vest so that her titties almost fell out. All the time her Mom would be making comments and suggestions so that by the end of month every move Dawn made was both seemingly innocent and blatantly suggestive.

After dinner it'd be back to nudity, half an hour to relax and watch some television (naked and stroking her pussy as she did). Her dinner down it was exercises designed to limber her up and make her as lithe and sexy as possible - press ups, sit-ups, crunches; - all under the watchful eye of Mr Travers (as Giles was out with Buffy trying to deal with the Sunnydale's latest big bad). Finally out would come the pole, for Dawn to dance and gyrate round, keeping her stomach firm and allowing her to practice how she would club with her sister if that was required.

It was impossible to practice on Buffy for real (what they had needed was a Buffybot, Dawn had joked), but a dildo stuck to the wall at waist height at least allowed the teen to practice her deep-throating skills. As she knelt down and sucked enthusiastically at the toy she was told to pretend it was Buffy and practice her dirty talk, so after a few bob's Dawn would slip the cock out and look up into her imaginary sister's eyes, "MMnnn, I'm so bad." "I want to be yours Buffy." "Take me anyway you want." "I want your big strap-on in my juicy teen cunt." "Mmmmnnn, Buffy I'm such a slut for you."

Her skills improved quickly, perhaps she was a natural born cocksucker as her Mom proudly told her.

After Quentin Travers had gone it was time to watch a movie or more specifically one of the lesbian porn movies she and her Mom had bought. All the time she was watching it Joyce was beside her, checking she was concentrating - how had that woman licked the other one? which spots had she concentrated on? how fast was she going? What about the next couple - how had the domme pleased the sub? What had the sub done? How would Dawn have done even better? They'd always watch at least three - including one with strap-ons and one with more than one girl, they needed to be prepared for any kinks Buffy might have.

By then it would be time for bed, a quick shower first and a repeat of the morning performance - no opportunity to train Dawn could be missed - before the exhausted teen would collapse into bed. She would have barely closed her eyes when her Mom would rap on bedroom "Remember Dawnie, thirty minutes dildoing before you go to sleep."

*

It was Saturday morning, just under a month since Dawn had been given the news that she needed to seduce Buffy to prevent the apocalypse. It was strange how quickly things had changed, she was confident in her sexuality and body, horny as hell all the time and able to make men hard and women gay with just a swing of her hips. 

She stood in the middle of the room as Giles and Mr Travers looked over her, her Mom standing nervously behind like a dog owner at best of breed competition. "Lift," said Mr Travers indicating the teen's tiny skirt.

Even a couple of weeks ago Dawn's face would have been redder than the Comintern, but now she was trained and up she hoisted without hesitation or embarrassment. The older Watcher's face remained impassive, never once had he'd praised her. Luckily Giles wasn't of that school, "That's great Dawn, as smooth as baby's bottom, also I liked the way you came down the stairs, it was so sultry and when you sat down, we all got a nice peek, I'm sure Buffy will appreciate it."

Quentin Travers gave a snort, as if he thought praise was for wimps. "What's the time? Buffy will be home in an hour from college. Dawn you remember how vital this is, the fate of the world no longer relies on the Slayer, but on you."

"I'm ready," Dawn managed to sound confident.

"You will need every ounce of sexiness to pull this off, but if you don't..." he glowered in a way that suggested she should be more worried about his reaction that world be sucked in a great big wormhole.

"We'll be here to support you, sweetheart," her Mom interjected, "All the way."

"I am ready, I can do it," said Dawn.

Giles nodded, "We know you can, we wouldn't have asked. Take it steady, don't be discouraged if Buffy doesn't seem interested or pulls back. It wasn't the Hare that won the race."

"Aesop's Fables Giles? She's an American will she even know what that means," Quentin Travers said. No-one had time to answer before he picked up his pork-pie hat, "We better be going, we need to start research on some contingency plans if Dawn fails."

"She won't," said her Mom and squeezed Dawn's should encouragingly.

Dawn nodded in confirmation. Buffy would be home soon and then her job would begin...


	2. Chapter 2

Picking up her bags from the cab trunk, Buffy turned and walked two steps towards her house before swinging round to give her best friend, Willow, a goodbye wave. The redhead waved back and then gave an extra one, of hello this time, to Buffy's Mom standing in the doorway waiting for her daughter. Buffy turned one final time and walked past the wooden gate and into the front yard. College was great, she loved the independence, that she didn't have any classes before a decent time in the morning and the distinct lack of Principal Snyder type tutors. But it was still good to he home.

Her Mom was standing there, a happy smile on her face showing that she too was pleased to see her daughter return - even if it was only for the summer. Unsurprisingly there was no sign of her kid-sister, Dawn probably have better things to do than celebrate the prodigal's return. Anyway, Buffy suspected Dawn had probably spent most of the year getting spoilt rotten and having Buffy back would mean having to share Mom-time. 

Her Mom hugged her before she even entered the house, "Welcome back, Buffy. We've missed you."

"We?" Buffy hugged her Mom and only raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

Joyce bent down and picked up the suitcase, even though it would have been a lot easier for a Slayer with super-strength to haul in. She lifted it in, grimacing at the weight - which was mainly due to Buffy's mace, short sword and battle-axes. Once in the door she gave up, smiling and wiping her forehead. Buffy took the strain easier and moved it into the living room as Joyce called, "Dawn, your sister's home."

Suddenly there was a blur of movement so fast Buffy barely had time to clock her sister before the sixteen year old was on her, hugging her much more tightly than her Mom had, almost like the teen was a bear and Buffy her prey. "Easy Tigger," Buffy pushed at Dawn, gently disentangling herself and feeling a little guilty that she had thought Dawn wouldn't be pleased to see her. 

"You're looking good, Buffy, college must suit you," Dawn chirped.

"Er, so do you?" Buffy stared at her sister. It had only been at Easter since she'd last seen her and the younger teen had changed. Not in the normal way teens doing, taller, bustier, curvier - though she was all that. But in what she was wearing. A couple of months ago Dawn was jeans, sweater and pumps - now she was teeny skirt hardly reached the top of her thighs and a close cropped vest which was at least a size to small and was so tight that you could tell she hadn't bothered with a bra. Buffy cast a quick look at her Mom, she'd never been allowed to dress like this - clubbing clothes not half as revealing had been hidden in her bag if she wanted to sex-up for the Bronze.

Joyce seemed to understand the question without words. She smiled, "Shall we say I got sick of fighting my second daughter after spending years warring with my first on clothes. Anyway I have to admit she looks good."

Buffy wouldn't disagree, though she'd also say her sister looked easy and she hoped that Dawn wasn't going out like that - she'd get a reputation and not like the one Buffy had either. It wasn't her place to interfere, she'd tried doing that before and the result hadn't been positive. Instead she gripped her suitcase, "I'm going upstairs to unpack."

"I'll help you," grinned Dawn, being unexpectedly helpful. She didn't actually lift the suitcase, she was smarter than her Mom in that regard, but she did open the door to Buffy's room for the Slayer and then close it behind her.

Buffy began to unpack, keeping half an eye on Dawn as she did so. Her sister dropped down on comfy seat, her legs spread so that her skirt rode up. Whatever panties she was wearing were tinier than the skirt as Buffy could almost see all the way up and there wasn't a trace of cotton. She cast another surreptitious look, blushing slightly as she realised that she was trying to look up her younger sister's skirt. She straightened, she had to say something, without coming across as too bossy, "Y'know I can almost see your panties the way you're sitting."

"You'd have a job," smiled Dawn cheekily. She jumped up and taking hold off the skirt hem whipped it up.

"What?" gasped Buffy as she was treated with the sight of her sister's shaven slit.

"No panties," giggled Dawn. She held the skirt up for a moment, "So what do you think?"

"Er, um, does Mom know?" Buffy asked.

Dawn shrugged, still smiling and let her skirt down, "Probably. You could ask."

That wasn't a conversation Buffy relished. So instead she changed the conversation, "So you got a boyfriend yet?"

"Pfff," Dawn made a dismissive blowing sound and rolled on the chair so that her head was upside down over the edge and her legs over the backrest with her feet on the wall; her skirt threatened to fall again, though she didn't seem to mind. "Boys, I'm just not interested in boys."

"No, you soon will be," Buffy smiled, perhaps Dawn wasn't as adult as she was pretending to be.

"I won't Buffy. I'm a lesbian, didn't Mom tell you?"

Yet again Buffy felt sideswiped by her sister, Dawn was changing all the time when Buffy was at college it seemed. "Er, no. It mustn't have come up when I phoned."

"Don't worry. It's only a few months ago. I've not seen anyone yet. Is Willow single or is she still seeing that wiccan?"

"Still seeing Tara," said Buffy keen to nip any Dawn/Willow romance in the bud, it had been bad enough when Dawn had a crush on Xander and followed him everywhere, but at least then she wasn't dressed like an extra from 'Hooker Orgies 62'.

"That's good, Tara is cute don't you think?"

"I guess, if I was interested in girls," Buffy said.

"You might be, you are my sister," Dawn said grinning.

"I think I'd know," Buffy replied, folding a top and placing it in a drawer.

"Willow didn't. Not until she met Tara," Dawn said with impeccable logic. "How's Riley?"

"Not sure, I've got to decide whether it's going anywhere. He's a nice guy, but not sure we're heading the same direction," Buffy responded.

"Oh you're not. He's not the one for you."

"Since when did you become the sage of relationships?"

"I guess I just know you," Dawn beamed.

"Yeah, well, we're see. I'm not ready for spinsterhood yet. Anyway I've finished unpacking, you want to grab a soda and watch some TV downstairs before lunch?"

*

Things had definitely changed in the Summer's house, Buffy reflected as she returned from patrol. And whilst she felt she should applaud her Mom's new found liberalism in parenting, she did wonder if it had gone too far. It wasn't like that Dawn wasn't attractive, she was turning into quiet a looker who's hotness even Buffy had to admire. But there was no reason for Dawn to wander round the house looking like she was auditioning for a sex-show, with tiny skirts or hotpants and tops which too tight and too small. Buffy also felt, ever since Willow had come out, that it was important to be true to yourself and your sexuality, and that you should be open about being a lesbian. She had no problem with Dawn coming out; the Slayer wasn't a homophobe or a prude, but Dawn seemed to have lost all boundaries. Last night she had spent most of the dinner, telling her Mom and sister, about a new dildo she'd bought and talking in too much detail about what it's use were. If her Mom had been unperturbed, Buffy had spent the entire meal blushing as well as secretly thinking about her own toy and how she might use that later as Riley wasn't around to bang her properly. 

It was way past midnight as Buffy crept up and path, and if she no longer had to worry about keeping being a Slayer secret from her Mom, she still didn't want to wake her and Dawn. Gently she opened the front door. 

In the main room the lights were off, but the television was playing, casting eerie shadows over the walls. Buffy took another step into the house, closing the door behind her. From the speakers came the recognisable sound of a woman's orgasmic moan of pleasure. Buffy blushed as she could see that on the couch her teenage sister was sitting, and if she was alone there was a reason for that, as her tiny skirt was raised and she was vigorously rubbing her pussy. She looked up and saw Buffy. The Slayer expected her to be embarrassed; Buffy was herself, and was wondering whether to pretend she'd not seen or to pass a comment about it being perfectly natural. 

It turned out neither comment was appropriate as Dawn just smiled, slid her skirt down and stood up as if Buffy had come in when she was sipping a soda rather than masturbating. "Hi Buffy, how was your patrol?"

"Um, er, yeah it was quiet. That's good. I thought you'd be in bed."

"I was just watching some porn, it's much better watching on widescreen that on my monitor upstairs. You can see everything and I mean everything, it's so clear I can almost taste the pussy juice," Dawn smiled happily.

Buffy was glad the room was dark as she knew her face would be burning red. "Yeah, it's very, er, clear." Buffy's mind struggled for a moment as her sister alternated between looking at her and whatever was on the screen - though even without seeing it Buffy had a fair idea from the squeaks and squeals of two different women that they weren't finger painting. "Um, does Mom know you're watching porn?"

"Oh yes, she's relaxed about it. It was her who said I'd get a better view on the TV downstairs. I guess she doesn't want me straining my eyes looking at the computer screen all night," Dawn laughed.

Yes, things had changed in the Summers' house. "Cool," Buffy said, "I, er, didn't know if it was going to be our secret."

For a moment Dawn looked disappointed, "I shouldn't have told you Mom knew. We don't have secrets anymore."

"Did we ever?" Buffy asked.

"No, but we should. We're sisters, we should have lots of secrets that only the other knows, about fucking and stuff. Mainly fucking."

Buffy gave a fake laugh, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You wanna watch TV? I'll switch this off. Unless you want to watch it as well?" Dawn almost sounded hopeful Buffy thought. 

She pushed the thought away, she was probably just being overly friendly and not thinking about boundaries and that you probably shouldn't watch lesbian porno with your older sister. "No. I'm kinda wigging it so I'm going to go to bed." After a pause she added., "And sleep."

"Okay," said Dawn jumping up. To Buffy's surprise she came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, something's she'd never used to do. Buffy blushed as she smelt the aroma of her sister, sex and a sensuous perfume, which she mustn't know the effect off. "Night, Buffy," the teen purred.

"Yeah, night," said Buffy. Despite herself she felt hot and horny. She wouldn't go to sleep straight away, she would get out her dildo and think about Angel and Riley sharing her.

*

There was a crack of light under Joyce's door and Dawn opened it. Her Mom was sitting up in bed, reading by the glow of the nightstand lamp. She was wearing a long cotton nightdress, which was designed for comfort not sexiness. Despite that Dawn still felt hot and aroused, despite not being a real lesbian you couldn't spend all day flashing, flirting and feeling yourself for your sister without your libido going into overdrive. Her Mom put down her book and gestured for Dawn to shut the door. The teen did so before sitting on her Mom's bed, a few feet from Joyce.

"How did it go?" the blonde asked nervously.

"Well I think. I was masturbating when Buffy got home, she definitely saw. I think she was a little turned on, I've just listened at her door, she's playing with herself now," Dawn replied

"Let's hope she's thinking of you," her Mom smiled and leant forward to pat her daughter's hand.

Dawn shrugged, "I don't think she will be. Probably thinking about Captain Beefcake."

"It's up to you to change that," Joyce replied. "We need to save the world."

"I know," Dawn said, "I was thinking tomorrow if the weather's good I might do some topless sunbathing in the back yard."

"I'd think about going for an all over tan, your buttocks and front as well." her Mom said.

"And maybe a massage later," Dawn continued.

"That sounds like a good idea," her Mom agreed.

*

If yesterday had been strange today had been even stranger. It was hot and Buffy had decided that the perfect way to spend the early afternoon was to sit outside in the back yard, with a magazine in one hand and an ice-cold drink in the other. It hadn't surprised her when Dawn had decided on the same thing, the younger brunette skipping out in her hotpants and top. What had shocked Buffy, though she starting to have a feeling it shouldn't was that Dawn had immediately began to slip out of them. She didn't care that Buffy was there and watching through her sunglasses, as she stripped absolutely naked (apart from her own sunglasses) and dropped down on the lounger opposite Buffy. To the Slayer's shame she'd found herself looking at her sister, secretly glancing at her through the dark shades, and admiring the teen's naked body. Quickly she'd stopped and began to read the magazine again, but Dawn began to talk and Buffy had no choice but to stop reading and glance over the page at the nude brunette, with her firm titties, shaven slot and plump, round ass. Unfortunately Dawn was in a talkative mood, chattering away and keeping Buffy's eyes glued to her nakedness.

If that hadn't been bad enough a bit later the blonde teen had been sitting on the couch, chilling after the afternoon's heat...

*  
... the door opened and in walked Dawn, "What you doin'?" the brunette had asked.

"Um, nothing much," Buffy waved the magazine she was reading and turned. At least Dawn was clothed now, albeit in the teeniest bikini and g-string that Buffy so small that it was better than nudity by a very small margin.

"You looked stressed," Dawn said sympathetically, whilst not realising that half the reason for Buffy's speeding up heart rate was that she had spent practically all the time since her sister returned flashing the blonde.

Not that Buffy could say that. Instead she gave a small laugh, "You could say it comes with having to save the world on a regular basis."

"That must be hard," agreed Dawn sympathetically.

"Who's stolen my sister and can I have her back?" said Buffy, smiling at Dawn's unexpected empathy.

"I'm just realising how hard a job you have, been the Slayer. I kinda feel guilty for being such a pain to you over the years, I should have cut you more slack," Dawn said.

"'s OK," said Buffy.

"I should make it up to you," Dawn said. She moved behind Buffy, "How about a massage?"

Buffy opened her mouth to say no, but before she could Dawn's hands were on her shoulders sliding under the cotton of Buffy's T-shirt and over the skin. "Gee, Buffy you are tense."

"Errrr..." Buffy wasn't sure what to say to that, having her semi-naked sister rubbing at her wasn't going to make her relax.

Luckily or unluckily it seemed Dawn wasn't waiting for an answer, her fingers kneading and pressing at the Slayer's shoulders. Buffy arched her back and gave a low guttural moan, her body stiffening as a prelude to pleasure. She had to admit Dawn knew what to do as she could feel her muscles start to unwind as the brunette's deft fingers played with them. Dawn pushed and pressed harder, kneading Buffy's stiff shoulders, moving round to the top of her back and lower neck, her fingers and digging into pressure points as her thumbs swirled and massaged round them. Buffy could smell her sister's scent, it was something adult and arousing, an aroma of sexy, sensual pleasure. 

"Mmmmn, how's that?" Dawn asked. She pressed forward and Buffy could imagine the feel of her sister's boobs brushing her hair so close was the teen.

"Not too bad," she was forced to admit.

"You need to take your T-shirt off," said Dawn.

"Wha...?" Buffy managed to grunt out in surprise.

"So I can massage you properly," Dawn said patiently, "I can hardly get under it, without stretching it." She reached down and started to pull it off. 

Buffy wondered whether she should stop her. But before she could come to a conclusion it was too late, Dawn had already pulled it half the way off. Giving in Buffy raised her arms and let her sister fully remove; at least she was wearing a bra and wasn't any more underdressed than Dawn was. That defence only lasted seconds before Dawn's lithe fingers were on the clips, "And the bra," the teen said cheerfully.

Again by the time Buffy had time to think what to say it was too late and the bra was off. She covered her naked boobies defensively, glad that her Mom had decided to spend the afternoon at the shop cataloguing. The teen's hands snaked down back onto the shoulders and she began to massage the muscles, which were rapidly stiffening as Buffy sat uncomfortably trying to hide her titties. After a few seconds Buffy managed to find her voice, "Um, Dawn. I'm not sure about this. You know being topless."

"Jeez Buffy," her sister giggled, "You're not shy are you? I've seen boobies before." Given her DVD collection, that was true and for the first time Buffy wondered if her sister had an inappropriate crush on her. If so she should stop it before it went further, the blonde Slayer decided. Though doing that without hurting Dawn's feelings was the difficult bit, especially if it turned out that the crush was all in Buffy's head and Dawn was just being a good, if totally weird, sister. 

Dawn's bikini top sailed through the air and landed in front of Buffy. "Now we're both topless."

Buffy was literally speechless. Dawn didn't waste any time and resumed her massage. It was even better than before, the teen brunette's fingers seemed to be magical in the way they could find stiff points and tease them tenderly until they were zinging with life. Buffy knew she should say something, but if her mind was thinking how to stop it her body was enjoying the touch of her sister too much to put the thoughts into words. She was sure Dawn's naked tits were brushing at her hair, accidentally she hoped. She also knew her own nipples were erect and stiff and if she kept her hands over her boobs that was why. She couldn't her that palms slid at the teats, making them tingle all the more. "MMmnnnn," she sighed in pleasure.

*

"Penny for them Buffster," Xander brought her back to the present.

"Er, what?" Buffy asked.

"You seemed to be drifting," Willow said, she was sitting a wooden bench, which during the day sat mourners and lunching gravediggers and in the evening the scoobies and recently risen vamps. Xander was leaning on the back of it, looking like he was about to hurdle it. Giles was a few feet away, pouring himself a cup of tea from a thermos and balancing it on a gravestone. "Missing Riley?" Willow grinned.

"Something like that," Buffy replied, all to aware that whilst she'd be thinking of someone's hands moving over her body, it had been the memory of her sister's that afternoon. "I am nineteen, guys interest me." She was sure that was true.

"It should be vampires that interest you, not boys," said Giles, a little grumpily. Perhaps he wasn't getting any as he'd been a little odd for the last couple of weeks. 

"I can do both," said Buffy defensively.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Buffy. I know you can, I don't want to harm your social life more than it must be. How's home? Dawn okay?"

The sudden change of topic surprised Buffy and for a moment she wondered if he knew that she'd been thinking of her sister and a topic that sisters shouldn't think about. "Er, okay. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. She's getting older, not a child anymore. I'm guessing she'll soon be out clubbing and seeing boys. I know that can be pressure for older sisters," he shrugged, as if it wasn't an important conversation. 

"I guess," replied Buffy, who knew Dawn wouldn't be seeing boys.

Giles nodded and took another look around, "I think we can safely call it a night, a nice quiet one for once."

He picked up his thermos as Xander made a half-hearted attempt to leap over the bench, before ending up clambering over it, "We should make the most of it and hit the Bronze."

Giles snorted and Willow nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm going to give it a miss, you're right I'm zoning a bit, probably need an early night," said Buffy, mentally adding or to talk to Dawn and stop this nonsense.

"You sure?" Willow asked.

"No, but I'm going to have an early night anyway," said Buffy. She picked up her things in the small rucksack and walked with the others to Giles' car.

She was quiet all the way home, if not ignoring the others at least not joining in the conversation. She hoped they didn't mind or think she was ill (the last thing she needed were her friends and Giles coming over to cluck at her like mother hens and get an eyeful of Dawn in her skimpy new attire). Luckily Giles, for once, monopolised the conversation keeping Willow or Xander from trying to talk too much to her - a Watcher's duty was to look after their Slayer. 

It gave Buffy some space to think, though she wasn't sure what the answer was. It was probably her fevered imagination that Dawn had been trying to seduce her this afternoon. But why would she imagine such a thing? Was it a secret fantasy trying to get out? Did she have some perverted and obscene lust for her sister? Buffy didn't know, she had to admit that Dawn was attractive and the clothes she wore might be slutty but they were also sexy and showed her body in a way that made the most of her curves. But that wasn't the same as having the hots for her, that was just recognising what was in front of her. Wasn't it?

Buffy was no nearer an answer when they pulled up at her house. She got out and walked up the path still thinking. Her key was in the door before she realised that she hadn't said goodbye to her friends, she turned just in time to see the car pull away. She sighed and made a mental promise to apologise for being out of this world when she saw them next - she'd just put it down to tiredness.

The light was off in the main room, no Dawn watching porn. Taking hold of the banister Buffy went upstairs. She could see a light under her sister's door, Dawn was awake. The Slayer paused outside, listening with her powerful hearing for sounds of the computer playing porn or the teen masturbating, Buffy didn't want to disturb her if she was doing personal stuff; actually she wasn't sure she wanted to disturb her anyway. The room was quiet, if Buffy listened intently she could hear the swish of a magazine's page turning, that's all. Hoping it wasn't a porn magazine Buffy pushed down on the door handle and entered.

Dawn looked up, her expression changing from surprise to annoyance to welcoming in little more than a couple of seconds. But Buffy wasn't looking at her face. Dawn was sitting up in bed, a magazine on her lap and wearing the tiniest, most see-through nightie ever. It was so translucent it was almost impossible to see it's colour, unless that colour was skin tone. It draped down the teen's body, barely covering her boobs and so clear that Buffy could see the nipples. She inwardly gulped, having her sister in near nudity next to her would make conversation difficult.

"Hi Buffy," Dawn said enthusiastically.

"I just wondered if you were up," Buffy said lamely, "We could talk."

"Cool, I'm up," Dawn pushed back the covers and jumped out of bed. The nightie wasn't long enough to cover her cunt and Buffy found her gaze drawn to the smooth slit as Dawn walked over to close the bedroom door. The Slayer's eyes didn't move upwards as Dawn turned and walked back to her bed, her curvy cheeks wiggling. She sat down on the bed, "We never talk. What do you want to talk about? College? Clothes?"

Buffy sat down on the bed, "Um, well, I notice you've been a bit different since I returned."

"Oh yeah, I'm def growing. Look at these..." Dawn placed her hands under her boobs and pushed them up so that they came out of her nightdress. Buffy blushed.

"Yeah, um, they're growing nicely," said Buffy feeling like she should be describing a gardeners prize tomatoes rather than her sister's naked boobs. "You're much more forward."

"More confident," said Dawn, "I've got a hot body and shouldn't be afraid of it. Don't you think so?"

"Er, yeah sure. Body fascism?" Buffy managed to say her eyes on her teen sister as Dawn stood up and whirled to confirm what a great body she had, with the most perfect ass and firm, but flexible tits; slender where it should be slender and curved where it should be curved. 

Her tits still out Dawn bounced back onto the bed, "You've a great body as well."

"Um, thanks," Buffy blushed again. 

Then her eyes widened and her mouth opened as Dawn's hand slid onto her leg. The younger brunette was smiling, "A really great body, Buffy, I'm sure you know that."

It was obvious her sister was interested. "It's been mentioned," Buffy was about to move to take Dawn's hand off her thigh and then she stopped, her eyes moving again to Dawn's naked tits.

It was wrong, it was sick, it was disgusting; taboo and illegal, but Buffy wanted Dawn as well, just for a brief moment. She gulped and shook her head, tying to clear it. Dawn looked at her, a worried frown on her face, "Are you okay Buffy?"

"Yeah. So about this talk, as sisters, getting to know each other..."

"Yes," Dawn smiled sweetly, her finger and thumb squeezing gently at Buffy.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Buffy asked, looking into her sister's eyes. It was much better than staring at her tits.

"No. I want to. Have you?"

"Not yet."

"You want too?" Dawn asked. Her lips curled upwards, glacially slowly her head came forward, her mouth moving towards Buffy's.

"No, yes," Buffy hedged her bets, unsure whether she was hoping it would halt Dawn or not. 

It didn't stop Dawn continue to advance, her mouth opening. And it didn't stop Buffy meeting her halfway, her own lips ajar. The two sisters kissed and in a non-familial way, their jaws working and their tongues probing forward. Buffy's eyes closed, so she wouldn't see it was Dawn. But she could taste her sister still, smell her perfume and minty breath, feel the touch of the tongue teasing against her own. She didn't stop, though, she couldn't. It was wrong, but it felt so good. Especially as Dawn's hands slithered up her waist, raising the T-shirt and massaging Buffy's waist. 

"Dawn... we..." Buffy pulled away for a moment, opening her eyes. Dawn was there, inches away looking so delicious and sexy.

She smiled seductively, "What?"

"Never mind," said Buffy and returned to the kiss. As Dawn's mouth opened against hers the Slayer let herself go. She knew it was wrong, she knew she'd regret it, but at this moment she didn't care - all that mattered was making out with her sixteen year old sister. Her mouth closed round Dawn's lips, biting and teasing the lower one between her teeth, her tongue slid out and grappled with Dawn's, taking control. Her hands were on Dawn's side, squeezing the teen and massaging her, rubbing at her waist and pushing up the nightdress so that she could smooth the flesh. 

"Mmmnnn," Dawn moaned as her sister's mouth moved down to suckle and kiss her neck like the Slayer was a vampire, "Oh Buffy."

"Ssshhh, Mom will hear," Buffy broke long enough to speak and then returned to the brunette's mouth, covering it with her own and stopping Dawn from saying anything more.

But even if she couldn't speak out loud, Dawn could still talk with her body. She shuddered excitedly, kissing back passionately whilst letting Buffy lead, her hands continuing to play with her sister's side and her legs opening gently. Buffy kissed her harder and Dawn kissed back. The blonde couldn't believe how good her younger sister was, better than Riley who could be robotic, almost as good as Angel, but less likely to turn into a soulless killer. Their mouths slurped together, their tongues slithering and sliding at each other. 

Then Buffy could feel her sister tugging at the T-shirt. Was she trying to take it off? Buffy wasn't sure, but given how she was feeling she decided to take the risk. She lifted her arms. Dawn broke the kiss long enough to pull the top off and drop it down to the bed. "Now the bra," she managed to say even as she resumed kissing. 

Buffy's arms reached behind her back and she undid her bra, letting it fall free. Her naked tits brushed and bounced against her sister's; if their Mom came in there was no way that they'd be able to pass of what was happening as a sisterly goodnight kiss. Especially as Dawn's mouth moved from hers and down to her tits. Buffy let out a passionate moan as Dawn's lithe tongue started to swirl round the nipples, licking the teat and making it hard and stiff. The brunette's mouth widen and she sucked the tit in, slurping vigorously at it. Buffy entire body quivered and shook, little pulses of pleasures racing round like motorbikes on a track. She couldn't believe how pleasurable it was, how her sister was making her feel. It was much better than Riley, who thought foreplay was an eighties boy band, every lick and suck from Dawn making her zing. 

"Oh fuck, God," Buffy moaned as Dawn swapped titties, giving the left one the same loving attention she'd just been giving it's twin. Buffy could feel her pussy get wet, the juice seeping out the tiny pores and lubricating her hole with juice. If it had been Riley she'd have been pulling of her jeans now and demanding he fuck her. But it wasn't, it was Dawn, her own sister, flesh and blood.

"No, stop," Buffy gasped, finally getting control, "We can't , this is wrong." She pushed Dawn's head back from her titties, the brunette's expression showing no sign that she agreed with her sister's summing up. Buffy swung from the bed, grabbing her bra and T-short, "I'm sorry," she blushed and left the room.

Safe in her own bedroom, she collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to put back on the bra or the T-shirt. She wasn't sure whether she'd just had a lucky escape or not; there wasn't any doubt that if they'd continued it would have been more than Buffy's tits than Dawn's tongue would have been tasting, but even just Dawn licking her boobs was wrong and sick, but oh, so good. Even lying here on her bed, Buffy's pussy was still hot and itchy with lust. She couldn't help but undo her jeans and slide in under her panties to rub and massage the cunt, leaving her palm and fingers wet with her cum. She tried not to think of Dawn, but it was hard and the younger brunette kept appearing, even as Buffy tried to fantasise about someone (anyone) else.

It was wrong, but it had been so, so hot. Buffy didn't want to repeat it, whilst wanting it so bad. She felt dirty, confused and turned-on all at once, like her brain, body and soul were all rushing in different directions.

Still, at least she now knew Dawn did have a crush on her.

*

When Buffy came in Joyce was pretending to be asleep, whilst secreting listening for her return. It had been like that ever since she discovered Buffy was the Slayer, every night she knew the teen was on patrol was a trial, as she wondered whether this time would be the day her daughter wasn't fast enough, too outnumbered or just unlucky. But tonight she'd been listening extra intently; she'd heard Buffy come in and creep up the stairs and onto the landing. She couldn't hear clearly what happened next, curse Buffy and her consideration for her sleeping Mom, Joyce thought, she'd heard Buffy enter Dawn's room, at least she hoped she had, but then silence. She lay there wishing she'd got the her older daughter's super hearing, but like so much of Buffy she'd got that from magic not her mother. 

The door of Dawn's room opened, followed seconds later by the sound of Buffy shutting hers, less gently than she normally did at this time in the morning. Was that a sign? Had something happened? Joyce wanted to get up and fly over to Dawn's room to question her youngest daughter and see how the plan was working. But she couldn't, Buffy would hear and if the visit to Dawn's had been less than innocent, she'd suspect Joyce knew something and that would kill her daughter's budding romance as dead as the world if Glory succeeded.

She lay there for what seemed like hours, but was probably less than a couple of minutes before her cell beeped quietly. She picked it up, she hated this new technology, but she and Dawn had been supplied one by the Watcher's Council. The message was from Dawn. 

Opening it Joyce smiled in relief, 'Buffy visited' it read 'things went well.'

Slowly Joyce typed in the reply, she'd never get used to typing with just nine buttons for letters and a tenth for a space. It seemed to take ages before she finished her message, 'Good. How well?'

'We made out and I licked her boobs' the message came back almost straight away.

'I am proud of you. Well done.' Joyce typed back. She followed it up with another message 'How did she react? Was she ready?'

'Yes and no. She left suddenly, but she was into it when we were kissing.' There was a pause and another message came through, 'You trained me well. I'll finish seducing her soon.'

'I know sweetie. Good night. Love you.' Joyce put down the mobile and gave a satisfied sigh, she'd sleep well tonight.

*

It was late by the time Buffy got up; that wasn't unusual - she was a teen and being the Slayer meant late hours. But normally when her head hit the pillow she slept the sleep of the just. Last night it had been more like the sleep of the damned, tossing and turning, her mind awhirl with what had happened, half hating herself and half horny and hot at the memory of Dawn's mouth and tongue. When she eventually managed to sleep her dreams were vivid and even weirder than normal. They punctuated her fighting a big bad with eighties hair and a shoe fetish and sitting in a bath with Dawn whilst there Mom knelt beside them driving a rubber duck through the soapy water as a teenage Dawn laughed and felt Buffy's tits.

As she staggered out of bed, Buffy was no nearer an answer to last night. But there was no avoiding the fact that she'd need one pretty soon - she couldn't stay up here all day, no matter how appealing it was. And she couldn't even use her Mom as an excuse to avoid talking to Dawn, she'd have left hours ago to go to the gallery; it was only Dawn and Buffy in the house. 

She still wanted to put off the moment as long as possible, which was why, she half told herself, she spent more time than normal putting on make-up and choosing a summery dress which just matched her complexion and fitted her like a glove. Pausing beside the door she looked in the mirror, she did look good, and for a second she almost changed into something baggy and ill-fitting. She knew she had to end it with Dawn before it began, she knew that she was becoming hotter and hotter for her teen sister, she knew whatever she did she'd regret it.

She opened her bedroom door and went downstairs. Dawn was already up, though to say she was dressed would have been a wide interpretation of the word as she was wearing the tiniest pair of hotpants she owned (and there was a lot of competition) and a pink bra, without a top.

The younger Summers looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled, like nothing had happened last night, "You had a long sleep in."

"It's the summer vacation," said Buffy in reply. She finished coming down the stairs and considered whether to go to the kitchen and make some breakfast/lunch. But that would be further putting things off. She sat down on the couch opposite Dawn, the fact her sister was half undressed wasn't making things easier, or perhaps it was. "Y'know about last night..."

"Know what?" Dawn said, her lips curled upwards in a teasing smile.

"What happened..." Buffy replied, she had a feeling this wasn't going well, she should have prepared what she was going to say in advance.

"You kiss great, Buffy; I know that," Dawn grinned.

"So do you," Buffy admitted, blushing redder - the conversation wasn't going down a route which led to them forgetting about last night and pretending it never happened.

Dawn stood up and sashayed over to Buffy, her hips swinging seductively and her lips half-open making the teen temptress's face even more alluring. Buffy stood her ground as her sister stopped in front of her, so close she could smell her sensuous perfume and look into her clear, brown eyes. "You liked my kissing? I've not had a lot of practice."

"I couldn't tell," Buffy said honestly.

Her sister's finger ran over Buffy's bare shoulder as a ghost of a smile passed over the younger teen's face, "I could kiss you some more, in other places."

"No, Dawn we shouldn't," said Buffy, but the words lacked any emphasis and seemed almost to be out automatically, there delivery as devoid of emotion as that of a bad amateur actress in a local town play.

Dawn certainly didn't seem to take them as any indication she should pull back as she moved into a crouch below Buffy. The blonde, in turn, just gazed down at her sister, neither stopping her or asking her to continue. Dawn grinned lasciviously and pushed up her sister's summer dress. She glanced forward, smiling in surprise and then looked up at Buffy, still staring down. "What Buffy? No panties?"

"I guess I just forgot," replied Buffy. Now Dawn was down there what was going to happen was going to happen. "Now are you going to kiss me?"

"Oh yes," Dawn smiled and pushed the dress up higher so she had a clear view of Buffy's pussy, which the Slayer kept well mowed apart from a tiny well kept landing strip over the slit. 

The brunette leaned forward, pursed her lip and began to kiss the pussy, all around and over the lips, from the top to the bottom, kisses over the mons and up high to the fuzzy strip. She started with quick pecks, microseconds of pursed lips against Buffy's flesh, the speed and variety of where her mouth dived down making up for the lack of length. Then she began to slow and leave, long tender kisses, each one several seconds of pressing pleasure. Buffy shuddered in excitement. She shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't deny it felt good. "Mmmmmn, Dawn, you're a fantastic kisser."

The brunette broke from her sister's cunt and looked up, a smile so wicked on her face that she could have auditioned as a prettier version of Cruella de Vil. "I can do more than kiss, if you want to sit on the couch."

Buffy knew what was coming, but she sat anyway and spread her legs. Her sister pushed the blonde's dress up so that it was round her waist. She smiled up at Buffy, "Yum, yum, that looks delicious."

"If you're going to eat me eat me," Buffy gulped.

"I've been wanting this for ages," Dawn replied. Her head dipped and Buffy was introduced to a new form of magic. The blonde Slayer gasped in pleasure as her sister's tongue slid slowly over her pussy, leisurely massaging the labia and the flesh around, gently teasing the older teen with tentative touches between the lips. Buffy pushed her hands down on the couch, easing her pussy forward and willing her sister to do more.

Dawn wasn't to be rushed though, she continued to gradually slide her tongue around and over the pussy, cleaning it of any imaginary dirt and making it so that Buffy started to leak her own liquids. A brief dab, pushing her tongue between the lips made Buffy gasp in excitement. "Mmmnn, oooohhh Dawn, eat me, lick me out."

"You're liking?" Dawn raised her head and gave a mischievous smile.

Buffy blushed and nodded, "Carry on Dawn, I don't care it's wrong."

The brunette's head was already back down at her sister's pussy continuing the warm up with slow, sensuous laps, leaving Buffy in a state somewhere between bliss and desperate excitement, unsure whether she was in heaven now or whether she wanted Dawn to hurry up and take her there. What she was sure of was that after this she'd be ringing Riley to tell him it was over. She still didn't know what she and Dawn were doing, but she knew her boyfriend had never given her such pleasure - he was a straight in and out man and Buffy knew now she wanted more... 

"Oooohh," she moaned as Dawn's hand went up to her pussy. The teen brunette placed a couple of fingers either side of the slit and spread the hole. Her tongue went in. Buffy gasped and shuddered, her cunt getting wetter as her sister invaded it. Dawn's licks continued to be slow and sensuous, but now she was using her tongue to explore the inside of Buffy and find the sweet spots that the blonde Slayer loved touching so much. "Mmmnnn, yes, oh God yes," Buffy groaned as Dawn started to find them. She clenched her fists and pushed them at the sofa, closing her eyes and letting the pleasure slip over her, "Oooohhh, that's so good."

Her sister gradually began to speed up, sweeping her tongue in and out of the tunnel and swirling it around, pressing harder at the Buffy's erogenous zones and treating them to a licking and a half. Buffy squeaked again, "Oooohhh, oooohhh, yes, oh yes." She dug her fingers tighter into her palm, stabbing herself with her nails in an attempt to stop herself totally floating up from the couch. Dawn's tongue moved faster and harder, showing Buffy what she'd been missing from Riley (and Parker, and Angel on their one night together hadn't come anywhere close either). "Oooohhh God, Dawn eat my pussy, lick it out. Ooooohhh this is so good."

With her spare hand Dawn unclipped her bra, letting her tits hang free. 

"Oooohhh, yes, Dawn, yes," Buffy gasped and moaned, shuddering in excitement. Her teen sister went even faster and soon the licking was a frenzy of tongue thrashing down Buffy's wet cunt and driving her higher and higher. "Aaaarrrghhh, yessssss, yessssss." 

And still Dawn wasn't stopping, her tongue pounded down, joined by a finger, slamming down Buffy's pussy. The Slayer could feel the ecstasy building and building like lava threatening to blast through a mountain's crust. Her legs and arms seemed out of control, her stomach twisting and turning in knots and her mouth was dry in lust. She continued to squeal and squeak in pleasure; she'd never come like this, it was the most intense orgasm ever, a riot of ecstatic bliss and overpowering joy, "AAarrrrrrrrghhh yessssss, ooooohhh my God, I'm cumming."

Dawn lifted her head, smiling at her sister. Buffy looked at her, the teen's lips and round the mouth were gleaming with the Slayer's cum, but Dawn didn't look like she minded. She briefly licked the juice from her lips and stood up. Buffy reached forward and pulled her sister towards her so that the teen fell in her lap, her naked titties bouncing, "Did you like my kisses?" giggled Dawn.

"Yes, but we can't tell anyone. It's wro... it's got to be our secret," Buffy said, the decision made.

"Okay," smiled Dawn, who didn't seem to be having any moral qualms about licking out her sister. perhaps if she'd be wanting this for as long as she seemed to have wanted it she'd got rig of the nagging bits of conscience that still played at the back of Buffy's mind. Those concerns were further pushed back as Dawn mouth went up and she kissed Buffy, the blonde eagerly reciprocating, no minding the taste of her own cum as long as it was mingled with the taste of Dawn.

For a short while the Slayer and her topless sister continued to kiss eagerly. Dawn slowly brought her head back and looked directly into her sister's eyes. "Buffy, I want to ask you something."

"Of course, yes," Buffy nodded and smiled back at her sister's serious face.

"I've fucked myself with a dildo; a lot. But I've never been fucked by anyone else. I'm a virgin," Dawn said and paused. For the first time she blushed and Buffy nodded sympathetically, running a hand through her sixteen year old sister's long hair. The younger teen smiled weakly and continued, "I've got a strap-on upstairs I bought ready. I want you to be my first. Will you?"

She looked nervously at Buffy, so different from the confident young woman who'd just licked out the Slayer's pussy. Buffy knew it would be wrong to say yes, your first time should be someone special not your sister. But she'd already gone so far with Dawn and she knew she wanted to go further. She stroked the brunette's cheek tenderly and said one word, "Yes."

The two sister's walked up the stairs hand in hand, Dawn holding her bra in her spare. Buffy led Dawn to her sister's room and closed the door behind them. She took Dawn's face in her hands and kissed her, letting her mouth open and lips press forward. Dawn reciprocated passionately, dropping her bra to the floor and sliding her arms round her sister to bring her close. "You want to get the toy?" Buffy pulled back a few inches, still holding Dawn's cheeks gently.

"Yes," Dawn nodded and smiled. 

As she stepped away from her sister Buffy reached up to the straps of her dress and undid them, shaking and pulling at it so that it fell down to her ankles. She stepped out of it and took of her slip-ons. dropping the shoes next to the dress. Here she was, naked in her sister's room. It was too late to stop what was going to happen, but Buffy no longer wanted to. She'd followed this path and she was now going to fuck Dawn, whatever regrets and concerns she'd have later she wasn't going to worry about them now, but just enjoy the moment. 

"Here it is," Dawn handed Buffy the strap-on.

It was bigger than Buffy had anticipated, at least nine inches with a bulbous end shaped almost like a deformed mushroom. 

She bent over to slide the straps up her leg, looking as her sister bent down to pull off her hotpants. Dawn had nothing on underneath and Buffy stared lustfully at the slit, realising she was about to penetrate it. The blonde straightened and began to adjust the buckles on the straps so that the toy was tight and rubbing against her pussy. For a moment Dawn watched, seeing if Buffy needed any help and then, quickly deciding she didn't, the teen clambered onto her bed, swinging her sexy butt in Buffy's direction before rolling onto her back. "You ready?" she asked, smiling nervously.

Buffy pulled the last strap into place and adjusted the toy so that it was rubbing at her clit. She nodded, "I'm ready. You?"

Reaching down Dawn stroked her pussy and slid open the hole to show Buffy her inner pink. She smiled, "I am so ready."

Buffy got onto the bed and then onto her sister. Their naked bodies lay against each other, their titties squashed between them. Buffy brought her lips down and kissed her sister, slowly and romantically as one of her hands reached down the teen's cunt. She found it and began to lightly rub and play with it, the hole was already damp and Buffy felt her sister's juice on her tips. She slipped a finger in, Dawn was tight, but the brunette previous vigorous masturbation had broken the hymen. The blonde worked the finger up and down a few more times, coating it with Dawn cum. She continued to kiss her sister as she did, enjoying Dawn's light bites on her lips as the other teen strained in excitement. 

Sliding her digit out Buffy transferred her hand to the strap-on, taking a firm grip of the toy.

"This is it, Dawn," she said and guided the dildo into the waiting hole.

Dawn gasped and pushed her head back into the bed as she was entered. Her legs spread wider and her hands reached out to rest on the top of Buffy's back. The blonde paused in her entry for a moment, letting Dawn get used to the first couple of inches, she used the time to kiss her sister's neck and the bottom of her upturned chin. The young brunette moaned and her fingers gently scraped at Buffy's back, "More..."

Buffy resumed, pushing the dildo down. The hole was so tight, resisting her and fighting back. The toy's haft rubbed at her own clit and little waves of pleasure coursed through her. She carried on, letting go off the strap-on and placing her hands either side of her sister. The younger teen moaned some more, stretching her legs for easier access and holding Buffy's back as if to stop her pulling out - not that Buffy had any intention of that. The blonde kissed at Dawn, her lips pressing slowly and firmly all over the brunette's chin and upper-throat. "Mmnnnnn, more. Yes," Dawn moaned in happiness.

Buffy raised herself an inch and pushed in. The toy went deeper into Dawn and the younger Summers gasped pleasurably and gripped Buffy, her nails digging at her shoulder blade. Buffy smiled and moved up and down, pushing the toy deeper into the virgin hole, all the time controlling its descent so that Dawn got used to it. Despite the tightness of the virgin hole it only took moments for the nine inches to be all the way into the teen, Dawn happily taking it all, bucking against Buffy and encouraging her in. "Oh, Buffy, more. Fuck me and make me yours."

"Yes Dawn, God yes," Buffy said in reply. She wanted to bang her sister so much. She raised herself higher, looking down at her sister beneath and then descended with speed.

"Ooohh, yes," Dawn moaned, her nails digging into Buffy, "More, please more."

Even as she was speaking Buffy was raising herself and coming down, quicker and harder, slamming the long, thick toy deep into Dawn's pussy. Vibrations swarmed up the toy, making the blonde's clit quiver in joy. Up she went again and then down, the two movements almost one so fast did she move. Dawn squealed again, her waist jerking almost like she was meeting her sister. Buffy moved faster, going up and down and in and out with a brutal passion. Her pert tits bounced and boinged against Dawn's, the two Summers' nipples pushing at each other as Buffy crushed down. 

"Oooohhh, yes, oooohhh more," Dawn gasped in pleasure. The heels of her feet slipped round and drummed at Buffy's calves as her fingers gripped her older sister's back, grabbing the shoulder blades and hanging on like it was she not Buffy who was riding. Buffy slammed down, hard again, the full length of the toy impaling her little sister. Dawn squeaked in ecstasy, her back bending and arching, as the joy raced through her. Her eyelids fluttered and her mouth twisted and contorted in frenzied smile of lust. "Oooohhh Buffy, fuck me more, harder."

The blonde was just getting into her stride. She didn't care how wrong it was, she just wanted to fuck. She went hard and fast, slamming the dildo in with as much violence as she could muster, pounding it down enjoying the result; Dawn shrieking and squealing in absolute pleasure and waves of equal intensity pushing through Buffy as the toy smacked at her own clit. Her body came down, colliding with Dawn's like a wave against a wall. "Fuck, yes, you're so hot. I can't believe how hot and sexy my sister is..."

"Yes, just fuck me, fuck me good," Dawn gasped in reply, dragging Buffy forward again.

The blonde was happy to comply, slamming down and into her sister.

The two teenage Summers fucked away, Dawn squealing and scrabbling at her sister's back, Buffy hammering the brunette's fuckhole with vigour. The bed squeaked under their fucking, the sheets dishevelled and stained by sweat and girl cum, as Dawn leaked like a ripped hose and Buffy wasn't much drier. Their bodies gleamed with the perspiration, little trickles of it sliding over their faces and down their chests, between their bouncing boobs. Buffy went harder and harder, not stopping or pausing even as Dawn screamed in ecstatic orgasm. She didn't even stop when she came herself, gasping and moaning and crying out in pleasure, but still pounding Dawn's soaked cunt. 

"Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss, oooohhhh yesssss, moooorreee!" Dawn came again, shouting out in sexual bliss, her body rocking with excitement. 

"Fuck, yes. This is soooo good," Buffy grunted in reply. As a Slayer she wasn't tiring easily and she was still going as fast and hard as she had when they started. Her sister opened her mouth and soundlessly gasped in reply. Buffy pushed the dildo all the way down the lubricated cunt. The brunette teen squeaked and arched her back, her tits pressing up at Buffy's.

The blonde hammered more, slamming the toy in as much as she could. She couldn't believe how much she was enjoying it, she wasn't even a lesbian. And Dawn was over the moon as well, her little sister racing Buffy along, still dragging her deep and showing every sign of being in it for the afternoon. The teen's heels scraped at Buffy's calves, moving up and down the back of the blonde's legs, encouraging her on. "More, more Buffy, bang me harder," the teen brunette gasped.

Buffy did so, hammering with a strength and speed she barely thought Dawn could cope with. Her younger sister seemed to be coping just fine, rocking and writhing on the bed, clawing at Buffy's back and grunting and moaning in pleasure, "Ooohh, urrrh, oooohhh."

"Fuck yes, yesss, yessss! Buffy banged harder, feeling her own pleasure rising. The toy hit back at her clit, rubbing and pressing at it with every deep thrust. Buffy drove harder and faster, closing her eyes and letting the ecstasy take her to heaven. "Oooohhh, aaaarrghhh, yes, yes, yesssss!"

The explosive pleasure tore through her and her entire being bucked and burned. Beneath her Dawn was squealing and shrieking, her naked body shaking and shuddering as she too came. Buffy opened her eyes and began to slow, gently sliding the cock in and out of her sister, bringing them both slowly down to earth in the most pleasurable way. Dawn's eyes were directly looking into Buffy and the blonde Slayer could feel their connection. She slipped the cock out, a little wave of cummy juice splashing out with it. Her head went down and she kissed Dawn, tenderly, gently, lovingly.

Dawn kissed back, her mouth slowly moving round Buffy's, her lips opening and closing in unison. 

"Wow Dawn, I mean that was special. I hope it was for you?"

"Oh my God, Buffy, so good. I never knew that sex would be so hot, or perhaps it just is with you." The teen smiled and wrapped her arms tighter round Buffy, "Is this the start of something good?"

"It could be," replied Buffy and kissed her again. "Now we better go and get dressed in case Mom's back for lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

Joyce Summers stood at the door, watching her daughter Buffy walk down the path, open the gate and crossed the sidewalk. The older blonde continued to follow her teenage daughter until she stepped across the road and into the old red car that Giles was so fond of. Only when she was satisfied her daughter was with her Watcher did Joyce close the door, aware that there was an irony of making sure Buffy had safely got all the way to a car which would take her to much more dangerous place than Revello Drive. 

Her other daughter was waiting for her. Like her sister she too was saving the world, though hers was a less dangerous but equally demanding assignment. Joyce looked at Dawn expectantly, the teen was in her new uniform of tiny hotpants and a way too small top. "How did it go?" Joyce asked, "Did you?"

Dawn nodded and gave a small smile. "We did it. Buffy had sex with me."

"Well done, I'm so proud of you," Joyce took her youngest daughter in a loving embrace and hugged her hard. She didn't ask if Dawn had enjoyed it, the teen wasn't a lesbian, she was doing this to save the world and making a sacrifice no-one few would ever know about. Joyce slowly let go, looking down at her daughter, blushing with praise, "You've got to keep it up. You've jumped one hurdle, but now you need to keep Buffy as a lover."

"I know," Dawn gave a brave smile. "I can do it."

"I know you can," Joyce smiled back in encouragement.

*

The house was dark when Buffy returned from patrol, but then it was late enough that the whole street was lit only by a couple of lamp-posts. The teen silently opened the front gate and padded up the path. Her patrol had been a quiet one, with nary a vampire to break the calm. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed nights like that more than she should - listening to Xander josh, Giles correct and Willow enthuse. Especially after the day she'd had.

The funny thing was, Buffy thought, she accepted what had happened and realised she enjoyed it. Fucking her sister might have been wrong, but it had been great - the best sex ever. Buffy didn't know what the future would bring, whether Dawn would swiftly realise it was a mistake and pull back or if she'd want to continue - Buffy hoped the latter - but whichever the course was Buffy didn't regret the day.

She opened the front door and entered the house. The flickering lights of the television played on the dark wall and the sound of muted conversation hummed out from its speakers. Buffy could see Dawn lying on her front on the couch watching it, her skin an eerie colour as the television reflected on it. She turned as Buffy came in and the blonde could see her sister's smile. Buffy smiled back, "Still up?"

"I was waiting for you," Dawn swung off the couch and Buffy could see how tight the vest she was wearing was and that beneath it she was only wearing a pair of panties that were so small they'd struggle to be described as underwear. The brunette was across the room in seconds and her mouth was on Buffy's. Buffy found herself replying in kind, her lips moving steadily with her sister's and her tongue probing forward. 

Even as she was returning the kiss Buffy was aware Dawn was down at her jeans, fiddling with the buttons. Regretfully she pushed Dawn back and away, seeing the teen made her horny so she could appreciate Dawn's actions, but they were too risky. "We can't," the Slayer said as quietly as she could, "Mom's upstairs, asleep."

The pout on Dawn's face was so sexy it made Buffy wish her Mom was deaf; she almost did chance it - her Mom slept heavily as evidenced by all the times in the years gone by she'd hadn't heard Buffy returning by the window. But the risk was too great, being grounded because her Mom thought she'd been out late at the Bronze was one thing, being caught fucking her sister was something else. She shook her head, "We need to be careful."

"Hmpf," Dawn snorted in a way that suggested she wasn't in total agreement with her, but she stepped back anyway, to Buffy's sorrow and relief, sitting down on the couch. She looked up at Buffy, her face seeming to flicker as the light from the TV played over it. A dirty smile crossed her face, "You sure?"

"Yes," Buffy stayed resolute.

"Last chance tonight?" her sister smiled.

"We can't," Buffy said.

"Okay," Dawn smirked and her hands reached down to her hotpants, unbuttoning them as Buffy shook her head. The younger teen grinned as she slid them down uncovering her smooth cunt. "Don't worry, sis, I'm not going to let you fuck me tonight. I'm just showing you what you missed."

Buffy looked down, her heart racing. It went even faster as Dawn licked a finger and slid it over her pussy, teasing her own twat and sliding the short nail up and down the slit and labia surrounding it. Buffy felt her own cunt juice up as the finger went slowly between the lips, digging into the slit and probing back and forth. Dawn smiled, wickedly and let out a tiny moan, not loud enough to wake their Mom, but loud enough to tell Buffy what she was missing. For half a minute the brunette played with herself whilst her sister watched with rapt attention. Then she gave a smile and pulled up her hotpants. She stood and nodded to the TV, still playing the lesbian porn Dawn seemed to watch so much off, "I'll leave that on for you Buffy," she giggled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Buffy watched her sister saunter upstairs, so casually, so sexy. She stood there still until Dawn was gone, then she turned back to the couch and porn movie, unbuttoning her jeans as she sat.

*

It was definitely morning. There was sun. There was also knocking at her door. Buffy groaned, it seemed like she had hardly slept. Even as she was drawing up the covers, thoughts of Dawn intruded, naked Dawn, sexy Dawn, fucking Dawn. It seemed to Buffy she'd be awake half the night rubbing her pussy to thoughts of her sister. She pushed her eyes to open as the knock came again and with it a voice, "It's me, Mom's gone."

Rubbing her eyes to clear them off the sand of sleep Buffy opened her mouth to reply, but only a morning yawn came out. The door opened a little and Dawn continued, "Can I come in?" A hand followed the voice and dropped a nightie onto the floor. Buffy's mouth opened, but she paused as she looked at the silky material spreading itself like a puddle on her carpet, and in she wondered if that meant Dawn was now standing outside her door naked. Before she could reply, Dawn confirmed it; "I'm not wearing anything," she said in a cheeky voice.

"Come in," said Buffy as awake as a if she'd just been injected with caffeine. The door opened and Dawn stood framed in it, exactly as promised without a stitch on.

The younger Summers grinned, "Like what you see?" She took a step inside as her sister threw back her covers and got out of bed.

"You know I do," Buffy advanced on her sister.

"I like what I see as well," Dawn smiled.

Buffy kissed her, her mouth opening and taking over her younger sister. Any guilt about it being wrong had vanished like dew on a sunny day. Dawn was reciprocating eagerly, her lips and jaw moving as she mouthed her sister, her naked body pressing close. Buffy's hands went down to the teen's ass, cradling the butt cheeks in her hand. She stood a step backwards further into the room, bringing Dawn with her. As they advanced, still kissing, Dawn's naked cunt was brushing Buffy's thigh - the Slayer could feel the wetness. She pulled her head back, "You're so sexy I could eat you."

"Promises, promises," Dawn laughed. "Eek!"

Lifting Dawn was, to the Slayer, as easy as picking up a paperback. She deposited the teen on top of her dresser, so that the teen's pussy was just below her mouth. She flicked a strand of hair back over her shoulder and looked at her sister, "This is one promise I'm going to keep."

"Oh God, Buffy," Dawn gasped as Buffy went down.

Sweeping her tongue out before Buffy began to lick. She'd never eaten another girl before, until a few days ago she'd never even considered it. She was almost surprised as Dawn began to become wet, the juice forming in her little sister's pussy. She was surprised by how sweet the taste was, even if it was just her imagination going overtime which made her think of honeysuckle. The younger teen gasped and shuddered, gripping the edge of the dresser and pulling her arms like she was trying to tear it up. Buffy's tongue found the clit, pushing at the hood and then racing down over the slit. Dawn gave another squeal, her heels banging at the drawers before her legs shot out at right angles. "Oh God, Buffy," she repeated again.

Buffy's tongue continued to work over her sister, sliding over and between the lips, pressing and probing at the slit, to then jump and hit the clit, teasing at it with her tip. More cum formed, sliding out of the pink and over the puffy flesh for mere moments before Buffy's tongue swept it enthusiastically away. The young blonde moved one hand onto Dawn's thigh, pushing it away whilst rubbing it, whilst with the other hand she added a finger to her sister's pussy, thrusting in deep and hard and letting her tongue follow it's trail. Dawn squeaked and bucked, her knuckles white with pressure as she struggled to hold onto her the dresser. Her naked tits bounced and jiggled as her whole body reacted to her sister's enthusiastic tonguing. "Oooohhh God, Buffy, fuck, fuck, fuck! Ooooohhh that's so good."

Buffy could hardly believe how much she was enjoying this; she knew Dawn would, her experience with the teen's tongue had shown her how much a lesbian could pleasure another woman with her mouth. She had assumed, however it was all one way, as she had no G-spots on her tongue (or at least none she'd found). But if she wasn't getting physical pleasure she was getting lots of emotional enjoyment from the reaction of her sister and how much Dawn was really appreciating the licking. Plus the younger brunette tasted yummy. Buffy tongue slurped through the wet cunt, lapping down more of the lovely girl juice. Dawn squeaked again, her body shaking so much that all the stuffed toys, so carefully arranged were falling over as if they'd been machine-gunned.

"Oooohhh, fuccckkk, oooohhh yessss, Buffy, aaaaarrghhh, you're making me cummmmm!" the teenage brunette shrieked in excitement and if she'd been bouncing with pleasure before she was now moving like a champion trampolinist. "Aaaaarrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaaarggghhh,"

Buffy lifted her head from her sister's juicy pussy and reached up to her waist to lift her down. She lowered her sister in front of her, the brunette still glassy eyed and looking like she was about to buckle with orgasmic aftershock. Buffy moved her head and kissed the younger teen, staining Dawn's lips with her cum. The naked Dawn enthusiastically reciprocated whilst at the same time helping Buffy out of first her vest and then her panties so that was as nude as her sister. The two of them continued to kiss for a few moments, their bare bodies intertwined as their mouths guzzled each other. After a few moments Dawn reached down to take her sister's hand. She opened the door, tugging gently at the blonde and leading her towards her, "Let's go to my room and you can fuck me like you did yesterday."

"Yes, okay," said Buffy. She let her naked sister lead her across the hallway to her room like the two of them nude together was the most natural thing in the world, and in a way it was. For safety, even though their Mom wasn't in, Buffy closed the door behind her as Dawn let go off her hand and walked over to her wardrobe. Buffy admired her sexy, round behind - the cheeks so firm, but curvaceous. The muscles in them straining as the teen stood on tiptoes reaching up to the shelf and bring down a strap-on.

It wasn't the same one that they'd used yesterday - though Buffy wasn't surprised her sister had a collection. The brunette held it out, swinging it on her fingers, "What do you think of this?"

It was a shocking pink, garish in its intensity. But then Buffy wouldn't be looking at it long before it was up her sister's fuckhole. More importantly it was thick and long and Dawn would enjoy it. Buffy nodded and took it from her, "If it works for you it works for me."

"Oh it works for me okay," Dawn grinned and slipped onto her bed, the quilt already ruffled and thrown back as she'd obviously not made it before slipping in to see her sister. She sat half back, leaning on her elbows as Buffy attached the strap-on. It seemed to take longer than before, the leather straps and clips coming together in the most inconvenient places so Buffy had to stretch her head round to lace the leather through the metal and snap it in place. However she got it in place, the toy's haft rubbing gently at her pussy as her sister waited patiently, grinning happily. "Come and give me your plastic cock."

Buffy was eager to oblige, climbing onto the bed and her sister, pushing the younger teen down with one hand as the other rested on the bed. Her mouth moved to Dawn's, the brunette's opening to receive her. Their lips moved softly and gently against each other as Dawn's head hit the mattress with a small thud. Buffy was fully on top of her, her hand moving to Dawn's side to stroke her upper chest and side boob, whilst the other one went downwards to find the teenage twat. The Slayer's fingers found it and stroked it gently, feeling the vibration of the lips as she strummed them. All the time she continued to kiss Dawn passionately and her younger sister continued to kiss her back. 

"MMmnnnn," Buffy groaned in pleasure as her lips slid down under Dawn's mouth to kiss and tickle the chin. Her fingers slid at the teen's pussy, gently easing the lips apart. Their bodies rubbed at each other as Dawn's naked tits wiggled and jiggled under Buffy's. She turned her head slightly so that Buffy's mouth was again on hers, working her jaw up and down and smushing her lips at her lover's. Buffy took hold of the toy and slowly eased it in. It was big and the hole was tight. But Buffy wasn't in a hurry and Dawn was working her hips to help it in. They continued to kiss, passionately and lovingly as Buffy guided the dildo into its entrance.

Slowly the toy slid into Dawn's wet cunt, the teen jiggling to encourage it, bouncing her tits against Buffy. She pushed her head back and gave a small gasp as it went in deeper and obviously slid over a special spot. Buffy grinned and pushed it further, before returning her mouth to her sister's. Dawn kissed her enthusiastically back, her tongue shooting forward to slather round Buffy's. Deeper and deeper went the toy, pushing back the pussy walls and sliding down the soaking tunnel. The younger teen gasped again, her head dropping back so that the top of her skull was pressing at the mattress. Buffy's mouth slid over her chin and the top of her neck, loving the teen with kisses. The toy was deep enough that she let go and placed her hands either side of her sister. She began to slowly move up and down, like she was doing a series of slow press ups. Her mouth was kept on Dawn, sliding over the teen's chin and lips, smothering her in loving, kisses. Dawn kissed back when she could, but her body was shuddering and her head rocking, pushing back at the bed as she let out little whinnies of pleasure. "Oh, oh, urrrhhh, ohhh"

Buffy pushed deep, sliding the toy as far into her sister's cunt as she could manage. The brunette gave another cry of pleasure and Buffy could feel her sister's legs wrap round her own, the teenager's heels rubbing at the back of her calves. Buffy drove the dildo down, feeling it glide down her sister's damp slot. The teen gave a happy squeal and Buffy felt a rush of delight that she was pleasuring Dawn. She raised her head so that she was looking down at her, she smiled and Dawn smiled back, gazing at each other's beautiful faces and limpet like eyes. Buffy went down again, driving the toy into the teenage fuckhole. Dawn's face twisted, a wave of ecstasy making her features contort in excitement. The teen's hands were on Buffy's back, holding her and encouraging her in.

Not that Buffy needed any encouragement. She started going faster and harder, bouncing her body against her sisters, so that four naked tits bounced and jerked against each other. Dawn's finger's dug into Buffy and she gave another squeal, as her mouth opened and closed and her jaw stretched so that the veins in her neck seemed about to pop. Her back arched and her head pressed harder at the bed, like she was trying to force her skull into the mattress, "Oooohhh fuuuckk, God, oooohhhh fuuuckkk!"

Buffy didn't pause. She wanted her sister to cum. To orgasm as Buffy fucked her. For Dawn to go heaven on a wave of ecstasy. She pounded harder and faster, slamming herself at the teen, making the bed squeak and rock under her, like it was a raft on a stormy sea. Her own pussy was wet and she could feel the waves of sexual joy rushing through her as the toy banged and rubbed at her clit. But she didn't care about that, or not much at least, all she wanted to do was make Dawn cum and give her younger sister the fuck of her life (though as Buffy was her only lover, there was no-one to actually compare it to). 

Luckily Dawn seemed to be having the time of her life. She was squeaking and squealing loudly, her heels and fingers playing a tattoo on the back of Buffy as she shuddered and shook like the toy was an electric cattle prod. Her head was pushed back, her face twisted in a grimace that was both terrifyingly primeval and gratifyingly ecstatic. Buffy continued pounded down, hard and fast, going at it like only a Slayer could, speed, strength, stamina - a non-stop fuckathon. Dawn shrieked again, her fingers clawing so deeply into Buffy's back that they left red scratch marks. Buffy didn't mind, she'd been bitten by a vampire, a little nailing was nothing - not if it was the result of Dawn cumming like she was a rocket re-entering the stratosphere. The dildo hammered down, juice spurting out of the teenager's cunt. Buffy grinned and slammed down, enjoying the warm, wet liquid shooting over her as she made her sister squirt.

"Aaaaarrrghhh, fuuucckkk, aaaaarrrghhh," Dawn screamed and it was lucky there Mom wasn't in or she'd have been up like a shot thinking Buffy was murdering her sister. The brunette paused and gasped for breath before shrieking in pleasure again, "AAaarrrrghhh, my God, aaaaaarrggghhh, fuuucccckkk."

Buffy body crashed down again, her tits squashing down on Dawn's, the nipples on as hard as little pebbles. Her sister squealed again, her back bending and her body pushing up against her sister's. Her eyes were closed and her jaw jutted out like a boxer who led with his chin. Sweat covered her face, trickling down her forehead and both sides of her nose. Buffy was dimly aware that she too was perspiring, not all the liquid that covered her skin was from Dawn's squirt. She felt like she was ablaze, burning with fire. But a good fire, a cleansing kind - which was kinda ironic when she was committing incest with her sister. She moved faster and quicker, like she was trying to set Dawn alight as well. The teen shrieked and screamed and gasped, her mouth opening in and not closing again as the orgasms tore her. "AAaaaarrrrgggghhh...." Buffy fucked her harder.

*

Eventually they stopped. An exhausted Buffy dropping off her equally sated and well-ridden sister and pulling the quilt up over them, as she hugged the teen close. They lay there silently, getting their breath back for a few moments before Dawn got out of bed and walked over to her computer. She slipped in a DVD and as the blue screen came up slipped back into bed. It wasn't a surprise to Buffy that her horny minx of a sister had put on a lesbian porno. But it was a surprise Buffy found herself not minding - if she once wouldn't have wanted to watch a dirty movie (and would have thought it sick and degrading to women) that was before she'd banged her sister. Watching the other women on screen going at it was actually kind of a turn on and she rested her head on her sister's shoulder as she watched, her hand lightly stroking the teen's pussy.

On the screen a hot little redhead was bent over the table and a cute frizzy haired brunette started to slide a strap-on into her ass. To Buffy it was shockingly sexy and she ran her fingers even quicker over Dawn's cunt, massaging her sister's pussy as they watched it together. As the dildo slid into the redhead's backhole Buffy found herself wondering about Dawn and whether her sister would take it anally; the thought made Buffy's pussy tingle, but she quickly shook her head and tried to push the thought from her mind. Buffy was an anal virgin herself, and had every intention of dying that way - hopefully in around seventy years time - the hole was too tight and not designed for entry. She couldn't take her sister's anal virginity, fucking her pussy was bad enough, but butt-banging her was a step too far; it would be too painful for the teen and too degrading, something no women should do. But as she watched it on the screen a little voice kept adding 'but oh so hot.'

"What you thinking about?" Dawn turned and grinned at her sister.

About butt-banging you, thought Buffy. But there was no way she could say that so instead she just kissed Dawn lightly on the lips and said, "I was just thinking I could go again." She smiled.

Dawn's face lit up as she beamed back, "You're reading my mind." She turned over so that she was facing Buffy and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder pushing her down onto the bed. "Except this time let me go on top."

"Okay, why not," grinned Buffy as Dawn shrugged off the quilt and moved so that she was kneeling over Buffy. 

The Slayer smiled up as Dawn tossed her long hair over her shoulder and positioned herself over the strap-on. She lowered herself gingerly onto the toy, her expression that of someone concentrating on tightrope walking over the Niagra Falls. Buffy kept still, allowing Dawn to choose her own pace, keeping her eye on her descending sister's pretty face. And as she came down it changed, first to relief as the toy slid gracefully in and then to pleasure as it began to fill her. The brunette continued lowering herself until she was fully impaled, letting out a gasp of pleasure as her inner thighs landed on Buffy. 

"MMmnnnn, good," the younger Summer's moaned in happy pleasure.

"Oh yes," agreed Buffy looking at the hot, naked brunette, who also happened to be her sister, straddling her. "Now are you going to fuck me?"

"I am," giggled Dawn, "I am going to give you the fuck of your life."

"Promises, promises," laughed Buffy, but she began to move her hips as Dawn started to gyrate and rock on the dick. The younger teen looked down at her sister, licking her lips sexily as she worked herself on the toy, her hands moving slowly and gracefully over her lithe, hot body. Buffy could feel her pussy heat, the dampness soaking her tunnel all the way down. She pushed back slowly, leaning on her elbows and using her hands to rub her own waist sensually. "MMmmnnn, Dawn, this is good."

"Oh yeah," her sister agreed. Her tongue slid over the ruby lips, leaving them wet and shiny. Up she went and down, slowly and deliberately, riding the cock and pushing it began down against her older sister's cunt. She began to move faster and harder, thrusting herself up and down the plastic phallus and shoving it deep it her teen cunt. Buffy returned the action, ramming up to slam her sister. Dawn squealed and jerked and jumped, her pussy hammering down the dick. 

"Fuck, oooohhh," Buffy gasped herself as the toy hammered at her own pussy, it's haft pressing down against her clit, forcing the hood over the bud and sending waves of pleasure through her. She gripped the bedding and jerked her hips, sending the toy shooting up Dawn's fuckhole and making the younger brunette shudder. Buffy gritted her teeth as the ecstasy washed through her, making the muscles in her limbs contract tightly like she was about to burst into a sprint. Her stomach churned as butterflies and fire breathing dragons battled for control. She slammed up again, watching Dawn shake and gasp, the younger teen's titties bouncing uncontrollably as she rode the fake dong.

The two Summers' sisters bucked and groaned, the bed shuddering under then as Dawn bounced as hard as she could in response to Buffy's thrusts. A thin thread of sweat slid down her, weaving between her bouncing breasts. Buffy followed it with her eyes, watching it jump and tremble as it came from between her sister's cleavage and down towards her stomach before falling off like a raindrop from a leaf. The younger teen squealed, "Ooohhh my God, Buffy, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Buffy knew how she felt, her own pussy was pumping with pleasure, blood speeding round her body like racing motorcycles. Another wave of excitement smashed into her and her face contorted, her teeth chattering and her eyes opening like they were being forced open by matchsticks. "Oh yes, fuck yes, aaaarrrhhh," she squeaked, her fingers gripping her sister's sheets so tight that she was pulling them from underneath the mattress, "AAAarrrhhhh, yessss."

"Oooohhh, uurhhhh fuck, fuck, fuck. Buffy you're making me cum so good," squeaked the bouncing Dawn.

Buffy didn't reply, if only because it wasn't only her doing the work. The teen was jumping up and down the dick so enthusiastically that if the cock had been off average size she'd have been slipping off it. As it was, the ten inches remained impaled well into the younger Summer's tight pussy, though it was slick with girl juice, the cum gleaming on the pink toy each time Dawn shot up.

Bmm, bmmm. bmmm. The headboard thumped at the wall and across the room Dawn's soft toys shook on their shelves, like they were at a crazy dance. The brunnette moved faster, competing with them in the dance off. She squealed in pleasure again, her back bending and twisting and her hair whipping around as she rocked like an explosion was going off in her cunt. "OOOhhhhhh fuuccckkk, aaaaaarrhhh." 

She fell forward, slipping off the toy and breathing heavily. Buffy caught her, lowering her down so that she were lying atop her older sister. The teen slowly smiled, "I think I came again."

"So did I," Buffy replied and opened her mouth to kiss her again.

*

It was good to have Buffy back, thought Joyce, and to have both her girls at the dinner table. Obviously things had changed since before Buffy went to college, the girls were older, as was she of course, and as they were no longer at the same school the conversation didn't revolve around gossip on teachers they both knew. And Dawn was wearing a lot less than she used to - a tiny mini-skirt, so mini it was barely a skirt, and a top which would be best described as looking like a land version of a bikini top. And Buffy was fucking her as well. Even if Joyce hadn't known about Dawn's need to seduce Buffy she would have realised something was up, perhaps not that they were having sex, but something.... It was the way Buffy laughed at Dawn's jokes or that Dawn passed Buffy the peas immediately on being asked, or the way she twirled a finger through her hair whilst making a disparaging remark about teen boys. Joyce didn't need to ask Dawn to know that her two daughters had spent the day sucking, licking and banging, it was obvious in the way that Buffy glanced at Dawn and smiled. 

Not that Joyce could in any way blame her, Dawn was hot. The teen brunette hadn't only managed to turn Buffy on, but had done the same to Joyce. The last few weeks watching her masturbate and strut around in next to nothing had slowly changed Joyce from someone who was totally heterosexual to a woman who at least fantasised about swinging the other way. Looking at Dawn, with her titties almost threatening to drop out of her top, Joyce wondered if one of her fantasies later would be an incestuous one with her youngest. And if it was, would she try and stop it and move to a less taboo fantasy - perhaps a gangbang with her and Willow sharing each other and then Xander and Giles. It wasn't the way Moms were supposed to think.

"So what did the two of you do today?" she asked, though she both knew the answer and also knew that it wouldn't be what they told her. Buffy didn't know her Mom knew all about the fucking and Dawn would keep it secret.

The two girls looked at each other and a quick smile came to Buffy's face, before she turned to her Mom. "Oh you know. Just hung around."

"We watched a couple of DVDs," said Dawn, almost giggling which told Joyce exactly what type of movies they'd been watching.

A slight tinge of red went to Buffy's cheeks and Joyce decided not to ask what they'd seen. She was sure Dawn would be able to lie fluently, but the question might also cause Buffy to spontaneously combust. "So have you any plans for tomorrow?"

"Er, just hanging I guess," said Buffy quickly glancing at Dawn who nodded in agreement. She glanced up at the clock, "I'll need to be going soon, I said I'd meet Willow and Xander later for a coffee before we went on patrol."

"I was thinking," Dawn said, which was always a dangerous idea, "I ought to learn how to defend myself against vampires and go on patrol with you sometime."

Buffy frowned, "I don't think that's wise."

Neither did Joyce, but she suspected it was part of Dawn's plan to make sure she kept close to her sister as a lover and, as failure meant the end of the world, she was bound to support the younger teen. She forced a smile onto her face, "I think that's a great idea. You've been saying patrols have been quiet recently."

"Yeah well, at the moment," Buffy conceded, "but Giles mentioned some big bad on the horizon, Glory. She supposed to be in Sunnydale."

Joyce hoped her expression didn't change. After all she wasn't supposed to have heard of the Hell Goddess. "Glory? That's a strange name for a demon. Anyway whilst she's not around it'd be good for you and Dawn to spend some time together. I'd certainly feel a lot better that Dawn's learnt some tricks of you."

"It'd be fun, just the two of us hanging," grinned Dawn.

"Okay, we'll see," Buffy nodded and got up from the table, "I gotta go all Speedy Gonzales or I'm going to be late."

"See you later," Joyce said as she stood up and began to pick up the dishes, before going into the kitchen leaving her youngest daughter at the table. She began to wash them, before a light bang told her that Buffy had left the house. Even before she could return to the dining room Dawn was in the kitchen, her round titties bouncing enticingly under her top - it was easy to see how she'd managed to seduce Buffy. She picked up a towel as her Mom turned to her and asked "So? Today?"

"It went well," Dawn nodded, "After you left this morning I went and got Buffy and then we hardly left my bed."

Joyce smiled, a feeling of both relief and jealousy flooding through her. "So it's all going well? I thought it was looking at you over dinner. And the patrol? It's not to brush up on your anti-vampire skills?"

Dawn shook her head, "No. I mean it's all going hunky, Buffy can't get enough of me." 

And who could blame her, thought Joyce, as she said, "That's great dear. You'll need to keep working at it to make sure she's having lots of sex with you, we don't want her to get bored."

"No," said Dawn, with perhaps a small trace of resignation in her voice. Joyce felt proud of her, of the sacrifice she was making for the world. The teen paused and then continued, "I think she's wanting to try anal." Joyce raised her eyebrows slightly waiting for Dawn to carry on. The teen wiped a dish dry and then said, "We were watching some porn with an anal scene and Buffy was real excited, I could tell."

"I hope you made clear your tush was available," her Mom said, trying to keep her voice light and not making it too much of an instruction.

"I asked what she was thinking and she said something about banging my pussy," said Dawn. She quickly added, "Which we did."

"You'll need to be clearer," said Joyce, "make sure Buffy really knows, she may be too shy to ask. Taking you anally is a big taboo, remember that and think of your sister."

"Yes Mom," Dawn nodded, knowing her duty.

Joyce smiled, not wanting to be too hard on her youngest whilst still making sure she was prepared to give her butt to Buffy, "You don't need to do it straight away, perhaps in a couple of days."

"Sure Mom," Dawn nodded and gave a wan smile.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first time in a while that Joyce had seen Dawn in anything so chaste, though chaste was relative as the skirt was still half way down the teen's thighs and the top was cropped albeit below the belly-button rather than below the breasts. Buffy had taken some persuasion to agree to take Dawn on patrol, Joyce adding her arguments to that of her youngest daughter round the dinner table, though Dawn had been equally as persuasive when Joyce was at work and the teen was in bed with her sister. After a few days of constant pleading and logic bashing Buffy had finally relented, she couldn't deny that things were quiet vamp-wise - even if there was a new big bad on the horizon she wasn't over it yet. And with Xander and Willow both visiting grandparents out of town and Giles having made himself scarce (telling Buffy he was going to a conference in Paris for a few days) Buffy had agreed that she could use the company. However, if they were going out together Dawn couldn't dress like a she was auditioning for porn. The teen had pretended to be annoyed (not so much that she wouldn't go, just enough to show she enjoyed dressing sluttily), but agreed. 

Buffy was upstairs speaking to Giles on the phone in case he had any demon related news from France he wanted to impart. Joyce knew he didn't, she had spoken to him earlier. If there was a powerful evil demon making the rounds she wanted only her trained daughter out there - the whole point of Dawn joining her sister on patrol was to help continue her seduction of the Slayer, not practice taking biffs at superhumanly strong vamps. Dawn tapped the table nervously with a finger as her Mom poured some coffee into a thermos. The blonde looked at the teen sympathetically, "Nervous?"

"No," said Dawn. She paused "A little."

"It'll be fine," her Mom said with confidence. "You've practised with the plug and dildo, so it won't be the first time. Remember just relax and make sure Buffy enjoys it."

"Perhaps she won't want anal," said Dawn, smiling weakly.

"I don't know. You're the one who said she enjoys watching it. I don't even know you're having sex," Joyce smiled, trying to make the last sentence a joke.

"It might just be watching it she likes, doing it is something else," Dawn said.

Joyce nodded and patted her daughter's hand, "Perhaps. But we've talked about this. It's important that Buffy wants this relationship and doesn't get bored and end it. That means you've got to take every opportunity to make sure she enjoys you. I don't want to nag, but the fate of the world hangs on you."

"I know," Dawn closed her eyes and nodded for a second, before opening them again, "It's just I always thought my first would be more romantic, some guy from school or even from college, someone older. Not my sister."

Joyce nodded, she sympathised, but there was nothing either of them could do. If Dawn wasn't Buffy's lover the key would be broken and Glory would be able to return to her own dimension, shattering Earth as she did so. She quickly changed the subject, passing her daughter the coffee thermos "At least it's a nice night. You're equipped."

Dawn nodded and taking the thermos slipped it into her rucksack at her feet, "Yes. I've Buffy's favourite strap-on in here, an anal plug and a dildo in case she needs help and some anal lube as well, oh a blanket so we don't have to sit on the grass. And now some coffee as well."

"What about underwear?"

"I'm not wearing any," replied Dawn, "Wanna check?"

"I trust you," said Joyce, though half of her not only wanted to see her youngest's sexy shaved slit, but stuff her face down there and lick it up. That was a good reason for not looking at it.

Dawn didn't seem to realise the effect she was having on her Mom, as she then added, "I've not bothered with a bra either. It makes my boobs bounce more," she shook them, "I think that'll help keep Buffy's attention."

"It will," agreed Joyce, knowing that it kept hers. The trouble with Dawn seducing Buffy was that in with all the training in sexual techniques and wandering around all hot and semi-nude was that she had secretly succeeded in turning her Mom on as well as her sister. Joyce felt a pang of jealousy that it would be Buffy who got to bang Dawn tonight and so intimately, despite Dawn's hopes Joyce was sure Buffy would be tempted by the backdoor, if only because Joyce knew she would have been. She forced herself to smile, "Look I know I say this a lot, but relax and try to enjoy it. You've seen on the movies how much many women enjoy lesbian anal, you probably will as well."

There was a clump on the stairs as Buffy began to descend and Joyce quickly changed the subject, "Make sure you do what Buffy says. She's the Slayer."

"It won't be dangerous, I wouldn't be taking her if it was," said Buffy as she entered the kitchen and not realising what the undertone of her comments meant.

"I wouldn't be letting her go either," said Joyce as Dawn gave a pained look that she was being talked over rather than too.

"I can take care of myself," the brunette teen said, a little huffily. Her Mom and lover both ignored her comment and Dawn picked up her rucksack. She turned to Buffy, "We ready to go?"

"You got the coffee? Then yes," Buffy scooped up the car keys.

*

Buffy slowed to a stop in the parking lot outside the cemetery. During the day the day it would be full with visitors to the graveside (Sunnydale had a higher than average fatality rate, Giles had once calculated that before Buffy came you had a better chance of surviving as infantry officer in Normandy than you had of living through Sunnydale High). But at night it was abandoned, even those residents of Sunnydale who didn't believe their town was haunted by demons never found a reason to do their mourning after dark. Opening her door Buffy stepped out, the night was warm, but not too humid, if they did run into any vamps it was perfect weather for a workout. However tonight she hoped that the cemetery was as quiet as the proverbial grave.

"So how do we get in?" Dawn stood on her side of the door looking at the wrought iron gates that towered above them grandly. "We don't climb do we?" she looked anxiously at the gates.

"Key," grinned her sister, "Or rather skeleton key." She walked over to the padlock and chain and began to fiddle with it, "One of the first things Giles taught me was how to pick locks so that I could get in to locked cemeteries."

"You get all the best teachers," said Dawn, "All mine do is go on about Math and spelling."

"He does that as well," said Buffy and triumphantly held up the padlock. Not that it had been difficult and she had plenty of practice, but she couldn't help but bask inside at her sister's whistle of appreciation. The younger teen picked up her rucksack and followed her sister into the cemetery. Buffy carefully locked the gate behind them, no local would enter Sunnydale at night, but you could never be too careful - a new in town hobo looking for somewhere to sleep or kids from out of town wanting to find a safe spot to smoke some dope. 

Dawn was looking around the cemetery. It was one of Sunnydale's largest and most popular, with graves going back to the last century but with plenty of green spaces for new ones. Despite its age it was well kept, the tombstones and mausoleums regularly cleaned of moss and lichen, the paths swept of debris and twigs and the grass cropped short. Surrounded by trees you couldn't see the tall walls that surrounded it. Buffy stood next to her sister for a moment, taking it all in. With the moon coming down it was kinda romantic, something she'd never noticed before. Dawn must have thought the same as she slipped a hand into Buffy's. "So what do we do now?"

"We'll just walk for a bit, search for any sign of disturbed earth - sure sign of vamp activity. Or gophers."

"Okay," said Dawn, nodding in agreement. "You're the boss." She smiled attractively.

The two of them walked slowly along the pathways, the moon casting a silvery glow over them, creating pale shadows wherever they walked. When the cemetery wasn't dark and evil looking with demons behind every gravestone, it was actually kinda scenic - especially with the slight rustle of the trees and far off tweets of owls making it seem like a magical wonderland. And to add to that Buffy was with the hottest girl she knew, the younger teen holding her hand and resting her head gently on Buffy's shoulder as they walked. Whatever perfume Dawn had on was alluring as well, a sensual scent that made the teen smell even more delectable than ever.

By the time they'd circumnavigated the cemetery Buffy was totally turned on by her sister. Luckily there was no sign of any demon activity to stop Buffy suggesting a make-out session with her sister. She stopped next to a wooden bench. "Shall we sit?" she gave a wicked grin to suggest they wouldn't be wasting time talking about the weather and sipping the coffee.

Dawn pointed to a spot of grass a few yards further along, "What about there instead? I can lay out the rug and we can picnic." She too gave a wicked smile that suggested that coffee too was far from her mind.

Buffy nodded and stood back admiring Dawn from behind as the teen took out the rug and flapped it before putting it down. The younger teen got onto it and looked up as Buffy dropped her own rucksack, containing stakes, throwing knives and holy water beside her sister's. She dropped onto the rug and moved over to her sister, who was lying on her side using one elbow to prop up her head. "Mmmnn Buffy you look so pretty and sexy in the moonlight."

"You too," grinned Buffy. She rolled over and onto her sister, pushing the younger teen onto her back. Her mouth opened and she brought it down on Dawn. The brunette was prepared and her own lips swung apart to allow Buffy's tongue to slide in. The jaws worked in unison, gently moving up and down, munching each other's mouths as their tongues touched and teased. Even through their tops Buffy could feel the press of her younger sister's boobs - no bra and her hands moved to the teen's waist working her way up the sides until she was pressing at them. Dawn kissed her harder, her own hands going down beneath Buffy's body.

"Just a second," the younger teen broke the kiss. She gripped the bottom of her T-shirt and began to pull it off. Buffy levered herself up just enough to give her sister room, before dropping down again, except this time there was only the material of her own top between her and sister's lovely plump titties. She resumed her passionate kisses, the tongue sliding back over her sister's mouth, but one of her hand crept to nearest titty and she began to fondle the nipple between her fingers. The brunette kissed her hard back, her jaw working overtime. At the same time the younger teen's hand was on the bottom of Buffy's light pullover pulling it up.

"Here," Buffy raised herself for a second time and as the pullover came nearer her shoulders she shrugged her arms up and wiggled, allowing her sister to remove it.

"This as well," giggled Dawn as her lithe fingers reached for her older sister's bra strap.

"Yes," agreed Buffy and the black lacy material sailed through the air to land just beyond the rug. 

Dawn half sat, making Buffy retreat so that she was sitting over the teen's thighs. The younger Summer's giggled and with one hand reached up to teasingly flick Buffy's nipple. "Those look good enough to eat," she tittered.

"Go on then," Buffy smiled back and within a few seconds found their positions reversed with her on her back and her younger sister on top of her, the brunette's teen tongue sliding round first one teat and then the other, slowly, gently, lovingly bringing them to life. Buffy could feel her sister's lips against her boob as Dawn brought her mouth closer, her teeth tenderly grating on the nipple as she tugged it, making Buffy's tit rise like an cake in the oven. The blonde teen groaned and shuddered in pleasure as her sister's mouth moved to her other boob to repeat the treatment. 

"Oh Dawn, that's good," Buffy sighed. There was no answer from Dawn, just a switching of bosoms again and the touch of her teeth and tongue over the erect teat. "MMmmmnn," Buffy moaned.

Her sister's hands began to undo Buffy's pants. The blonde raised her ass off the rug so that Dawn could pull them over her hips. The brunette did so, bringing the panties with them at the same time. As she lay back down on her sister her body rubbed gently at Buffy's naked pussy, sending tiny vibrations of excitement coursing through the Slayer. She groaned again, in anticipation this time, as Dawn's mouth moved from the blonde's pert bosoms down to her chest. The brunette kissed it and continued slowly down, kissing all the while. Her hands still gripped Buffy's pants and as her mouth descended so did her hands. She paused just above the slit and smiled, "We better get these off," the teen giggled, moving back and pulling them down to the ankles. 

Buffy gulped and tried to wait patiently as her topless younger sister moved back on the rug to pull the pants over the pumps. The brunette struggled for a moment to jerk them over the shoes which would have been easier to remove before finally succeeding, leaving Buffy reclining on the rug naked from the ankles up (if you didn't count the small cross round her neck).

"Looks like there's something else that's good enough to eat," grinned Dawn, looking down at her sister's shaven slit.

She didn't wait for an answer before lying face down between Buffy's legs and starting to gently lick over the slit. Buffy lay back, groaning heavily, her legs opening to give her sister space. Over the last few days she'd begun to appreciate what a good pussy licker Dawn was, how she could bring Buffy to the throes of ecstasy with just her mouth - though sometimes she'd add a finger or toy for variety. "OOoohhhh yes," she moaned, "eat my cunt, Dawn, slurp it out."

The blonde's hands moved to the back of her sister's skull, encouraging her sister's licking. Not that the younger teen needed any. Her tongue shot back and forth, up and down, racing over the lips and slowly prying them apart to tease the pink within. Buffy shuddered and moaned as Dawn entered her, her cunt juicing up as the tongue moved over the soft, velvety flesh within. Her hands pressed on Buffy's thighs, pressing them apart and using her thumb to trace small invisible circles sexily on her sister. The blonde shuddered, her own hands rubbing her titties and playing with the erect teats, her fingers adding to the pleasure surging through her. "Ooohhh God, Dawn carry on, oh yes, lick me."

The younger teen did as she was asked her tongue pushing into her sister's twat, lapping away at the juice that was forming in the hole. "Mmnnn, yes," Dawn murmured as she licked, obviously enjoying it as much as her sister, "Yummy."

"Ohhhh, urrrrhhh, don't stop," Buffy trembled. Above her the stars glinted down like a thousand eyes watching her incestuous love and around the cemetery owls hooted as they listened to her gasps and groans. Buffy didn't care - it was wrong, but with the number of things wrong around Sunnydale being lapped by your sister was way down the list. The blonde teen gasped again and her back arched, lifting itself from the crumpled rug as Dawn's tongue found a sweet spot. The brunette recognised Buffy's reaction and redoubled her tonguing, speeding the lapping and stabbing the wet walls with her tongue. Buffy quivered and shook, "OOoohhh, fuck, oooohhh, yesssss, oh God yessss!"

Her sister began to lick harder and faster, thrusting her pretty face at the shaven slit and giving it her all. Buffy appreciated it, gasping and squealing in ecstatic pleasure as her sister drove her to orgasm. The intense bliss surged through her, making her eyes close and her mouth twist. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to bring in more oxygen, panting with excitement. Her hands fell to the rug, gripping it hard. Dawn's tongue continued to do its work, the talented teen cunt-licker knowing exactly what hr Slayer sister wanted and needed. "Ooohhh God, ooohhh God," Buffy cried.

Dawn's tongue was speeding away like a championship runner, hammering down the hole, rushing back and forth over Buffy's sensitive spots. The orgasm grew until it became too overpowering, exploding in Buffy like a nuclear strike, "AAAaarrrghh," she screamed in pleasure and in the background a frightened owl took off, "Aaaaarrrrghhh, yesssss, aaarrrrghhh." The orgasms burnt through her like a hot nail through wood and her body bucked in pleasure. A burst of liquid shot from her pussy, splattering all over Dawn's face.

The younger teen looked up and giggled, licking her lips. "Now that was the yummy ending."

"Me as well," panted Buffy, trying to regain some equilibrium as her body felt like a million volts had just been passed through it. Dawn licked a little more cum from her lips and then moved forward to drop her head on Buffy's shoulders. It felt strange to the Slayer to kiss her, if only because she found herself tasting her own juice, on the teen's lips. But it also felt right, lying there in the moonlight, with Dawn in her arms and on her lips.

"I hope this isn't how you normally patrol," teased Dawn.

"Only when I've got a hot little sexpot with me," grinned Buffy.

"Willow?" laughed Dawn.

"You... and you know it," Buffy kissed her sister again.

Dawn laughed and rolled away, spinning onto her hands and knees and crawling over to her rucksack, with her skirt pushed up enough Buffy's became suspicious that Dawn wasn't wearing panties. The brunette fished around for a moment and then came out with a strap-on. It was Buffy's favourite one as well, dark black with a thick head and ridges to give Dawn even more pleasure. The younger Summer's turned back to her sister, "You brought your weapons, I brought one of mine."

"I thought you might," grinned Buffy. She didn't resist as her sister undid the straps and slid them up Buffy's legs, buckling them in place.

"I'll go on top," Dawn stood and undid her skirt, confirming Buffy's suspicions about the lack of underwear.

However given how hot and sexy the teen looked, standing there without a stitch, exposing her juicy slit Buffy was in the mind to forgive her being pantyless. Buffy grinned and reached down to hold the cock upright, "Be my guest, Dawn, come fuck my dick."

The younger brunette squatted over Buffy and slid herself down, pushing her tight teenage twat on the thick toy. She purred in pleasure as it entered her, her fingers holding apart her slit to ease the fake dick's passage. Buffy did her part, keeping the toy straight and guiding it through the entry way and as the toy slid up and became further impaled in the wet fuckhole, she began to gently wiggle and wave her hips, pushing it in deeper. Dawn gasped and groaned, continuing on down until she was fully on the dildo, the ten inches deep into her cunt. "MMmnnnn, that's good. Let's fuck."

The two teens began to move. Over the last few days Buffy had learnt how to match Dawn's speed so that within moments they were working together for Buffy to go up as Dawn came down and to retreat as quickly, before returning. Dawn gasped and groaned in pleasure, leaning forward over her sister and planting her hands on the rug either side of the blonde. Her tits dangled over Buffy, shaking and jerking as the young woman went up and down the dick. She bit her lip gently in concentration and looked Buffy in the eyes, connecting them spiritually as well as physically. "Ohhhh, mmmnn, yesss," the brunette moaned.

"I know, fuck yes, I know," Buffy's hand reached to her sister's waist, gripping it and using it as a lever to thrust up. At the same time her fingers and thumb stroked and gripped the teen's skin, massaging her as they fucked. 

The dildo shot up Dawn's cunt, and Buffy could feel her younger sister shudder as the toy pleasured her. The brunette pounded down, her tits swinging and bouncing, and a smile on her face. "Ooooohh, oooohhh, yessss." Up she pushed again, Buffy's ass falling onto the rug on unison. For a moment their eyes locked and then they were moving again, slamming up and down to meet each other in a clash of pleasure. Dawn shook and tossed her hair over her shoulder with a vigorous shake of her head. Her tits swung as she came down, "Oooohhh fuuuuuckkk, yessss."

Buffy's hands slid over Dawn's sweaty skin round to the younger teen's ass. She took hold off the round cheeks and fondled them, pulling them apart and kneading them as Dawn jerked up and down her plastic prick. She couldn't believe how good her sister's ass felt in her hands and how good it looked whenever Buffy saw it, round and firm and sexy. Buffy had never thought about wanting anal sex and she still didn't want it up her own ass, but she was finding herself more and more nursing a secret desire for her sister's. Not that she was yet willing to ask, not because it was taboo, but because she didn't want to put Dawn into the position where she might feel pressured into giving up her butt cherry. Perhaps she would at some point, but now she'd have to enjoy Dawn's other hole.

Not that that was a chore. "Fuck, oh my God, yes," Buffy grunted as Dawn slammed down on her, the dildo impaled up her pussy and rammed down against Buffy's. The blonde's cunt was soaked, the juice seeping out and over the leather straps. She knew her sister was as well, the toy glistening every time it came out of the well lubricated hole and the juice dripping down from Dawn like spots of rain. She slammed up, smashing into the teen's box. Dawn squealed and shuddered and rammed at Buffy. The blonde could feel her back arching and lifting up as the wave of pleasure tore at her.

Faster and faster they moved, grunting and squealing and gasping as the dildo tore into Dawn's hole. Sweat dripped from them both, coating their skin like a second coat, the perspiration glistening under the Moon and stars. Dawn's breath was coming in fits and starts, she didn't have the fitness of a Slayer, though to be fair she was also doing a lot of the work and moving like a train. She slammed harder, sending another wave into Buffy. Her head shot up and she let out an earth shattering cry of ecstasy. Buffy pounded up driving home her sister's orgasm. Dawn screamed even louder, her entire body shaking as she came. Then with a grunt she rolled off Buffy and collapsed on her sister's outstretched hand breathing heavily.

Buffy turned her head, "Did you cum?"

"You know I did," Dawn smiled prettily. "God, that was so good."

"For me too," Buffy smiled back, pulling dawn closer so that they snuggled on the blanket. 

They lay like that for a while, the moonlight glowing down on them as in the background the owls hooted a chorus to the accompaniment of rustling trees. Buffy could see Dawn's eyes gradually close. She looked beautiful lying there, asleep or almost so. A slight breeze began to play over them and gradually a chill set in. Buffy sat up and reached for her pullover. 

"What you doing?" Dawn opened her eyes.

"I was going to put something on," Buffy replied, "You should as well. It's getting cold."

"We still got plenty of time to patrol before we go home, we should make the most of it," Dawn grinned.

"Okay," nodded Buffy smiling.

"And it'll keep us warm," Dawn added.

"You're insatiable," Buffy said with a mock groan. But she dropped her pullover back down.

Dawn nodded and giggled, "You're fault. You make me horny." She stood up and walked over to the nearest gravestone, leaning forward on it. Turning her head back towards Buffy she gave her sister her most sultry smile. "So you want to fuck me?"

Buffy stared lustfully at her sister's hot behind, almost salivating over the round curvaceous rump. If her cock had been real it would have become hard, being plastic it already was. She nodded and stood up, "I am so going to ram your hot little puss."

Her sister giggled again, "You could or..." she wiggled her butt, "you could bang another hole."

Buffy stared, hoping she was understanding her sister right. She couldn't think of any other explanation than her sister was talking about letting Buffy have her ass, but at the same time she didn't want to embarrass her or make Dawn feel forced if she was misreading what she was saying. "Which other hole?"

Dawn looked at her, a slow smile crossing her face. She reached round with one hand to her ass and pulled at a cheek, "This one." She paused and she looked a little more serious, "I mean if you want to. You don't have too if you think its too icky."

"I want to," said Buffy, "but are you sure?"

"I am, I want you to pop my anal cherry," Dawn grinned.

"Okay, but if you want me to stop you tell me," said Buffy.

"It's a deal," said her sister, "I bought some anal lube, it's in my rucksack if you want to squirt it over your dick."

"You came prepared," smiled Buffy as she went over to the rucksack.

"What can I say? I was a girl scout," Dawn smiled back.  
Buffy took out the anal lube and squirted out a generous portion onto her hands, rubbing it into the thick plastic dick like a lotion, making the black dong shine under the starlight. All the time she was looking at her younger sister's round butt and wondering what it would be like to fuck it. Of course Dawn wasn't doing any harm to her libido by wiggling the cheeks at her sister, bouncing them up and down like she was doing a booty dance and then prying them apart and moaning. Soon Buffy had the strap-on oiled, the lube oozing down the cock in streams. She moved towards her sister and asked one last time, "You sure you're sure?"

"I'm more than sure, I want you to fuck my butt. I want you to be the first up my anal passage," Dawn grinned at Buffy. She whipped her head round so she was facing away from her sister, gripping the tombstone with both hands and raised her ass. "Please fuck it."

"Okay," agreed Buffy enthusiastically, if Dawn wanted her ass to be drilled Buffy more than wanted to do it. She took a cheek in one hand, kneading it gently as she pulled it apart from the other until she could see her sister's virgin butt, the little rosebud of the sphincter looking so tight and certainly not ready for a big cock. Buffy touched it with her finger, pausing momentarily on the wrinkled flesh to give Dawn one last chance to pull back from what they were about to do. The only reaction was a little moan of anticipation from the brunette. Buffy pushed down.

The muscle gave way and the digit slipped it to the hole. It was tight and warm, the tunnel walls gripping her finger as Buffy twisted and swivelled it like she was screwing it in. Her sister gave a groan of pleasure, her spine bending as she arched her back. Buffy pushed further in, working back and forth and turning her finger round. Dawn moaned louder, her hands gripping the tombstone, "Mmmnnn, ooooohh."

The knuckle went past the sphincter and Buffy twisted again, she could feel her own excitement rising at the thought of sliding her dildo all the way into this tight hole. She pushed a little further, but the press of the knuckles on her other two fingers against her sister's cheeks showed that she reached as far as the finger could go. She twirled the finger around, pulling it back an inch and then pushing it forward. Dawn shivered, "Ooooohhh, yes, oooohhh. Buffy fuck my ass, fuck it please."

"Yes," said the Slayer. She pulled out her finger and quickly, before the hole could close again, took the dildo and pushed the head at the cratered rosebud. The elasticated wall moved back into the hole, holding the toy just outside. Buffy held it with one hand, the other moving to her sister's waist, holding and stroking it.

She pushed.

And just like that she was in and taking her sister's anal cherry.

"Uuurhh," Dawn let out a purr of satisfaction. "Oh Buffy."

"Oh Dawn," Buffy moaned in reply and pushed the toy deeper. It slid in easier to the virgin butt than Buffy expected, almost like Dawn had prepared for it earlier. Buffy briefly wondered how much Dawn's giving away her anal virginity was a spur of a moment thing and how much she'd been thinking about it; like Buffy had she been wanting it and just now worked up the courage to ask for it? It didn't matter, the dildo was in her sister's butt and going deeper. It was firmly enough encased that Buffy could let go, content it didn't need a guiding hand. She put her hand on her sister's waist gripping it. Her hips heaved and jerked as she worked the toy in and out of her sister, Dawn rocking as her sister pounded her, her long hair dangling over the gravestone she was gripping.

"Oh my God, this is so hot," Buffy moaned as she went back and forth, staring down at the gleaming black dong as it went in and out of her sister's rectum, a little further each time. 

"Ooohhh yessss," moaned Dawn in reply, her ass moved backwards to meet her sister's thrusts. She gripped the gravestone so hard, her knuckles were white in the darkness. "Ooohhh yeesss, give it me all."

It didn't take Buffy long to fulfil her sister's request, slamming the cock all the way into the waiting butthole. Her thighs smacked at her sister as the toy vanished all the way into its hole. Buffy's hand gripped Dawn hard and she went faster, making the cheeks bounce and jiggle as she hammered home. The younger teen squealed in pleasure, gripping the stone so hard that her nails threatened to slice through it. Buffy grinned to herself and slammed harder, she could still hardly believe it, here she was butt-banging her sister - it was one ultimate taboo on top of another. And she didn't care... "Ohhh, yes, this is so sweet. Oh my God, Dawn, I'm loving your ass."

"Ooooohhh, yesssss, meee tooo! Fuck me Buffy, ram my asshole good," Dawn squeaked in return, her entire body quivering in pleasure.

The blonde continued to up her speed. The more she fucked Dawn the easier it got as her sister's hole spread and opened. Buffy held her hard and slammed, her hips jacking back and forth as she butt-pounded the younger teen. Dawn seemed to be liking it, her body enthusiastically shuddering and rocking in time with Buffy's thrust and squealing with energetic abandon as the waves of pleasure flew through her. Buffy was glad, she wanted Dawn to enjoy whatever they did as much as Buffy did and she'd been worried that the younger teen wouldn't enjoy having her ass stretched. Seeing she so obviously did Buffy rammed even harder, one hand lightly slapping her sister's butt-cheeks, making them glow a bright red under the moonlight.

"Ooooohhh, yesssss," squeaked Dawn, her body bending and arching, "Spank my naughty ass, fuck my horny butt. I'm yours Buffy, bang me good."

"Yes, Dawnie, yes, This ass is so tight. I could fuck it forever," Buffy swatted her sister's butt as she rode her, before transferring her hands to her waist to keep the teen balanced as the Slayer switched up a gear and hammered the teen's ass like it was a vamp who wouldn't stay down. The large dick vanished completely between the younger Summer's sister's cheeks and into her most taboo hole. Buffy watched it go in and out, so fast it was almost a blur, so dark it looked like a thick snake punching forward over the teen's pale white skin.

"Aaaaaarrrghhh, fuuuckkk, yesssss," Dawn shrieked, her legs bending as she was pounded from behind and her tits swinging like two demolition balls. Her hands gripped the tombstone so hard she was nearly uprooting it. "Aaaarrrrrhhh, give it me Buffy, ram my ass, fuck me so hard. AAAarrrrggggh, fuck, this is incredible, pound my asshole."

"Oh God Dawn, I can't believe it, this is so hot," Buffy gasped in excitement. The toy was rubbing at her own clit and pussy as it entered her sister's ass, little rushes of ecstasy running through her and making her feel like a spark of electricity. She pulled the cock out of her sister's ass, gazing briefly down at the gaping hole and wondering how her sister could take it. The younger teen turned her head quizzically, frowning at the abrupt end. Buffy shook her head to show it wasn't over. "Lie on your back on the rug, Dawn, I want to be able to see your face as I fuck your butt."

"Coolio," her sister giggled and slipped over to the blanket. She dropped to her back and lifted her legs, reaching up to grab her ankles and pull them towards her. She rolled on her back, like an upturned crab, pointing her still open asshole at her sister. It seemed to be winking in welcome.

Buffy went down, her hands gripping Dawn's calves just below her sister's, pushing the leg down further and like a rocking horse, pushing the ass upwards. The brunette gave a cute little sigh as the toy went in, easily sliding down her well-banged ass. Once the toy was fully in Buffy paused and grinned at her sister. Dawn grinned back, "Ram my asshole, sis, I want to feel it."

"Mmmnnn, like this?" Buffy asked as she pulled back and then slammed forward.

"Oooohh, fuck, yes," squeaked Dawn, rocking on the blanket as the cock hammered home, her tits jumping like two jellies on a plate. Her mouth opened and she let out another gasp as Buffy slammed down again, the cock vanishing down the once tight hole like a terrier after a mole. She raised herself quickly and slammed down again, rapidly reacquiring her rhythm as she butt-fucked her sister. 

"AAAarrrghh, yessss," Dawn squeaked. She let go off her ankles, relying on Buffy to hold her legs back and reached down to her pussy, rubbing it vigorously as her other hole was filled. "Oooooohhh, fuuucckk, yesssss."

Buffy smiled down at her sister. She loved looking down on her. The teen was so pretty when she was cumming, even prettier than normal - the way her face scrunched up and her mouth opened, the way her body bent up and made her lovely teen titties jiggle and the way she spread and strummed her wet pussy. The Slayer hammered in harder, making Dawn really appreciate the cock. The younger brunette shrieked and cried, her eyes closing hard and her head falling back to push at the grass under the rug. The pale moonlight played across, giving her naked body a ghostly, but sexy hue. 

"Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dawn screamed.

"So hot," replied Buffy, "Your ass is so hot."

"Fuck it, Buffy, fuck it," Dawn squealed, one hand pressing and rubbing her pussy as the other fell out to unsuccessfully grab for the blanket. "Aaarrrrggghh, fuck it so good, aaaarrrghhh, fuuuucckkk!"

Buffy wondered what her Mom would think if she saw them now. She'd be disgusted, probably call in expensive shrinks and send one of them to live with their Dad. She'd stop them fucking at the least and Buffy would never have this sweet ass again. She had to keep the secret, not let her Mom know. Dawn was squealing even louder, her sopping cunt displayed for Buffy's inspection, the teen's fingers opening it and playing with the pink. She was so hot and sexy, Buffy couldn't stop, even if their Mom discovered, she'd ignore the shrinks and runaway to her Dad's to be with Dawn, for the chance to fuck again and again this marvellous, bangable ass. "Oh, Dawn, God. You can't believe how much I'm loving it."

"Aaaarrgghhh, I can Buffy, I'm loving it too. You're making me cum. Oooohhh, fuck you are making me cum so hard." As if to add to her words Dawn's back bent and her pussy squirted a jet of liquid, rising up in the air like a fountain, before splattering back over the teen's belly, sliding down towards her tits and cleavage like a dozen mountain streams. "AAAAarrrrghhhh."

Buffy continued to pound, slamming her sister. The teenage squeals competing with the tweets of the owls. Soon her screams were getting louder as the anal orgasms took control again, flooding through her. "Aaaarrrrghhh, yesssss, fuccccckkkk, yesssssss!"

Buffy could have continued fucking her all night, but it wouldn't be good for Dawn's ass, especially as Buffy wanted to be able to fuck it on a regular basis - assuming Dawn agreed. Anyway, she didn't know if their Mom would be awake, waiting for them and steadily getting worried. Buffy slammed down a couple of times more, driving Dawn into another set of frenzied squeals before she pulled out.

Dawn's legs dropped down to the rug and the naked teen lay their, panting, exhausted and sated. Buffy slid on top of her, crushing her naked titties onto her sister's as her mouth closed on the younger brunette's. Dawn's lips opened and she moved them slowly, but passionately against her sister's as Buffy's tongue flicked in. "Mmmnnn," the blonde raised her head, "That was something."

"You enjoyed?" Dawn smiled upwards, her white teeth flashing in the moonlight.

"Oh God, yes," replied Buffy, " I seriously can't believe how much. I'm guessing you did as well or else you're an award winning faker."

Dawn grinned, "Loved it. Ass fucking is going to have to be a regular thing."

"It will be," said Buffy and leaned it to kiss her sister.

*

Joyce Summers slid the dildo up her cunt, gasping in pleasure as she hit her spot. With her other hand she was thumbing at her clit, doubling her enjoyment. The covers above her jumped and rolled like waves on the sea as she furiously masturbated in her bed. Half an ear was cocked for the sound of her daughter's returning; though she sure that it wouldn't be a short patrol, not with Dawn giving Buffy the chance to take her anal virginity.

It was that she was masturbating about,. Slamming her dildo in her cunt, she imagined Dawn in her room, the teen dropping out of a tiny robe to reveal her naked body. "Fuck me Mom, fuck me in the ass," she pleaded and Joyce did, kissing her naked body as she lay her on the bed. It wasn't the first fantasy Joyce had had, it wasn't even the first she'd had this evening . It hadn't been long after the girls went up that she had slid out the dildo for the first time, sitting on the couch and imagining taking her daughter's anal cherry on the lounge floor and not long after that she fantasised about ass-banging her in hottub. But that was all it could be, a fantasy...

The sound of the car coming into the drive brought Joyce back to reality, slipping the dildo from her cunt and under the pillow. She turned over and pretended to be asleep, in case Buffy stuck her head in. The younger blonde didn't, instead Joyce could hear her saying something to Dawn, probably just goodnight and then the sounds of two doors shutting as her daughter's went into their separate bedrooms. Joyce waited with baited breath for her cell to beep.

It seemed to be forever before there was a light beep. Joyce grabbed it like a shipwrecked sailor diving for a life raft. It was Dawn. Joyce opened the message, with trembling fingers. There was just one word, 'Assfucked.'

Joyce felt both relief and jealousy, but she fought them both down to type in a question, 'Did she enjoy?'

Moments later a reply appeared, 'She loved it.'

'Good. You'll need to do it a lot. Keep her enjoying it,' Joyce felt a twinge of guilt as she typed in the words, aware that only her eldest needed to like it, Dawn's feelings towards anal didn't matter as long as she could fake it.

'Will do', Dawn replied. 'Goodnight.'

'Night' Joyce texted back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now the pair of you be good while I'm away," Joyce said with a smile so knowing it was almost like she knew Buffy's plans.

"I'm not planning to burn down the house," said Buffy. She glanced over to her sister. If anything Dawn looked even sexier than normal in a tight vest, which drew over her lovely titties and just about covering her ass a piece of denim that put the hot into pants. "And we won't be bringing anyone over to party." Which didn't mean they wouldn't be partying, Buffy was sure they would be, it was just it would be a girl on girl party.

"Yeah Mom. We'll be fine," Dawn flashed her most winning smile at her Mom, the type she used when she wanted to get her own way, "Just go already."

"I'll be back tomorrow evening. You've got the hotel number if you need me and the number of the auction house... You can call if there's any problem," Joyce's hand slid to the handle of her small suitcase.

"You just go," grinned Buffy, "Get those pieces of art for the gallery."

"And make us so much money by selling them on again that our next vacation is Hawaii," her younger sister added.

"If you can't contact me, you can call Rupert, I'm sure he'll help," Joyce said.

"Yes, yes, yes," Dawn took a step forward, "If you don't go soon you'll miss your plane."

"And the cab driver's looking at his watch," said Buffy.

"Okay, I'll see you both tomorrow," Joyce walked through the door and down the path, the suitcase trundling behind her. Buffy and Dawn crowded in the doorway, waving brightly as there Mom got in the car, continuing as the taxi began to pull away from the sidewalk and drive down the street. They remained there for what seemed a reasonable length of time for two teens saying goodbye to their Mom, before stepping back into the house and closing the door.

Immediately Buffy's mouth closed on her sister's, her hands on the teen's waist dragging her towards her. Dawn responded with unsisterly enthusiasm, her lips opening and trembling as they tried to suck Buffy in, a naked knee rubbing at Buffy's inner leg as the younger teen moved it up and down. "Mmmnn," Buffy broke the kiss, but not the hold, "I thought Mom would never go."

"I know," giggled Dawn, "I thought she was about to change her mind and stay."

"I've been looking forward to this all week," grinned Buffy, looking down at her lovely, sexy sister.

"You just want to spend a night fucking my ass," Dawn gave a sexy titter as she smiled at her sister.

"You read my mind," Buffy's hands moved from her sister's waist to her buttocks, gently squeezing the round mounds through the denim. "But who can blame me? It's the most bangable butt in Sunnydale." In the two weeks since Buffy had popped Dawn's anal cherry she'd been showing how true that statement was by taking Dawn as often as they were alone - the two of them at it like rabbits when their Mom was at the gallery. And now the two of them had been left alone for the weekend Buffy intended to make the most of it... Or at least she would do after she'd met Giles and Willow for a briefing on where they were on tracking down the new big bad in town, a Goddess called Glory.

"You want it now?" Dawn stepped back from her sister's embrace, popped open the button and began to shimmy the tight pants down her rump and thighs. 

Her shaven slit was quickly displayed. Buffy gazed lustfully down at her second favourite hole. "Mmnnnn, it's so tempting, but you know I'm meeting my Watcher. Slayer business."

Dawn stuck out her lip in a fake sulk. "Surely saving the world is not more important than this," she swivelled on her feet and turned her back to Buffy, wiggling her hot little behind in her sister's direction. Buffy was tempted, it had been Friday afternoon when she'd last banged that hot butt and she had to admit she was jonesing for it like a coffee addict for caffeine. Dawn moved her hands behind her and rolled the palms over the round rump, massaging her cheeks teasingly. "Could you say no to this?"

Gulping Buffy shook her head, "I'm going to have to. Giles gets all grumpster when I'm late and if he rubs his glasses any harder he's gonna wear out his tie."

"You could get him a new one," Dawn waved her ass at Buffy, teasing her.

"You know the fate of the world is at stake?" Buffy tried to play on Dawn's conscience, not that she thought Dawn would care too much about the Earth being destroyed as long as she got her hot little tushy rammed. 

"If you're five minutes late?" Dawn asked, smiling at her blonde sister over her shoulder.

"I'd be very late if I stayed to fuck your hole," Buffy replied with impeccable logic. 

"But I'll be so horny" whined Dawnie.

"Well we'll have to do something about that," grinned Buffy. She walked over to her sister, twirled her round so that she was facing her and then lifted her up under her butt cheeks. Dawn giggled as Buffy carried her to the couch and dropped her down across it. The younger teen's legs shot up in the air, the hotpants still attached to her ankles. Buffy pulled them off and threw them to one side. Then she leant over the armrest of the chair, balancing herself on it for a moment, before lifting her feet off the ground and shifting forward so her face fell on her sister's cunt. 

Her hands pressed at the inside of Dawn's legs, pushing them apart as her mouth opened and her tongue slid out. Her sister was already wet, the juice seeping from her crack. Buffy licked over it, quickly wiping away the cum and replacing it with her saliva. She pressed the younger teen's legs apart further, firmly spreading them and watching as the pussy open, more cum visible. "Looks yummy. This should last us until later."

"Oh God, Buffy," moaned Dawn, "Make me cum."

Without any more ado Buffy's head dropped down and her mouth opened. She began to lick and lap, not wasting any time with slow sensitive licks, but going straight in for an old-fashioned knee-trembler, her tongue hammering and slurping like it was an out of control missile. Her sister squeaked as Buffy's tongue raced over her, automatically spreading her legs even further to give the Slayer better access. Buffy rammed her tongue down, forcing it between the slit entrance and against the tunnel walls, feeling the warm, wetness of her sister's hole, the cum covering her tongue. Spots of it slid down her throat as she lapped hard, driving her younger sister to distraction.

"Oooohhh, urrrrhhh, fuck, yes, Buffy, yes," Dawn squealed, her entire body shaking. Her hands were on the back of her sister's head, mussing the hair and massaging the skull. It would have encouraged Buffy to lick harder - if she had needed encouragement. But she'd found over the last few weeks that with a tasty pussy such as Dawn's, once you dived in you didn't need any further motivation to eat it all up. She brought a finger into play as well, driving it into the teen cunt and opening it further for her tonguing. Dawn squealed even louder, her back bending in pleasure, and her legs waving in the air like stalks of corn in the wind. "Oooohhh, urrrrhhh, yesss, Buffy, yessss..."

Finger and tongue worked in tandem, juicing up the brunette so Buffy could slurp down her wonderful juice. It was so tasty. And it was win-win, as Dawn enjoyed being eaten as much as Buffy loved the Dawn flavoured cum she was devouring. She slammed harder, pushing her face so far down that her nose was dug into Dawn's flesh, the aroma of sex saturating Buffy's nostrils. The brunette squealed louder, her entire body quivering, as Buffy's tongue dug deep inside her, driving her to places of unearthly pleasure. "Aaaarrrrghhh, yessss, fuuuuckkk Buffy, you're making me cum. Ohhhhh, aaaarrgggh, you are making me cum so much."

It was a reluctant Buffy who pulled her face up, leaving her sister panting and gasping. The blonde grinned, "That should keep you."

"No, I'm still horny," Dawn pouted.

"It'll have to keep," Buffy said. She grinned wickedly, "Anyway I don't want to tire you out before tonight, the hornier the better."

"That better be a promise," Dawn grinned back. "I've got plans."

"Oh," Buffy raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Don't hurry back. I'll make dinner, for about seven. Be back for then."

"On the dot, mistress," laughed Buffy, she leant down once more and gave her bossy sister's cute pussy a peck on the lips.

*

"So spill" Willow raised her latte and looked at Buffy over the rim, a wide grin on her face.

"Spill what?" asked Buffy, glancing down at her own latte and then picking it up.

The meeting with Giles hadn't been a productive one, he'd yet to track down where Glory and her minions were based or any weak point with which to defeat her. As Anya and Xander were on vacation he was short handed in the Magic Box and kept having to rush from the backroom to the front to help his temporary assistant and stop her selling ultra-rare diamond encrusted skulls for the same price as the plastic Halloween models. Seeing that nothing was going to be solved that afternoon the two girls had made their excuses and headed for the Mall for coffee and catch-up.

Willow put her cup down and looked from side to side like there might be an semi-visible demon listening in. "For the last two weeks you look like the cat who found the cream, so either you've secretly discovered you're the secret heir of Bill Gates or there's a new guy in your life." She raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"Got me," Buffy laughed. "Not about the Bill Gates thing. And not really about a new guy either. It's a girl..."

"A girl as in a one you're up close and personal with?"

"Like we're melded together," Buffy said. 

"I guess that means me and Tara aren't the only lesbos in Sunnydale," Willow grinned. 

"You don't sound surprised," said Buffy, slightly surprised herself.

"It's Sunnydale, I've coped with finding out I live on some mystical mouth to demon land, he town Mayor turning into a giant man-eating worm and Xander managing to get off with the most popular girl in school. You being a lesbian doesn't even come into the faintly surprising category."

"Put like that..." Buffy grinned.

"So... Is it anyone I know?" Willow smiled

Buffy had come out to her best friend before she even realised she was doing so, but telling her who she was banging was a step to far, "Kinda..." she admitted, not wanting to lie.

"Is it Cordelia? I always suspected she's into girls, her and Harm were way too touchy feely to be straight with each other."

"No, it's not someone we were at school with."

"Is this a guessing game? It's not one of our tutors or one of Tara's friends from the Wicca Circle - I mean none of them know magic, but they didn't join an all girl group, which has been known to prance around naked, because they do great cookies."

"It's complicated," said Buffy, hoping to close of the conversation.

"My God, Buffy are you banging a married woman?" Willow asked with a grin.

"Shall we say it's not someone I should be with," said Buffy, which wasn't technically a lie, even if it might lead Willow to think it was someone in a relationship she was fucking, not her sister.

"Okay, I won't pry," grinned Willow. "As long as you promise to make sure you won't get hurt."

"Hey I was thrown at a brick mausoleum last night, I don't hurt easy," Buffy gave a mock frown at her friend's lack of faith.

"Sure, I know. But this is different. Doing a married woman, that's in the big girl's league - you could find yourself on the wrong side of a messy break-up," Willow said.

"Trust me, won't happen. We're cool with things," Buffy said.

"So if you don't want me to know who it is, you're not going to tell me how you met and hooked up?" Willow paused as Buffy shook her head with a smile. The redhead leant forward conspiratorially, "So how far have you gone?"

"All the way," Buffy grinned. "We're at it like bunnies when we're alone."

"So how far is all the way?" Willow asked with a smile.

"Put it this way, yesterday afternoon I was in her bed banging her ass with a strap-on," Buffy grinned.

Willow's eyes widened and her jaw fell open, "Seriously, how long have you been going out. It took me about four months before Tara let me pop her ass cherry."

"A few weeks, she's insatiable, so am I."

"Good for you," grinned Willow.

Buffy looked at her watch and drained the remnants of her coffee, "I better go, Dawn's cooking dinner, when Mom's away."

"She'll make a great wife," laughed Willow.

"Yeah," said Buffy, not wanting to describe the other attributes that Dawn would bring to a marriage and especially the wedding bed. "I better shoot, I'll see you Monday?"

"It's a date, just don't tell your secret girlfriend you're meeting a hot redhead for coffee and clothes shopping."

"I won't," laughed Buffy standing up. She picked up her bag and left, leaving behind Willow who seemed immediately to fall deep into thought.

*

Opening the door to her house, Buffy called out "Hi honey, I'm home." She didn't have a hat to gently tip onto the hatstand, nor a coat to hang, but she did have a small rucksack filled with those things a Slayer needs, which she placed on the floor.

"Hi, just a minute," Dawn called out from the dining room. "Stay there. I'll be a moment."

Intrigued Buffy waited, looking out the window at the gathering dusk and glad that Giles had given her the night off so that she, not that he knew it, could spend the night banging Dawn whilst their Mom was away. "I'm nearly ready," Dawn called from the back. 

"Okay, I'm here waiting," Buffy smiled as she wondered what was happening in there; whilst it was called the dining room they hardly ever actually dined in there, the kitchen table was the more common eating place.

There was a pause of another few moments and Buffy could hear the door between the kitchen and the dining room being closed, before Dawn called out, "I'm ready."

Buffy got up off the couch and walked towards the dining room door. Before she reached it Dawn was standing it. Buffy paused and smiled, "Wow."

"You like?" her sister smiled and gave a small twirl from side to side.

"Wow," Buffy did. She certainly didn't mind it when Dawn walked around in a tiny vest and a skirt so short you could see she didn't bother with panties when she bent over. But dressed as she was Buffy realised her sister could pull off sexily hot and classy at the same time. She was wearing a slinky black dress that went down to just above her thighs, it's front so low it barely covered her tits, the cleavage full on display and her back cut to just above her ass - so near you could see the top of the crevasse. The heels she was wearing added an inch to her and stretched her calves and thighs, make them appear firmer and sexier. She done her hair in a stylish beehive and put on enough lip gloss to accentuate her beauty without adding to it. Buffy looked her sister up and down, smiling, "Dawn you look so beautiful."

"This?" Dawn said with false modesty as she drew her hands down the dress's side, "It's just a few things I threw on."

"I feel seriously underdressed," Buffy said. She was wearing a T-shirt, knee length skirt and pumps (with socks) - it had been fine for hanging round with Giles and Willow, it seemed a little casual for her sister.

Dawn shook her head "You look fine, y'know as hot as ever." She took Buffy's hand and led her into the dining room.

She'd put effort into that as well. All the curtains were closed, but the room wasn't dark as in the middle of the white clothed table, laid with their Mom's best silverware, was a candle burning brightly. Another couple sat on the dressers, flickering and casting romantic shadows round the room. Dawn gestured at a seat, "I thought I'd make dinner something special."

"You've succeeded," Buffy took a seat. As soon as she did so Dawn was picking up a bottle of wine and pouring it. Buffy grinned, "Naughty, that's some of Mom's expensive wine."

"Mom's going to get suspicious if we're at home all weekend and we don't raid the drinks," Dawn said with impeccable logic. She poured herself half a glass and smiled, "I'll just go and collect the food." 

She slipped from the room into the kitchen, Buffy quickly wondered what her sister had done. Something foreign and exotic? Or artistic and complicated? The door opened again and Dawn returned with two plates. Buffy looked at what was on them and laughed, "Pizza?"

"Straight from the oven," grinned Dawn, "I thought about cooking something ambitious, but then decided you can't beat the old stand-bys."

She placed one of the plates in front of Buffy and took the other one and sat opposite her sister. Raising the wine glass, the brunette said, "To us fucking."

"I can drink to that, " smiled Buffy raising her own glass before taking a sip. 

Opposite her Dawn put down her glass and picked up her knife and fork, then she paused, a small frown passing over her face and then a smile as she looked at her sister. She put down the cutlery, "You're right, I am a little overdressed." She reached for the front of her dress and pulled it down so her round titties popped out and bounced over the material. "I think that's better."

Buffy took another sip of the wine, smiling as she drank it. "It works for me."

The two of them ate, devouring the pizza as Buffy also devoured her sister with her eyes, continually looking down at the pair of sexy teen tits on display even as Dawn was talking. God, her sister was so hot and sexy, if only Willow knew who it was that Buffy was banging...

"Finished?" Dawn stood up, plate in hand, her titties bouncing over her dress. As Buffy replied in the affirmative she took her sister's plate, her naked tits just inches from Buffy as she bent down to pick it up. She vanished into the kitchen and Buffy heard the sound of the dishwasher opening before her sister returned, a broad smile on her face. "Do you want dessert now?"

"Sure, what we having?" Buffy replied.

"I thought we'd have different desserts. Mine first " Dawn smiled sexily, sashaying over to the table. "Tasty Buffy cunt juice." The teen slipped to her knees and under the table. Buffy pushed back her chair and her younger sister reached up under her skirt and pulled down the Slayer's panties. "I'm going to carry on eating it until you squirt all over me and make me yours," her voice was muffled under the table, but her intention was not as she pushed up Buffy's skirt to the top of the blonde's thigh.

"I think I'm going to enjoy your dessert," Buffy grinned, opening her legs wider to allow her sister in.

Dawn's lithe tongue tickled at the twat, slowly and casually running up and down over the slit, teasing Buffy as a taster. The blonde grinned and opened her legs wider, stretching herself open as she brought one hand down to her skirt and hoisted it higher. "MMMMnnnnn, that's good. Lick my pussy clean."

"Yum," giggled Dawn, still teasing her sister. She brought her hand up, positioning her thumb so she could rub the clit in a circular motion, whilst she slid two fingers either side of the slit and gently pried it apart. Her tongue moved over the labia and into the pink hole, swishing round the top of the tunnel, the wet flesh becoming wetter as her tongue pushed and prodded at it.

"Oooohhh," Buffy gave a small moan and took a sip of wine. It might be Dawn's dessert time, but there was no reason why Buffy couldn't have a drink at the same time, the fruity tang of the wine seemed to go well with the quivering surges of pleasure, making her cunt feel warmer and more excited. Dawn tongue curled round the hole, gently pushing forward and lapping at the pink flesh, finding the nerve endings and stimulating them. Her thumb pushed and pressed at Buffy's clit, adding to the blonde's pleasure, waves of sexual bliss slipping through her. She let go off the skirt, it slid down her belly to rest on Dawn's head below the table. With the free hand Buffy began to stroke and massage her sister's head, keeping the younger teen in place. She took another sip of the wine, gasping again as Dawn's skilled tongue began to move faster and harder, driving at Buffy's slick hole and slurping up the juice. Her sister was really skilled at pussy licking, Buffy decided, a total artist of cunt lapping. The teen's tongue was finding the right spots and concentrating on them hard. 

"Aaaarrrghhh, fuucckk, aaaaarggghh," the chair legs vibrated as Buffy rocked and arched, her body tensing and relaxing rapidly as Dawn's hot tongue swung deep. The brunette's thumb continued its massage of the clitoris, sending further waves through Buffy. The blonde put down the glass, scared it might spill and gripped the table, her thumb jammed at the mahogany wood so hard that it was almost sore. 

"Ooooohhh God, Dawnie, eat me, eat me all up," the Slayer squealed rocking back and forth, her back bending and her toes curling. The orgasms were hitting her like cars smashing into a wall, so powerful was the waves of blissful ecstasy that the room seemed to be whirling round and filled with colourful stars, popping and exploding in front of her eyes. "AAArrrrrgghhh fuck Dawnie, you're making me cum... don't stop, aaaarrrghhh..."

Not only did Dawn not stop as her sister came, but she didn't show any sign of pausing. Her skilled and practised tongue carried on doing its job in Buffy's pussy, driving the blonde higher and higher towards orgasmic paradise. Buffy closed her eyes and let the waves of bliss roll over her, like standing in the middle of a wind storm, pleasure whipping at her like leaves. Her sister hammered harder and harder, slurping at Buffy's juicy cunt and stimulating the sweet spots with the expertise of a hardcore pussyhound. The pleasure bar rose higher, the temperature in the room moving from hot to boiling to volcanic. Buffy shrieked again, "AAArrrrghhh," as her entire body rocked.

She came. In great gushes. Her cunt spurting out the cum like a geyser. The liquid shot into Dawn's mouth and over her face, exploding over her lips and chin and cheeks and nose, dripping down onto her naked tits and below that to stain the dress.

Buffy lay panting in her chair, too orgasmed out to even reach for her wine glass. Her sister came up from under the table, gleaming with Buffy juice and with a smile on her face. "I loved my dessert."

"Me too," Buffy forced herself to sit up.

"Are you ready for your dessert?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," Buffy grinned, "What is it?"

"Ice-cream," replied Dawn.

"Oh," said Buffy. It wasn't that she didn't like ice-cream, she did, probably more than was good for her long-term figure, but she had been expecting something a little more exciting like feasting on Dawn's cunt for a second time that day.

"Let me just clear the table," the topless teen said, "You sit there. I'll get the ice-cream once I've finished." 

Buffy sipped on her wine as Dawn put out the middle candle, leaving only the two on the side to provide light and picked up the empty serving plate in the middle and her unused spoon. She went into the kitchen, leaving Buffy awaiting her return.

She didn't have to wait long, as the kitchen door opened and in came Dawn. She was naked apart from her heels and was holding a carton of ice-cream in one hand and a scoop in another. She grinned and handed them to Buffy before hopping butt first onto the table. She turned to Buffy, "I was thinking that you might want to decide how much you wanted."

"You haven't given me a bowl? Buffy looked at her, with a vague air of puzzlement.

"Oh, that's because I thought I could be the bowl and you could eat it off me, if you'd like."

"I'd like," grinned Buffy.

Dawn dropped back to lie on the table, resting the back of her knees on the edge and letting the rest of her legs hang down. Buffy got out a scoop and dumped a generous helping on her sister's shaven pussy. There was a squeaky, giggle from Dawn, "It's cold."

"Well, duh, ice-cream," Buffy grinned and scooped out a second lump, which she dropped on the teen's belly button. Dawn giggled and shivered again, as the ice cold dessert slithered over her stomach, leaving a small trail of melting cream. "You know I'm still hungry and since Mom's not here to say no..." grinned Buffy and greedily went for a third scoop. 

"Oooohh," squeaked Dawn, laughing and smiling as her sister dropped the third scoop at the top of her titties, just above the cleavage. "I don't think you need a spoon."

"MMmnnn, that sounds like a challenge I can accept," agreed Buffy. She moved round to in front of Dawn. Pushing the brunette's legs apart she bent down and went for the ice-cream between her sister's legs. It was harder than she thought, the cold cream kept nicking at the tip of her nose and slipping around as she tried to lick it, never staying still for a moment, not helped by the fact that Dawn was giggling and jerking as Buffy lapped. Buffy persevered, enjoying the chocolate flavour which soon acquired a distinct pussy tang, which made it even more yummy. The blondes tongue probed through the cream, lapping it up and licking at the cunt beneath, shifting the pussy from frozen to hot with her tongue.

"Oooohhh, mmmnnn, urrrrrhhh," Dawn moaned, her body quivering and shaking and hardly any of it down to the frozen ice-cream slithering around. Buffy licked up the last lumps of the ice-cream and then continued to lick away the dregs of cream, continuing until her sister's pussy was as clean as if it was a freshly scrubbed bath. Then she moved up to slurp up the lump on the teen's tummy. It didn't have the pussy flavour of the other lump, but it still tasted yummy. It had melted more so was harder to catch and Buffy found herself chasing it around, the teen's tummy, both of them giggling as the ice-cream refused to stay still to be eaten. By the time Buffy had slurped up the last bit, her sister's stomach was wet and slick with cream. Buffy's tongue stabbed down, licking it away and getting the most of the chocolately taste. Even as she was cleaning the chocolate away her hand was finding her sister's pussy and gently stroking it. Dawn moaned and quivered, evidently enjoying Buffy's desert as much as Buffy had enjoyed Dawn's.

The second lump gone, Buffy went for the third. It was even more melted, already down to half its size and slithering back and forth between Dawn's titties with every pant of laboured breath from the hot young teen. The blonde's tongue flickered out as she played with her food, chasing it up and down the cleavage whilst giving the bare flesh a few good licks as well. Dawn giggled, "Oooh, that's cold Buffy." 

"Mmmnnn," Buffy replied, slurping in some ice-cream and then swinging her tongue up the inside of her sister's boob. "Mmmnnn, tasty."

Dawn giggled again, her body shaking as her older sister's tongue slid over her and up round a nipple, even though there was no ice-cream there. Buffy curled round the teat before returned to slurp at the remaining lump and swipe through the remnants of the melted cream which covered the teen like the fallout from an impressionistic painting. She carried on her tonguing until Dawn had been licked as clean as a new born kitten.

"You liked your dessert?" Dawn giggled.

"Best dessert ever," grinned Buffy. She stepped back and looked at her naked sister, the teen's skin slick and wet from lickings and gleaming in the candle-light. The blonde gave an exaggerated yawn and stretch, "You know after that I could do with an early night."

Her sister smiled up at her, "Me too. Assuming early to bed doesn't mean early to sleep."

"I'm sure we can think of something to while away the time," Buffy grinned.

"Goodie," smiled dawn and got up off the table. She looked down at the crumpled cloth, stained with ice-cream and then the candles, the wax filling their glass holders. "I'll just tidy here. I'll meet you in your room in five minutes."

"I'll get washed and ready for bed then," grinned Buffy.

Five minutes Buffy had her teeth cleaned, her pores exfoliated and her hair brushed. She had stripped out of her clothes and put them in basket in the bathroom, before heading to her bedroom. She opened a drawer and looked inside, before deciding that for the night of energetic sex she was planning to have even flimsy nightwear was an encumbrance. Instead she looked under the bed, pulling out her chest of weapons, nestled among the stakes, holy-water and throwing knives was a large strap-on and a half-filled bottle of anal lube. She took the dick out and put it on, slathering a generous helping of lube on the toy, before placing the bottle back in the chest and pushing it under the bed. She got under the covers and waited.

It was exciting. Whilst it wouldn't be the first time she'd fucked Dawn in her bed, they switched between her room, Dawn's and sometimes downstairs, it would be the first time she'd done so where she wasn't half-consciously worrying about the time and when there Mom would be home. It seemed to take ages for Dawn to tidy up downstairs and then get washed and ready to join Buffy.

But the wait was worth it.

The bedroom door opened and in stepped Dawn, wearing nothing but a pair of suspenders and a smile. " Hi, as Mom's away I was hoping I could spend the night with the big, tough Slayer," the teen giggled. She slid into the room, wrapping herself sexily around the half open door and swinging round on it, turning her back to Buffy so that the blonde could see her firm, sexy butt cheeks - round and squeezably nailable. 

"You're so hot," Buffy replied, gazing in lust at her sister.

"You think?" grinned Dawn, continuing her sexual entrance to room, letting go off the door and twirling in like she was dancing a ballet, twirling round to show both her sexy, shaven slot and her beautiful, bangable butt.

Nodding Buffy continued to watch her near naked sister glide towards her, the brunette teen's hands moving sensually down her waist as she moved and her tongue flickering sensually over her red glossed lips. Stopping at the bed, Dawn pulled back the covers as Buffy rolled onto her back so her large strap-on was pointing upwards. Dawn beamed like a Cheshire cat as she looked down at the large dildo. "Is that for me?" she purred, her finger sliding over her pussy as she did spoke.

"You want it?" Buffy grinned back.

"You know I do," smiled Dawn. She climbed onto the bed and knelt forward over Buffy, her knees inches and shins inches from the blonde's waist and thighs. Her sexy teen titties juggled as she shuffled forward a few more inches, her eyes locked to Buffy's and her smile, deep and sensuous, full of promise. Dawn raised herself upwards, stretching her thighs and back, whilst keeping her lower leg on the bed. Her hands reached to her cheeks and still smiling she pried them apart. "Buffy, I'm going to ride your toy like the Pony Express."

"Oh yes, do," Buffy kept her gaze on her sister as the younger Summer's lowered herself again. She could feel the pressure on the toy as it pushed at her sister's backhole and see Dawn's expression turn from lust to focussed concentration to pleasure as it slowly entered. The teen pushed herself down an inch or two and then rose the same amount, down she went again and up, slowly repeating the action again and again as Buffy watched entranced. Her sister was so beautiful and sexy, looking so hot with her eyes closing and flickering and her mouth half-open as she gave little moans, the firm, but bouncy bosoms jiggling as she moved up and down, her stomach, toned and flat, and as cute as the rest of her.  
"Mmmnnn, this feels so good," Dawn moaned happily. If her eyes hadn't been closed, she'd have been looking up at Buffy's ceiling, her head back and her long hair travelling down her back. Buffy could see the underside of the teen's chin, a spot made for kissing if Buffy could have reached it, and the lovely jiggling boobies. The teen's hands were still on her butt cheeks, keeping them apart and rubbing them as she moved. "Mmmmmn," the brunette moaned again, her asshole gently rising and falling. OOohhh yes."

"Oh Dawn, this is so great," Buffy lay back relaxing and enjoying her sister's slow sensuous glide up and down the large dildo. Despite Dawn's boast/promise about riding the dildo like the Pony Express she was going slow, a shire horse clopping along, not a mustang galloping. But shire horses are strong and steady and have their uses. The teen pushed it down just enough to make the Slayer buzz, little pinpricks of pleasure crowding round Buffy's pussy. "Mmmnnnn," Buffy moaned in pleasure, her own hands moving to stroke and play with her tits. "That's great Dawn, that's so great."

"Uuurhhh, mmmnnn," Dawn moaned in response. She was down deep enough that she didn't need to keep her cheeks apart, the dildo deeply enough encased in her tight teen ass that it wouldn't easily slip out. Instead she moved her right hand to the same side tit and caressed and played with it, making the nipple hard between her finger. At the same time her other hand slipped down to her pussy, to play with that hole, as she slid her other one up and down Buffy's strap-on. She looked so hot and content...

"Oh Dawn, I love you," the words slipped out of Buffy's mouth before she could stop them. It was true, but she also worried it was too early and she'd scare of her sister. For a moment she stopped breathing as she awaited the response.

It wasn't long in coming, just enough time for Dawn to slide down the dick and let out a heartfelt moan. "OOoohhh. Buffy I love you too."

"Dawn I really love you," now she'd said it Buffy didn't want there to be any mistake and for her sister to think the original words had just come out in the throes of passion - even if they had.

"I love you too," Dawn's eyes opened and she leant down, her ass still moving slowly up and down the cock. Buffy pushed herself up on her elbows, rising to meet her sister, if not half-way at a least a third. The brunette's naked tits brushed at hers as the teen's mouth closed and they kissed, their lips moving together and their tongues teasing at each other. For a few moments they remained like that and then Dawn straightened, her ass moving up and down faster as if the words and the kiss had energised her.

Buffy responded, she kept herself at an angle and gripped Dawn's sides, her own waist starting to jerk and push, the toy thudding up her sister's butthole. The younger teen gasped and giggled, smiling down lovingly at her sister and rubbing her pussy as she rode the cock. Buffy's tits trembled like eggs frying in a pan as her sister's bounced like jumping beans in the pot next to them. "MMMnnn, yesss," Dawn moaned and Buffy moved faster. The teen gave another squeak of pleasure and leant forward again, her tits swinging and her eyes locked on her sister's, love shining from them, as she smiled in pleasure, "Oh God, yes Buffy, fuck me, fuck my ass, I love you, fuck my ass."

Buffy sped up, her hips working overtime as she pounded up. her sister squealed in pleasure and swept down like a tidal wave, bouncing and jerking, her tits waving wildly and her long, dark hair, sweeping across her back like the opening of a peacocks tail. "Oooohhh, urrrrhh, faster, Buffy, harder. Oh God, I love you, give it me in my ass. Hammer it harder.... ooohhhh, yesssss."

Buffy was at maximum speed now, her back bending and wrenching of the bed, as she slammed up. Her younger sister could match her, speeding down the dildo to meet the Slayer, her face screwed in sexual excitement. "More, Buffy, more. Stick that dick all the way up my butt. Ooooohhhh, yessss, fuck me, I love you. Bang me more, faster, harder..."

It was time to swap positions. Buffy grappled briefly with her sister, Dawn not resisting as she was swung round and onto her back, Buffy moving onto the top grabbing the teen's ankles and pushing them back like levers. The quick burst of movement had pushed the dick out of its hole and Buffy wasted no time in returning it to it's place, thrusting the thick slab of flexible plastic into the teen butt. Dawn squealed again in pleasure as she was penetrated anally again, her body shuddering and shaking underneath her older sister's. Buffy gripped the teen's ankles harder and began to fuck, pushing Dawn's legs further back with each thrust and levering her ass up.

"Oh God yes, I love you so much, you've got the sexiest ass in the world," Buffy gasped.

"Fuck it, fuck it good. I love you too," Dawn squealed back. "Aaarrrghhh.... Fuck it as hard as you can."

Taking her sister at her word Buffy slammed the teen even more vigorously. Her Slayer strength pulsed through her and she hammered the cock all the way down with a violent passion that shocked even her. She listened for Dawn to tell her to stop, for the teen to shout out that she was going to hard and too fast for the younger Summer's butt to cope. But, if Dawn wasn't silent - she shrieked loudly, she didn't say anything about stopping or slowing down. Buffy continued going at it like a hammer at an anvil, the cock rapidly vanishing down her sister's asshole and reappearing just as quick.

"Aaaarrrghh, yessss," the teen jerked and shuddered, her hands thrown out at either side like she was at the crucifixion. Buffy slammed down. Dawn squealed again, her back arching like she was thrusting her teenie tits at her sister. "AAAarrrghh, yessss, Buffy, yessss, fuck me more, harder, harder."

Again, Buffy did so, putting her entire Slayer strength into ramming the teenage butt. Her own pussy was wet, throbbing like a thousand wires were pumping electricity through it. She grunted and gasped, from pleasure, not exhaustion - her Slayer enhanced stamina keeping her going. The bed bounced and rocked, hitting the wall like it a machine-gun burst. There was no way they could have fucked like this when their Mom was home, the whole house must be reverberating from their banging. Dawn shrieked again, sounding like a firework rocking screaming into the night sky. "AAAarrrrghh, yesssss, aaaaarrrgggghhh." Her body jerked and twisted, shaking like she was in the electric chair, "AAAAarrrghhhh." There were no calls to stop.

But Buffy decided to pull out anyway; she knew how much strength she was putting in and how long she could go, and she didn't want to wreck her lover's asshole. So after one final intense thrust she pulled back, letting go off her sister's ankle and dropping down on the bed. Immediately Dawn was rolling towards her and opening her mouth, Buffy responded, kissing back, her hand stroking down her sister's side, wiping away the sweat beads which formed down her side and back.

"Mmmnn," Dawn's head moved back and she smiled, "I'm hoping this is just a pause, not a stop, I'm not nearly tired enough to sleep and I'm still really, really horny."

Buffy marvelled at her sister's stamina and libido; she could continue - but she was the Slayer - Dawn didn't have her skills or strength, but still she wanted more. The blonde Slayer nodded, "Just a few minutes gap to recover." She didn't say who was recovering, but kissed her sister again.

The brunette's head moved forward and her tongue probed at Buffy's before they broke. Dawn's face creased as she smiled, "I love you Buffy Summers."

*

A thin sliver of sunlight came through the curtains, leaving a strip of gold across Dawn's face like a lopsided crown. The teen murmured something sleepily and so indistinctly that Buffy couldn't hear it. The blonde smiled, the two of them were moulded together so perfectly it was like they were one, Dawn lying spooned in Buffy's arms, the small of her back resting against the Slayer's toned stomach and the round butt fitting below Buffy's waist like a ball resting in a crease. 

Rising her head an inch Buffy looked at her clock. It was almost lunchtime and she'd only just woken. It didn't surprise her that she and Dawn had slept late. Last time she'd glanced at the bright red electronic display it had been reading somewhere past three in the morning and Buffy estimated she'd spent at least half an hour butt-banging her sister after that. If there was any surprise, it wasn't the lateness of the morning, but how much fucking she and her sister had done last night. The blonde wasn't sure exactly when she and Dawn had gone to bed, just after nine she thought, by the time they'd got washed and Dawn had sidled sexily in. Say nine-thirty, to be conservative, Buffy thought, and then again being on the low side, say they stopped and fell asleep at three-thirty. That was six hours... Buffy reckoned they'd had four breaks, she didn't think any had been longer than ten minutes, but perhaps she'd underestimated the time she'd spent kissing and snuggling and jacked the time up to quarter of an hour each.

That still left five hours. Five hours she'd been butt-fucking Dawn. With passionate intensity.

For five hours they'd banged doggy style, reverse cowgirl, leap frog; face-down, face-up, face to the side; Buffy on top, Dawn on top, beside each other; on the quilt, under the quilt, the quilt covering the floor. All had been fast and hard, Buffy putting the A into the anal, hammering her sister's asshole as far down as the dildo could go and not stopping until Dawn had climaxed more times than pent-up nuns at a convent lesbian orgy. Buffy still couldn't believe how tough her sister's tight asshole was and how horny the teen could be, if Dawn had had her way they would still have been fucking as the sun had come up. The brunette seemed to thing the pauses were for wimps, all the time they were kissing and canoodling hinting (and more than hinting) her butt could do with some more hardcore fucking.

And then there had been those magic words. Once they'd come out they didn't seem to be able to stop, either of them, and all through the night they'd been repeating them, "I love you, I love you, I love you." Even just thinking them made Buffy squirm happily in her tummy.

There was a movement from the bed beside her and Dawn sat up, the sunlight across her naked tits. She looked down at her naked sister, nestled beside her and smiled, "Morning Buffy." She was wide awake, unlike Buffy who struggled down for breakfast half-asleep Dawn was always up straight away and as alive one second after waking as Buffy was an hour later. She leant over and kissed her older sister on the cheek, "Last night was brilliant. Best night ever..." she paused and carried on looking down at her sister, a nervous expression on her face. "But what you said last night... did you mean it?"

"I love you?" Buffy asked. Her sister gave a small anxious nod. Buffy smiled widely, "I meant it. I love you."

Dawn's face broke into a happy smile, "Oh thank God. I was worried I was dreaming. I love you too... lots." She bent over again and kissed Buffy. The blonde returned it with equal passion, her hand stroking one of Dawn's titties as it dangled over hers. The kiss carried on until dawn, it seemed with reluctance, broke it. She glanced over at Buffy's luminous alarm clock and gave a small grunt of surprise as she realised the time, before returning to look towards her sister. "No wonder I'm hungry," she smiled and pushed the quilt back so that Buffy could see her almost naked body, the teen clothed only in a pair of suspenders. Dawn swung her legs out and stood up, her back to her sister, exposing her delightful behind, still a little rumpled looking from the hours of backdoor fucking. She looked over her shoulder, "I'm going to shower and then I'll go make us some lunch."

"You're going to make someone a great wife someday," the Slayer grinned.

"A slutty one," Dawn grinned and wiggled her ass, before walking out of the room leaving Buffy alone. 

The Slayer lay back for a few minutes, letting herself wake up in with the sunlight, before sliding out of bed and into the bathroom. Ten minutes later and she felt ready to face the rest of the day. Returning to her room she slipped on a robe and picked up the strap-on, beside the bed, where she'd dropped after the end of last night's fuckfest. she pulled it on and tightened it, letting it stick out of the front of her robe, like a gun sliding between some curtains. She walked to the kitchen, eager for lunching on Dawn.

As she got nearer she could hear the rhythmic chopping of a knife on a board as Dawn prepared the food. Buffy entered the kitchen and admired the view. Her younger sister was standing with her back to her, wearing a pinafore and nothing else, so that her round rump was on perfect display. Buffy crept in and slid her hands onto Dawn's waist. "What you making sexy?"

"Slicing some carrots for a salad," her sister giggled as Buffy's mouth moved round to nuzzle just below her ears.

"I'm hungry for something else," said Buffy.

"I bet you are," Dawn tittered again and stretched herself back against her sister, her back arching into the blonde. 

"MMMnnnn, I am," Buffy slid down into a crouch behind her sister, hands reaching to the teen's buttocks. Her palms glided over the round mounds, her fingers drifting after them, tracing invisible patterns in the skin. Her sister giggled and put down the knife, pushing it and the cutting board to one side. Buffy's pressed her fingers into the round flesh and slowly pried them apart to expose her sister's hole. It was still red and easy from the hard bangings it had received last night. Buffy smiled hungrily and leant forward, her tongue coming out. She licked over the rosebud, sliding up and down between the ass cheeks.

"Oooohhhh," Dawn moaned and shivered. buffy's tongue slipped down, gliding over the hole and leaving a wet trail of saliva. Dawn gave another moan and lent heavily on the workstation, pushing her ass out as she did so. Buffy smilingly pushed her face further forward, prying the cheeks further apart as she did so, her tongue slipping up and down the crevasse, the tip tickling at the hole as it passed. 

"Mmmnnn, Buffy, ooooohhh," Dawn groaned. "Tongue my asshole."

Gripping Dawn's cheeks hard Buffy pulled them further apart. The sphincter eased open and Buffy forced her tongue in. Only the tip at first, licking and sweeping round the top of her sister's hole, but as she heaved harder the tunnel spread deeper and more of Buffy tongue could press in. There wasn't much space, but the blonde made the most of it, her tongue darting back and forth like a hungry salamander, leaving the top of her sister's anal passage coated in saliva. 

"Oooohhh, ooohhh," Dawn shuddered again, her legs quivering as her sister's tongue pressed in as deep as Buffy could make it. "Oooohhh my... oooohhhh."

Buffy mentally grinned as she lubed and licked the ass, the saliva dribbling like a cooling salve. She'd never eaten an ass before, hadn't even considered it before she'd come in and seen Dawn looking so yummy. But now she was doing it was hot and even as her tongue continued to crawl in the hole, she was rubbing one of her titties, playing with the erogenous zone around the nipple. "MMmnnnnn, oooooohhh," Dawn moaned again, her back arching and straightening, "That is so good Buffy. You're making me so horny. I want you to fuck me in my butt."

Buffy felt the same. But being so close to the teen's ass, she knew how hard fucked it was. She slipped her tongue out and looked up, "I would do, but can you take it? I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't mind. I love it in my ass," Dawn giggled. 

Buffy still felt concerned, if she sometimes didn't know her own strength, she was worried Dawn wouldn't as well and another bout of vigorous anal lovemaking would be too painful for the teen, but that Dawn's pride wouldn't allow her to admit it. She looked up frowning, "I'm not sure."

"Oh Buffy, you can't tongue a girl and then leave her wanting," Dawn pouted. Then she smiled, "Okay, if you don't want to fuck my ass temporarily..." she placed great emphasis on the final word... "I've got another hole which could with a hard ramming."

Moving a finger round Buffy stroked her sister's shaven slit, "I'm always ready to bang your tight pussy," she grinned.

"No... I want to try something new," Dawn grinned., "You know from that lesbian strap-on movie we watched on Thursday..." She giggled and Buffy knew exactly what one she meant.

"The one where the redhead gave her girlfriend a blow job?" just to make sure.

Dawn grinned widely, "That wasn't a blow job, that was a proper face-fucking. She rammed her throat with the toy."

"Okay, a deep blow job," Buffy replied. She couldn't deny that she had found it hot to watch, a tall brunette ramming her dildo down a petite redhead's throat. She had rubbed her pussy raw during the scene, only taking her eyes off it to kiss her sister with passion. But it had looked hardcore, the redhead hardly able to breathe by the time she'd finished being fucked. Buffy stood up and reaching to Dawn's shoulder she turned her round and looked at her. "You sure? You're not just doing this to please me."

"A little," giggled Dawn. "You were really turned on watching it. But I really want to try it...." She stuck her bottom lip out in bad imitation of an unhappy toddler, "...please, Buffy, face-fuck me."

"Okay," Buffy smiled, "If you really want."

"Lucky you came down equipped," Dawn grinned and slid her hand down to the strap-on, running her fingers along it. "I better keep my pinny on."

"Let me take my robe off," Buffy pulled at the belt and hoisted her shoulders, sending the light cotton garment fluttering down her arms and on to the ground. She took her sister's hand, "Let's go into the main room." 

She led the teen into the main room and onto the rug in front of the fake fireplace. She looked at Dawn once more, "Are you sure?"

"Stop being such a wuss, Buffy," her sister smiled and dropped to her knees. The teen's mouth opened and she began to lick at the toy her, her tongue slithering up and down the plastic dong, from the rounded tip to the fake balls, covering it all a sheen of saliva. Buffy mentally prepared herself, gearing herself to fuck her sister's throat, whilst making sure she didn't lose control too completely. "Okay, Dawn, if you want me to stop bang the floor with your hand."

Her sister gave her a look, "Don't worry. We're going to love this."

"I'm not worrying," Buffy said, "I'm just looking out for you."

"Don't hold back," Dawn gave her sister a warning glance, before returning to the plastic prick. Except this time instead of licking it she opened her mouth and pushed her head forward. 

Buffy leant forward, balancing on her sister's shoulders, her fingers pushing into the flesh. She kept her hips still for the moment, letting Dawn find a rhythm. The brunette's head bobbed up and down the dick, her long hair swinging behind her. She moved quickly and enthusiastically, the sound of her slurps filling the room. Buffy looked down, her pussy itching with lust, there was definitely something sexy about having her younger sister on her knees in front of her sucking dick, even a fake, plastic one. Soon Dawn had got into a groove, her head bouncing back and forth like she was dancing, her mouth going half way down the rod, but not going any further. Buffy knew it was time for her to take control and fuck her sister's face.

"I'm going to fuck you now," she said in warning. Her hand moved to the back if her sister's head and grabbed it hard, keeping it in place. She paused just for a moment to make sure Dawn wasn't going to hit the ground with her palm. Her sister's only reaction was to roll her eyes upwards so she was looking at Buffy. With a little reluctance, but mainly with excitement, Buffy moved her hips back and shoved forward, slamming the toy deeper into her sister's mouth. She could feel the brunette automatically try and jerk back, but Buffy's strong grip kept the teen in place and the toy pushed in, filling dawn's mouth. The teen's eyes widened and misted with water, as she gagged and grunted, gasping over the dick. Buffy pulled back and thrust again, shoving the toy deeper into Dawn's mouth. The brunette shuddered, her neck muscles moving uselessly and jaw straining as more of the toy went in.

"Remember I can stop if you want," said Buffy and thrust again. She was getting into a rhythm now, thrusting the toy deeper and deeper each time and moving faster and harder, giving her sister the face-fucking the brunette said she wanted. 

"Ggrrrrffff," Dawn snorted and gagged, white bile spewing from the gaps of her mouth like Buffy had just let loose a load of gooey white cum in her mouth. Her eyes were blinking like windscreen wipers, trying to wash the watery tears that were leaking from them. Her hands were gripped in concentration beside her, the wrist muscles straining as if she was about to open them. Buffy almost slowed, but Dawn wasn't hitting the floor, so she carried on and soon the large inch cock was slamming all the way into her sister's mouth, filling it and almost choking the teen as it hit into her throat. Dawn gagged more and washed the dick with her saliva; it looked liked a leaky pipe as it slid from her mouth, for a few seconds dripping her saliva down the pinafore, before Buffy rammed it back in. The teen's head shuddered and jerked, pushing against Buffy's grip, but the Slayer was stronger, keeping her sister in place.

Harder and faster Buffy fucked. There was something deeply sexy about it. Ramming her sister's mouth and into her throat, fucking her beautiful face. Not that Dawn looked particularly beautiful at the moment, she looked a mess. Her hair was spiked and awry, looking like - as her Mom would say - that the brunette had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Her make-up was all over the place, the eyeliner smudged down her cheeks like a horror clown and the lip-gloss smeared down her chin like her lips were melting. White wet bile leaked from mouth, leaving trails down her chin and mucus slipped from her nose to add to the teen's unsexy look. And to cap it all her eyes were so watery she looked like she'd been pouring bottles of eye drops over them. Fuck, she was hot.

"Oh God, Dawn, I love you," Buffy repeated as she hammered, "I love you so much. You're so sexy and hot." 

Her hips jerked back and forth, driving the dildo into the teen's throat. Dawn gave no reply apart from a jerk, one of her hands was between her legs, thrumming at her pussy. It told Buffy her sister wasn't inclined to stop just yet and the blonde carried on her ramming, her naked butt jiggling as she face-fucked Dawn. "Fuck, fuck, this is so good. It's even better than watching. Dawn you're just made for fucking."

Dawn's hand went over her pussy, rubbing the shaven slit as her sister's cock filled her mouth. Buffy went quicker, hammering as hard as she dared. Her own pussy was wet and hot, the clit rubbing at the toy. But it was looking down at Dawn that was the turn on as much as anything, seeing her cock vanishing between the brunette's lips, seeing her face react to the prong, the blonde totally in control and loving it. She slammed hard, feeeling Dawn gag as the dong hit the back of her throat and pushed at the tonsils.

Still enough was enough, Dawn might never hit the ground with her hand and Buffy needed to be the big sister and be in charge. She gave one final thrust and pulled out. As the dildo popped out, Dawn doubled over and gasped and wheezed like an old man who'd spent forty years smoking sixty a day. The dildo dripped the teen's saliva. Buffy waited, smiling, until her sister straightened, "Christ, Dawn, that was so hot."

The teen smiled weakly and gingerly stood up, Buffy reaching down to help her. "I told you it would be," she said with a small grin.

"You go and sit down and recover," Buffy kissed her sister lightly on her nose, ignoring the bile and mucus below it. "I'll do lunch."

*

Joyce had hardly time to see her eldest daughter, traffic had been heavier between the airport and her house than she had been expecting. By the time she had opened the front door, suitcase behind her, Buffy was just coming down the stairs, rucksack over her shoulder, ready to go on patrol. Joyce pecked her daughter's cheek, worried over whether she'd got enough warm clothes and weapons and checked that she and Dawn had eaten something for dinner, even if it was a takeaway pizza. Then Buffy was up and out. 

Joyce went into her bedroom and opened her suitcase. She'd not even had time to start to unpack when Dawn came in. The teen was in her normal attire, a tiny short skirt and tight vest, without underwear or bra under either. She dropped onto the bed with a sigh. "Hi Mom, how was your trip?"

Unlike Buffy Dawn knew the real reason her Mom had been in LA wasn't to get some pieces for the gallery, though that made a convenient excuse, but to allow Buffy time alone with her sister. But Joyce wasn't going to tell the whole story - after dinner and a look at the items to be auctioned the next day, Joyce had hired a petite teen brunette hooker, gone to her to room then spent the evening fucking her, while telling the teen to call her Mom. She just smiled and said, "I picked up a few pieces. How was your weekend? How was Buffy? She looked happy."

Dawn gave a small shrug, "It went okay I suppose. Buffy enjoyed it, she started fucking my ass at just after nine and we went on until three in the morning. My butt was agony..."

"Are you using that healing cream Rupert provided? It should help," Joyce gave a concerned look.

"Yeah, it does, a bit, after..." Dawn said. Joyce sat down and put her hand gently on her daughter's and rubbed it sympathetically. For a moment she almost picked it up to put a finger in her mouth to suck sensually. But even as thought appeared she dismissed it, Dawn was Buffy's and Joyce wouldn't complicate that - the fate of the world rested on it and perhaps her daughter's happiness. The brunette forced a small smile, "It's not too bad, the sex is pretty good, even if there's no connection with Buffy beyond us being sisters, I've got to admit that she bangs me well; I always cum."

"That's something sweetie," Joyce smiled consolingly and stroked her daughter's hand some more, before deciding she needed to pull it back before she went too far. She moved her leg, keeping an appropriate distance between it and her daughter's naked thigh. "I know it's hard. Saving the world and no-one knowing it but Rupert, Mr Travers and me. But we appreciate it, we know how hard it is and when this is over..." she paused, she had no idea what they were going to do when this is over. "...well, everything will be okay," she finished lamely.

"I know. I don't blame you, or Buffy. I mean I went out to seduce her, I can hardly complain I succeeded to well," Dawn said. She paused, "Last night, Buffy said she loved me."

A wave of jealousy rose in Joyce as a vision of it being her came into her head, smothering Dawn in kisses from head to foot, in between each of them telling the teenager she loved her, as Dawn moaned in pleasure. She forced the feeling down, she had to be professional for Dawn and Buffy and the world, "That's good, it shows you're doing well. Did you reply?"

"I told her I loved her back, I couldn't think of anything else I could do. I might have laid it on too thick," Dawn said, a little worried frown appearing.

"No, no I'm sure you didn't," Joyce smiled encouragingly at her daughter, "Buffy looked happy as she left, so she must think you are. You've got to keep it up, make sure she remains in love with you and thinks you're in love with her."

"Yes Mom," Dawn nodded.

Joyce stood up, "You're doing well, sweetie, keep it up; save the world."


	6. Chapter 6

The car rocked to a stop as Buffy applied the brakes a little too roughly. She frowned and looked down at the brake pedal, "Mom really needs to get these looked at, they're supersensitive, the slightest touch and it's like hitting a wall."

Dawn let go off the sides of the passenger seat, which she'd be holding ever since they set out from the house and sure Buffy had come to a complete halt. "She's obviously used to it," she said reaching to unclip her safety belt, "I think she must ease her foot down gently."

Buffy shook her head, "I'll mention it over dinner. The brakes were so bad I nearly ran a red light." Which was true, though she didn't mention the several she had run as she was talking to Dawn or looking down at the map on the brunette's knees (and trying to get a quick look at the teen's sexy thighs).

"Well at least we're here now," said Dawn with a sigh of relief that was very exaggerated given that the journey had only taken them less than an hour (though Buffy admitted that it would have been longer if she hadn't several times crept slightly above the speed limit). The brunette stepped out and gave another sigh, this one more of wonder, "It is beautiful though."

Buffy stepped behind her and slid her arms round the teen's waist and rested her head on her shoulder, "Not the only beautiful thing here," she murmured at her sister and the younger Summer's giggled. Buffy had to admit the scenery was stunning though, a wooden forest, unspoilt by humans, blanketing a gentle slope, with a small river just visible at the bottom through the trees; the smell of pine laced the air. Willow had mentioned the place, as somewhere secluded she and Tara had gone for romantic picnics and had mentioned that Buffy might want to take her mysterious lover there. Looking out and down, seeing the twinkle of sun on the water and hearing the chirp of crickets, feeling the sun on her arms, Buffy had to think Will had it right, even if Willow did think her secret girlfriend was a married woman rather than her sister. She unhooked herself from her sister, "I'll get the picnic basket."

She opened the trunk and lifted out the plastic box by its handle. Her spare hand reached out for Dawn's, the teen hoisting a small rucksack over her other shoulder, as she took it. The two of them started down the slope, managing a dozen paces before Buffy remember to go back to lock the car, the place was so secluded it was unlikely it would be stolen, but no-one had thought Sunnydale High would be burnt to the ground by a cataclysmic fire. They continued down the slope, holding hands lightly, Buffy guiding her sister past anything that looked like it was even vaguely trippable. As they got closer they could hear the gurgle of the river and see the sandy beach upon which it slow waves were rolling. Buffy kicked off her pumps as they approached the sand. "We're here."

"Oh it is nice," said Dawn. She pulled off her T-shirt, dropping it onto the beach. Beneath she was wearing a tiny bikini top that hardly held in her tits. She stretched and pushed her long hair behind her back, before shimming out of her hotpants, to expose a matching bikini bottom. It was just as revealing as its partner - a piece of cloth over her pussy and a smaller piece for her ass, so tiny it was sliding into the crack and barely bothering with the cheeks. Buffy looked at her sister's lithe body admiringly, she still couldn't quite believe she was tapping the hot little thing and even less so that she was enjoying it. "I'm just going to paddle."

"Don't go far, I'm not sure how strong the current is," Buffy sounded like her Mom.

Dawn gave the same reaction, which was a shrug which gave no indication that she was going to do what she was told or not. Buffy watched her, partially out of concern and but mainly out of lust as the teen walked into the water. The brunette shivered as the cold water bit her and quickly came out. "I'll go in a minute," she said, "Let me help you with the blanket."

Buffy opened the basket and without Dawn's assistance, managed to spread the blanket. The younger teen instead reached into the basket and started pulling out their lunch, some sandwiches, cheese and biscuits and some fruit, spreading them over the blanket as Buffy reached in and pulled out a couple of diet sodas. She sat on the down cross-legged and snapped open the ring-pull and poured into a plastic glass. Dawn stood looking at her, with a fake disgruntled expression on her face. "What?" Buffy asked.

"We're on a sunny secluded beach and you're wearing jeans and a top?" Dawn grumbled.

"You want me to change now?" Buffy asked.

"It's traditional," said Dawn.

Buffy stood up and pulled off her top. Dawn whistled in appreciation. Like her sister Buffy had gone for a bikini that was just a couple of cuts of cotton over her nipples, and as she pulled off her jeans she also showed they had similar taste in bottoms. Dawn stood, her head moving up and down, as she took in Buffy. "I like your new bikini."

"I thought I'd try something a little more daring," Buffy said, "though I'm not sure I'd want anyone but you to see it."

"I don't know," giggled Dawn, "I find it kinda hot to see lots of other girls and guys as well giving you the eye as you walked down the beach, secretly knowing the only one who gets to taste what is underneath is me."

"So you like it?" Buffy smiled and twirled round, so that her back was to her sister. Looking over her shoulder she wiggled her butt cheeks, the teen's response was exactly what Buffy wanted, a purr of lust coming from the brunette's lips and a dirty smile forming on her mouth/

"Oh, I like it," grinned Dawn. She stepped forward.

Buffy turned giggling, "Sandwich?" she picked up a smooth peanut spread, one of Dawn's favourites and offered it her.

"That's not what I want to eat," Dawn said.

Buffy passed it her anyway, "You need to keep your strength up," she teased, before sitting down on the blanket, her legs straight out in front of her.

Dawn shrugged again, but she sat down and unwrapped the sandwich from the cellophane as Buffy reached for her own sandwich. As she did so she opened her legs, spreading them so that Dawn could see the bikini covering her slit. The teen's gaze slid down and she smiled in appreciation. Her smile got wider, as Buffy once she had unwrapped the sandwich, used a spare finger to pull the cloth aside giving her sister a look at the shaven slit. The teen's smile got wider and she made as if to move, but Buffy kept still like she wasn't exposing herself to her sister and continued eating her sandwich. Dawn started to eat hers as well, but mechanically, as if her entire concentration was focussed on her sister's slot.

Buffy finished her sandwich and reached for a sliver of cheese. She offered one to Dawn, "You like cheese," she smiled and pulled her bikini a bit further to one side. Dawn took the proffered cheese like a robot, her mouth opening as Buffy slid a finger over her slit, gently easing one of the lips apart from the other to show her sister some pink. Even as she was flashing the teen she kept her face innocent and ate her slice delicately.

The younger brunette nearly fainted as Buffy picked up a banana. Her bikini's bottom slipped back into place as she needed two hands for the next bit of her lunch. Some people said that peeling a banana could never be sexy, those people had never seen a bikini clad Buffy remove the skin of it like she was stripping it naked. When the banana was unpeeled Buffy didn't so much eat it as give it fellatio, her spare hand moving back to her bikini to ease it from her pussy.

"Huh," Dawn breathed deeply, her eyes glued to her sister. "Huh." Her own hand was rubbing at the cunt through the thin material of her bottoms.

Buffy enjoyed the attention as she sucked the banana until it was so soft she had no chance but to chew. There was no chance to tease her teen sister so she quickly finished it and tossed the peel in the box. She stood up, "I'm hot," she purred, "I'm going to take a cooling paddle." She walked towards the river not waiting to see if Dawn joined her.

The water wasn't just cold, it was freezing. Buffy wouldn't have been surprised if an iceberg floated by. She moved in as deep as she dared, the water lapping up just below her knees. There was a squeak from behind her and she turned to see Dawn retreating back from the river. The teen saw her sister looking at her and gritted her teeth to rush in. "This is freezing."

"A little cold," Buffy said.

Her sister waded a little further in, "Freezing," she repeated.

"Luke warm," countered Buffy, teasing her sister with a smile.  
"You think?" grinned Dawn and quickly bent down her hand sliding under the water and scooping it up, sending a cold wave over her sister.

Buffy shrieked and giggled and tried to dodge as Dawn sent a wall of freezing water over her. She bent down herself and returned the deluge, spraying her sister. The two of them squealed as the cold water splashed and laughed as the other tried to dodge it. Bending within feet off each other they scooped the water as fast as they could, trying to make each other wetter and colder, whilst attempting to avoid the same fate. 

It was Dawn who won. Seeing an opening in Buffy's defence she hooked a leg round her sister and tripped her as she tried to dodge a wave sending the Slayer spluttering backwards. Buffy was up and on her feet in seconds, smiling and laughing, even as she shivered and shook her head to clear her water-filled ears. "I am so going to get revenge," she laughed. 

Dawn was already out of the water and running along the sand of the beach. Buffy raced after her, chasing the younger teen down. Dawn dodged and sprinted, keeping ahead of her sister until she came to the edge of the beach. She had a choice, go bare foot onto the pebbles and rocks or try and dodge past her sister. She chose the latter, diving forward and trying to get past Buffy like she was a soccer striker dribbling past a defender. Buffy was quicker, tackling her sister and dragging her to the floor. Laughing thy wrestled and rolled on the sand, but Buffy was a Slayer and there was going to be only one conclusion.

"You have a choice," Buffy sat on top of her sister, pinning her wrists to the ground and grinning at the sexy teen, "I either pick you up and duck you in that freezing cold river..." Dawn shook her head and Buffy continued, "Or a bare bottom spanking."

"It won't be too hard, will it?" Dawn asked, "Not a full Slayer strength butt-beating."

"No," Buffy conceded. 

"I'll take the spanking," said Dawn with a frisky smile.

Buffy got up off her and went over to a nearby rock and sat on it. She patted her knees, "Come over."

Dawn did as she was told, giving her sister a naughty girl caught look, full of false repentance. Buffy grinned as her sister stood beside her, "I think I said bare bottomed..."

"Don't hit my little tush too hard," said Dawn as she slipped out of her bikini, leaving |Buffy to stare lustfully as her sister's sexy sexhole. 

"Over my knee," giggled Buffy.

Dawn dropped down, her waist creasing over her sister's thighs. Buffy stared down hungrily at the two cheeks. She was in no hurry to start and she let her hands slide over the round cheeks, massaging and rubbing them, squeezing and pulling them apart. Below her she could feel Dawn tremble, from lust, not fear, especially when Buffy's finger slid down between the crack and went to the bottom of the teen's pussy, pausing just at the edge of the slit, before gliding back up. She moved her hand back up and over the ass cheeks, feeling the muscles under the flesh, squeezing tightly and enjoying the feeling of rising excitement that was coming from her sister. She brought her hand up...

"You've been a naughty girl," she said with fake sterness and swatted her sister's ass lightly.

Dawn giggled as her buttock jiggled with the light blow, "Very naughty, I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough," Buffy spanked her sister again, looking down lustfully as she did and feeling her pussy heat up as she watched Dawn's ass quivering. "You need to be good, not bad" she playfully swatted the ass again, a little touch of red flushing to the cheek.

Dawn gave a little squeak, that turned into a giggle, quickly confirming to Buffy that she wasn't going too hard. The teen quivered and raised her ass a little, inviting Buffy to strike it again, "I won't duck you again. I'll be good."

"I'm not sure you will, you're bad to the bone," Buffy gave her sister two swift little spanks, one on each cheek.

"I'll volunteer for the dishes tonight," giggled Dawn, "Washing, drying and putting away."

"That's tempting, but that would just mean I'd have to do it tomorrow instead," Buffy slapped the wanton teenage ass.

"Okay, tomorrow I'll wake you up with a pussy licking spectacular," Dawn giggled as Buffy's palm came down again.

"It's supposed to be a punishment," Buffy said, "Not a normal morning routine."

"I'd really go at it, eat your pussy like you've never had, ouch..."

"It sounds good, but I'm not sure you're really recognising your badness."

"Oh, spank me," giggled Dawn.

"That's the idea," her sister replied dryly, bringing her hand down on the firm butt. She repeated it, smiling "You're a naughty girl."

"I know that now, I'm a bad brat, who's fucking her hot older sister and needs to be spanked for it," Dawn said with a fake whine.

Grinning Buffy said "Believe me, that's bad, but it'd be wrong for me to punish you for that, without getting my own ass spanked as well." Dawn turned her head and looked up at her sister with a wicked smile. Buffy laughed, "Don't get any ideas..." she swatted the teen ass playfully.

"I'm a bad girl," said Dawn, "but you like me very, very bad. A naughty slut who likes it up the butt."

"You're getting it," smiled Buffy. She spanked Dawn again, but this time instead of raising her hand she trailed a finger round and down until she found her sister's slit to rub. "You're wet you little minx."

"We have just been in the river," said Dawn.

"You know that's not why," replied Buffy. She traced the finger up to the teen's other hole, currently hidden between her round cheeks. Buffy put a finger in her mouth and sucked it, "Luckily I know what bad girls need."

"Mmmmn," Dawn quivered and raised her ass seductively at her sister, placing her palms on the sand to allow her to lever it. 

Continuing to suck a finger Buffy placed the other hand on the round butt, gently lowering it back. She gripped the cheek and eased it apart from its twin, exposing the rosebud that lay between them. It looked so tight and virginal that if Buffy hadn't known how much it had been hammered, she'd have thought it was unpopped. She brought her finger out, it was soaked with her saliva. "I'm going to finger this hot asshole of yours."

"Oh yes, do. It's a bad, bad butt that needs to be fingered," Dawn giggled and then gave a little squeak as Buffy, as good as her, word pushed and the sphincter and entered the tight back hole. Slowly Buffy pushed the digit down, twisting it as she did, literally screwing her sister's ass. Dawn giggled and wriggled, her ass lifting to meet her sister. Buffy pushed her back down as well, smiling at her sister's enthusiasm. Bhe finger went in knuckle deep. Buffy pushed some more, working it deeper into the hole, until the press on her other fingers stopped further penetration. She began to wiggle it, sliding it up and down.

"That's good, mmmmnnn, urrrhh, that feels so good, not as much as a dildo, but still good," Dawn moaned. 

"Yes, this ass is so tight, let me loosen it," giggled Buffy. She worked the finger up and down, fingering her sister's hole. She rested the other hand on the small of the book, both pressing Dawn down and sensually stroking her smooth skin. The ass tunnel clamped tightly round Buffy's finger, the warmth seeping over the digit, as the soft wall vibrated and moved to her touch. Her sister squeaked and squealed and quivered with every push and shove, her moans guttural turn-on.

"Finger number two," said Buffy, who believed that if Dawn's ass could take a ten-inch dildo without complaint it could fit two fingers.

She was right. The tunnel tightened round the second finger, but it coped, slowly spreading out as Buffy pushed down. Her sister squirmed and giggled, rocking happily on Buffy's lap as the blonde digitally penetrated her. Buffy worked the two fingers slowly, making sure her sister could cope, gradually delving deeper into the warm hole and extending the tunnel's girth. Her own pussy was aflame with lust as Dawn ground her thighs, just inches from the cunt. "Mmmnnn, this is such a sexy ass."

"Oooohh, urrrrhh, it's your ass, for you to use," Dawn moaned in return. "Oooohhhh..."

Buffy was deeper now, the fingers as deep as she could get them working up and down, faster and faster as the asshole became use to them and loosened. The blonde's elbow was pumping back and forth as she slammed down, loving the way dawn jumped and shuddered with each thrust. Without thinking she found herself adding a third, putting the fingers together like a dagger stabbing at her sister's butthole. Dawn jerked, gasping in pleasure, "That's right, Buffy, oh my God, that's so good."

The butt was tight round her fingers again and Buffy slammed back and forth, driven by her lust to get the fingers as deeply into Dawn as she could. "Ohhhh, fuck, yessss, yessss, yessss," squeaked Dawn in evident pleasure, her stomach rolling over Buffy's thighs like an out of control see-saw. Her feet swung up and waved so that Buffy could see the soles, crusted with sand. She shoved her fingers hard in, blocked from going further as her knuckles hit the teen's cheeks. It made her think about something so kinky she wasn't sure she should even contemplate it. Dawn squealed again, her pussy soaking the blonde's thighs and her body twisting in ecstacy. Buffy decided...

She pulled her hand out for a second and brought all her fingers together in a pointed beak. This time she returned with a whole hand. Dawn screamed "Yessssss," as Buffy went in her ass, pushing down to the wrist. The asshole stretched wider than it had ever been before. Buffy pulled back and pushed down, feeling the grip of her sister's sphincter gripping at her wrist, like a tight bandage wrapped round it. She worked the hand up and down, pushing deeper and deeper into the teen anal fuckhole. Dawn shivered and shuddered, her feet waving like tree branches in a storm and her hands whirring at the sand either trying fruitlessly to get a grip or dig herself a trench. 

"Aaaarrrghhh, yessssss, Buffy, yesssssss...." the brunette screamed loudly, her head bouncing up and so that it was almost at right angles to her body, her long hair shot round and down her back. Buffy hammered down, slowly bringing her fingers together so that made a fist. It elasticated her sister's anal tunnel even more than the beak and Buffy could feel the walls trembling as her knuckles punched through them. It was hot, not just sexually, but literally, the warmth of her sister bowel's made her hand sweat and flush red. The perspiration perhaps helped, allowing Buffy to pound down. Dawn was leaking cunt juice all over Buffy's thighs, leaking like a snapped pipe.

Butt-pumping your sister with your fist must be the ultimate taboo, but Buffy couldn't stop. Her own pussy seemed to be singing a song of lust, wet juice staining her bikini bottoms. She was so in control of Dawn, she was almost out of it, hammering her fist down in a frenzy with only a tiny part of her looking out for the signs that Dawn was about to snap. It wasn't yet, her sister could still take it, yowling and squealing in excitement, "Yessss, aaaaarggghhh, yesss harder, Buffy, harder."

Doing what she said Buffy pounded her fist down, ramming it as deep as she could reasonably go, each punch making her sister twist in orgasmic delight, shrieking her joy to the world. "AAAarrrghhh fuuuckkk, aaaaaarrrggghhh." 

The screams got louder and louder and away in the bushes some small mammal paniced and ran. Dawn screamed higher, her body ablaze with ecstacy, rocking on Buffy like she was having a stroke.

It was enough Buffy decided and pulled out her hand. Dawn breathing began to slow and her body began to relax, as Buffy gazed down on her slowly closing asshole. She waited until it had returned to nearer normal size (if not yet fully tightened) before giving Dawn one last light spank, "That'll teach you," she grinned.

"I'll need to be naughty more often," Dawn replied, still panting.

*

"Ooohhh, urrrhhh, yes," moaned Tara Maclay. She squeezed her eyes tighter shut, as if the washing waves of pleasure flowing through her body might leak through the pupils. In the darkness, the senses became more intense. She could feel the cotton sheets that rubbed at her feet and knees, gripped tight between her fingers and palms; the rock of the bed, shuddering and rolling, like it was a raft in swollen seas; and the plastic cock in her butt, filling her, stretching her, pleasuring her. And the sounds seemed so overpowering, the squeak of the wooden bed and floor beneath it, the squelch and splurt of a well lubed dong going into her, her lover's grunt and pants as she slammed in.

"Ooooohhh, yesssss, baby, yessss," Tara's eyes sprang open and she could see her reflection in the mirror, her face flushed and the expression raw, her hair streak with perspiration, beads of it forming on her forehead. Her large tits jiggling beneath her body as she bounced forward and back, swinging like and banging at each other. And behind her, Willow Rosenberg, her naked lover as naked as she was, slamming back and forth. Her girlfriend must have seen her eyes open as she smiled at her, speeding up as she did so, her hands sliding over Tara's naked waist and round to her cheeks, massaging and rubbing the twin globes as she speared between them.

"AAAarrrghh, yessss, aaaarrrghh," Tara squealed again, her back arching as the orgasm hit her like a runaway tram, "Aaaaaarrghhh.... yesssssss!"

"Wow," Willow panted and pulled out the toy, collapsing on the bed and then half rolling, half crawling so that she was lying with her head on the pillow, rather than across it.

"Mmmmmn, yes," agreed Tara as she followed her lover, ending up so that she was lying next to her. She could get used to mid-morning sex, with college out there was little else to do - especially as the girls she shared the small apartment with (she hesitated about calling them friends) all had families to go to and she didn't. She moved her face nearer to Willow and the redhead responded by sticking her tongue out and then wiggling it at Tara. Tara brought her own tongue out to touch Willow, trying to lick the swiftly moving tongue, their lips creasing up in a smile.

After a few moments Willow stopped and turned over properly so she was facing Tara, her hand rolling down her girlfriend's thigh and the still equipped strap-on touching Tara just above the waist. The redhead smiled, "I can tell you loved that."

"I did," grinned Tara back, "A lot."

"And to think how much I had to talk you in to trying anal," Willow said.

Tara nodded, a small blush forming, anal was her favourite position, as often initiated by her as by Willow and something they did at least three or four times a week, more often with the extra fucking time afforded by the vacation. But it hadn't been something she'd wanted to do and it had taken a lot of hints and not so subtle pleads from Willow, before Tara decided to give up her ass as a one-off present to her girlfriend on their three month anniversary. Her only regret was that she hadn't offered up her anal cherry on their first night. "When you're right you're right."

Willow grinned and nodded, "Funny you should say that... I was thinking now that Buffy's come out as a lesbian... I've always wanted to try a three-way and she'd be perfect for it, she is my best friend and you know what they say about best friends and sharing..."

"What? What do they say about best friends and sharing?" Tara looked at her lover with a small smile on her face.

"Er, best friends share," replied Willow, making Tara smile as she'd been expecting something a little more profound. 

Tara stroked her lover's arm, "So are you asking whether I'd like to be Tara in the middle and let both you and Buffy bang me together."

"It'd be hot, you'd love it. We could lick both of your tits at once and as you're eating me, Buffy could be tonguing you and I'd be feasting on Buffy. And think what we could do with strap-ons, you wouldn't need to choose which hole to be fucked, as we could fuck you front and backdoor together," Willow said, smiling persuasively.

"Have you spoken to Buffy?" Tara asked.

"Not yet, I wanted to see if you were up for it," Willow said, "but if you don't want too..."

Tara had a feeling she was being manipulated, much as she loved Willow she recognised her girlfriend, played her to get what she wanted. First she'd shown up with flowers over breakfast, then she followed it up with a really hard fucking sending Tara to heaven and back, and then a reminder how she hadn't wanted to try anal. Tara gave an inner sigh, she might be being played but Willow was right about the butt-fucking and she could be right about this and anyway Tara had to admit to a bit of curiosity over what the blonde Slayer would be like in bed. "Let's try it, if Buffy wants..."

"I'll speak to her and see," grinned Willow.

*


	7. Chapter 7

With a groan Dawn pulled herself up and off Buffy's strap-on. The blonde lay back in bed as her sister slithered up, her cunt dripping juice after their marathon fuck session and her skin red and flushed. The younger Summers got off the bed and walked slowly across her sister's bedroom to the cabinet where a bottle of water was nestled between Mr Gordo's legs. She opened and gulped the liquid down, Buffy suspected it would be slightly warm from sitting in the sun for the last hour, but she also knew given the amount of cum and sweat her sister had produced the brunette was close to dehydration.

"That's better," said Dawn, putting a now two-thirds empty bottle down on the cabinet. She walked a few feet and dropped into Buffy's comfy chair, ignoring the tops and jeans Buffy had neatly folded and placed there. As she slipped one of her legs over the arm rest and slid the other wide letting Buffy get a lovely view of the teenage pussy the Slayer didn't complain. Instead she sat up, resting herself against the bed board so her sister could get an eyeful of her own pert tits. Dawn smiled as she looked at them, "That was something Buffy, you really gave me a hard fucking."

"You were saying to bang you harder," Buffy replied.

"I'm not complaining," said Dawn, with a smile, "Just saying."

"I didn't think you were," Buffy wondered if her reply had been a little sharp and misconstrued, or was she should be overly defensive given the conversation she'd had with Willow the evening before. She smiled herself, "Not the way you were bouncing on top of me, you can't fake than enthusiasm."

"I'd have to be a very good actress," Dawn laughed and brushed her hair back so it fell over her shoulder and left her tit uncovered. She relaxed back, "How was the patrol last night?" she said suddenly changing the subject.

"Why?" Buffy felt suspicious. Not of Dawn obviously, but herself, that in some way she'd given away what had been talked about.

"No reason," Dawn shrugged, "It was just you and Willow were out alone, wondering if you talked about anything?"

"Like what?" Buffy tried to appear casual, but failed.

"I was just making conversation," Dawn said, "No need to become huffy, if all you want to do is fuck me say and we won't bother talking."

Buffy blushed, "I didn't... I don't." She sighed, deciding she better come clean, "Okay, you won't like it, but Will suggested I join her and Tara for a threesome."

Dawn laughed and smiled, "Why wouldn't I like that?"

"Errrmm, cos we're together and you're not invited?" Buffy answered, trying to make sure she walked a delicate line though she wasn't now sure what or where that line was.

"I know that; Will's broad minded, but I think even she'd be having kittens if you turned up with your sister as your incestuous lover."

"She invited me for a threesome and not you," Buffy repeated.

"Still not seeing the problem," Dawn said, "I mean when we watched that dyke DP movie yesterday you were so turned on I thought you were going to cum without me even touching you. You said 'yes' didn't you?"

"I said 'no', it'd be cheating on you," Buffy said.

""Oh Buffy, you're giving up a chance of a threesome for me," her sister laughed joyfully.

"Kind of," admitted Buffy though a more accurate answer would have been 'yes'.

Dawn stood up and started to sashay towards her, "So if I give you my permission you'll call Willow and tell her you're in."

"Ummm, yes," Buffy nodded. Suddenly she could see where this conversation was going and whilst she did like the end point, she wasn't sure she understood it, "Why?"

Her sister got on the bed again and shuffled up over Buffy's legs so that she was opposite the teen, her naked butt resting on the Slayer's thighs, "We're never going to be able to have a threesome. Who would we ask? Mom? But that shouldn't stop you, I know how much watching them turn you on, so it'd be cruel to keep you away from trying it out. Anyway call me selfish, if I don't give you some space, you're more likely to break with me and have a threesome with Willow and Tara anyway."

"I wouldn't do that," Buffy smiled, her hands slipping to her sister's waist - her skin was so smooth and flawless.

"Well put it this way, permission given for a Buffy, Willow, Tara fuckfest on the one condition I hear all the details afterwards... deal?"

"Deal," grinned Buffy.

"Now you'll call Will and tell her it's on..."

"In a minute," grinned Buffy climbing out of the bed and walking towards her sister, "Let me thank you first...."

*

If anyone had asked Tara she'd have admitted she was nervous, actually that wasn't true, she'd have admitted it to Willow and Buffy, to everyone else she'd have just laughed and pretended that tonight Buffy was just coming round for a normal sleep-over. Nerves were only part of what she felt, there was a touch of surprise that Buffy had turned out to be a lesbian, some jealousy towards her girlfriend's best friend and curiosity over how Buffy, a typical straight, had met someone of the same sex who'd turned her head. None of this would she have admitted to Buffy, but she would to Willow, if asked. But overlaying all this was one further emotion, which she struggled to suppress and control, but which threatened to overwhelm her if she wasn't careful and that was uncontrolled excitement. Tara had so many dark and kinky urges, that she'd always struggled with, of which a deep desire for other women was the most tame. Her father and family said it was her Mom's demonic nature coming out and tried to force her into a straitjacket of conformity. She knew the day was coming when she'd have to slip it on, but not yet... not tonight.

She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She would drive Willow wild and if Buffy was as lesbian as she claimed, her as well. She was wearing a matching black lingerie set, see through, so that you could see her nipples through the top and that beneath the tiny fluffy skirt realise that she was pantyless. There were a couple of bows at the back holding the lace outfit in place, but they were designed for ease of access. Her hair was freshly washed and flowed down her back, a faint trace of mint from the shampoo still noticeable if you had good smell and were close enough. Her lip gloss was understated, but she had been practising her fuck me smile ever since she'd started seeing Willow and had it down to a fine art.

The door of the apartment opened and for a half second Tara's heart bumped that it might be an intruder before Willow's voice called out, "We're here."

Forcing her tone to remain calm Tara replied, "I'll be out in half a minute."

"Okay," Willow called back.

Tara closed her eyes and breathed slowly, but heavily, feeling her diaphragm move and her muscles relax. She opened them and smiled, she was ready for anything and everything.

*

"You sure I shouldn't have brought something? Flowers, chocolates, some wine?" Buffy asked for probably about the tenth time. She had been well brought up and it seemed borderline rude to turn up, even for a threesome, with just yourself and your strap-on.

"No, I don't think so. Just think of it like you're coming over for a normal sleepover except with added sex," Willow replied.

"Sorry, I don't really know the social conventions of lesbian orgies... or straight orgies come to that or mixed straight, lesbian orgies."

"Buffy, you're babbling."

"Yeah, so the convention is not to bring anything for the host?"

"I don't know, Buff, I'm as much making this up as we go along as you are," Willow smiled.

The door to the bedroom and all Buffy's nerves fled as Tara walked in, if walk was the right word, for the sensual swaying glide that the Witch was managing. The blonde could see the other woman's nipples through the translucent top and a glance below showed that beneath the equally transparent lace miniskirt her slit was shaven and ready for a slurping. She sashayed into the middle of the room, letting Willow and Buffy admire her as she moved between them and gently turned. Buffy noted there was a slight quiver in her legs and if she too was nervous, funnily it made Buffy feel less so, if Tara was anxious, perhaps only Willow was approaching this without fear, and even her friend might just be better at hiding it.

"So what do you think, Buffy?" Willow asked as her girlfriend paraded herself sexily. 

"I think your girlfriend is hot," said Buffy.

"And dirtily slutty," said Willow as she reached out and stroked at Tara's butt.

The other Wiccan giggled and continued to move round, gently lifting her skirt, so that there was even the dark material between her pussy and Buffy's lusty gaze. The blonde could feel her excitement rising, Tara might not have been Dawn, but she was still hot and the idea of sharing her with Willow was making her pussy tingle with anticipation. She licked her lips and tried to keep the tremble of excitement from her voice, "So how do we play this? I've not done it before."

"Neither have we," Willow reminded her with a smile. Then she glanced over Buffy, "I think we should be wearing less."

"Good idea," grinned the blonde and Tara gave a sultry smile of agreement.

"And head to the bedroom as well," said Willow. She slipped her hand down on Tara's ass again, gently guiding her girlfriend to the room. She glanced over at Buffy and smiled, "You can touch her as well."

"Sure I can," Buffy said and placed her hand on Tara's other cheek, joining Willow in the gentle push. 

The door wasn't wide enough for them all to get through so Tara went first, swinging over to her bed and positioning herself in the centre of it, half sat with her hands pressing on the bed, holding her at an angle and her legs opening to show her pink.

Buffy and Willow followed. Willow immediately began to get undressed. Buffy slid her rucksack of her shoulder and onto a chair. She opened it, but left the toy nestling there with her spare sweater, a bottle of (drinking water) and several stakes and a throwing knife. Willow was already half undressed, her shoes and blouse off and her unbuttoning her jeans. Buffy copied her, kicking off her pumps, before starting at the top, her sweater and T-shirt landing on a clump on the floor, her leather pants peeling down her smooth legs and she bent to take them over her ankles and remove her socks. By the time she'd straightened Willow was naked, smiling as her eyes switched between Buffy and Tara, taking in the nakedness of them both. Tara had sat up a little as well and had slid a hand under the skirt and was gently rubbing her slit, giving her girlfriend and Buffy a show. The blonde felt her pussy stirring with passion, but she still looked at Willow - if neither of them had done a lesbian threesome before Tara was still Willow's lover not Buffy.

"Shall we start?" Willow seemed to be reading minds. She looked at Buffy and added, "You want to help me get Tara out of her things."

Despite the fact Tara was old enough to undress herself, Buffy nodded with enthusiasm. She joined Willow on the bed, her hand slipping round the back of Tara to find the bow. Willow did the same, but also leant into to kiss her fellow Wiccan's, the slurping of their mouths against each other loud in its passion. The top came off and dropped forward. Willow broke her kiss and looked at Buffy, "Try one of Tara's tits, or both of them, they're so suckable."

"Let me give it a go," grinned Buffy and did as her friend suggested. The bosoms were bigger than Dawn's, swinging down like ripe fruit. Buffy took the nearest teat in her mouth and began to suckle and nip it, gently swallowing it between her lips. It wasn't quiet as good as Dawn's taut teen titties, but she couldn't say it was unenjoyable. She hoped Tara was enjoying it as well, though the young woman couldn't say as Willow had resumed her kissing, whilst kneading the spare tit with her fingers. Buffy was just wondering where to place her own hand when Tara took it by the wrist and guided it down and under her translucent skirt. She let go of it there, but Buffy got the hint.

Tara shuddered as Buffy's fingers stroked her slit, though whether it was the digit, mouth, Willow or all combined which made her shake was impossible to tell. Buffy's fingers slid up and down the crack, moving so that there was one on each side and using them to gently ease the hole open. 

"That's it Buffy," giggled Willow, breaking the kiss. Her own hand moved down to join Buffy's, the two friends fingers sliding together as they stroked and played with Tara's pussy.

The Witch, free of Willow's lips, gasped in pleasure, moaning in excitement, "Uuuuhhh, uuuuhhh, yes, oooohhh."

Willow's mouth closed on the second tit, her hair brushing against Buffy's face as she began to tease and lick it, her lips enclosing round the nipple and slurps filling the room as she sucked it in. Tara gave another little squeak and gasp, "Ahhh, ohhhh." Buffy and Willow moved their fingers faster, starting to slide into hole and explore the tunnel within. "Oooohhh, uuuhhhh, that's so good," Tara moaned, "This is so good."

Buffy and Willow lifted their heads and grinned, neither disagreeing. Willow looked at her girlfriend, "Tara, lie back baby and let Buffy plant her pussy on your face." She smile to Buffy, "It'll be something."

"You okay with that?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," giggled Tara, "It's what we're here for." She dropped to the bed and Buffy moved over her, turning round so that she lowered herself she could see Tara's legs spread, the tiny skirt bunched round her waist. 

"Ohhhhh," Buffy gasped as Tara tongue pressed up. She kept her weight on her haunches, so that she was pushing onto Tara, but just swaying above her. The other young woman grabbed the Slayer's thighs and pulled her downwards. Buffy let herself be guided, leaning forward to place the pressure on her hands not Tara's face, whilst still making sure her pussy was down low and lickable. Tara went at it like she'd been possessed (something which was certainly possible in Sunnydale), her tongue flying like a spaced out hummingbird. 

"Oooohhhh," Buffy groaned again.

"Told you," grinned Willow, sitting on the edge of the bed, her finger sliding in and round her girlfriend's fuckhole as she watched her tongue her best friend. "Tara knows exactly what to do with her tongue."

"God, she does," moaned Buffy in agreement. The Wiccan's tongue pushed up, spearing between her slit lips and powering over the pink. Buffy gasped and shuddered, a trickle of cunt juice slipping from the hole and down Tara's tongue.

"Don't stop, but let me give Tara a turn," Willow grinned and moved onto her hands and knees. Her head lowered, vanishing between Tara's thighs. Buffy felt the effect within seconds as Tara began to shudder and shake, her own tonguing become faster and more frenzied, burying itself deep into the blonde Slayer's twat. 

The groans of Buffy competed with the slurps of her friends, the two sexy Witches seeming to compete in who could lick cunt the hardest and quickest; and Buffy was the ultimate winner. Her entire body seemed to be alighting with pleasure, and she only wished that Dawn could be there to share it. "MMmnnn, oooohh, yesssss," she gasped, her pussy pressing down at Tara's mouth and filling the young woman with her juice. The young Wiccan slurped even harder, ramming at Buffy's hole with extreme passion. Buffy squeak and shuddered, closing her eyes and rocking her head back. "Ooohhh, aaaaarrggghh," she gasped, the pleasure rising in her like an elevator whizzing up its shaft. 

Yummy grunts and slurps came from in front of her as Willow's mouth worked its magic on Tara. The redhead raised her eyes to look at the shuddering and shaking Buffy and the blonde was sure her friend was grinning at the sight of her face-sitting her girlfriend. She pushed her face deeper, gripping Tara's thighs and using them to pull herself forward. The other Witch's back arched and she bent like she was about to snap, her face rubbing at Buffy's cunt. The blonde squealed again, slipping her body down to follow Tara's mouth as the Wiccan's head rocked. Tara recovered and thrust up, her tongue driving into Buffy, deeper and harder. "Aaaarrrrghh, yessss, yeessss," Buffy shrieked as the orgasms slammed through her. "Aaaaarrrghhh, yessss."

She levered herself off Tara and tapped Willow on the shoulder, "Swap, let me taste that pussy and you face-ride her." It was time to return the favour to Tara.

The redhead nodded, licking her lips of her girlfriend's cum and moving to lower her face on the Witch's waiting mouth. Buffy didn't wait for her friend to descend, before she got down herself, pushing aside Tara's thighs and placing her mouth onto the lips. Her tongue shot out, pushing at the gap and working its way inside. She swept it up and down, tasting the cum that was already formed on the soft flesh. She didn't waste time with slow teasing, they were past that stage and instead she slammed hard and fast, lashing Tara's soft flesh in a violent lickathon. From the squeaks and squeals from Willow, the redhead was appreciating her slurping of Tara as much as the Wiccan herself. 

"Oooohhh, fuck, fuck, fuck. Don't stop," Willow shuddered.

Buffy smiled inwardly, she didn't know about Tara, but she wasn't planning to call a halt just yet. Tara's pussy was too wet and tasty, not as yummy as Dawn - what cunt would be? - but certainly well worth a good eating, the blonde Slayer lapping down the cum like a cat with cream. Her tongue flicked forward and down, slipping over the pink walls of the tunnel, sweeping over the crevasses and folds to find the treasury of cum as it leaked into the valleys. She brought her finger up and pushed it into the hole, further opening it so that she could go deeper and faster, her tongue, unimpeded by the lips, slashing at the soft flesh. Tara shuddered and shook, her legs trembling like she was a schoolgirl awaiting a Principal with a penchant for the cane.

"Oh fuck, oooh fuuuck, ooooohhhh fuuuucckk," Willow squeaked and squealed, just feet from Buffy, her entire body rocking as she rode her girlfriend's face. Buffy raised her eyes above Tara to watch her friend, the redhead's tits jumping and bouncing as she shook back and forth, her back arching and bending as the orgasms hit her. Buffy's tongue moved up and she began to lick at the clit, pushing at the bud under it's hood and making Tara vibrate and lap Will all the harder. The redhead shrieked louder and her body shook so much it looked like she was having an epileptic fit, "Aaarrrrrghhh, fuuuuckkkk, aaaaaaarghhhh." An explosion of girl cum jetted from her pussy and across Tara's face, reminding Buffy of her doing the same with Dawn.

"Fuck," Willow moaned and rolled off.

"Aaaarrrhhh, oooohhh, urrrrrrhhh," her mouth free Tara began to gasp and moan. Buffy upped her game, her finger slamming into the pussy as her tongue worked the clit above it. The Witch's back arched, her body rising from the bed like she was possessed by Satan. "Oooohhh, fuck, Goddess, fuckkkk, ooooohhhh, urrrhhhhh, Goddess." The sentence might have been an incoherent jumble but it was perfectly understandable to Buffy. She pushed her finger even deeper, the warm wet pussy slurping round the digit and soaking it in cum as she rammed it hard.

"Use this," Willow crawled towards Buffy and handed her a dildo.

"Okay," said Buffy and pulled out her finger. She gave it a lick so as not to waste the tasty girl cum and then leant forward, her spare hand slipping over the twat in a inverted V-shape to pry apart the slit lips. With her other hand she introduced the eight inch toy to her friend's girl's pussy.

"Oh my Goddess, oooohhh that's awesome, ooooohhhh aaaaahhh, Goddess," Tara gasped and moaned, her body reacting to the toy by thrusting against it. Buffy hit her harder, her spare hand moving to rub and massage the clit, making Tara shake and rock even harder. Willow lowered herself over her girlfriend's tit and sucked first one and then the other hard and passionately. Buffy rammed the toy harder and deeper, watching the juice seep from Tara's cunt and cover the toy with it cum. The Witch squeak and shuddered her hands above her head, gripping the bedding and pulling it down. "Ooohhhhh, aaaaarghhh, yesssss, Goddess, Buffy, that's it, hammer me harder.... Goddess."

Buffy pumped, grinning as she pleasured Tara to heaven and beyond, whilst her friend switched from tit to tit, slurping and gobbling them in, sucking then deeper, the redhead's hand stroking at her lover's stomach, before slipping down to compete with Buffy's in massaging the clit through its hood. Tara shrieked louder, her back bending and her body thrashing. More cum leaked from her pussy. "Fuck me, fuck me," she shrieked.

Willow got up again and slid off the bed, walking from Buffy's view. The blonde continued to pound Tara's cunt. A few moments later Willow returned, this time with a strap-on hanging from her waist. "Wanna go?" Buffy read her friend's mind and moved aside. Willow got on the bed, gripping her dildo and sliding it into Tara's cunt. She began to thrust in and out, driving the toy deep into the hole, as Tara's legs wrapped around her waist. The redhead pushed her hands down, pacing them on either side of Tara ass and pounded faster and faster, ramming the cock in as deep as it could go. Buffy watched in fascination, her pussy buzzing with lust. She rubbed it gently, it was like brushing aside the froth from the coffee, in that it still removed a little bit of inconsequential liquid from a container that was still hot and wet. 

"Aaaahhh, yessss, fuckkk," squeaked Tara. Her back arched and her hands gripped the bedding like she they were claws of a werewolf and it was dinner. 

Willow rammed her harder, driving the dildo deep into her pussy. As she did she turned her head round to grin at her friend, "Hey, Buffy you should put on your toy as well."

Reaching into her rucksack Buffy pulled out the strap-on she'd brought along. It was ten inches, and was Dawn's second favourite (the teen brunette had refused to allow Buffy to take her favourite, in case the Slayer lost it if a vamp stole the rucksack); nine inches of plastic, with thick ridges and large mushroom like head. Though if the contours were the shape of a real dick the purple colour was so deep that if you're cock really was that shade you'd be advised to see a doctor, pronto. She pulled it up her legs until it was nestling over her pussy, the haft rubbing comfortably over her cunt. She tightened the strap, enjoying the pull of the plastic and it pressed at her, reaching down to adjust it so that it lay across her clit, meaning every thrust would send waves of sexual pleasure coursing through her.

Willow didn't seem close to finishing, hammering her girlfriend's hole with enthusiasm and energy. Buffy got on the bed and ran a tongue round Tara tit, not quiet dry from the suckling it had received from Willow. Tara groaned and Buffy opened her mouth to swallow the teat, slurping loudly as she sucked it in.

"Hi baby, let's move you to your hands and knees," Buffy had barely started with the titty before Willow was suggesting a movement change to her lover. Buffy's mouth moved up as Tara slid into the position suggested by her redheaded girlfriend, Willow grabbing at the teen's side and preparing to mount her lesbian doggy-style. She looked at Buffy and grinned, "Let's spit roast her, get your dick nice and lubricated."

"You mean I should get her to suck my dildo whilst you're fucking her?" Buffy said, then looked at Tara, "You okay with that?"

"Okay with it," grinned Tara, "It was one of the things I demanded to Will we did. Now get your strap-on here so that I can give it a nice, hot blowjob."

Buffy didn't need asking twice. She shuffled forward on her knees, guiding the toy towards Tara's open mouth. It was so big that the Witch had to really stretch her jaw to accommodate it, her eyes opening wide with the effort. Buffy reached behind Tara's head and used it as a lever as she went in and out. The Witch bobbed her head, sucking greedily as behind her Will resumed the fucking, grasping Tara's waist and thrusting forward.

"My God, this is hot," Buffy grinned, looking down at Tara's bobbing head. She let go off it, reckoning Tara didn't need the encouragement and used her spare hands to rub her own super-sensitive breasts. Even without Buffy to hold her the Wiccan slurped energetically, the only difference was that she raised her eyes somewhat to look up at Buffy as she sucked.

"Told you it would be," grinned Willow, looking so pleased it was like she'd solved the riddle of the Sphinx. She was moving faster than Buffy, hitting the pussy hole deep and thrusting her toy in with practised speed and vigour. She wiped a tiny bead of sweat from her face, "Tara's so up for it."

"She is," giggled Buffy. She was hardly moving herself now, just staying upright on her knees as the wanton Wiccan was bounced forward and took the toy deep. Not that from the greedy slurping sounds coming from Tara's mouth was their any lack of enthusiasm from her.

"Let's swap," said Willow.

Buffy nodded in total agreement. There was nothing wrong with having her fake phallus sucked, the dildo had been rubbing at her clitoral hood quiet sweetly as Tara had pushed the dick against it with her mouth. But fucking her would double the pressure on the toy and more than double the fun. She pulled the toy out, saliva dripped from it as she waddled on her knees round to behind Tara. The Witch's pussy was still open and the wetness was obvious, the juice glistening like tiny beads of glass under the bedroom light. Buffy slid the toy into the waiting hole, pausing as it went in to wait for her friend to take position.

"Mmmmnnn yes, that's it, fill my pussy with that big plastic dick, Buffy, fuck me good," Tara moaned. "Mmnnnnn, you too Willow, baby, give me that lovely tasty cock to suck, mmnnnnn I want to suck it clean of my sexy juices."

Willow did as her girlfriend asked, kneeling opposite her and Buffy and feeding the dildo between her lover's lips. The sound of Tara's slurps showed that she was enjoying the taste and signalled to Buffy that, now she had Willow's dildo under control, that her pussy could be banged hard. The blonde gripped hold off the other young woman's sides and began to thrust hard into the cunt.

The hole had been well prepared by the fingering, tonguing and fucking that it had already received and Buffy's dildo rammed in fast and hard. It was a matter of a few thrusts and even fewer seconds for the full length to be filling the Wiccan, the dildo only stopping as the fake balls hammered home and Buffy's thighs smacked against the cheeks with a loud smack. Buffy went faster and harder, pounding at the twat like it was Dawn's. Tara rocked under the ramming, her mouth shooting up and down Willow's dick so deep it was almost a deep-throat. Willow grinned happily, like the cock was real not fake. Buffy smiled back and slammed as powerfully as she could, feeling Tara's cheeks wobble with every hard thrust. The toy pressed at her own clit stimulating it, the pleasure enhanced as Tara worked the toy, bouncing back to meet Buffy's thrusts in a series of head-on (or more accurately pussy-on) collisions.

"Yes, fuck, yes," Buffy groaned in pleasure as she hammered away. 

"Go for it," Willow giggled, "Fuck Tara's pussy, she loves it." As she spoke she was holding Tara's head and dragging it forward, making the other Witch take even more of it into her mouth, so that it was pressing at her tonsils and Tara was gurgling saliva. Buffy slammed forward to push Tara even further onto the cock, helping her friend. Willow grinned and rocked forward in return, the two friends squeezing Tara like a tube of toothpaste. The Wiccan in the middle wriggled and writhed in enthusiastic enjoyment, bashing herself back against Buffy and throwing herself forward against Willow, spit leaking from one pair of lips and cum from the other.

"Fuck, yes, yes," Buffy held Tara tight, pounding away.

"Hammer her, hit that pussy," gasped Willow.

The bed squeaked and rocked, shuddering as the three of them hammered away. Cum stained its blanket, sliding from three hot holes as all the young women enjoyed themselves. The dildos slammed in from each end, filling Tara with plastic and pleasure. 

Willow grinned at Buffy and pulled the dick out of Tara's mouth. Her lover squealed as Buffy continued to hammer, going ever faster at the hole and giving it the Slayer treatment. "AAaarrrghhh," Tara screamed, "Yesssss, aaaargghhhh."

"You should bang her butt, slam your dildo down that hole," Willow said.

"Yes," squeaked Tara in agreement, "Ram my back hole, I want that big dildo in my ass."

Ever since Dawn had introduced Buffy to anal it had been the Slayer's favourite position, so she didn't need any urging. Pulling the slick dick out of the pussy she grabbed Tara's cheeks and drew them apart, lining the dildo head up against the Wiccan's asshole. It looked so inviting. She pushed forward.

"Ohhhhh, yessss, Goddess, give it me in the ass," squeaked Tara.

The gates to her backdoor opened easily, confirming she was far from an anal virgin. Buffy still went in slowly, aware that she was Willow's girlfriend not her own and not wanting to force the toy down to hard until she was sure Tara was a big an anal slut as Dawn. The Wiccan moaned, "OOohhhh, urrrhhhh, fill my ass, Buffy, I want that big plastic dong in my butt."

Willow moved round so that she could see the toy slide in, her eyes fixed on the dildo as it vanished into her girlfriend's most taboo hole. "That's good, Buffy, she can take it, don't stop."

"No, don't stop, give it me deep," Tara moaned.

Buffy moved a little faster, working the toy in and out, pushing it deeper each time. She looked at Willow. Her friend's face was feverish with excitement. Buffy envied her as she both thought how hot it would be to watch someone else bang her sister's ass (especially Will) and how that could never happen. She pushed harder at Tara, sending the toy further into the Wiccan's ass. The walls resisted the intruder, but not much. 

"Fuck her, Buffy, fuck her," Willow said excitedly.

"Yes, yes, I want it all my butt, I want you to make it gape," Tara added her pleas to her girlfriend's.

"That's it, fuck this ass is sexy," groaned Buffy as her legs rested against Tara's cheeks, the dildo fully buried between them. For a second she rested, relaxing against the round cheeks. Then she began to pound again, working herself forward and back, thrusting the toy deep into the other young woman's anal fuckhole.

"AAarrrhhh, yessss, Buffy, yessss," squealed Tara, her body rocking. Willow moved on top of her, lying on her back, the dildo pressed between it and Willow's stomach as it pushed up. The redhead lowered her face and began to lick at the ass crack, sliding her tongue down the crevasse. She didn't stop as she got to the toy going in and out, but used the tip of her tongue to lick the fast moving toy. The tip flickered fast and light, so that if it had been a real cock it would have been a tickle. Buffy slowed her speed, but upped her power to allow Willow's tongue to lap up the toy whilst still making sure Tara was getting a good deal. The Wiccan wasn't complaining, "Aaarrrghh, yesssss," Tara squealed, "Yesssss, yesssss, my ass, fuck my ass!"

Buffy obliged. She raised herself back and ripped forward, sending the dildo slamming into the hole. Willow's tongue flickered out, trying to lick the toy just as the edge of her lover's hole, as if she was also trying to fit in their. Buffy pulled back and shot in again, moving so fast that she was almost a blur. Tara shrieked and screamed and arched her back, bucking Willow like a rodeo rider. "Yesssss, yesssss, yesssss, fuck it, fuck it, oooohhh Goddess, fuck it!"

"Mmnmnn, God yes," moaned Buffy in enjoyment as she pounded away. If Tara's ass wasn't Dawn's it was a good second, the Witch seeming to enjoy anal almost as much as the Slayer's younger sister/girlfriend. The sexy Witch bounced and rocked with enthusiasm, meeting every thrust of Buffy with a squeal. "Your ass is so bangably bangable."

"It is," giggled Willow, looking up from tonguing the dick. "I think Tara has an ass that was just designed for fucking."

"Yes, yes, it is, made for being fucked," squealed Tara. "Aaarrrhh, yessss, Goddess... just like my mouth Willow, I want to be taken end to end... ooohhh fuck."

"Sure thing baby," giggled Willow. She slid from her girlfriend and standing on the bouncing bed, rather like a raft in a stormy sea, she tottered round to Tara's front. Buffy paused for a moment, letting her friend feed the toy back into her girlfriend's mouth. Tara took it enthusiastically, her head bobbing down it as far as before. Willow grinned and gave Buffy a wave with her hand, gesturing for her to resume. The blonde grabbed Tara waist and used it like a lever to hammer in. Again the Witch was squeezed between the two friends and like before she spasmed with unseemly enthusiasm.

Buffy grinned and hammered hard. Opposite her Willow was smiling, her naked boobs bouncing and jerking as she worked her hips forward and back in a sensual, dirty dance. The tits were great, thought Buffy, not as big as Tara's but still nice and round and still firm, with cute hard nipples; almost of a Dawn standard. She wondered whether the redhead was also admiring hers, she seemed to be looking downwards, but that might be to watch the dildo as it pounded between Tara's cheeks. Buffy wasn't sure if the thought of Willow checking her out wasn't a little of a turn-on, she'd never have thought that before Dawn had brought her out.

In and out went the Slayer and her friend, their plastic dicks filling two holes. Tara's body bounced between them, slurping sounds coming from her mouth and the slaps of Buffy's thighs on her butt coming from the rear. They competed with the squeaks of the bed and the passionate pants the two strap-on wielders. 

"Mmmnnn, uuuuhh," Buffy hammered the asshole hard, smashing into and driving Tara forward. It was so hot and sexy, she'd never have guessed Tara was such an anal fiend, she seemed so quiet and shy. Willow must be good for her. The Witch was quiet an expert as well, her ass wiggling and rocking with Buffy, timed for maximum pleasure so that Buffy's clit was zinging with joy. 

Still she felt a little guilty about monopolising the back-hole, when Tara wasn't even her girlfriend. "You want a go in here?" Buffy popped the toy out, not giving chance to politely decline.

The redhead slid the toy out of her lover's mouth. Tara looked up, her gaze switching between Willow and Buffy. There was a wanton smile on her face, "I want more, one of you stick it in my ass." She paused and licked her lips, which had dried out, "and the other fuck me in my pussy."

"How about it Buffy," Willow smiled, "You wanna dp my girlfriend?"

"I'll give it a go if you two want to try it," replied Buffy, unable to keep her smile of her face, "Which hole?"

Willow smiled and sat down, spreading her legs. "You've had the ass, now it's my turn. Come here baby, sit on my dick."

This time it was Buffy's turn to watch as a fake phallus vanished up Tara's ass, the young woman lowering herself backwards onto the dong. Her face twisted and contorted as it went in, her eyes screwing together and her mouth opening to let out faint moans. She leant her hands back on the bed, pushing her back against Willow and easing the redhead onto her back, as Tara herself stopped at a forty-five degree angle, her legs spread and the feet planted next to Willow's thighs. The sexy Wiccan raised and lowered herself a couple of times until the cock was fully in.

"Come on in," giggled Willow, "The holes are lovely."

"You sure," Buffy asked, hoping they wouldn't change their minds. She'd have loved to have done this with Dawn, she decided, but sharing Tara was probably the next best thing.

"Fuck me, Buffy, fuck my front as Willow fucks my back," Tara groaned, wiggling on her girlfriend's dildo.

That was the answer Buffy needed. She moved forward, getting onto her knees and guiding the dildo towards the waiting wet fuckhole. Tara groaned as the tip touched her twat, the moans getting louder as Buffy pushed it past the waiting lips and into the tunnel. "Ooooohhhh, that's it, good, ooooooohhhh," Tara moaned.

Buffy continued to slide the dildo in, marvelling that Tara could fit tow such big strap-ons in her at the same time - the human body was such a flexible instrument, the Slayer realised. Further and deeper Buffy went, the toy gliding down the lubricated passage with ease. Tara legs closed together, the knees clamping at Buffy, trapping her in position. The Slayer grinned and placed her hands down on the bed, competing for space with those of Tara and Willow. The dick was getting deeper and deeper now, going in like a knife through butter. She could feel the touch of something hard at the end, the dildo scraping over the lump caused by Will's toy, firmly encased in the other Wiccan's butt. 

Filled as completely as she could be, Tara groaned, "Fuck me, fuck me good."

There was a brief pause as Buffy waited for Willow and Willow waited for Buffy and then they both began to fuck Tara together. The young Witch squealed, her back arching and her feet lifting so she was resting them on her toes, the muscles visibly straining beneath her skin. "That's it, fuck me both together."

It was messy and uncoordinated, like a quivering amoebas blob, but Buffy and Willow slammed in and Tara quaked between them. "Yes, yes, uuuuuhhh, give it me in both holes."

"Uuurrrhhh, uuuhhh, let's do this together Willow," Buffy panted.

"Slow down or speed up?" up her friend asked.

It was Tara who answered, "Buffy go faster, give it me like Willow."

Buffy had been holding back, but with Tara's blessing she upped her pace, soon catching up with Willow and hammering the holes rhythmically, the two of them moving so that as one came up and the other was going down and Tara was getting pounded continuously. The sexy young Wiccan squealed and shuddered, her feet leaving the floor and her only source of support her hands and the straps-on keeping her in place. Her face was contorting sexily, so twisted it was impossible to tell pain from pleasure, but it looked so hot and beautiful regardless that Buffy wished she could take a picture to show Dawn.

But that would mean stopping fucking Tara and stopping fucking Tara would stop the waves of pleasure which were coursing through Buffy as her dildo rubbed her clit, its power enhanced by the vibrations of Tara and the thrusts up of Willow. The Slayer moaned in ecstasy, "Oooohh, urrrrrhh."

Below her Willow was groaning as well, but, like Buffy, not letting that stop or slow her pounding, "Oooohhh, mmmnnn, Tara this is so hot, you're the best girlfriend ever."

That wasn't true, not while Dawn was around, thought Buffy, but she appreciated the sentiment - Tara was pretty damn cool to let Willow and Buffy bang her together. Not that she was a silent partner, the sexy Witch squealing and caterwauling, shuddering and jerking, her eyes bright with pleasure and her hair matted with sweat. The Witch's tits were bouncing and jiggling against Buffy, the blonde could feel them slap pleasurably against with each one of her thrusts. It made her go even harder, ploughing the cock deep and hard into the waiting hole.

Tara screamed, "Aaaarrrrghhh, fuck me, aaaaaarrrghhhh yesssss, make me cum, aaaaaarggghhhh."

She shuddered and shook, her head going back like her neck was elastic.

"Fuck yes, yesssss, ooohhhh, urrrrhhh," Willow moaned beneath her, gasping and panting as she too came with pleasure.

"Mmmnnn, oooohhh," Buffy rammed harder and deeper, slamming her dick in deep and speeding up as an exhausted Willow slowed.

"AAaarrrrrghhh, fuck me, fuck me," squealed Tara, her body rocking like she was a ship on the ocean. Buffy rammed harder, forcing the Witch down on her girlfriend's dick. It made her cum all the louder, "AAAAaarrrrghhh, aaaaaaarrrghhh, yesssss, fuuuckkk, yesssss!"

Faster and faster Buffy went, a frenzy of fucking, ploughing the dildo deep into Tara's cunt. The Witch screamed so loud and so continuously her vocal chords must have been made of iron. Below her Willow lay back, her hands gripped round her girlfriend's stomach to hold her in place, grinning encouragement at Buff, "Bang her, ram her cunt, fuck her onto me, give her all that dick."

"Aaaarrrrghhh, aaaaarrrggghhh," Tara was cumming so much she was out of control; it was like trying to ride a thrashing sea-serpent intent on taking you to a watery grave. The Witch's cunt was so wet that with every thrust cum was spurting out, covering the cock and Buffy, before dripping down Tara's thighs and onto Willow. "AAAaarrrrrrgghhh, aaaaaarrrggghhhh, fuuuucccckkk!"

"Uuuhhh, uuhhhh," Buffy panted and ignored the dribbles of sweat sliding down between her eyes and the sides of her cheek. She concentrated on slamming Tara onto Willow, hammering the hot Wiccan and her girlfriend into eternity.

"Ooohhh, mmmnnn," Willow was hardly moving, but the pressure of Tara on her strap-on was enough to keep her in constant state of sexual bliss. She gripped her lover tighter, "Fuck her Buffy, slam her pussy."

"AAAAAArrrrrghhh, yessssssss," screamed Tara in probable agreement.

"Uuurrrhhh, ohhhh," Buffy panted, her own pussy soaked and pleasured. She was a Slayer so she wasn't exactly tired, but her muscles were starting to ache a little from the position she was in and anyway Tara and Willow weren't as tough as she was or as slutty as Dawn. "Yes, fuck, fuck," Buffy gave herself a couple more thrusts, feeling the pleasure wash through her, before pulling out the dick.

For a moment she remained in place, her cock dripping cum over Tara before she rolled off and fell onto her back. Tara rolled off as well, squeezing between Willow and Buffy and lay their panting,

"Enjoy?" Willow raised her head wearily.

"Totally," said Buffy.

"Well recover and then you can do me again, except this time Buffy gets my butt," giggled Tara, her hands reaching out to stroke both her lovers' stomachs and down to their dildos.

"I can live with that," Buffy grinned.

*

"Is Buffy coming back home after her patrol?" Joyce asked her youngest daughter, she herself had only seen Buffy for about half a minute this evening, just returning from late night opening as her eldest had been exiting the front door. Dawn had been upstairs and whilst she'd greeted her Mom with a shout she'd seen no sign of coming down. Joyce had allowed her the privacy, so much of Dawn's time now was spent being Buffy's secret girlfriend that Joyce didn't want to interrupt the teen's alone time. 

From the unwashed crockery Joyce could see that Dawn and Joyce had eaten. She had shouted up once more to confirm it before settling down to make herself something to eat and to reflect in a couple of years time, when Dawn went to college, that eating alone would be her life - it wasn't a particularly happy thought. As she cleaned the kitchen, wiping down the surfaces, she heard Dawn come down. Completing the tidy up she had headed into the main room and asked Dawn about her sister.

Dawn was so sexy thought Joyce, in a tiny cropped vest and a pair of denim hotpants that hardly touched her thighs, to seduce Buffy she'd had to dress sexily, but somewhere along that seduction, Joyce had fallen for her as well. She knew it was wrong, for so many reasons, Dawn being her daughter only being one and so she resisted the impulse to jump on the teen and ram her mouth against Dawn's. It was hard to do as Dawn looked up, her lips as red as roses and so accidentally wanton. The smile the teen gave was so sensuous that if it hadn't been Dawn Joyce would have thought it was a come-on, "She's spending the night with Willow and Tara."

"In a threesome?" Joyce asked, feeling her muscles tensing and her heart pattering as she sat next to her daughter, and not just because of what Buffy was hopefully doing. The Watcher's Council seers had seen futures where Buffy and Willow were sharing Tara and futures where Glory had sucked the earth into a wormhole. However as they hadn't seen any futures where both these things had happened they were keen that Buffy did the first in the hope that in someway it might prevent the second. Dawn had been briefed and told to subtly encourage her sister towards it.

"Yes," Dawn nodded, "She didn't take that much persuading." She gave a small sigh, "Though I could have done without the thank you anal."

It was a sign of how much the relationships in the Summer's house had changed over the last couple of months that instead of freaking out and collapsing at the admission that one of her daughter's was butt-fucking the other one, that Joyce just nodded sagely. "How's it going?"

"Buffy's still head over heels, if that's what you're asking," Dawn said with a trace of bitterness. 

It was easy for Joyce to sympathise; to save the world she and the Council were making Dawn do things that were so much against the teen's nature. She patted the teen's thigh gently, hoping that Dawn wouldn't realise that it was more than the touch of a Mom giving comfort to her daughter. "I know, we're asking a lot of you in becoming a trampy lesbian."

Dawn gave a small half-laugh, half-grunt, "Mom, that's the bit I don't mind. I never thought I was a dyke, but as I started to watch the lesbian porn it turned me on so much and I began to notice other women and think how hot they were. I don't even mind dressing like this, it's kinda liberating especially as I do have a pretty great body, don't I?"

"You do," agreed Joyce, hoping that Dawn didn't see anything amiss in Joyce's look, as she ran her eyes up and down her daughter's sexy frame. She could say she was checking so she could answer the question, except she'd already known the answer even if her eyes had been closed. 

Her daughter continued speaking as if she hadn't even noticed her Mom had spoken, never mind heard what her answer really meant, "It's not even the anal. I mean there may be a little too much of it, but that healing cream for Slayer's really does the trick and no matter how hard or long my ass can be back to new within minutes. And I kinda enjoy it, actually not kinda, I like it a lot, I think I may actually be a lesbian anal fiend."

This conversation would replay itself in Joyce's brain tonight, as she rubbed her pussy under the bed covers and thought about taking Dawn's, so cute, behind herself. She forced an innocent looking smile, "So it's still Buffy?"

"You can't force a connection," Dawn replied, "I love Buffy as a sister, but as a lover - there's nothing; I'm pretending all the time I'm in love with her as she is with me, but even as she's banging me I'm wishing it was someone else."

"I know, it's hard," Joyce said, "I wish there was another way and that it didn't have to be you. But it does."

"I know," Dawn said, " I can get through it, I have to. Can I make a confession?"

"I don't think we have any secrets left," Joyce said, whilst thinking 'Just one, my desire for you'. 

"While Buffy's banging me I fantasise about it being someone else," Dawn said.

"That's only natural," Joyce said, "Other women?" Her daughter had admitted to becoming a lesbian. "Who?" It would do her no good to find out, but there was a small part of her that wanted to know who Dawn fancied and what the competition was.

"Lots," said Dawn, "Tara, Janice, my English Teacher, that hot single Mom who sometimes come over to see Mr Baxter..." She paused and took a deep breath, "...You."

Before Joyce could say anything Dawn pushed her mouth up and forward, connecting hard against Joyce's lips...


	8. Chapter 8

"Is Buffy coming back home after her patrol?" Joyce asked her youngest daughter, as she came in from the kitchen. 

Dawn looked up and fought to control her feelings, her Mom was just so hot and sexy, why couldn't it be her that she got to bang her to save the world? Life sometimes was so unfair. It wasn't even as if her Mom was even having to put in any effort, just her being in slacks and a sweater that was too big made Dawn think dirty, dirty thoughts, all of which had the older woman shedding her clothes to fuck Dawn in various positions. The teen made herself smile casually, "She's spending the night with Willow and Tara."

"In a threesome?" Joyce asked nonchalantly and sat down next to Dawn on the couch. If only she'd known how Dawn's heart was pattering with desire for her she'd have jumped up and run a mile, she'd probably call the Watchers Council as well and Mr Uppity Travers would give the teen a thirty minute lecture on her duty - as if she could forget.

"Yes, she didn't take that much persuading " Dawn nodded. It was another one of life's little unfairnesses that her sister could be encouraged to cheat and have a threesome and everyone thought that was great, but Dawn had to be a nun for everyone else whilst still being a whore for Buffy. A little whine of frustration escaped her lips before she could stop it. Quickly Dawn put in an excuse, she didn't want her Mom to think that she was slacking in the Buffy's girlfriend department so she quickly gave an explanation "Though I could have done without the thank you anal." That was true enough anyway.

It seemed to fool her Mom, "How's it going?"

"Buffy's still head over heels, if that's what you're asking," Dawn replied, still thinking how unfair it was that Buffy could bang Willow and Tara, whilst Dawn had to stay sitting next to the unknowing object of her affections.

"I know, we're asking a lot of you in becoming a trampy lesbian." her Mom probably thought she was being sympathetic.

"Mom, that's the bit I don't mind. I never thought I was a dyke, but as I started to watch the lesbian porn it turned me on so much and I began to notice other women and think how hot they were. I don't even mind dressing like this, it's kinda liberating especially as I do have a pretty great body, don't I?" It was ironic, that saving the world could allow her to have such open conversations with her Mom, except on the bit that mattered,

"You do," Joyce said, and she looked at it like she needed to check, if it had been Buffy she'd have just said yes.

Still now she'd started the talk Dawn felt like she had more to get off her chest "It's not even the anal. I mean there may be a little too much of it, but that healing cream for Slayer's really does the trick and no matter how hard or long my ass can be back to new within minutes." She didn't want them to think it was just the butt-fucking, otherwise she could imagine all Travers would say would be 'use more lube' so she continued. "And I kinda enjoy it, actually not kinda, I like it a lot, I think I may actually be a lesbian anal fiend."

"So it's still Buffy?" her Mom asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"You can't force a connection," Dawn replied, "I love Buffy as a sister, but as a lover - there's nothing; I'm pretending all the time I'm in love with her as she is with me, but even as she's banging me I'm wishing it was someone else." Perhaps her Mom could say something to the Council and they'd send Buffy on lots of extra tiring training missions so she was so exhausted she'd be sleeping to noon.

"I know, it's hard," Joyce said, "I wish there was another way and that it didn't have to be you. But it does." This time she managed to pull of the sympathetic Mom to absolute perfection and Dawn's stomach leapt again. 

But then it didn't matter how much her Mom might all be cookies and cream she'd still have to fuck Buffy to save the world. "I know. I can get through it, I have to." However perhaps she could show that once Buffy had dealt with this new queen bitch, Glory, and Dawn was free that she wasn't going to be sitting in a nunnery cell "Can I make a confession?"

"I don't think we have any secrets left," her Mom said, little realising Dawn had a big secret she was keeping from her.

"While Buffy's banging me I fantasise about it being someone else," Dawn said, it was one of her little secrets.

"That's only natural. Other women?" her Mom replied casually "Who?".

"Lots," lied Dawn, "Tara, Janice, my English Teacher, that hot single Mom who sometimes come over to see Mr Baxter..." a few names came out. She looked at her Mom and the words were out of her mouth almost before she could stop them "...You."

The words seemed to hang in the air for ages as Dawn realised what she had just said and her Mom looked at her in shocked surprise. There seemed to be only one way to manage the silence and the teen took it. She pushed her mouth up and forward, connecting hard against Joyce's lips...

She was against her Mom before she could stop herself and even as she instantly regretted it her mouth seem glued to the blonde Milf's lips and she couldn't pull back. She could see the surprise in her Mom's eyes, and something else... something undefinable. The teen knew what she was doing was wrong and if she could have thought of something to say which would make it seem the kiss was accidental she would have done. But as she had no excuses she kept her mouth in place - knowing once she'd finished the earth was likely to swallow her up - and this being Sunnydale there was always a chance that would be literal.

It was only seconds into the kiss, but it seemed longer. And then to Dawn's shock her Mom reacted. And not in the way the teen was expecting - she didn't push her away or slap her or even scream and run to the telephone to call the Cops (or the Watcher's Council). Instead she opened her lips and slipped her own tongue forward, connecting it against Dawn's. The teen's felt like a surge of electricity was flowing through her and she gripped at her Mom's hands, holding them tightly in her own.

As suddenly as she started to kiss back Joyce stop, jerking her head away like Dawn had halitosis. She blushed a deep a red as Dawn had ever seen, like every drop of blood had decamped to her cheeks. "We can't do this Dawn, it's wrong," she said, her voice sounded like she didn't wholly believe it.

"Because your my Mom?" Dawn asked plaintively.

Her Mom gave a humourless laugh, "Dawn, I've been encouraging you to fuck your sister in more and more inventive ways; I think us worrying about incest being taboo is a little late." She paused and shook her head, "No, it's Buffy."

"She's not here," Dawn tried a bright smile and failed miserably; life continued to be unfair - it seemed she was close to the object of her desires, but Buffy was still running her life.

"But you need to be hers, she needs to have sex with you or the world..." her Mom left the words unspoken as they'd said them often enough.

"I can do you both," Dawn said with a little desperation, "The seers only show that I'm being banged by Buffy, they're not even looking at whether you're fucking me as well..."

"But Buffy..." her Mom started to say.

Dawn decided to take a further chance, "Fuck Buffy..." she said and launched herself again at her Mom.

This time there was no hesitation from the Milf. Her mouth was opening as soon as Dawn's closed on it and she slid it around the teen's, her lips moving on and over Dawn's as she slipped her tongue forward, wrapping it round the teen's lithe one. They didn't stop, her Mom might still think it was wrong, God knew Dawn wasn't sure she didn't, but their lust overcame the reservations. The teen's hands moved up her Mom's waist, pushing the sweater up as she did so that it gathered about half way up. When her hands came down it remain bundled tightly up round her chest and the teen's palms and fingers glided over naked skin. The touch of flesh on flesh made their kissing more passionate and intense, slurping each other's mouths off, their tongues sweeping in and round.

When they came up for air they paused long enough to suck in some oxygen and then resumed. Dawn couldn't believe how her luck had turned, Buffy might only be across town, but it could have been a million miles. Joyce didn't seem to be thinking of her eldest daughter either, instead she was just kissing Dawn like the teen had never been kissed - with an intensity and a love which was almost unworldly. The Milf's hands were tugging at the teen's top and Dawn pulled her head back and lifted her arms long enough for her Mom to pull it off her. It wasn't the first time the blonde had seen her daughter topless, but it was the first time her mouth latched onto a nipple and began to tease it with her teeth and tongue.

"OOoohhh," Dawn shuddered as her Mom pleased her teat. She could sense it and its partner's erection, two little stone pebbles as hard as iron. Her Mom switched and began to lick the second nipple, her tongue drawing round circles before she closed her mouth further over the tit and began to suck it in. The teen gasped in pleasure, "Oooohhh, don't stop Mom, please don't stop."

Her hands reached for her hotpants and she began to undo them. Her Mom saw what she was doing and her own hands came down to compete with Dawn's in undoing the buttons and pulling the tiny denim shorts down her thighs. Dawn never bothered with panties anymore and soon her naked pussy was revealed in all its glory. Her Mom pulled her head back from the tits and licked her lips, which if they were anything like her daughter's were as dry as a desert. She stared at the pussy and Dawn tried to open her legs wider to show her Mom more, but was stopped by the pants still half way down her thighs. Joyce forced her gaze upwards to look her daughter in the eye, "We can stop now. Pretend this never happened."

"We could," Dawn replied, trying to remain cool.

"We should," her Mom corrected.

"I don't want to, neither do you," Dawn answered her Mom with the truth.

"I want us never to have come to Sunnydale, for Buffy not to be a Slayer, for us to be a normal family, not one where I've got one daughter cheating on the other with me."

"But that's not going to happen, well not unless you've a time machine tucked in the cellar," Dawn smiled, trying to both be sympathetic and beguiling.

"No," her Mom gave a sexy quirky smile, "Whatever is happening, it can't get in the way of you and Buffy, that's too important for this."

Nodding Dawn said, "It won't, I'll fuck with Buffy double enthusiastically, bang her brains out."

Her Mom smiled, "The conversations we have." She paused, "But tonight... as Buffy's not here... let's just get this out of our systems."

Dawn's grin showed she was in full agreement. Her Mom put her hand on the teen's chest and gently pushed her back so that she fell on the sofa. The teen lay back and lifted her legs. Her Mom took the hint, taking hold off the hotpants and lifting them up the teen's legs before dropping them in a pile beside them. Dawn lay naked apart from her socks and they soon followed. Her Mom pulled off her sweater and unclipped her bra, so her large tits swung free. Dawn looked at them lustfully as her Mom seemed to realise what she was thinking about and swung them enticingly. The teen giggled as she pointed her toes at the ceiling and opened her legs, showing her Mom the pussy the older women had obviously lusted over for so long and which only Buffy had ever used. "Eat me," Dawn grinned.

Her Mom's mouth came down, already open by the time it reached the pussy. For a moment all Dawn could feel was the tingle of her Mom's lips gently brushing over her lower ones. She giggled and slid herself upwards, encouraging her Mom to do more. The tongue swung out, slipping over her slot, wetting the flesh around it and making the teen quiver with excitement. Her Mom's hand gripped the inner thighs of her daughter, spreading them further so that Dawn's legs resembled a V - a symbol of victory. Joyce was licking faster and faster, driving the tongue at the teen with enthusiasm. Dawn gave a little cry and shudder, her feet tensing and her toes pointing like she was a ballerina without a floor.

"Mmmnnn, yummm, mnnnn," her Mom ate noisily, her tongue thrusting at the slit and pushing at the pink between it. She hit the malleable, soft wall with force make it shudder and slide to her will, moulding it with her licks. 

The teen gasped in pleasure, realistically she couldn't be cumming more intensely than she did with Buffy, her sister had been a natural cunt licker, who matched enthusiasm and skill with the strength of a Slayer. But the flows of ecstasy which were rushing through her seemed more violent than anything Buffy had managed, even if her Mom wasn't power-eating her cunt like it was a battle. "Uuuuhhh," she gave a low pitched moan, "Eat me, slurp my cunt."

Her Mom was pushing the tongue in deeper, working the cunt lips apart so she could clean the inside. To help the Milf brought up a couple of fingers, planting them on either side of the lips and easing the hole wider. The sixteen year old brunette shuddered, her legs waving and quivering in the air, the feet stretching upwards, her toes painted to the heavens. "Ooooohhh, fuck, urrrrhhhh," she gasped and her back arched and bent, rubbing at the sofa's fabric. "Fuck, urrrrrrhhh." Her Mom's tongue went faster, slamming through the wetness and hammering the pink flesh with an intensity Dawn had never experienced. Another explosion and she shuddered again, her whole body seeming to rise into the air, "Ooohhhh, God, Mom make me cum."

The tongue slammed harder and Joyce's thumb began to work the teen's clit, desperately trying to follow Dawn's instruction. The young brunette squealed with pleasure, her hands clenching together and hammering at the sides of the couch, dull rumblings sounded with every thump. Her Mom was going even faster and deeper, her face thrust far into Dawn and her tongue speeding like an out of control pile-driver. With every slam of her tongue and circle of her thumb the Milf sent waves of pleasure crashing through Dawn. So fast and so strong was their intensity that they soon merged into one powerful tsunami, making Dawn shriek and gasp and shake, her cunt so wet the juice seemed to be pouring. Still her Mom continued, her enthusiasm evident in what her mouth did. The teen screamed in ecstasy, "AAaaaarrrgghhh, fuuuccckkk, aaaaaaarrghhh."

"Mind your language," Joyce lifted her head, but the smile said she was joking. Dawn lowered her legs, resting one against her Mom's shoulder and letting the other trail down the sofa's side, her toes sliding across the carpet. Her Mom looked down at the pussy between them, wet with saliva and cum, "That was the sweetest cunt I've ever tasted."

Dawn smiled and blushed with pleasure, "I should eat yours."

"Let's go to bed," her Mom replied.

She stood up and offered her hand to Dawn. Dawn took it. The naked (apart from socks) teen followed her Mom across the main room and up the stairs, the topless Milf walked casually down the hall past Buffy's room and Dawn's to her own. She paused for a second, turning to Dawn and for a moment the teen thought her Mom was going to give her one last chance to reconsider. She wouldn't have taken it. Perhaps that was why her Mom didn't ask, but instead leant down against the teen and kissed her passionatetly. Dawn replied in kind and that was how they entered the room, shuffling together, lips locked.

They backed towards a comfy chair in the corner, that Joyce sometimes used on when she wanted to read a book in peace and quiet away from her daughters. When she sat on it this time she wasn't thinking about literature. As Dawn stood above her watching, her Mom undid her slacks and pulled them off, revealing a sexy pair of small panties. The teen didn't have long to admire them either before her Mom was slipping them away to reveal her bald snatch. There was no objective way to measure how sexy a snatch is, but in the teen's subjective viewpoint it looked much yummier than Buffy's.

"Let me eat that," she said and she was aware her throat was so dry with lust that it came out almost as a growl.

Her Mom removed her socks, dropping them on the floor and swung her legs up and over, the inside of the knees resting over the arm. Her pussy seemed to be smiling at the teen and Dawn smiled back, dropping to her knees and shuffling forward. She looked up at her Mom, "You don't know how long I've been wanting this."

"Oh, I do," her Mom gave a small laugh, "Believe me, I do. I've been wanting it the same time."

"It's look so yummy," Dawn grinned.

Her Mom smiled back, "Less words, more action then."

Dawn giggled and went in. Her tongue tickled against the twat, teasing with her tip. Her Mom quivered, giggling with pleasured anticipation. Dawn was in no hurry. She slid the tongue, slowly but sensually up the crack and round the lips, leaving a damp trail behind her. She raised her eyes as she moved, gazing at her Mom's beautiful face, already starting to twist and contort in excitement. The teen smiled inwardly and continued to gently slide round the hole, the slow lap a promise of things to come. Her Mom gave another small giggle, her hand reaching down to brush through Dawn's hair, her fingers sliding over the fringe and pushing it back. The teen began to gradually speed up, sliding her tongue over the slit and tipping the end in. Her Mom grinned and swept her hand through Dawn's hair faster, almost encouraging the teen.

Bringing up a couple of fingers Dawn slid them into the waiting hole. Her Mom really did shudder this time, her eyes rolling and her face giving a twist of pleasure. The tunnel was wet and warm against Dawn's fingers, opening easily as the teen thrust them back and forth. Her Mom gave a little cry of pleasure as Dawn's tongue slipped up and then began to press at the clitoral hood, pressing down hard on the bud beneath. She licked faster and faster and then swept down to the hole, thrsuting her tongue in deep and pulling out the fingers at the same time. It was a swap as whilst her tongue drove deep into the hole she brought her soaked fingers up to her Mom's clit and began to press it as she circled.

"Ooooohhh, yessss, baby, that's so good, pleasure Mom with your tongue and fingers," Joyce squealed, her body rocking and shaking.

Dawn did as she was asked, hammering the hole with the same enthusiasm and passion as she played with the clit. She couldn't believe how good it was, her Mom's taste in her mouth, the shudder of the Milf vibrating through her, up her hands and shoulders, the sight of her Mom, naked and so, so sexy as she enjoyed her youngest daughter. Dawn was in heaven, it made all the times with Buffy worthwhile, a reminder the world was worth saving. 

"Ooooohhh, urrrrrrhhhhh, tongue my wet cunt, clean it off my juice, oooohhh yesssss, go in deep, rub my spot, ooooohhhh Dawn," Joyce shook so violently that the chair rocked. Her body arched, her large tits bouncing up and juddering in pleasure. Her daughter sped down, sucking in the sweet juice and keeping the clit on the edge with her finger. Her Mom squeaked louder, her body tense and relaxed all at the same time. "Uuuhhhhh, fuuuckkk, Dawn you're a perfect pussy eater, ooohhhh, you're tongue-fucking my cunt so good."

Blushing with pleasure Dawn continued to show the proof of her Mom's words, lapping with the real enthusiasm she always had to fake with Buffy. Her tongue was deep in her Mom's fuckhole, washing it with saliva, fighting a never-ending battle with the secreting cum. She swung it down and swirled it around, tasting the juice and sensing the walls pulsating to her touch. At the same time her fingers swept in a circular motion, pressing down at the flesh over the clit and making the bud vibrate with excitement. She could feel the shivers off her Mom as she drove the older woman to heights of pleasure. "Uuurrrrhhh, oooohhh yessss, Dawn, eat my cunt, lap it all up..."

Upping her game Dawn went harder and faster, slamming her tongue down her Mom. Soon Joyce was rocking like she was on a see-saw, her skin flushed red with pleasure. "Ooooohhh, yesssss, baby, that's it, you're making Mom cum.... aaaaarrghhh God, you are making me cum so good." Her body straightening, every muscle like iron and a wail filled the room, "AAAaaarrrrggghhh." Dawn knew she'd just brought her Mom to fruition. 

Pulling her head back, she smiled up at the panting Milf. "You were so tasty."

Her Mom looked back down with a dirty grin, "You don't know how much I want to fuck you right now."

"If its anything near as much as I want you to strap-on my tight little twat, it's a lot," giggled Dawn. She stood up and let her Mom's eyes feast on her slender, naked body, before giving a small twirl so her sexy ass was on display for her Mom. She turned her head over her shoulder, her smile as wicked as the one that was still on her Mom's face. "Let me just get something to help us, back in a min."

She sashayed out of the room making sure her hips swayed and her ass wiggled for her Mom's delectation. Once out of the bedroom she hurried to her own and started to rummage in her sex-toys draw for a suitable strap-on. She found one, a deep purple one who's colour was so bright it almost made her reach for sunglasses. Still, it'd be invisible when buried in her pussy, and hopefully her ass as well, and it was thick and long, with hard knobs along its length for extra pleasure. She quickly returned to her Mom's room.

Lying totally naked on the bed her Mom was waiting for her with a hot smile and a gorgeous body. "Is that for me?" she giggled as Dawn came in with the toy.

"For this," Dawn nodded and slid a finger down her cunt. It was soaked.

Her Mom stood up and took the strap-on from her as Dawn moved to the bed. She spread her legs and stroked her pussy as she watched her Mom, slip on the toy, tightening the straps and adjusting it so the end rubbed at her own clit with each thrust. After a minute she was ready, turning towards Dawn so that the large plastic prick pointed towards her like a weapon. The Milf smiled, "I should at this point, tell you we don't have to do this, but I'd be wasting my breath wouldn't I?"

"Yes," Dawn quivered in excitement. She had waited too long for this.

"I thought so," giggled her Mom. She walked slowly over to the bed, swinging her hips so her tits jiggled enticingly. She got on the bed, crawling over to the centre and her hot to trot daughter, "Last chance," she giggled.

"Just fuck me," said Dawn, "Take that big strap-on and hammer it into my tight little hole." To add emphasis to her words she took her pussy between her hands and stretched it out so that the pink pulsating walls were on display.

"I'll do that," her Mom purred.

She moved on top of her daughter, their naked bodies brushing against each other and Dawn felt so excited that she almost cried out in pleasured anticipation. She opened her legs wider, spreading them as far as they would go and pulled at her pussy lips, making it easy for her Mom to enter her.

The Milf guided the toy in, Dawn didn't know how experienced she was, she hadn't asked. But the way her Mom slid in suggested she was either a gifted beginner or Dawn wasn't her first. Not that it mattered, Dawn wasn't coming to her Mom's bed a virgin either. She raised her hips, meeting her Mom half way. The Milf looked down at her a smile on her face, "Good girl," she mouthed and rose herself. Within seconds she came down again, the toy sliding into her teen's daughter's damp hole.

Dawn moaned as she lifted her hips, the dick felt so good in her, but then she loved hard plastic cock in her holes, she knew that. But this time there was more, instead of the blonde over her being Buffy, it was her hot Mom and that made it seem all the more pleasurable, as if bliss was in the face of the fucker, not in the strokes of the toy. Her Mom was smiling happily, sexily, lovingly; her face as beautiful as Aphrodite, her blonde hair curling like an angel, her eyes magical pools which locked Dawn and brought her in. The teen gasped and rose herself, meeting her Mom as she thrust down. "Oh God, this feels so good." She'd said the words before, but they'd never been truer.

Her Mom just smiled and slipped the dick down the wet pussy. The knobs on it sent sexual vibrations flying through the teen, sparks of ecstasy flittering in her pussy and whizzing up her body and down her legs. Her muscles seemed undecided whether to contract or relax and tried doing both. It made her shiver, but in a good way. Forcing them to react to her control she brought her legs up and round, clasping round her Mom's naked calves, encouraging the older woman to go faster and deeper into her. At the same time she wrapped her arms round her Mom's upper back, interlocking her hands so that her Mom was in her ring. The hot Milf grinned deeper and pushed down.

This time she didn't rise, even though she had Dawn fully impaled on dick, their tits squashed together like four rubber balls in a tin can designed for three. Instead she lowered her head. Dawn met her again, her lips already open. They kissed hard and long, the toy sitting all the time in the teenage twat. Their tongues curled round each other and slid down and up, left and right, exploring the mouths. The kiss went on a long time, only stopping when Joyce had to break for air. She raised herself, "You're so hot," she breathed.

"You...urrrrhhhh," Dawn's reply was interrupted as her Mom pushed in. Almost before she could react her Mom was rising again, her face split by her smile. Dawn hands dragged her back and deep, their lips and tongue briefly caressing before the older woman was up. They repeated it again and then again, the slow fucking being as powerful as any of Buffy's more vigorous hammerings and the kisses taking it to a new level. Dawn's cunt was so wet she almost worried it would flood the house; it was so excited and tingling, the pleasure seeping out all over her body. The teen pushed back her head into the pillow, exposing her throat to her Mom like a victim to a vampire. Her Mom kissed and licked the bare flesh as she came down, gently sucking the neck, before moving up and coming down. Dawn gasped in pleasure, "Ooooohh, urrrrhhh, God, fuck me Mom, oooohhh fuck me."

Her Mom began to speed up, so that she was no longer kissing Dawn. But the dildo slamming into her cunt made up for that, as did the fact her Mom's beautiful face still remained over her, the attractive enhanced and not diminished by the way it contorted and blushed with effort. Faster and harder the older Summers rammed the toy into her teen daughter's cunt. The twat was soaking, filled with hard cock, each thrust a flame of bliss. Dawn reacted to her Mom's thrust, vibrating and driving back up, her naked tits banging at her Mom, their stomachs connecting and rubbing together, her heels scraping at her Mom's legs and the palms of her hand pushing down, dragging the Milf towards her, hard and fast. The teen shrieked as her Mom drove her to a place of sexual joy, "Aaarrrghhh, God, don't stop, don't stop. Fuck my pussy, fill it with that plastic cock."

Her Mom sped up, reacting to Dawn's cries with harder pounding. Her naked body crashed against Dawn's, her large tits bouncing around and slapping at the perter teen pair. Dawn thrust back, hoisting her hips to meet the toy and thrusting back, the dildo vanishing into her wet fuckhole and sending cum dribbling out. The teen squealed and gasped, arching her body and almost moulding herself to the bed as she thrust back and then up against her, driving herself against that wonderful plastic prick and the sexy woman wielding it. "Aaaarrrrghhh, aaaarrrrghhh, you're making me cum."

"Me too baby, oh God me too," Joyce panted. Sweat was visible on her forehead, the perspiration gleaming like little silver beads. She pounded down, her face contorting with pleasure with each thrust.

Dawn squealed again, feeling the pleasure explode within her like a thousand suns. Her body turned and twisted, enslaved to a bliss she'd never felt with Buffy. She hoped it would last forever, but if her Mom made her cum more than her sister ever did, she was also lacking the Slayer stamina and with a moan she slowed and rolled off Dawn, "I'm done, baby," she gasped.

"Mmmnnn, that was wonderful," Dawn rolled into her Mom and kissed her, showing that she appreciated the fucking in a way words weren't powerful enough to express. The older woman returned the kiss, her mouth moving against Dawn and her hand sliding round the teen's tits, caressing and stroking the firm, naked boob. It made Dawn excited again, and even whilst her lips were playing against her Mom's she was starting to roll further, so that she was on top of her. She lifted her mouth and sat up, straddling the Milf and looking down at her sexy body. The young brunette smiled, "I want to fuck you more."

Her Mom giggled, "I should say no."

"But you won't," Dawn laughed back. She took hold off the dildo, still slick with her cum juice and lifted herself up over it. For a moment she hovered like a eagle deciding on its prey. Then she went down, guiding the dildo towards her ass. It went between her back cheeks and touched at her anal rosebud. She didn't pause, but pushed down, feeling the tip of the toy spread the muscle and push into the tunnel. 

Her Mom's eyes widened as she realised which hole Dawn was sliding down the dick, then she smiled and reached up to hold Dawn's legs as the teen came down, "That's it Dawn, give me your butt."

"Mmmmn, this cock feels so good in it, so big and thick, it's really stretching my tight little asshole," Dawn moaned in appreciation. She worked her ass up and down, easing the dick into her butt. She'd had lots of practice with Buffy and her ass was trained to elasticate round huge invaders. Soon she was sliding all the way down, the entry of the dick only stopped by her Mom's body. 

Below her the Milf licked her lips, sliding her hands up Dawn's legs to hold her thighs, gripping them tightly and squeezing at the flesh as Dawn moved them up and down. "I cannot believe your ass is all the way down my dildo," she said, before swiftly adding, "I've been wanting this for so long."

"You're not complaining?" giggled Dawn.

"No, not at all," her Mom smiled.

The teen began to move faster, her haunches straining as she moved up and down. Harder as well, hammering her butt down the dick so she could enjoy the feel of the thick toy slamming up her chute and hitting her wall from behind. With her Mom holding her on she had a free hand and she began to rub vigorously at her clit, making the bud a song of ecstatic joy. The dick pounded at the nerves and made them sing as well. "Aaahhh, aahhhhh, oooohhh, urrrrhhh."

"Oh shit, that's it Dawn. Oh God, ride me, ride my big dildo," Joyce called out. Her own exhaustion seemed to be a thing of the past, her daughter's ass reenergising her like a phone plugged into the mains. She began to work her hips, slamming them up to meet the hot teen coming down. "OOoohhh God, let me fuck this ass."

The dildo pounded deep. Dawn could feel her ass stretching to accommodate it, each thrust making the next one easier as the ass walls relaxed and retreated. It allowed her to go faster and harder, filling her hole with cock and her body with joy. She rubbed her pussy and clit with vigorous circular motions, feeling the wetness of the cunt as her fingers went over it. She lifted herself up and slammed down, "Ohhhh, urrrrrh, aahhhhh, fuck, fuck, fuck." It was like being in heaven, except being less dead. Up she went and down, fast and deep, the cock rocketing up her anal fuckhole like a rocket blasting off. Another wave of ecstacy poured through her and the teen lifted back her head, gasping to the ceiling, "Fuck, fuuckkkk."

"Yes, Dawn, oh shit yes," her Mom said as she pounded up, her big boobs were jumping and swinging, jerking a like a pair of beach balls. Her eyes were bright and locked onto the teen bouncing on, a smile on her face as she enjoyed it.

"Oooohhh, aaaaarrhhhh, yesssss," squealed Dawn. The orgasms started to come fast, each one a powerful explosion of pleasure that threatened to sweep her away like a driftwood on a tide. "Aaaaaarrghhh, fuck, fuck, fuck, aaaargghh, yes." 

"Shit, oh shit, fuck," her Mom said in reply, using language that she wouldn't have ever used at the dinner table. She slammed up Dawn's ass harder making the hole ache with joy. The teen rammed down to meet her, loving the feel of her Mom's dick stretching her. Cum stained her fingers as she continued to rub at cunt and clit, adding to her pleasure. She had wanted this for so long, and now she'd got it, fucking her Mom was turning out to be so worth it. The dick pounded deep up her ass again, her Mom's pelvis hammering against her cheeks. The Milf gasped in pleasure, her spine bending and her eyes flickering, "Fuccck, aaaaargghh, fuuuckkk."

"Yes, yes, yes," shrieked Dawn. She hammered down hard, panting with exhertion and covered in a sticky, sheen of sweat. She must look like a pup who'd fallen into a bath, bedraggled and damp, but it didn't matter. All that was important was the feeling in her ass and pussy, the sheer pleasure of sex. She came down, arching and squealing as the toy rammed deep up her ass. "Aaaarrrghhh, fuuuckkk, aaaaarrrghh."

The orgasms was one desperate rush of pleasure, the waves so long and intense that it was continual. Her body shuddered and burned so hot she was surprised smoke wasn't coming out her ears. Down she slammed and up, panting and grunting in the most unladylike way. Her Mom was ramming up as well, her face contorted with the effort. The explosions in her chest, stomach and pussy almost made Dawn take-off and she screamed one more time, "Aaaaaarrrrghhh, fuuuucckkk, aaaaarrggghhh."

Dropping off the cock, she fell forward onto her Mom. The Milf caught her and their lips came together again, kissing deeply and lovingly. "That was so special," Joyce said.

"I know," her daughter replied, rolling so that she could snuggle into her Mom atop the bed's covers.

"But we can't do it again, this has to be a one-time thing to get it out of our system, we need to think about Buffy," Joyce said.

"I know" Dawn replied a little wistfully, her duty had to come first.

Her Mom gave a wicked smile and rolled over on top of the teen, "We do have the rest of the night."

Dawn giggled, "I know."

*

"Hey, I'm back," said Buffy with the air of someone who'd just spent six months on a tour of Iraq rather than having a threesome with her best friend and her girlfriend.

Her Mom was just putting away the last of the breakfast dishes, she was just about ready for work, the only thing missing was her jacket and that was over the chair. She looked up and smiled, "Hello Buffy, good evening?"

"What did you two do?" Buffy grinned cheerfully, not wanting spoil her Mom's innocence by replying.

"Oh nothing much, just hung around," Dawn said, looking as ravishing as ever in a tiny short skirt and vest. She leant casually against the counter, probably knowing the effect she was having on her sister's pussy.

"You're back early," Joyce said and reached for the jacket.

"What can I say? I missed you," Buffy grinned. It was half-true. She'd really enjoyed the threeway, but waking up entwined with Willow and Tara this morning, she'd felt a deep yearning for Dawn, a desire so hard she almost felt guilty about being naked in bed without her teen sister. She had left as soon it was polite to get back, her timing a little out as she thought her Mom would have left. She took a quick look at the clock, her Mom was running late. 

Her Mom saw the movement and correctly surmised the question, "We both slept in a little," she explained.

"Late night?" Buffy grinned, she couldn't imagine her Mom staying up beyond cocoa time.

"A little," Joyce blushed, "We were talking and we lost track."

"Cool," Buffy grinned and halted the conversation. Whilst she did love her Mom and would have been happy to chat normally, at the moment she was jonesing for her sister's ass and for that she needed her Mom to leave.

"I better be going, see you both tonight and behave," Joyce said, obviously not reading her daughter's mind or she'd have stayed whilst calling in the psychiatrists. 

"Don't we always?" said Dawn giving as innocent a look as a teen who was half-undressed could.

Her Mom just smiled and left by the backdoor. Buffy gave her a couple of moments to leave, using her Slayer senses to listen for the slam of the car door. As soon as it did she was over to Dawn, grabbing her sister and kissing her. Their lips locked as Dawn returned the kiss with so much passion that she knew the teen loved her as much as she loved Dawn. They broke, "I missed you last night," Buffy said.

"I missed you too," grinned Dawn and she spun round heading to the door that would lead upstairs. She stopped by it and turned her head, looking over her shoulder at her sister. "But I've prepared." 

She lifted her skirt and Buffy gave a small gasp as she saw there was a plug encased between her buttocks, "You were standing there with Mom, with that in?" she asked.

Her sister flashed a cheeky smile, "She did ask why I didn't sit down. I told her I had an ache. I think she thought I meant I'd slept funny." She wiggled the butt, "Are you going to come upstairs and help me get it out."

Buffy grinned and nodded, "I am."

*

The shop wasn't busy, Joyce thought as she tried to stifle a yawn, which was lucky. She wasn't sure when she and Dawn had finally fallen asleep, but she could remember looking at her clock in the darkness and it reading 3.00 and that was before she'd finished fucking her daughter. She didn't know how often they'd banged, but she did know it had meant that she'd hardly any sleep and was exhausted. It had been worth it; not that it had in anyway dampened her desires for her daughter, but at least in banging her she'd got to enjoy it. She'd told Dawn they couldn't do it again though and the teen agreed, she only hoped that they were both strong enough to keep to that promise.

Still, she wondered what was happening to her youngest daughter now. Probably she was on her back (or perhaps front), getting her ass pounded by Buffy. The anal plug had been Dawn's idea, allowing them to have one last butt-fuck before breakfast, without Buffy wondering when she returned why Dawn's ass was so flexible if she hadn't fucked it for almost a day. The thought of Buffy hammering Dawn's anus made Joyce both hot and jealous and she wished she was home so she could masturbate in her room, whilst Buffy stewed in hers, unable to touch her sister whilst her Mom was home.

The bell to the door tinkled and Joyce looked round to see who was entering. She wasn't that surprised to see Quentin Travers arrive in, his face like thunder, which was his normal expression, followed by Giles. Without asking her the head watcher switched the sign round to read closed, before marching over to Joyce like she was an errant schoolgirl, "We need to talk," he said, "about Buffy." As if they talked about anything else.

Joyce put on her most polite smile, "I see."

*


	9. Chapter 9

Every morning Buffy couldn't wait until her Mom left. If she was down for breakfast she had to feign interest, pretending she wasn't wishing her Mom away. If she was in her room she was normally awake, her eyes on her clock, counting every minute until the one when her Mom left. Today had been no exception, she made small talk over coffee and pretended to be interested in the latest African fertility statues her Mom had in stock, whilst willing her Mom out the door. It seemed to take ages, even later than normal as her Mom burbled on and on about the statues and how difficult it had been to get them through customs, who seemed half convinced that they were a secret drugs consignment. Eventually her Mom looked at her watch and gave a small 'oh' as she realised the time. She gave Buffy a perfunctory kiss and headed to the door. Buffy remained waving for long enough to remain polite, before racing upstairs.

"I am so horny," her naked teen sister moaned as Buffy entered the room. Dawn was on her knees, leaning forward on one elbow as with her other hand she stroked her pussy. She paused for a moment to turn her head round to look at her sister, a salacious look on her beautiful face. "Fuck me in the ass."

"You don't need to ask me twice," Buffy grinned and shrugged her robe off. She quickly removed her pyjamas as well, dropping them to the floor before rushing over to the cupboard where Dawn kept her impressive collection of sex-toys. Sometimes Buffy spent time picking one out, weighing up the pros and cons of each, before choosing the dildo that best suited, other times she was just so hot to fuck her younger sister she just grabbed the nearest to hand. Today was one of those days. 

"Come fuck my butt," Dawn moaned wantonly as she stroked at her cunt. She wiggled her butt like an invitation, "Ram it good."

"I'm coming," Buffy said as she finished adjusting the toy. She took a few paces to the bed and gorgeous tush that was on display. "I am so hot to fuck you," she purred. It had been over sixteen hours since they'd fucked last, yesterday before their Mom returned from work and Buffy could feel her horniness rising with every minute. She needed this.

She took hold off the teen's cheeks and peeled them apart, exposing the most taboo hole and the one Buffy so enjoyed fucking (and Dawn loved having fucked). For a moment she marvelled how so small a hole could stretch to accommodate something so big as the strap-ons which repeatedly slammed it. Then her desire took over and she guided the toy to the hole and drove it in.

"Ohhhh, yessss," squeaked Dawn. She rocked back against her sister, enveloping more of the dick than Buffy had pushed in. Her experienced ass stretched, the tunnel expanding. Buffy thrust forward and Dawn slammed back. Within a few moments Buffy was fully in the hole, her thighs against her sister. She started fucking hard, driving the dildo in like a speeding car.

"OOoohhh, ooohhh, yessss," gasped Dawn and dropped her head forward burying it in the covers and letting out gasps muffled by the bedding. 

Buffy gripped her sister's waist for leverage and hammered as hard as she could; and as a Slayer she could go pretty hard. She let herself go to paradise, not thinking about anything but the hot teenage tushie in front of her and how she could fill it.

"I've forgotten my keys.... oh."

The words brought Buffy back to a horrific reality. She turned her head, to see her Mom standing in the door, looking at her two daughters, the cock of one encased in the butt of the other. For a second Buffy and Joyce looked at each other wordlessly, before Joyce turned and walked away.

"Oh fuck, damn, shit, God," Buffy seldom swore outside of sex, but this time the situation warranted it. She pulled the cock out of Dawn, her sister turning to her, her face as horrified as if she'd just seen the dead walk - more so, as this was Sunnydale and walking dead were something the sister of the Slayer saw on a semi- regular basis. "I'll talk to her, explain," said Buffy as she unbuckled the toy.

"How?" Dawn asked.

Buffy didn't answer. She didn't know. Instead she quickly got into her pyjamas and her gown, slipping into her slippers. She looked at her sister, sitting naked on the bed, a look of shock coming over her. "Stay here," Buffy ordered. She was good in a crisis, Slayer training. "And get dressed." Her sister nodded without saying a word.

Taking a deep breath she headed down. Her Mom was sitting on a couch, looking up towards the stairwell, obviously waiting for one of her daughter's to appear. "It's not what it seems," Buffy blurted, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Sorry," her Mom said at the same time.

It seemed a strange thing to say, but at least she wasn't totally freaking so Buffy continued on down and walked across the room towards her Mom, deciding she'd try for her and Dawn being under a spell and her Mom had broken it. She didn't think that would work, but after giving herself a few seconds more to think she didn't think saying she and Dawn had been practising the Heimlich manoeuvre was going to be convincing either. Her Mom tapped the couch for Buffy to sit down, she didn't seem angry, which was both strange and a goodish sign, unless she was concealing it and was about to blow. Buffy still sat down, what else could she do? She started to open her mouth, but her Mom spoke first, "I am sorry, about interrupting you and Dawn. I should have shouted up first, rather than surprise you."

"Er," went Buffy.

"I know how embarrassing it can be when your Mom catches you having sex."

"It's a spell," squeaked Buffy.

Her Mom smiled and shook her head, "Don't be silly, Buffy, it's love."

"Um, let's rewind this convo," said Buffy. "What do you think we're talking about?"

"I came home unexpectedly and accidentally caught you and Dawn having sex," her Mom smiled patiently.

"Er, you seem relaxed about it," Buffy said.

Her Mom laughed, "Why wouldn't I be? Dawn's sixteen, I was having sex at sixteen and so were you."

"Um, I was seventeen, just," Buffy corrected, but her Mom ignored her and continued.

"And you can't make her pregnant can you?"

Feeling this required an answer Buffy said, "No?". She was pretty sure that was the answer, she hadn't been the most academic of students, but she knew basic biology. At the same time she wasn't even sure she understood the question.

Her Mom smiled, "You sound unsure. But don't worry you can't, I know Slayer biology is different, but its not that different."

"You don't seem to surprised," Buffy said tentatively.

"I'm not. I suspected you and Dawn had got together for a while now. The way you suddenly seemed to be getting on, quick glances between the two of you, trying to get me out the door on the mornings, Dawn's sudden enthusiasm for patrolling creepy cemeteries with you at night."

"Um," now her Mom said it Buffy realised how badly she and Dawn had hidden it.

Her Mom smiled and patted Buffy's hand tenderly, "Buffy, I'm not cross. I think it's great, I always thought Riley wasn't the person for you and as for Angel, the immortal undead always put me off him. And I always worried with Dawn being a lesbian whether she'd find it easy to find someone at her age, this is a small town, there's not many lesbians and they're all taken. Her being with you takes a load away and I know you'll treat her right."

"Um, I guess," Buffy still felt confused, as if there really was a spell going on. She decided she'd check with Giles later, without giving him any details. "So you're sure you're okay?"

"More than okay," her Mom smiled, "Supportive."

"Oh," Buffy managed.

Her Mom laughed, "I see this is a lot to take in. I'm going to go back to work, now I've picked up the keys, so I'll leave you alone with Dawn. If that doesn't tell you I'm good with it..."

"Okay," Buffy said. 

Her Mom stood and then paused, as if thinking, "If you want some privacy you and Dawn should probably close the bedroom door if you're having sex. Oh and Buffy, if you want to spend the night with each other, I'm relaxed about that as well, I just want you and Dawn to be happy." She smiled lovingly at her daughter.

*

Joyce pulled her car into the drive. She wondered how Dawn had got on with Buffy since she'd left them, hopefully got Buffy over her bunny caught in headlights phase.

Joyce could still remember the tinkle of the door and looking up as Quentin Travers had walked into her shop a few days ago, his face reminding her of hurricane season.

We need to talk," he said ponderously, seeing to put in a deliberate pause as if he was adding to the tension, "about Buffy."

"I see," replied Joyce. Her heart pumped and her stomach lurched, had he found out that she and Dawn had banged last night, her youngest daughter cheating on the older? Was he about to tell her that the world was going to be sucked into a wormhole and it was her fault?

"It seems our seers have found out more in the future track where she defeats Glory," he said.

"Oh," Joyce tried to appear casual, and hoped the new information it wasn't that Dawn was faithful to Buffy and wasn't assfucked by her Mom.

"Yes, with you," Quentin said. Joyce's stomach took another leap so high it threatened to come out her mouth.

"It seems the seers spend an awful lot of time looking at Buffy and Dawn," Giles interrupted, he seemed disapproving. Joyce couldn't disagree, it had to be done, but there was something creepy about middle-aged men and women, munching sandwiches and drinking tea as they stared into crystal balls watching her two daughters having incestuous sex.

"As they should," Travers frowned, both annoyed by the interruption and the implied criticism of the Council. He turned back to Joyce, "They have now seen on that futures a vision where Buffy and Dawn are naked in bed together and you put your head round the door to say goodnight."

"I know?" Joyce asked.

"Yes and are content with it," Travers said, "There was another vision where they are kissing in the kitchen and you come in and laughingly tell them to get a room, I don't know why as they both have one."

After that it had only been needed to update Dawn and make plans for Joyce to find Buffy and have a 'talk' with her. Which was why she'd pretended this morning to almost be late and 'forget' her keys. Dawn had done her part well, making sure the door was left open by enticing Buffy straight in and leaving it for Joyce to catch them.

The older blonde gave a small sigh as she switched off her engine. Life was complicated. She just hoped Dawn had succeeded with Buffy.

She opened the door. Buffy was sitting on the couch, beside Dawn the two of them watching TV. It seemed like Dawn had done her job in making Buffy okay with the situation as she was lying her head on her older sister's shoulder and was holding her hand in her lap. She looked up as her Mom entered, her face breaking into a smile. She let go off Buffy's hand and jumped up, running to give her Mom a hug. That was code for it had gone well.

"Is it true what Buffy said?" she asked raising her head to look at her Mom. Her voice was so full of enthusiasm you wouldn't have realised all this was an act for Buffy's benefit, to keep her banging Dawn and the world safe, "Did you say we could spend the night together?"

"I did," Joyce said. She forced a smile, now that Dawn was holding her so close she could smell her perfume she felt jealousy that tonight it would be Buffy who got to bang the tight teen twat and tush. "When you're at home, I see no reason why you should try and hide that you're lovers."

"Thanks Mom," Dawn gave her an extra squeeze. Joyce felt her heart patter, but she remained poised and collected, as a loving Mom should.

Dawn let go and scooted over to her sister, jumping on her enthusiastically so she was straddling the blonde. She leant over and kissed her, making Buffy squirm a little with embarrassment, she obviously wasn't totally comfortable yet, but if the seers were right (and they always were according to both Giles and Travers) she'd soon be relaxed with public displays of affection in front of her Mom. "See I told you Mom really was cool," Dawn grinned breaking the kiss.

"I am," Joyce confirmed. "Now what do you want for dinner?"

*

As a Slayer Buffy had become used to the strange and unusual, so she had quickly got over the surprise that she had the hots for her sister and took it as one of those things. She was sure to come to terms with the fact that her Mom was happy about it as she and Dawn, just not so quickly as her sister who, on being told of their Mom's reaction, had shown no amazement and had almost instantly shifted from horrified sister to excited lover. Buffy had lost count of the times that Dawn had asked through the day that their Mom had really said they could sleep together, testing it out to check for any restrictions. She couldn't find any, and neither could Buffy. But once she realised that the teen had relaxed, happily cuddling up to Buffy in front of the TV whilst they waited for their Mom.

Buffy had been half-expecting her Mom to return with a bald man with glasses, who'd introduce himself with a German accent and tell them he was a specialist in counselling troubled young women. She hadn't; instead Joyce hugged Dawnie, like the teen had just told her some good news and reiterated that they could spend their nights together.

Dinner had been equally strange. Buffy could remember when she'd brought Riley back the first time, her Mom had quizzed them on how they'd got together, gently making sure that they got on and Riley was a guy who would be good for her daughter, at least until she found someone better. But tonight the quizzing was of her and her sister and how they'd started their relationship. However if Buffy find it disconcerting and kept trying to change the subject Dawn didn't, not only telling her Mom about how they'd got together, but more and in graphic detail, including speaking about the first time Buffy had used a toy on her and loosing her anal virginity to the Slayer in the graveyard.

The result was by the end of the dinner Dawn had managed to embarrass Buffy so much that the blonde actually felt okay about her Mom seeing them together, there was nothing left for her to hide.

Buffy finished putting away the last of the dishes and went to join her Mom and sister in the main room. They were watching some quiz show, Joyce sitting on a comfy chair and Dawn on the couch. There was another spare chair, which Buffy often sat on in the evenings when they were watching the telly; it gave a good view of the screen and was comfortable. She paused, almost going to her normal spot, then walked over to the couch, sitting next to her sister. Dawn looked at her for a moment, smiled and then snuggled together. Joyce glanced over, smiling approvingly and then turned back to the screen.

To Buffy's surprise, it felt kinda good not to have it as a secret any more and just to relax.

The show ended and Dawn looked up, "You're not going on patrol tonight?"

"It's my night off," said Buffy, "though if Glory reappears Giles will call me."

Her sister smiled up at her, "Let's go to my room for an early night."

Buffy looked over at her Mom, for some reason feeling she needed to ask permission. Her Mom saw her glance and laughed, "Don't look at me Buffy, you're with Dawn now, if you want to go up to bed with her just do it."

Buffy turned back to her sister, who was smiling so sexily, that the blonde's pussy tingled. "Okay, an early night sounds good."

"Have fun," there Mom gave a knowing smile at the two sisters, "and Buffy..."

"Yes, Mom?"

"Pass me the remote."

Buffy did as her Mom asked and then followed her sexy sister to the teen's room. Dawn was already getting undressed as Buffy stepped in and closed the door, she'd learnt her lesson about keeping it open. The brunette grinned at her as she pulled of her cropped top to expose her lovely boobs, "I was kinda freaked when Mom caught us this morning."

"Me too," agreed Buffy as she began to undo her top.

"But y'know I think its definitely for the best, not having to hide it," the teenager bent over and slid down her hotpants. As usual she wasn't wearing any underwear and when she straightened Buffy could see her hot little pussy in all its glory.

"That's true, Mom's taken it well."

"She can tell we're in love," Dawn padded over to her sister in just her socks and wrapped her arms round her older sister's neck, hugging at her. Buffy unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground, moving closer so her boobs brushed at Dawn's.

"I'm still kind of surprised, I'd have totally wigged out if I was her," Buffy said and began to undo her jeans.

"We are going to fuck so much," her sister didn't answer the comment, not that Buffy had been expecting her to. Instead she reached for Buffy's pants and pulled them down over the blonde's teen's rump and down to the top of her thighs.

"We are," agreed Buffy with a smile.

She pushed gently at her sister and Dawn took the hint, falling backwards on the bed, her legs spreading to show the tasty slit in between. Buffy finished removing her pants and then, unlike her sister, her socks. Dawn leant on her elbows, dangling her feet over the side, the look on her face lustful and wanton. Buffy tried to look hot and seductive back, she was sure she managed it, though not nearly as hotly as her younger sister. "Just so we're in agreement, I am going to lap this sexy cunt dry and then I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"Agreed," giggled Dawn.

She giggled even louder as Buffy got down and place her head between her thighs and began to gently kiss the slit. The blonde's mouth lips pecked over the brunette's other lips, gently and tenderly showing her love for the sexy hole and its hot owner. Dawn gave a little giggle as she brushed her hand through Buffy's hair, "That's not lapping," she said in mock indignation.

"This is," Buffy said and ran her tongue over the slit up to the flesh at the top and then slowly back down, putting just enough pressure to ease it lightly apart.

"Mmmnnn," Dawn shivered in pleasure. She let go off Buffy's head and slipped her elbow away, falling fully back on the bed. Buffy's tongue gently continued up and down, teasing the teen with its touch. There was no hurry, now that her Mom knew there was no desperate need to get as much in as quickly as possible before she returned home. Buffy continued at a leisurely place, moving the tongue up and down like she was painting a wall with her saliva, each lap a brush stroke, laying one on top of the other so that it produced a masterpiece.

"Mmmnnn, Buffy harder, fuck me with your tongue," Dawn moaned and shuddered, pushing her pussy forward at her sister.

Buffy resisted the urge to pound in and give the teen a hardcore slurpathon, though she sped up slightly she still kept the licks light and gentle, only the tiniest tip of her tongue pressing between the sides and into the flesh between. Her sister gave another gasp and shudder, her breath coming in excited little spurts as even the slightest touch of tongue seemed to be sending her to heaven. It must be the anticipation, Buffy thought, as she was hardly putting in any pressure. She began to press harder, moving from tease to please and using her fingers to spread the twat open so her tongue could slip in and along the flesh. Her thumb moved up and she began to circle the clit, pressing down as she did.

"Ooohhhh, mmmmnnn, that's so good, Buffy, mmmnnn eat my hot little box," Dawn moaned, her body turning and twisting as her sister's tongue moved over her pink, soft twat walls. She was so wet and sweet, the juice tasting like the most deliciously, sugary pudding ever, something Buffy could have eaten forever and a lot less fattening than any other dessert. The blonde's tongue went deeper and faster, probing and pushing at the pussy, licking up the wet, yummy cum. Dawn shivered harder, her hands clasping her bedding, "Oooohhh, that's it, that is the place."

The blonde continued, her tongue slipping up and down the cunt, swiping at the juice and slathering up the cum. She licked harder and faster, driving her tongue at the spots that from long practice she knew Dawn loved having touched, her tongue swirling and sweeping round the pussy. Her finger joined, hammering hard and making the teen secrete even more girl cum, the tasty liquid being licked up by Buffy as she slammed faster and faster. Her younger sister squeaked and squealed, no longer worried about having to keep silent her passions from their Mom, "Fuck," she gasped, "Oooohhhh, fuccckkk, fuuuuccckkkk! Tongue me, lick me hard."

Dawn's cunt juice seemed to be even tastier than ever, as if the longer it leaked the more flavour it produced. Not that Buffy could have described the taste any better than 'yummy'. Her tongue slurped down, pressing at the flesh and cleaning the cunt with frenzied enthusiasm, making Dawn shudder and squeal even more, the teen's pussy rising to meet her older sister's mouth. "Aaaarrrghh, fuuuckkk, aaaaarrrghh, you're making me cum, aaaaaarrggghhhh."

As, in Buffy's mind, there were few things better than making her sister orgasm she continued speed lapping, her tongue working so fast that it was like a propeller chopping through water, almost to the extent that liquid spun out in a spray over the blonde's lips. Dawn screamed and shrieked, her entire body shaking and making the bed rock. If her Mom hadn't known before she would have done then. "AAAaaarrrrghhh, fuck me, aaaaaarrrghhh yessss, fuck me hard with your tongue, aaaaarrggghhhh!"

More cum saturated the hole,. Buffy licked harder, up to the challenge of slurping away every bit of cum, even if she knew her sister was so wet it would take a drought of planet spanning proportions to dry the brunette. Dawn shrieked again and again as the Slayer's tongue fucked and pleasured her to height of ecstasy. "AAAarrrghhh, aaaaaarghhh, fuuuucckkkk!" Buffy rammed harder, making the cunt even wetter. Until it seemed to be overflowing, jets of girl juice spurting out so hard and fast that Buffy couldn't swallow them and they splattered over her lips and nose and shot at the back of her throat. 

She lifted her mouth, defeated, but happy in her defeat. Dawn gave a little sigh stroke moan and relaxed, her ass lowering itself back against the bed and her hands opening from the clenched fists they'd clawed themselves into. Buffy stood up and licked her lips, cleaning away the juice that stained them. "Yum, yum," she grinned at her almost orgasmed out sister and taking the teen's top in one hand she wiped the remaining cum from her face.

That done she walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Her sister had probably the biggest collection of sex toys in Sunnydale and Buffy wouldn't have been totally surprised if she'd got the most across the state. She briefly perused them before picking a strap-on and sliding it up her thighs and over her own pussy, tightening the leather straps so that it was firmly in place. She turned back to Dawn.

The teen had used the brief interval to remove her socks and sit up, her legs agape so that Buffy again could see her sexy slot. She slid her hand down and spread the hole, beaming broadly, "You want to fuck this?"

"Oh yes," grinned Buffy. As she approached her sister rolled back and onto the bed, lying back with her legs apart and slowly skimming her fingers over her cunt in anticipation of the hard dong about to enter it.

Buffy got on top of her sexy sister, their slender bodies sliding together as she guided the toy into the waiting fuckhole. Dawn moaned as soon as the tip entered her, her face up-turned towards her sister and showing her pleasure in the changing features. Buffy smiled down lovingly, enjoying the intimacy of the act they were about to do and how it connected her with the young woman she loved as much as any physical pleasure. Though as she pushed the toy further into her sister and it in turn pressed back against her own cunt she also enjoyed the physical sensation. 

Dawn's arms were up and wrapped round Buffy, her fingers tugging at the back of the Slayer's neck encouraging her in. "Come fuck me," she smiled sensually, "Fuck me good."

Buffy held the dildo as she continued to push it in. The thick, long toy slid up her sister's wet pussy, lubricated by the juice and powered by a Slayer. Dawn squeaked as it went in further, her body arching up at her sister's. As toy went in deeper Buffy let go off it, confident it wouldn't slip out of the tight hole, no matter how soaked Dawn was. She placed her hands either side of Dawn, just below the teen's shoulders, her palms flat on the bed. She could feel Dawn's legs wrapping round her thighs, joining the teen's hands in welcoming Buffy down. The Slayer slid forward again, thrusting the toy mightily at her sister's hole. "Oh Dawn," she grunted, "I love you, I love you."

"I love you too," the teen brunette squealed, rocking in response to the thrusts, "Bang me good, fuck my hot pussy deep."

Ramming forward Buffy fulfilled her younger sister's wishes, slamming the toy all the way in... repeatedly. Dawn squealed and shuddered, her body rising against Buffy as she drove her twat at the toy. The slick pussy took the dildo easily, juice slithering out over the lips with each passionate thrust. Buffy was in heaven, as she always was as she banged her sister, the sexiest woman in Sunnydale. Her own pussy was soaked and pleasured, rubbed repeatedly by the haft of the toy as she hammered into her teenage lover. But there was more to it than that, Dawn's touch was magical, her hands holding Buffy, her heels rubbing at her thighs, her tits bouncing and boinging at the Slayers with every hammering thrust. Then there was her face, beautiful always, but strangely even more so when it was scrunched up in pleasure, her lips twisted up and her eyes closed, little cries escaping from her mouth as Buffy fucked her. The blonde hammered down, "Oh God, I love you so much."

"Uuuurrhhh, ooohhh, don't stop Buffy, don't ever stop. Bang me hard, slam that big dong into me, make me cum," the teen cried out in reply, her tits rising to bash at her sisters and the nails from her fingers digging into the Slayer as she pulled her down.

"I love you, oh my God, I love you," Buffy grunted.

"Ram me, slam my cunt. Ooohhhh fuccccck, this is so fucking hot," Dawn squealed.

Buffy hammered the hole, driving the dildo in as deep as it would go with a loving intensity. If she enjoyed her own pleasure it was always enhanced by Dawn's obvious excitement. The Slayer loved the squeaks and groans her sister made, the dirty words that came out of her mouth, the cries of orgasmic bliss. She loved the way her sister would move against her, replicating her thrusts to take the toy deep, clawing and dragging Buffy in harder, pressing her body at the blondes. She loved the way her sister's eyes scrunched up and her nose wiggled, the way her jaw tensed and her lips strained. She loved it all. The toy hammered in hard and deep and Dawn shrieked again, "Fuuuucckkk, yessss, fuuuccckk, aaaaarrrghhh, I am so cumming, aaaaaarrrghhh...."

Buffy continued to fuck her bucking sister through the orgasm, driving the teen to even greater heights of sexual intensity. Only when she was sure that the pleasure had blasted through the teen and Dawn's body had collapsed against the bed, like a rag doll did Buffy withdraw the dripping sex-toy.

She stayed over Dawn and kissed her, tenderly and gently, bringing the brunette back to life. Dawn recovered quickly her hands back up round Buffy as she brought her sister's mouth down hard against hers. Buffy lifted her head and smiled, "That was something."

"It always is," Dawn smiled back. She pushed up at her sister and as Buffy lifted in tune with the push the teen guided her onto her back beside her. For a moment they lay side by side, their heads turned towards each other, smiling lovingly without words. Then Dawn said what they were both thinking, "Fuck my ass."

"Yes," giggled Buffy, "Let's do it reverse cowgirl in front of your mirror so I can see your sweet pussy as I fuck your tight butt."

Buffy got up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, sitting opposite Dawn's full length mirror. In its reflection she could see her sister get up as well and lick her lips sultrily. Buffy grinned back and wiggled the dick. Dawn giggled and bounced across the bed to straddle across her sister's lap. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at her sister, "Spread my ass would you Buff, I'm going to come down."

Taking hold off Dawn's gorgeous cheeks Buffy did as she was asked and pulled them apart. Dawn lowered herself, wiggling slightly as she aimed for where she thought the dick would be. Her guess was either very good or she had a sixth sense for dildo as her hole quickly located the tip of the toy. She rubbed her sphincter against it, giggling as Buffy let go off the cheeks and slid her hands down to her sister's thighs, gripping underneath. "I'm going to enjoy this," Dawn giggled.

"We both are," Buffy smiled.

"OOoohh, this feels so good. I love big rubber cocks in my butt," Dawn moaned as she slid down a few inches.

"God, you are so sexy," Buffy replied, kissing the back of Dawn's neck whilst looking over the shoulder. In the mirror she could see the cock, partially encased in her sister's tight tush and going in further as the teen lowered herself down. Buffy slowly eased the younger Summers' legs even further apart, the pink pussy slowly spreading, juice visible in the crack. She pushed herself up, helping the dick into the ass. Dawn groaned a little more and slipped back her head so she was leaning it on Buffy's shoulders. Buffy slid a little more, feeling the cock push aside the resistance of Dawn's ass.

"Oooohhh, oooohhh, yes, Buffy, yes. I want this dick deep in my butt," Dawn gave an impassioned moan. She slipped herself down further, her hands leaning back on the bed and her back resting against her sister. Buffy's nipples were stiff as her sister rubbed at them as they moved. She pushed the dildo up, lifting her sister's legs as she did so and putting herself in control. Dawn didn't mind, she just leant further back against her sister, lifting one hand to rub at her pussy as Buffy thrust up. "Oooohhh, yes, give it me, give me all your dick."

"Oh Dawn, I love you, I love your hot ass," Buffy thrust up harder and faster, getting herself into a rhythm. Soon the toy was pounding all the way in, filling her sister with strap-on love. The young teen gasped and shuddered, her entire body vibrating against Buffy. The blonde held her sister's thighs tight, lifting them up and out as she hammered up. Looking in the mirror the Slayer loved what she saw, her sister was perfect, with her bouncing boobs and slender body, her hand sweeping over her shaven slot like she was trying to rub it away. Buffy could see the dick slamming in and out of the hole and her own pussy was slick with lust as the pressure of the hammering sent waves of excitement coursing through her.

"Oooohhh, urrrrhhhh, harder, ooohhhh, yes, yes, fuck me, fuck my tight hole," Dawn shuddered in Buffy's hands, her long hair draped over her sister's shoulder and down her back as the teen leant on the Slayer.

"Fuck, your butt is so sexy, I could bang it forever," Buffy said as she hammered up. She could as well, the only thing stopping her was the realisation that she was a Slayer and Dawn wasn't, the teen's ass was both tight and strong, but it couldn't be fucked for eternity without eventually giving way. Which didn't mean it couldn't be banged hard for a while yet and Buffy slammed up, if not quite giving her all, at least giving a significant portion. Her teen sister squealed in pleasure, her hand revolving round her cunt at speed. Buffy grinned and slammed in harder, "I'm fucking the best teen ass in the country," she said, "Your tushie was just made for fucking."

"Yes, yes, yesssss!" squealed Dawn in agreement.

Buffy rammed up again, slamming the dick all the way in her sister's cunt. The teen screamed loudly in pleasure, "AAAarrrghh, yessss, Buffy, fuck my ass, fuck my ass!" Buffy did so whilst wondering whether there Mom could hear and what she thought, was she really that relaxed that she was okay with Buffy ass fucking her sister? She had seemed to be and there wasn't any clumping up the stairs and knocking at the door with instructions to keep it down or to use a different hole. Buffy continued hammering in, driving Dawn to further orgasmic delights, the teen continuing to shriek and holler in ecstasy as she came again and again. "AAAaarrrghhh, aaaaarrghhh."

The bed bounced and rocked as they fucked, Buffy keeping her sister held up as she admired the teen's reflection in the mirror. The teen's skin was flushed red and her pussy literally dripping as she orgasmed constantly. Her head leant back on Buffy's shoulder so the blonde couldn't see her mouth, but she could hear the screams and squeals, loud high-pitched shrieks of pure pleasure. "AAAAarrrghhh, yesssss."

Not wanting to wreck her sister's ass Buffy began to slow. Dawn slipped down the toy, relaxing and leaning on the blonde as Buffy gradually came to a halt. The teen turned her head and kissed her sister, "That was so hot."

"You are," Buffy said and kissed back. She gently lifted her sister off the toy, glancing down to look at a hole that was wide open. She guided Dawn to lie on the bed, before lying down next to her. They kissed again. Buffy smiled, "I love you so much."

"I love you," Dawn smiled back. "And in five minutes I want you to fuck me again, even harder."

*

Picking up her bookmark Joyce slipped it between the pages of the book she was reading. She'd found it difficult to concentrate on the novel, even though it was by one of her favourite authors. Whilst it was quiet now for much of the night she'd been listening to the squeak of the floor above and the banging of the bed ricocheting at the bedroom wall, all merged with the sounds of Dawn's pleasured cries. If she'd thought that fucking Dawn once would have cooled her lust for her younger daughter listening to her getting repeatedly fucked by Buffy had nixed that belief. 

She sighed. There was nothing to be done. Buffy's relationship with Dawn was too important, whilst lots of young women thought if they broke with their lover the world would end in Buffy's case that was literally true and even if Joyce wished for another way it was a wish that was unable to come true. She put the book back on the shelf and walked up the stairs, pausing outside Dawn's room. The light was still on, spilling out under the crack of the door, suggesting the silence was a pause for recuperation rather than a stop for sleep.

Almost on a whim, Joyce knocked lightly on the door, "Dawn, Buffy?"

"Come in," Dawn called instantly and Joyce opened the door.

Her two daughters were in bed, Buffy with the covers pulled up to her neck, her hands still holding the quilt making it obvious she had yanked it up as her Mom had entered. Dawn was topless, the covers down round her stomach, her tits brazenly on display. Joyce wondered if it was the teen's recent training in being a lesbian slut that left her unfazed by her nakedness or was it a message to her Mom that she too remembered their love-making with pleasure; Joyce hoped it was the latter. She smiled, "I just came in to say goodnight and also to say, that I'm really happy for you, you're so good together."

"Thanks Mom," Dawn grinned.

"When I was your age I was always going at it with my boyfriend," Joyce said smiling, and trying to show that she was cool with the two sisters having lots of sex without actually saying it.

"Um, yeah," from the look on Buffy's face the message she received wasn't the one Joyce had sent.

"I bet they weren't as good as Buffy, she's a sex machine," Dawn smiled, getting the right message. Joyce half-hoped the teen still had a thing for her, she half-hoped she didn't and she could concentrate on Buffy. "You don't mind us having sex? We're not too loud."

"No," Joyce forced a laugh, "If anything I'd encourage you both; young love is so sweet - I'm not so old I've forgotten it." She retreated back and took hold off the door, "I'll see you sometime tomorrow, though if you're up late I might have gone by the time you get up."

"Night Mom," her two daughters chorused as she shut the door.

She headed to her own room and undressed. Even as she got her nightie out of the drawer the sound of Dawn's bed banging against the wall began again, followed closely by the teen's cries. For a few minutes Joyce lay in bed and listened to it, imagining it was her fucking Dawn. Then she got out of bed and walked back over to the drawer and took out a dildo, she licked at it as she sat down on the chair and hoisted up her nightdress. She slid the toy into her cunt, as the cries of her daughter continued...


	10. Chapter 10

"Oooooh, ooooohhhh, fuck my ass, fuck my tight little ass," it was lucky the house was double-glazed or the screams of Dawn Summers would have been heard all down the street instead of just down the stairs. "Oooooohhh. hammer it, ooooohhh yessss, harder, harder."

Joyce Summers tried to concentrate on the Gallery's accounts, it had been a busy week and she knew that if she didn't keep on top of the sales and stock orders that it would be a nightmare when the tax return was due. "OOOohhhhh, fuuuuckkkk, yessss, slam it harder. OOooohhh God, that's it, ooooohhhh." It was hard to think about incoming and out-goings when your youngest daughter was getting butt-banged upstairs by your oldest daughter. Especially, if like Joyce, you were as green eyed with jealousy as a Japanese Hiroto Demon (which according to Joyce's readings were both noted for their large bright green eyes and thankfully extinct). She tried to ignore the urge in her own pussy, the hot tingling sensation that was building up down there. Her eyes went back to the sheets in front of her and one set of fingers twirled a pen between as the other thumped at the calculator buttons. "Oooooohhh, oooohhhh, slam my ass Buffy, ram it good." Joyce wished it was her up there, pounding Dawn's butt. And she was sure her hot sexy youngest daughter did as well. However the teen having sex with Buffy was the key which was keeping the Hell Goddess, Glory, from returning to misrule her own dimension; which would have the side-effect of sucking Earth into a vortex and shattering it into tiny pieces. Joyce had taken the risk once and fucked Dawn, their passion uncontrollable, but it couldn't happen again, the risk of her getting between the two sisters and leading to a break-up was too great. Dawn had to stick to her duty, no matter what the cost to either of them.

"AAaaaaarrrghhh fuuucccckkk," Dawn's latest scream was so high pitched that there was no way Joyce could work through it, she paused as the teen continued, "AAAarrrghhh, fuuuucckkk, aaaaaarrrghhh."

Then there was silence and Joyce returned to her accounts.

*

Buffy pulled the strap-on dildo out of Dawn's ass, the teen was gasping for breath after multiple orgasms, and looked down. The hole was gaping, like a cavern into her insides; he two of them had really gone for it this morning - Dawn was such a nympho. She smiled at then thought it was hypocritical as she was the same for her sister as well, totally unable to ever get her fill of the sexy teen. The brunette swung round onto her back and looked lovingly up at her sister, "You really are the best, Buffy"

"I'm not," Buffy blushed and tried to be modest, "I mean you're so hot and sexy, I just love being with you, banging you."

"I noticed," Dawn laughed, then her expression became a little more serious, "I love you fucking me as well, as I said you're the best."

"Good," smiled Buffy and leant down to gently kiss her sister on the lips. 

The brunette teen grinned back and pulled herself back up the bed to sit against the board, with her feet under the covers and her tits on display. "Shall we watch a movie?"

Undoing her strap-on Buffy nodded, "Sure." She placed the strap-on on Dawn's comfy chair, nestling it top of a pile of very small tops her Mom had recently ironed but her sister hadn't yet put away. "Romance or porn?"

"Romantic porn," her sister grinned wickedly. Buffy smiled back, Dawn's idea of romance didn't seem to be rose petals and tender kissing, but down and dirty hardcore fucking. The brunette got off the bed and padded towards the shelf containing her collection of porn DVDs, of which there were a lot. She reached out for one, "I just ordered this, haven't see it yet, but it'll be hot."

"Okay," Buffy got on the bed and sat against the board, watching her sexy sister as the teen padded over to her computer and slid the DVD in. As the machine whirred she turned back to the bed and got on, sliding beside her sister as Buffy wrapped her arm round her shoulder. The screen on the monitor turned blue and Buffy read the title out loud "Tie her up, tie her down."

"It's a lesbian bondage BDSM movie," explained Dawn as Buffy eyes widened as the first woman came into view wearing a very tight leather catsuit equipped with one of the largest strap-ons the blonde had ever seen (though not the largest, which was in Dawn's ownership). "It's looking hot already."

The dom had picked up a whip and had moved over to a totally naked redhead, tied up over a table. Buffy watched as the leather clad lovely proceeded to jerk her wrist so the whip cracked lightly, but still painfully on the redhead. Dawn was right about it being hot, "Not too sure on the romance side," she said to her brunette sister.

Dawn put her hand on Buffy's thigh, gently sliding it up and down, "Come on Buffy, surely you've imagined putting me over your knee and tanning my ass."

"When you were being a brat when you were twelve, not since you've grown up," Buffy said.

"Your nose is growing," Dawn giggled and took her hand off Buffy's thigh to tap the side of it.

"Not really," Buffy blushed, if she had a few dark fantasies about it the reality of banging Dawn was keeping her occupied and sated enough. "I can't really see the thrill."

"It's about trust," Dawn said and she rolled over so she was straddling Buffy's thighs and facing down on her. "You're totally in control of me, I'm in your hands trusting you completely, that you're going to hurt me, but not much, tie me up, but let me go, fuck my holes, but make me cum. And if you don't there's nothing I can do so I can only do it if I can fully trust you."

"It sounds scary," Buffy said and took hold of her sister's waist, gently massaging up and down.

"Tpppff," Dawn made a noise half-way between amusement and disbelieve, "You're the Slayer, you face soul-sucking demons most nights, you can't be scared. Anyway that's the point."

"Do you want to do it?" Buffy asked.

"Do you?" Dawn smiled, "You're the top in our relationship, I'm just your meek and mild fuckhole sister." 

That wasn't the way Buffy would have described Dawn and from her sister's smile she wouldn't either. But it seemed Dawn wanted to try it, to show how much she loved and trusted her sister, and thinking about it Buffy wasn't against it - as long as it was controlled, and she was confident she could control it. "Okay, let's try it sometime."

"What about now?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"I'm not an expert in this, but we haven't got the room or the equipment," Buffy said reasonably, whilst expecting from her sister's smirk that Dawn had been planning for this for a while.

"I've got a lot of the kit, down in the cellar, I ordered it before summer and told Mom it was exercise equipment - which is kinda true - it only needs to be put up. And as for where let's ask Mom if we can use the cellar as a sex dungeon, she's got to say yes, it's not like we use if for anything else."

"Um, not sure she'll go for it," Buffy was still a little surprised that their Mom was so relaxed about their relationship.

"Bet she does, I can persuade her," Dawn grinned with the confidence of a youngest daughter well used to twisting a parent round their little finger.

"Okay," said Buffy, out of excuses, but also starting to get a little turned on by the thought of it.

"Goodie," grinned Dawn. She jumped up of her sister, switched off the PC monitor (she could be very environmentally conscious) and began to get dressed, pulling a pair of hot pants over her luscious butt and a top over her tits, before adding some socks and a pair of slip on shoes. Buffy followed her sister and reached for her clothes Despite becoming as much a slut for pussy as her sister Buffy had never been comfortable dressing in as little as Dawn and it took her longer to slip on panties and bra as well as jeans and top. 

Her sister waited like she was impatient trying to act patiently and not managing it very well. As soon as Buffy was dressed Dawn took her hand and led her downstairs in a not very sub-like manner. Their Mom was in the kitchen, doing the accounts, she looked up as they came in and smiled, "You're both up early for a Sunday. I thought you'd want to lie in?"

"I've a small confession," Dawn gave her best good girl smile, the one she'd used to give Buffy just before admitting she and Janice had spilled milkshake over her sister's favourite top whilst rifling through her drawers.

Her Mom obviously recognised it as well as she looked fully up and her eyebrows rose as little as she put emphasis on the word, "Yes?"

"You know that exercise kit I ordered before Summer, it's all in boxes in the cellar?"

"Yes."

"Um its not technically for exercise, except in a round about way, it's BDSM kit."

"Oh, I knew that Dawn," Joyce smiled, "Seriously I don't think I'm always as naive as you girls think I am."

Buffy wasn't sure how naive she thought her Mom was, but since the summer she'd been having to constantly recalibrate her openess. "Oh," she managed.

Dawn looked less surprised, almost as if she knew her Mom had known. She still kept up her smile, "And we were thinking, as the cellar's not used, we could set it up in there and make it a sex dungeon."

"It wouldn't just be for us, you could use it as well, if you brought anyone round," blurted Buffy, feeling she had to contribute to the discussion.

Her Mom gave her a look that suggested Buffy had recalibrated the openess as a touch too high. She pursed her lips together, "Thank you Buffy." She looked at Dawn and smiled a little more, making Buffy a little jealous - Dawn did know how to work their Mom - "Of course sweetheart. Why not get some use out of the space."

"Um just one more thing," Dawn said, "Could you help us set it up? I think the instructions might be a little complex."

*  
The instructions may or may not have been complex, but it still took them to mid-afternoon to set up. Mainly this was however to the three different approaches, Dawn ignored the instructions completely and just dived in, Buffy gave them a quick scan and they relied on her memory, Joyce followed them at every step, regularly consulting them. It might have been a less than efficient way of putting the equipment together, leading to lots of mini-squabbles, frustrated groans and exaggerated sighs, but - if you could forgive the pun - it was also a great family bonding experience. When the room was complete the three of them stood proudly looking at their handiwork.

"Is that table firm enough to take Dawn's weight?" Joyce asked a little nervously, pointing at the four wooden legs on which a top with manacles sat. It did look a little like a table and a little rickety.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Dawn grinned jokingly as Buffy said, "We'll be careful."

She continued to look round the cellar, with no windows and only one lowed powered bulb it was full dark shadows and looking almost like a real dungeon, even to the extent of having chains with a pulley hanging from the roof as well as manacles fixed to the wall. Apart from the 'table' there was a frame, like a street sign except made of wood and with a rounded top that Dawn could lean over with her rump held high. A wooden shelf, like a rifle rack, held a selection of spanking implements ranging from whips to canes to paddles; Dawn had spent a lot to come to this collection and not for the first time Buffy wondered how Dawn had managed to squirrel so much away her allowance. 

"It's wonderful," grinned Dawn, "We'll have so much fun."

"I'm sure you will," said Joyce with a smile.

Her youngest daughter turned to her, "Can we use it now, please, please..."

"It's Buffy you should be asking," Joyce replied.

"Please, Buffy, let's use it now," Dawn said, smiling wickedly at her sister.

"Okay," Buffy agreed and blushed slightly as her sister kissed her hard in front of their Mom.

"I'll let the two of you get on with it," their Mom said, "I'm going to finish the accounts before dinner."

She turned and left, leaving the two sister's alone. Dawn grinned, "We need to do this properly."

"I wasn't aware there was a proper way," Buffy smiled back, brought in by her sister-lover's enthusiasm.

"You need to be dressed all dominant and I need to be all subby," said Dawn, "You know - you should wear your leather pants, they're really kinky."

"They're a pain to get off in a hurry," smiled Buffy, slipping an arm round her sister and then sliding it down to the teen's ass so she'd get the hint.

Dawn laughed and shook her head, "Dress like a leather clad dom and I'll be your hot little sub." She turned and headed to the door, "Let's get changed and be down here in a few minutes." She sped up the stairs and out of the cellar. Buffy followed her, a little behind as her sister rushed. The teen continued to her room, turning to pause by the door, "Wait here," she giggled, leaving Buffy bemused. Seconds later she reappeared with a magazine in her hand. On the cover was a woman wearing leather with a stern expression holding what looked like a cross between a table tennis bat and boat's oar. "It's a lesbian dominatrix magazine, to give you some ideas," said Dawn as she thrust it into her sister's hands.

The door slammed shut, leaving Buffy with the magazine. She opened it and leafed through, her eyes widening at some of the pictures. It wasn't her type of reading material, she decided, she wasn't as kinky as Dawn, but it did give her some ideas. 

Stripping off (including her underwear) Buffy went with Dawn's advice and went for some leather pants, albeit an even tighter pair that she'd hadn't properly fitted into since she was sixteen. The leather was tight against her pussy, even the smallest movement making the cunt tingle as the leather dug between her lips. Over them she slid a strap-on, pulling it tightly in place so it stuck out like a ten-inch pole. From the bottom of her wardrobe she pulled some high-heeled cowboy boots, brought in a moment of weakness when she thought they might be returning to fashion - they hadn't, but they found their use with her new ensemble. On her top she placed a tiny black bikini she'd bought for a beach vacation last summer and then not dared to wear, it covered her nipples... just; which was about the most you could say on it. Finally she pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail which lifted her forehead and gave her, what she hoped was an appropriately stern expression. Turning to the mirror, Buffy looked in it, she looked hot she had to admit to herself and if she wasn't as dominating looking as the women in the magazine she didn't look bad considering her outfit was something she'd thrown together from what was in her wardrobe.

She left her room to the cellar, her sister's open door telling her she was already there. "If you're going to be loud please close the door," her Mom called from the kitchen.

Buffy closed the cellar door behind her and walked down the steps.

Her sister was waiting for her, the teen brunette sitting on her knees in a begging position, naked apart from a leather collar round her neck. She smiled at Buffy, "Do you like mistress?"

"I like, but what's with the mistress thing?"

"Role-playing," Dawn grinned.

"Like Dungeons and dildos," quipped Buffy, "I'm playing the owner and you're my hot little slave."

"MMmmn, that sounds exactly right," giggled Dawn. "I don't want you to hold back - well a bit because you are the Slayer - but I really want to be dominated and controlled, used and abused."

"If you want," said Buffy and she had to admit, even if only to herself, Dawn sitting naked and begging to be treated like a piece of meat was kind of a turn-on, the blonde's pussy getting itchy just with the thought. "Now I don't know much about BDSM, but I do know we've got to have a safe word."

"We don't, it's about trust," said Dawn.

"It'd make me feel a lot better, we've not done this before and if you really want me to go to my limits I got to know that I'm not accidentally breaking yours," said Buffy.

"Okay, what about 'Sunnydale'? It's easy to remember and it's not going to slip out in the throes of passion by accident."

"Sunnydale it is, now get over here and lick my boots, slut," Buffy grinned.

Dawn grinned back and immediately crawled across the concrete floor to her sister. Remaining on her hands and knees she began to run her tongue over the leather. She licked slowly, her eyes looking up at her sister to show Buffy what a good little slut the teen was. She went down from the toes up the foot and round the calf leaving a wet trail of saliva dark against the leather. Down she went and round, cleaning first one boot and then the other. 

Reaching up Buffy gripped a couple of the ropes dangling from the ceiling. Balanced, she lifted one foot up and presented the narrow heel to her sister. "Suck this," she ordered. Her pussy quivered as Dawn's mouth slid round the heel, her lips moving and her head bobbing as she fellated the boot. It was narrower than dildo she normally sucked and sharper, but the teen went at it with the same enthusiasm, her mouth engulfing the prong and her eyes gazing at her sister as if the sultry look of a sucking teen would make them both cum. Buffy pulled at the ropes, lifting herself up and pulling the boot away from her sister. She swung the other one, "Now this," she said pushing it at Dawn. The teen opened her mouth and slid up the heel, pressing her mouth at the sole as she sucked the narrow piece of leather with enthusiasm. Buffy grinned and swung back, standing a few feet from her crawling sister, the teen looking up at her with a dirty expression.

"Stand up," Buffy ordered. Dawn immediately did as she was told, standing naked in front of her sister, exposed to the Slayer's lascivious gaze. "Turn around," Buffy ordered, "Let me see that hot butt."

Dawn turned round, her sexy cheeks wiggling as she moved. Buffy licked her lips, "Spread them," she ordered. Dawn reached to her buttocks, gripping them and pulling them apart so that her sister could see the hole she banged so often. It looked hot, deceptively tight, but very fuckable. Buffy considered banging her straight away, pushing the brunette down and ramming the bangable behind over the table. But it would be more fun for them both to play first, she decided, Dawn seemed to be up for playing at a sub to Buffy's dom. She stepped forward and slipped a finger over the hole, teasing it with her tip. Dawn gave a little moan. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"I always want you to fuck me," her sister replied truthfully.

"Mmmnnn, I know. Beg for it," Buffy said, knowing that no matter how much her sister begged her ass would remain unfucked - for the moment at least.

"Fuck my ass Buffy, please fuck my ass. Ram it good, give it me hard, please. I beg you hammer my hole, dick my butt, make me your Dawnie slut, please, please, fuck me," Dawn whined.

"You're a bad girl aren't you?" Buffy purred in her sister's ear, reaching round to stroke at the teen's shaven slot.

"I am," Dawn nodded.

"And you know what happens to bad girls...?" Buffy whispered gently to Dawn as rubbed the brunette's slit.

"They get spanked," Dawn quivered, in excitement or fear, Buffy wasn't sure which.

The blonde smiled broadly keeping her mouth next to Dawn and her voice low, "They get more than spanked, they get thrashed, whipped, caned..."

The brunette quivered some more as Buffy lent back and placed her hand on her sister's back, propelling her to the table. "Lean down and raise that cute ass in the air," she ordered, "Place your hands forward." 

As her sister complied Buffy took some of the cuffs attached to the table and clipped them round her sister's wrists so the teen couldn't escape. She paused for a second looking at her sexy, naked sister. "You remember the safe word," she asked, she was going to give Dawn a beating but only as far as her sister could take it.

"Sunnydale," Dawn smiled, "I won't need it. I'm you're bad girl who should be punished, I want to be thrashed."

"Hmmppff," snorted Buffy with what she hoped was a dominatrix's contempt for her slave. She went over and got a paddle from the rack on the wall, slapping it down on her hand with a bang that reverberated round the room. It stung her palm and made it redden, which suggested it would do the same to Dawn's ass. She moved behind her sister, momentarily admiring the smooth, pale skin of her sister's round rump, it was so pure looking. Then without warning she raised the paddle and brought it down.

"Aaaahhh," shrieked Dawn as the wooden implement cracked on her ass. Her body jerked and she pulled at the cuffs, automatically trying to stand and move away from the paddle. Buffy brought it down again, slicing through the air to bring it down with perfect precision straight across her sister's ass. The brunette teen screamed again, her cheeks wobbling like jelly as the paddle struck them. Again Buffy spanked down and again. Each paddle made her sister squeak and squeal in pain, "Aaaahhh! AaaaaHHH! AAAAHHHHH!"

Buffy felt a tingle in her pussy with each thrash. There was something both deeply disturbing and strangely exciting about controlling and spanking her sister. It was as if was allowing her to become all dark and twisted in a safe space, letting out her inner demons and torment in a way that would harm nobody - well perhaps Dawn's ass, but she'd volunteered. She breathed heavily, panting with excitement as she brought the paddle down, each smack laid on top of the others so the skin went from pale pink to a dark red to a mottled purple. But still Dawn didn't utter the word. Buffy was glad, she was enjoying this - a little too much perhaps, but still not so much she wouldn't have stopped as soon as Dawn had shouted. She brought down the paddle, "AAAahhh," her sister screamed and bucked in her cuffs, her legs trembling and pushing trying to escape, but 'Sunnydale' never escaping her lips.

"You're a bad girl, a naughty whore, the most depraved fuckhole in America," Buffy spanked down.

"I am... aaaaaahhhh, I'm so bad.... aaaaahhh... you should spank me harder.... aaaaahhh," Dawn replied amidst her shrieks.

Buffy walloped the paddle down, her sister's cheeks jumped as it struck. Buffy was far from using all her strength, if she had it would have been a race between what shattered first, the paddle or her sister's pelvis. But even using a fraction of her strength, the teen's ass looked like a recreation of an alien planetscape, all yellows and purples, the colours spreading against each other like the easel of a mad artist. Buffy pounded down, smacking the paddle hard. She had plenty of healing cream for later, so she'd let herself go now and wait for Dawn to scream Sunnydale.

"Aaaaahhh," the teen shrieked, "Aaaaaaaahhhh." the cheeks wiggling and bouncing. Buffy struck once more and pulled back, panting a little as she looked at her handiwork. Dawn's ass was amazingly multi-coloured, bruised so badly that Buffy didn't think she'd be sitting comfortably for a bit. She looked at the paddle and walked over to replace it with a thin cane. She felt powerful and cruel and she could see how easily vampires and demons could fall for the intoxicating mix; she just had to remember beneath this all Dawn was her love, not a thing.

Walking round the front so her sister could see her she flexed the narrow slice of wood, "You're still a bad girl Dawn, you need more punishment."

"I do, I'm such a slut, I need to be taught how to behave for my mistress," Dawn smile was a little forced and it looked like her eyes had watered, but she was still obviously up for more.

Buffy reached down and unclipped the handcuffs, to her sister's confusion. The teen got up slowly and rubbed her wrists, "I didn't say the word, I thought you were going to thrash my ass."

"Did I say that?" Buffy gave a thin smile, 

Dawn looked confused, but shook her head, "No, but it was implied."

"It wasn't. I said I was going to punish you, nothing about your butt."

"Oh... yes," Dawn nodded, being forced to agree with Buffy's logic.

Buffy gave a small smile, cruel, evil, in control. "Stand up slut."

Dawn did and it wasn't just the coolness of the cellar that made her tremble (though excitement couldn't be discounted). She stood in front of the table, her hands over her pussy and looking down like a good slave should, looking at your mistress would be a sign of defiance. Buffy walked round the table to where her sister was standing and taking her shoulders turned the teen without a word so that her bruised ass was against the table. Dawn winced a little as it touched the wood, the beating having made the rump super sensitive and overly tender. Still without saying anything Buffy grabbed Dawn under her thighs and lifted her onto the table. Dawn's expression twisted momentarily as her battered butt bumped down. She then pressed on Dawn's chest so the teen fell back against the table, before soundlessly continuing to position her - cuffing her wrists and pulling Dawn's legs apart as far as they would so that her teen twat was spread before too shackling the ankles.

The Slayer stood back and picked up her cane again, swishing it through the air to land on against her boots with a resounding crack, as she inspected her spread-eagled sister. "I've punished your ass and you're still bad. I'm going to have to step up the caning and pussy thrash you. Do you still want to be a naughty girl?"

"I'm still bad to the bone, Buffy, I think I need more discipline," Dawn replied.

"You remember the safety word?" Buffy said and Dawn nodded. The Slayer continued, "You say it I stop."

Dawn nodded. "Yes," there was a quiver in voice and she gave a small nervous giggle before adding, "I won't need to say it, I'm a slut who can take her punishment."

"Are you sure?" Buffy flexed the cane between her hands, before releasing one hand letting it spring free and shoot up, "That sounds like a challenge to me." Dawn gave a moany sigh, but nodded. Buffy's wicked smile got wider, she had to admit she was enjoying this too much, "And this pussy whipping is going to be agonising for you... if ecstasy for me."

Buffy raised the cane and swiftly brought it down without warning. Dawn screamed and pulled at the chains, ropes and cuffs holding her in place. Buffy could probably have broken them without effort, but Dawn was only human. The blonde didn't allow any time for respite and again brought the cane down at speed. Her aim was perfect, the thin wooden implement landing exactly between the open pussy lips and smacking at the pink flesh. Dawn screamed and bucked, obviously in pain. Buffy was holding back, but only a little. She brought down the cane again, in exactly the same place, thrashing the cunt hard.

"Aaaaaahhhhh," Dawn screamed so loud that she was probably heard all the way to the beach. Buffy struck down again. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" Dawn's screamed echoed round the room as the brunette jerked and pulled at her bonds. Buffy thrashed down again, feeling cruel and evil, but excited and turned-on, her cunt wet beneath her pants. Dawn bucked and shuddered, trying to escape her sister's blows, "AAaaahhhh."

Only a Slayer would have been able to cane with such speed and accuracy, without sacrificing power. The thin tool spanked down again and again, thrashing against the pink so that it turned red and the hood bruised and went purple as the cane's trajectory brought it against the clit as well. Dawn shrieked with every blow, but Buffy didn't stop. They had a safety word for a reason and Buffy was determined Dawn would forget her pride and scream it out, what else was a punishment for but to make the teen bend to her sister's will? She thrashed down, a little harder, making Dawn body bounce and rock as she tried to tear herself away, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed, "Aaaaaaahhhhh."

Buffy didn't stop. Her eyes remained fixated on her sister's reddening pussy as she brought the cane down again and again, whipping at her sister's sensitive hole. It must he agonising, she thought, much more than the paddling of the butt - Dawn was tough though, she could take more. Buffy went harder, cracking at the hole, each cane laid precisely across where the previous blow had fallen - if Dawn wanted to be tough, Buffy would have to be harder, thrashing the teen until she fully submitted.

"Aaaaaaahhhh, stop, please, stop, aaaaaahhhh," Dawn shrieked.

Buffy almost did, but then she quickly remembered they had a word for this. She thrashed the cane down even harder, the sound of it almost like a gunshot, "You know the word, you know what to say," she smiled cruelly.

"AAaaaahhh, please, no more please, aaaaaaahhhh, stop, please stop," Dawn shrieked.

Ignoring the teen's cries Buffy continued the punishment, thrashing down hard and fast, beating the pussy with a violence she normally reserved for vampires, demons and other creatures of the night. Dawn bucked and struggled, trying desperately to close her legs to protect her pussy, but failing. The cane cracked down, banging on the sensitive soft skin. "AAaahhh," Dawn screamed, "Aaaaaahhhh.... Sunnydale. Sunnydale!"

The cane was already speeding down. Anyone else would have continued, most because they couldn't stop it, Faith, who did have Slayer reflexes, because she was dark and would have being enjoying it even more than Buffy. But the blonde Slayer wasn't Faith or anyone else. Her hand stayed mid-air, the cane quivering as it came to a stop inches from her sister's battered pussy. Dawn looked up and breathed heavily, "Sunnydale," she smiled, "You win."

"That's what punishment is about," said Buffy sternly, "So we won't be having any of this 'I won't need to use my safety word' talk?"

"No Buffy," Dawn blushed, "That's a lesson I've learnt."

Buffy smiled and leant down to kiss Dawn's tummy gently, "Good. Now let me untie you and as a reward I'll give you a fucking."

"Yes," the teen smiled as Buffy undid the cuffs and bonds. She stood up and winced, "In my ass I hope, my pussy is just way to tender."

"It'll be in your butt," Buffy agreed. She took Dawn's hand and led her over to where some ropes were dangling from the ceiling, "but it's not going to be some slow, romantic anal love-making, but a hard dominating pounding until I've fucked your hot little ass raw. Now stand still whilst I loop these ropes round your tits."

The brunette teen did as her sister asked, Buffy wrapping the rope round the pert boobs as they were designed and then pulling hard so the rope dug deep at the flesh and made the boobs balloon and turn a gentle purple. Dawn grimaced and gave a little squeak as Buffy tightened the ropes. Buffy swatted the bruised ass with her open hand, "If I wanted your views I would ask for them."

"Sorry Buffy," Dawn replied submissively.

Buffy continued with the rope hooking it round her sister's wrists so her arms were roped together in front of her and squeezing her in. Satisfied the teen was tied together Buffy reached for the final rope which hung down from the pulley they placed in the wrist. Dawn grimaced again, but kept her mouth shut, as she was hoisted slowly into the air, only a couple of inches but enough that she either had a choice between standing painfully on her tiptoes or swinging free by her tits, the rope burning and yanking them as she hung. She tried to choose a mixture of both as Buffy turned away and began to lube her strap-on, whilst singing a cheerful Britney Spears classic under her breath.

She turned back to see her sister scrabbling to gain a toe hold on the concrete floor. "Mmmmnn, make that hot ass wiggle," said Buffy as she watched her sister's ass bounce and jump as her legs moved rapidly. "Because I am going to fuck it so hard."

"Ooohhh," Dawn moaned in anticipation managing the seemingly impossible task of twerking whilst hanging, "It's your Buffy, fuck it as hard and as much as you want."

Buffy moved behind her sister, wrapping one arm round her waist to take the weight. The ropes still dug into the teen's tits, but not as deeply. With her spare hand she took her dick and guided it between the cheeks, rubbing the tip at the waiting hole. "I'm going to fuck this hot ass, but if you want me to stop you can say the word..."

"I won't, this time," Dawn breathed.

"Mmmnnn that's good, cos this time I might not listen, not with this hot butthole wrapped round my big plastic cock," Buffy purred into her sister's ear.

Dawn made a sound which might have been a giggle, a sigh or even a pained squeak as the ropes dug into her. Buffy ignored it as she guided the toy up her sister's waiting asshole. They'd fucked a lot over the last couple of months and ever since Dawn had introduced Buffy to anal the Slayer had to admit she could hardly get enough of it, the butthole quickly becoming her favourite hole. But it was new to do it with Dawn roped to the ceiling and totally under her sister's control, it made it seem even more perverse, depraved and taboo - all of which made Buffy as horny as she'd ever been. The well-used ass easily opened to the Slayer's thrust, the walls recognising they were out classed and falling back like a curtain opening on a movie theatre screen. 

The Slayer moved quicker and quicker, the dildo was soon in far enough that holding it was superfluous, leaving Buffy's hand free. Normally at this point she'd have stroked Dawn's pussy, adding to her sister's ecstasy, but today was a day of domination and control for Buffy, not mutual pleasure. So instead Buffy reached for the hanging rope and yanked at it in time with her thrusts. Dawn jerked like a puppet on a string, twitching as the toy hammered her butt at the same time as she was pulled violently up. Buffy grinned and upped her speed, almost in competition with herself as her teen sister violently jumped.

"Aaaaaahhh" Sawn shrieked in pain. "Aaaarrrghhh," she cried in ecstasy. The two noises were virtually indistinguishable, only a small difference in the sound enabled Buffy to tell them apart. The blonde hammered harder and harder, concentrating on the different sounds and squeals Dawn made, "Aaaaahhhh" sounding as different from "Aaaaarrrghhh" as "AAaarrrrhhhh" did from "AAaaaaarrrr." And that was before the "Oooohhhhs" and "Uuuurrrrhhhs" that punctuated the squeals, squawks and shrieks. In fact about the only sound Dawn didn't make was one that began in 'Sunny' and ended in 'dale', which pleased Buffy no end.

"Who's my anal slut? Who's the anal whore of the Summers' house? Who's the family fuckhole?" Buffy grunted.

"Aaaarrrhhh," Dawn shrieked in reply, "Aaaaarrrghhh."

Buffy took that as Dawn's affirmation that she was the answer to all of the above. She pulled the rope harder, squeezing the boobs and making her sister's back bend like she was being torn in half. "You're my fucking fuckhole. I can do anything I want with you. You're just a plaything to be used and abused as I want. I ought to tie you up and leave you on Mom's bed with a strap-on and plug up your ass as a thank you gift. Would you like that? would you like me to give you to Mom so she can use you as a whore?"

"Yessssss!" Dawn shrieked and gasped, her body bucking and twisting as the pain and pleasure fought and combined.

Buffy grinned and hammered harder. Unlike normally, as she was wearing leather pants, the toy wasn't rubbing at her pussy and stimulating her. But it didn't matter, fucking her sister so controllingly was making her so wet and excited an orgasm would be a waste, like skiing down a mountain at speed and crashing into a snowdrift when you just wanted to go faster and faster and never stop. "Whore, fuckhole, dirty little slut. I own you, I control you, I can do anything I want to you."

"Yessssss," squealed Dawn loudly in agreement, "Yessssss! Aaaarrrghhh, aaaaaaahhhh, aaaarrrrr!"

The dildo pounded all the way in, only stopped by the fact that Buffy's thighs were bouncing at her sister's butt. The brunette teen was dripping, Buffy's super hearing could hit the pitter of the cum landing on the concrete floor even as the teen screamed as loud as an artillery barrage. "Aaaarrrghhhh!"

Buffy shifted her hands, letting go off the rope to grip under Dawn's thighs, holding her up as she slammed in. The cock sped into the hole, smashing all records, so fast there were almost sparks of friction from the teen's ass. Buffy couldn't believe how much she was enjoying it, the tiny slivers of guilt about how hardcore and brutal the fucking was being outnumbered by the massive chunks of excitement and pleasure she was feeling. She might have felt bad about it if Dawn wasn't screaming orgasmically (even if the cries and yelps included pain). Anyway Buffy reminded herself there was a safety word if needed. 

"Aaaarrrrhhh, aaaaarrgggghhh, fuuucckkk!" screamed Dawn louder, trying simultaneously to ride down her sister's plastic cock and raise herself up so that her tits weren't be tugged so tightly by the rope. She failed at both, her body jerking and shaking as Buffy banged the hanging teen. "Aarrrrrrgghhh, fuuuucckkkk"

More cum squirted out of the brunette's pussy, an arc of clear liquid blasting out and onto the floor, leaving a small puddle of girl cum. Buffy thrust harder, driving her sister to even more explosive highs, the teen's pussy remaining as wet as rainy weekend. Harder and harder Buffy went, driving deep. Her lover was screaming even louder, her body twisting as she seemed to cum with every brutal thrust, as if the rope and lack of power were orgasm enhancers. "Aaaarrrrrghhhh, oooohhhh my fuck, aaaaarrghh."

Buffy could have fucked her all afternoon, she certainly had the Slayer stamina for it and it wasn't like Dawn could escape, but two things were stopping her - fear that she wreck here favourite hole so bad even Slayer healing cream wouldn't fix it and also that she was hungry. She pounded in once more and then pulled back, letting go off Dawn's thighs at the same time, so the teen dropped like she'd just be dropped through a gallows' door. She gave a squeak of pain as the rope bit deep into her flesh. Buffy looked as her sister scrabbled for the floor, her toes scraping at it but failing to get a grip. Gradually the teen got some control, positioning herself in a way that was painful but not totally agonising.

"If you want to hang round here," Buffy grinned, "I'm just going to see if Mom wants any help with dinner."

*

"How's that feel?" Buffy lightly rubbed some ointment onto her sister's pussy, the red weals fading as the magical cream did their work.

"Mmmnnn, cool and hot at the same time, kinda tickly, makes me quiver," Dawn said, hoisting herself up on her elbows on her bed to watch her sister massage her pussy.

"I mean is it still sore?" Buffy said.

"Um, if I said yes would you rub it more?" Dawn gave a sexy smile and Buffy leant forward to kiss the slot.

"You don't need for it to be hurting for me to give your pussy some TLC," the Slayer smiled. Then she looked up and serious, "I mean this afternoon, I didn't go over the top."

"No, it was fun, painful but still fun," Dawn said. Then she screwed up her face as if thinking, "I may be way to into be sexually dominated by my older sis - is that weird?"

"A little I guess," Buffy smiled relieved that Dawn didn't seem to mind what had happened and that Buffy hadn't gone too far. she gave a small shrug, "You know as well as me, Sunnydale is a strange place."

"Safety word," grinned Dawn.

"I don't think it counts if I say it," Buffy smiled back and leant down to kiss her sister's sexy slit again.


	11. Chapter 11

Down below the fighting figures looked like scrabbling ants; either that or the pixelated characters in computer game, Buffy couldn't decide which. With the Slayer's sight she could make out Giles and Xander swinging swords like some medieval knights, Spike relying more on his fists, feet and forehead like he was a drunken Scot not an English Poet turned vampire. And Willow, dancing around shouting encouragement, warnings and casting spells (some of them very odd, there was one of the little demons standing looking into the night sky and literally counting the stars after Will had magicked him). 

She should be down there helping them, not up here where she could do nothing if one of the evil pixies got a lucky strike in or turned out to be more competent in hand to hand than they so far had demonstrated. But she had a job to do and sometimes being the Slayer meant she had to put her friends in jeopardy for the greater good - and no good came greater than saving the world. She gritted her teeth (metaphorically) and continued her climb up the rickety structure. It looked like it had been made by a mad scaffolding engineer who wanted to drop his workers to their deaths, which, as it had been made by Glory, the completely insane Hell Goddess, was probably not a million miles from the truth.

On the top the tower swayed worryingly as Buffy walked purposefully across the narrow plank which separated the ladder she'd climbed from the platform Glory was standing gloating on. The blonde didn't look down; there weren't any safety rails and it'd be an anti-climatic end to the world if she got vertigo and plunged to her death.

She stopped when she got onto a (comparatively) firmer floor. Glory was waiting a few feet away, her smile as wide as the cat who'd got the cream or perhaps the cheerleader who'd outwitted the geek to get the guy. She swung a heavily ornate golden key round on it's real silver chain, so casually as if it wasn't worth several hundred thousand dollars. "You're too late, Slayer," she crowed, "The portal is opening."

And indeed it was. Buffy could see behind her storms cloud beginning to whip where there had been stillness before, rolls of thunder replacing the grunts, screams and cries from down below and to add to Hammeresque atmosphere a flicker of lightning shattered the darkness. The clouds spun faster and faster until they were merged in a single rings of darkness, looking like the smoke from the fires of hell as the sky opened and a red hole appeared, rapidly expanding. In a way it was beautiful in the same way a burning building is. Glory was watching none of it, her eyes remaining fixed on the Slayer, savouring her triumph.

Which was kinda lucky really...

There was a scream so loud it could have only come from inches behind her. Buffy ducked as the demon which had been following her up the ladder, knife in mouth pirate style was whipped off his feet and dragged towards the hole. More screams followed as Glory's minions below were lifted from the battlefield and dragged skywards. Their cloaks flapped round them so that Buffy could see their genitals exposed; the small size provided an explanation of why Glory had always given off a lesbian vibe.

The Hell Goddess's expression changed and she looked round in concern at the involuntarily flying demons and saw the portal. She immediately turned round to Buffy, confusion on her face, "That can't be, that's not my dimension." She held up the key and looked at it as span on its chain.

"Wrong key?" asked Buffy unhelpfully.

Glory stared at her and understanding dawned, "You tricked me, that's not fair."

"I've been told life's not," said Buffy and ran forward to shoulder barge the other woman.

It was like hitting a wall and even as a Slayer it hurt; it'd have probably shattered bones in a normal person. 

It was enough, Glory tottered on the edge, flailing. Buffy grabbed the key from her hand, Giles had told her to save it if she could, he'd signed for it from the Watcher's Council and even saving the world wouldn't save him from years of endless paperwork if it went missing. 

"No, no, no," Glory said petulantly.

Buffy pushed her lightly and the Hell Goddess fell. Downwards for a few seconds and then as if a gust of powerful wind had caught her up and to the glowing red light. She screamed something, which might have been a threat or an appeal or even just some clever last words. Whatever they were they were lost as the portal swallowed her and immediately snapped shut to leave a perfectly still night sky. Buffy twirled the key round her finger and murmured to herself, "Faith was right, Slaying makes you horny. God, I hope Dawn's ready for a good banging when I get home." Then she grinned, What was she thinking? Dawn was always ready.

*

It wouldn't be true to say Buffy woke up refreshed; when she'd got back after exiling Glory to hell central Dawn was waiting in her bed as enthusiastically energetic as a recently powered toy racing car. Buffy had taken full advantage of her sister's night-time nymphomania to bang the teen with eager intensity until well into the small hours, before drifting to sleep entwined with her. But if she wasn't refreshed Buffy felt alive in a way she'd seldom felt before, defeating Glory, fucking her sister, the morning rays all combining to make her feel that life was so worth living.

She slipped out of bed gently, careful not to wake Dawn. The teen wasn't a Slayer and needed a full eight hours. Buffy began to get dressed, looking down at her sleeping sister, the quilt half wrapped around her so that Buffy could only see a touch of boob, but a lot of leg. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Dawn, her sister so sexily seductive.

Dressed she left the room, silently closing the door behind her. In the kitchen her Mom was sitting, reading the newspaper and drinking a coffee. She looked up, with a greeting smile as Buffy entered the room and made a straight beeline for the percolator. "How was last night?" she asked.

Given her Mom had turned out to be a big supporter of Buffy banging her sister the Slayer wasn't sure whether her Mom was asking about her sexlife or not. She decided after a second that she probably wasn't - Dawn wasn't silent in shrieking out how much she was enjoying the banging and her Mom almost certainly knew what hole Buffy had been using. "Shall we say Glory's not going to be hanging round Sunnydale anytime soon."

"Good, I didn't like her anyway," her Mom smiled. 

"Me neither," Buffy smiled back, it had taken her Mom a little time to come to terms with her being the Slayer, but she seemed now to be able to cope with it; perhaps that was why she was so relaxed about her and Dawn? Strange things happened in Sunnydale and compared to hell dimensions and demonic gods, lesbian incest was normal. 

"Just in time as well," her Mom said, getting up to pour some coffee into a cup for her eldest.

"Yeah, today would have been apocalypse day if we hadn't persuaded her that fake key in Sunnydale museum was the real thing," Buffy said.

"I was more thinking about your education," her Mom replied, "You're back to college tomorrow. Prepared?"

Buffy took the proffered coffee and sat down at the table, her Mom rejoining her there and sipping from her own mug as Buffy shrugged, "Kinda. Me and Willow have got a place together, I've got my books on order and I even bought some new clothes so I'm not wearing last term's fashion." She sighed a little, "It's silly I know, I mean Dawn's only thirty minutes from college, but after our summer..." she trailed off.

Her Mom gave a sympathetic nod and Buffy continued, "I mean, I know as long distance relationships go it's not far, it's not out of state. But we've been together most of the summer and over last couple of weeks, since we told you about us, we've slept together every night. Once I'm back in college, I can hardly have her over for some nighttime nookie when I get back from patrol, not unless Willow goes blind, deaf and dumb."

"Shall I let you into a secret?" Joyce smiled.

"Sure," nodded Buffy.

"When I left for college I left my boyfriend some mementoes, sexy nude photographs of me spreading my legs and wiggling my ass at him, he told me when I got back at Christmas that it took the edge of his horniness." Her Mom smiled as if remembering then turned back to Buffy, "You should get some dirty pictures of Dawn. If you're careful you can even borrow my new digital camera."

"Borrow the camera for what?" the kitchen door opened again as Dawn pushed it aside. She was wearing a pair of tiny silk shorts and small vest, which was so loose it barely covered her titties. She staggered over towards the coffee.

Being a good Mom Joyce was already on her feet and pouring a mug for the teen. "We were just talking about you posing for some naughty photos for Buffy when she returns to college."

"I'd like to take a few," admitted Buffy to her sister.

The teen smiled back teasingly, "You can take some on one condition."

"What's that?" Buffy grinned back, guessing from the tone of Dawn's voice that it was a condition that Buffy would be happy to meet.

"You also pose for me," Dawn smiled and Buffy nodded her agreement.

"And if you want I can take some of the both of you together," their Mom said, "For the family album - the uncensored version."

*

The three Summers were clustered around the laptop as Dawn uploaded the pictures from the camera. Buffy had enjoyed it and she was sure her sister had as well. And if her Mom was only doing it because she wanted to support her daughters and make them happy, well Buffy loved her for that (even if it was a different type of love to that she felt for Dawn).

Dawn moved her finger over the mouse pad and touched it firmly to start a slide show of the photos. The first were taken by Buffy of her sister:

Photo 1 - Buffy had taken it in the bathroom. Her sister was pretending to step out of the shower, though she was as dry as a bone (apart from between her legs, posing nude obviously turned her on). She was holding a towel open, flashing herself at the camera.

Photo 2 - had been taken seconds later, in the towel had been dropped to the floor and a bare-assed Dawn was leaning over the basin unit, half turned to the camera with a sexy pout, half a tit and ass cheek exposed for the viewer's gaze.

Photo 3 - was the last bathroom shot, this time of Dawn lying back on the bathroom mat, slightly raised on her elbows and smiling at the camera as she spread her legs and pointed her feet at the air, allowing Buffy to focus the shot on the shaven slit.

Photo 4 - they moved to the landing, Dawn leaning over the rail and looking down the stairs as Buffy took a shot from her from behind.

Photo 5 was similar, except that Dawn had moved her hands to her buttocks and was spreading the cheeks so that her rosebud was the centre of the picture.

Photo 6 - had Dawn dressed in a tiny bikini, leaning against her bedroom door and smiling cheekily as she gently pulled the bikini bottom away to reveal a flash of gash.

In photo 7 her bikini top was dangling from a finger as she used the other to slide under her bottoms and into her sweet hole.

By photo 8 the bikini bottoms were half-way down her legs as she bent against her door and showed her hot ass to the camera.

And by photo 9 she was nude again, her back to the door and sultry look on her face as she rubbed her wet pussy.

For photo 11, the teen sexpot had changed into a pair of light stockings and suspenders and a matching see-through bra. She stood coyly in the middle of the room, a finger on her lip and her mouth partially open, like she was being surprised by being snapped.

Photo 12, had her move to the bed with a dildo, sliding the toy up her pussy as she groaned in appreciation and slid her hand over a barely covered tit.

Photo 13, continued with the montage except the bra had been pulled down.

Photo 14, had the bra off, so Dawn's tits were fully exposed as she sucked the juicy dildo whilst gazing naughtily at the camera.

They moved downstairs to the kitchen for photo 15 - starting with an unrealistic shot of Dawn from behind, wearing a pair of pumps, a plastic apron and nothing else as she pretended to stir a pot of something.

Photo 16, had the apron dropped and the near nude teen leaning against the counter with her trademark naughty smile as she spread her pussy open with her hands.

Photo 17 had her still by the counter, her eyes closed and her expression caught in ecstasy as she pushed a recently bought cucumber up her teenage fuckhole, the juice streaming down it's skin.

Photo 18 had Dawn turning her back to the camera again as she leant forward over the counter, one hand was outstretched across it as the other thrust the cucumber up her cunt.

Photo 19 had the teen back into the main room, wearing a skimpy top and an even tighter pair of hotpants, giggling naughtily for the camera and threatening to remove the pants, her fingers hooked into the elastic.

Photo 20 had them down, her back turned to the camera so that her ass was fully on display. And between her cheeks was the anal plug she had inserted, the toy shoved deep so that only the finger ring was visible.

Photo 21 was almost the same pose except Dawn had pulled out the toy to show her open asshole.

Photo 22 had the teen half-sitting, half lying on the couch, her top was on, but half way up her tits as she pushed the plug into her ass, a look of ecstasy on her face.

Photo 23 had the plug out of the ass and in the teen's mouth, Dawn sucking it greedily as she used her spare hand to finger her wet cunt.

By photo 24 the top had come off and Dawn had replaced the plug with a larger dildo, which she was using to spear her ass whilst still fingering her pussy.

Photo 25 had the teen lying forward on the couch, her mouth open as she squealed in excitement, her dildo working into her butt.

"Wow they're so hot Buffy, I'm so hot," giggled Dawn.

"You certainly seem to have a photographer's eye," smiled Joyce.

"Let's see the ones I took," Dawn was almost jumping up and down with excitement and didn't even wait for her sister and Mom to agree before she pressed the mouse.

Photo 1 was Buffy in the bath. Taken from above and to the side, the blondes pert tits were just about visible under the suds and whilst the bubbles concealed where her hand was the smile on her face gave a hint.

Photo 2 had Buffy standing the bath, the soap hid much, but to make sure the shot was a tease not a please the blonde had one hand covering her shaven slit and her other arm draped across her tits.

The fake shyness had gone by photo 3, which had a smiling Buffy leaning back against the basin, her hands sliding down her sides.

And for photo 4 Dawn had asked her to lean forward, on her hands and knees, like a striking puma across the bathroom mat, gazing up into the camera lustfully.

Her bedroom was the next backdrop. Photo 5, had Buffy lying back on her bed, naked as the day she was born, in one hand a lesbian porn magazine, the other gently stroking her slit.

Photo 6 had the magazine dropped on the bed as a still naked Buffy masturbated furiously, a couple of fingers shoved deep into her fuckhole and her head pressed hard against her pillow, her face a picture of sexual joy.

In photo 6, Buffy was wearing a bikini, which was so small she shouldn't have bothered. The picture was artfully taken, over her shoulder as the blonde posed in the mirror, so it was the reflection that was shot.

In photo 7, Buffy was paused at the top of the stairs in her bikini, pulling one the tiny flap of the bottoms aside so that a photographing Dawn could get a cheeky shot of a cheek.

Photo 8, Buffy was on a towel in the back yard, lying forward but holding her bikini as if she was just about to drop it on the grass.

Photo 9, a topless Buffy had turned onto her back and was lying relaxed with her sunglasses on and her hands by her side.

In photo 10, she'd crept a hand under her bikini bottom's and was fingering her pussy, the bikini so tight you could make out the contours of her knuckles and the back of her hand as she worked it.

Photo 11 had her bikini off completely and her fingers deep inside her pussy, masturbating with pleasure.

By photo 12 she'd replaced her fingers with a big dildo, her back arching as she rammed it into her cunt, her spare hand sprayed out over the grass and the towel beneath her rumpled.

Photo 13 had a relaxing Buffy, half sitting, half leaning on one elbow as she licked the wet toy whilst looking seductively at her sister and the camera.

They had moved indoors for the next shot, Buffy in a pair of satin shorts and matching night vest. For photo 14 the teen had pulled the shorts halfway down her legs and was leaning over a table, fiddling with her cunt.

For photo 15 the shorts were round her ankles as Buffy replaced the fingers with the cucumber, pushing the green vegetable up her twat and gasping in pleasure.

Photo 16 had her just wearing the satin top and it half way up her tits, leaning against the kitchen door, giggling naughtily as she continued to slide the cucumber up her pussy.

Before moving to photo 17 where she had removed the top completely and was sitting at the table, legs splayed and her tongue sliding over the, now ruined, cucumber.

"You are so sexy looking in those, Buffy," giggled Dawn, "I'm going to be continually finger fucking myself over them when you go back to College."

"They do have a certain look," her Mom agreed nodding.

"I look okay," blushed Buffy, a little self-consciously, "I think you brought out the best in me."

"Dof," Dawn grunted in derision, "Buffy you're so hot a blind mouse could have taken those photos and you'd still be totally hot."

"Shall we look at the photos of you both together?" Joyce smiled and without waiting for an answer clicked onto the folder with the ones she had taken.

Photo 1 was the two Summers' sisters in the bath, Buffy at the back, her arms wrapped round Dawn as the teen half turned her head to look at her sister lovingly.

Photo 2 had them standing outside the bath, both holding towels as they looked at each others nude bodies with lustful expressions.

Photo 3 had Buffy behind Dawn, towelling her upper legs and pussy, the teen was leaning into her older sister a look of ecstasy on her face.

Photo 4 had the two of them starting to get dressed or at least a topless Dawn was standing behind a bottomless Buffy hooking her sister's bra in place.

Photo 5 they were in the Dawn's bedroom, both of them leaning against the wall in some panties and matching lacy black bra, the panties down their thighs so their cheeks were exposed. 

For photo 6 they were in a similar pose except only one hand from each of them was pressed on the wall, the other was massaging a buttock.

On photo 7 they were on Dawn's bed, lying on their backs with their legs in the air. Both of their panties were hooked round their ankles, the only thing which was stopping them spreading into a wider V. Their hands were over their pussies, opening them wide to show the pink.

Photo 8 had the two sister's lying naked and front down on the bed, each resting an arm lightly across the other's back as they looked up at the camera.

Photo 9 had Buffy sitting on the comfy chair in the corner of the landing a dildo sliding up her cunt, as her sister sat on her knees just a couple of inches away watching with rapt attention.

Photo 10 was the two of them walking naked down the landing towards the stairs, gently holding hands.

Photo 11 had Dawn in suspenders and panties, but nothing else sitting on the knee of Buffy who was just wearing a bikini, the blondes hands were massagging her sister's thighs.

By photo 12 the panties were off the teen and a still bikini clad Buffy was pushing apart her sister's inner thighs to show the pussy to the camera.

For photo 13 the two sisters were standing close and opposite to each other as Buffy's bikini bottoms off and her sister reaching forward to unhook the top.

For photo 14 Dawn was on fours, thrusting a dildo into her pussy from behind, whilst Buffy sat above on the couch, slipping another one into her own cunt.

Photo 16 had them sitting next to each other on the floor, legs open and up. Their heads were turned and smiling at their lover as they dildoed their hot holes.

Photo 17 had them on their hands and knees towards the camera, Buffy sliding a dildo into her pussy, whilst her sister toyed her own ass.

Photo 18 still had Dawn on her hand and knees masturbating herself anally, but Buffy was now sitting over her back, leaning forward and smiling for the camera as she held her sister's cheeks apart.

Photo 19 had Buffy in the same position, but now she was holding the dildo and slamming it into her sister's ass, whilst Dawn used Buffy's previous dildo to fuck herself in the pussy.

Photo 20 had the two Summers sitting on the floor, Buffy against the sofa and Dawn against Buffy. The blonde was smiling at the camera, whilst her sister was sucking the dildo which had just been in her ass, like a popsicle.

"They're really good Mom," said Buffy, "I guess a talent for photography runs in the family."

"You two made it easy for me, you were so natural," her Mom replied.

"Y'know whilst photos are fine, Mom" said Dawn, with a sly smile she used when she was angling for an advance on her allowance, "but for a memento nothing beats a movie."

"What do you mean?" asked Buffy, with a smile as she suspected she knew exactly what Dawn was thinking.

"If both you're up for it I'd love for Mom to film you fucking me, good and proper," giggled Dawn.

Buffy looked at her Mom, nodding, "I'd enjoy it as well."

"I'll get the movie camera out," said Joyce, smiling back at her two daughters.

*

They were soon prepared and upstairs in Buffy's room; Dawn dressed in her sexiest stockings and suspenders complete with a bra which her circled her titties rather than covered them, Joyce with a camera more often used to record school plays and vacation spots than incestuous lesbian loving. Buffy watched in excitement as her Mom raised the movie camera to her eye and began to film the introduction they'd all agreed would be the perfect start. Dawn wiggled and giggled, twerking her hot little ass in front of the camera, bouncing her firm cheeks around, her hands slipping down to the buttocks to caress them and peel them gently apart hinting at what was going to happen next. All the time as she did her sexy dance Joyce's eye followed her, the camera focussed on the teen butt, almost like the Mom was a professional camera woman.

After a couple of minutes booty dancing Dawn climbed onto Buffy's bed, crawling across it like a lioness on the prowl. Joyce (and Buffy) continued to focus on the wiggling, swaying ass - so sexy and nailable, as if was just designed to be butt-banged. From under a pillow Dawn pulled out a plug. She swung to sit on her knees, facing the camera and slid the toy into her mouth, sucking it gently like it was a lolly she had to make last to dinner time. Her other hand slid between her legs and slowly, sensually massaged her pussy. Buffy touched herself in desire, so turned on by the show her sister was doing for her. Her Mom was focussing in on the teen, first on her cunt and then panning up to her mouth and the toy; she was so calm and collected as if it was totally usual to film your daughter playing with herself - but then Sunnydale was strange.

Shifting position Dawn ended up lying on the bed, facing the camera. She moved both her hands behind her, one to take hold off a buttock and pull it away from its partner, the other to press the plug against the rosebud and then push in. She gave a gratified moan of pleasure as the toy went in, sliding it all the way to the ring and opening her ass for later. She wiggled and raised her ass, feeling the pleasure and pressure of the plug within her, "Mmnnn, that is good," she moaned.

She got off the bed and Joyce followed her, catching the sexy swagger and the tremor of the toy between the bouncing cheeks. She walked over to the comfy chair in the corner of the room, normally covered in soft toys and clothes that had not yet been put away, now it only had Buffy on it, the blonde as naked as classical statue and as horny as goat waiting for Diana. The Slayer spread her legs, rubbing at her pussy lips as she did so, "Come lick my cunt, Dawn, lap my sweet twat."

"Oh yes," giggled Dawn.

Their Mom continued filming as the teen dropped to her hands and knees, raising her ass so that the camera could take it the wiggle and see the butt-plug was still firmly encased. If the back of Dawn was bouncing for the camera the front of her was thrusting forward into Buffy's hole, the teen's tongue swirling round and up and down the Slayer's cunt. Buffy gasped as her sister touched her, shuddering as the teen's teeth closed gently on her lips to pull and stretch them out, before letting go and pressing her tongue at the still open hole. "Ooohhh, oooohhh," Buffy groaned, stretching back in her chair, "Ooohhh, yessss, that's it Dawn, lap my pussy."

The teen balanced on one hand and used the other to open Buffy's hole even wider. Buffy groaned and gasped, shuddering and pushing herself up against her sister, one hand stroking the back of the teen's head, the other playing with her own titties, squeezing the nipples between her fingers and enjoying the resulting sensation. She could see her Mom standing close, pointing the camera down to take in Dawn's enthusiastic lapping. Buffy gasped again and pushed her sister's head forward, encouraging her to lick more, "Ooohhh, ooohhh, urrrrh, go for it, lick me so hard."

"Mmmnnn yes, mmmnnn," the brunette teen did as she was asked, her tongue moving even faster and harder within her sister's slot. Buffy gasped again. While she hadn't had her pussy licked enough to confirm it, she wouldn't have been surprised if her sister had been the best cunt muncher on the Western seaboard, she was certainly skilled, enthusiastic and energetic, knowing exactly where to plant her tongue for maximum Buffy pleasure. The blonde squawked again, thrashing back on the seat and grabbing the rests for support as if the orgasms were so powerful she risked either taking off or falling forward.

"Dawn, could you flick your hair back, it's getting in the way," Joyce directed, not taking her eye from the viewfinder as she knelt at the side taking in all the action. 

The teen quickly swept her hair back before returning the hand to Buffy's cunt, pressing the finger in with her fast moving tongue. Buffy gasped and shuddered again as the pleasure tore through her. It was hard to tell, as she always came hard and often from Dawn's tonguing, but she thought that them being filmed by their Mom was adding an extra frisson to Buffy's pleasure and an increased pace to her sister's laps. Buffy had never thought herself an exhibitionist, if she hadn't been the Slayer she'd have been happy to have a low profile as head cheerleader or homecoming Queen. But being filmed seemed to be bringing out the exhibitionist streak in her; she almost giggled as she thought about what Giles would say if she decided to do this full time. He'd be horrified at her as a porn star, even more horrified if he knew that it was her younger sister who was pleasuring her pussy with a fevered intensity. "Ooooohhh, fuccckkk, ooooohhhh."

The pressure was building upon between Buffy's leg, orgasmic wave after orgasmic wave, slowly building to a crescendo. She shuddered and gasped, her hands gripping hard at the rests, so hard that the wood creaked and she could feel it above to give. Luckily the orgasm came first, "AAaaarrrghhh, fuuuuckkk, aaaaaarrghhh," she screamed and gushed. 

Her juice exploded out like a fire hydrant that had just been knocked over. It splashed across Dawn's beautiful face, the teen raising her head and opening her mouth like she was trying to drink from a water fountain. But there was too much, too quick for her to swallow more than a fraction, most of it splattering across the teen's face, drenching her in girl cum. As Buffy dropped back, Dawn giggled and licked the juice. She turned to face the camera, still licking, "Yum," she giggled and stood up.

Joyce followed her as she walked over to the bed, stretching and leaning over it so that her plug jiggled in her ass. Meanwhile Buffy was putting on her favourite ten-inch strap on, the one with the widest girth and bulbous head and ridges like veins for extra pleasure. She unscrewed the top of the anal lube and squirted on a generous amount, in front of her Mom she wanted to put on a great show and really pound Dawn until her sister was orgasming to heaven.

Buffy walked into shot, taking her sister by the shoulder and twisting her round, "I so want that hot ass," she said and kissed the teen.

Dawn responded passionately, her mouth moving against Buffy's as her hands slipped up and down her older sister's waist. Buffy kept one hand on the teen's side, squeezing her gently as the other one went down behind and below until she found the butt-plug ring. She tugged at it and it came out with a small pop. She pulled back from the kiss, "I am going to fuck your butt so good." She placed a hand on Dawn's chest and gave her a small push, propelling the teen onto the bed.

Dawn went with the flow, falling backwards onto the bed and then pulling herself further back so she was fully on it. Joyce knelt down beside it as Buffy climbed on, approaching her sister like she was a cat stalking its prey; though the mouse was grinning and giggling in eager anticipation. Buffy took hold off Dawn's legs and pulled them up and apart, pushing them back like levers so the brunette rolled onto her back and showed her ass to her sister (and Mom). Buffy gazed down at it, "That ass is so hot and ready to be filled with cock."

"It is, it's horny for your plastic dick," Dawn reached up and grabbed her ankles, pulling them down and rolling even further on her back. 

Taking the dildo in her hand Buffy guided it to the waiting hole. Covered with lube it felt wet and slippery, the excess lubricant dripping onto the bed as Buffy's hand slid down it. She paused when she got to the rosebud, briefly looking at her Mom to see Joyce was in position. 

Dawn moaned in impatient irritation, "Come fuck my ass Buffy, ram it good, you know how I love big strap-ons in my tight teen tush."

Joyce nodded to show she was focussed on the hole and the toy rubbing it. Buffy thrust in, breaking the seal as she had done so often. The plug had done it's work (and Dawn ass was far from virgin tight anyway) and the toy was in about four inches before it slowed on meeting resistance. With her Slayer strength Buffy could have easily continued, but she loved butt-fucking Dawn because her sister loved it as well, and ripping her open wouldn't have enhanced the teen's pleasure. Buffy pulled back slightly, allowing the asshole to recognise what was happening and when she came in again, the resistance was less.

"Ohhhh," Dawn moaned in appreciation, pulling her legs back further and wantonly displaying her pussy to Buffy and her Mom. Buffy rammed in again, pushing the toy further into the teenage butt. Dawn quivered and pushed her head back into the quilt, "Ohhhh, yes," she moaned again.

The toy was in deep enough that Buffy let go, gripping Dawn's ankles instead. The teen let go of them, sure that Buffy would keep them pushed down enough and lever her ass upwards. Buffy did, thrusting forward and pressing down, making Dawn squeal in excitement. The teen's hand moved to her pussy and she began to rub it vigorously, her palm moving in swift circles over the lips. The sight of Dawn playing with herself made Buffy even hornier and she rammed harder and deeper, pushing aside the anal walls and filling her sister with dick. "OOohhh, yes, fuck my ass, Buffy, fuck my hot little butt," Dawn cried in pleasure.

"Yes, this ass is so fuckable, I am so going to miss it when I head back to college," Buffy moaned, levering herself in. She could feel her thighs against her sister's cheeks as she gave the brunette sexpot the full length of toy. She rose again and slammed forward, her sister shuddering as she smacked into her. 

Behind her she could sense Joyce, her Mom filming every magic moment. Buffy pulled back and thrust, moving faster and pounding harder, wanting to make sure that it was a movie she and Dawn could watch and remember for years to come. She wanted it to be special, to be the best porno ever - even if the only viewers were her and Dawn. The teen reacted to Buffy's increased pounding, squealing and jerking and showing every sign of enjoying the anal ploughing. If the camera was putting her off, she didn't seem to be showing it, she seemed to be a big an exhibitionist as her older sister. That thought excited Buffy still further and she had visions of them fucking regularly whilst their Mom filmed, until they had a library of their own porn they could watch whenever they wanted. "Oh God, yes Dawn, take it, take my big dick," Buffy cried out excitedly and went in hard.

"Aaaarrrhhh, fuck, Buffy, fuck," Dawn jerked and shuddered, her hand whizzing over her pussy to double the pleasure she was receiving, "Fuck, Buffy, fuck..."

Normally Buffy would have been content to keep pounding her sister in the same position, at least until she was sure Dawn's anal passage needed a rest. But as she was being filmed she wanted to show what Dawn could do. She slipped the cock out of her sister's hole, gesturing to her Mom to zoom in to take a shot of the open gape, before sitting down herself on the edge of the bed. "Come on Dawn," she cooed, "Sit on my dick."

Giggling Dawn rolled over and up. Her Mom continued filming as the teen clambered onto her sister, placing her feet on the blonde's thighs and lowering herself backwards. Buffy used one hand to hold the strap-on up and the other to hold her sister's waist and guide her down. With the hardcore fucking it had already received Dawn's back passage slid easily down the toy and within seconds of finding the tip it was encased way up her ass. "MMmnnn, urrrrhhh," she moaned in appreciation as she worked her way up and down, making sure she was fully impaled on the dick, "Oooohhh, mmmnnn."

"Your ass is so fucking hot on my dildo," Buffy said as she began to thrust up.

"Urrhh, urrrrhhh," Dawn groaned in agreement. She moved quicker and harder, her body rising and falling as she jumped the plastic prick. Her sister's hands held her tight and kept her in place as the teen moved more and more energetically, one of her own hands sliding down to her cunt, even as she flapped the other one like she was creating pictures in the air. "Ooohhh, urrrhh, that dick feels so great in my ass, oooohhh."

Directly in front of them their Mom stood filming Dawn's jiggling body and zooming in so close to watch her teen daughter's ass being pounded by her other daughter's fake cock. It turned Buffy on even more and she responded by thrusting harder and faster into Dawn's tushie, filling her sister with pleasure. and in return Dawn squeaked and squealed and bounced the cock with an eager energy. "Fuck, oooohhhh, fuck yes."

Buffy was so glad her sister was an anal slut, and not just an anal slut, but Buffy's anal slut; and even more than that Buffy's anal slut with their Mom's loving approval. The blonde thrust up, enjoying every second of ecstasy she was giving her sister. The teen bounced and squealed, her toes curling on Buffy's thighs, giving every sign she was enjoying it too. And from the look on her Mom's face as she filmed, she was enjoying watching her daughters in love, in fact she was staring so intently Buffy would have thought she was turned on by it, if the idea hadn't been so preposterous.

"Oooohhh, yessss, fuck me, Buffy, fuck me," Dawn screamed, "Ohhhhh, fuccckkk, aaaaarrgghh, you're making me cum, oooohhh aarrrghhh, you are so making me cum."

As her sister orgasmed Buffy decided it was time to switch positions again, "Face down on the bed, Dawn, let me really go to work on that hot tushie," she said gently lifting the teen up.

Dawn did as she was told, falling onto the bed on her front and spreading her legs so her wide open asshole was glaring at Buffy, asking to be filled like a hitchhiker asking for a lift. Within seconds Buffy was filling it, lying on top of her sister and pounding down and deep, making the bed shudder with her desire. She grunted, her arms bending and the muscles straining in them as she levered herself up and down. Her sister squealed and squeaked happily, her feet banging against the bed as her legs jerked like she was running on the spot.

"Go for it Buffy," their Mom said, "I'm filming it all."

The blonde grinned and with her Mom's encouraging words at the forefront of her mind she began to do her anal press-ups even faster and harder, slamming the full length of dildo all the way into her sister's anal chute, again and again. Dawn squeaked and gasped, shuddering and Buffy pounded even harder, imaging what the movie would look like when they viewed it, her own ass rising and falling, her slim body crashing into Dawn's, her blonde hair falling down her face and sides. And her sister as sexy as ever, her back bending and arching, her legs kicking and her hands clawing at the quilts as she caterwauled with every thrust.

"That's right, Buffy, fill Dawn's ass, this will make a great movie for you both," Joyce called out and Buffy smiled in agreement as she slammed down.

"Aaaaarrrghh, yessss, aaaarrghh," Dawn's body shook like she was in the middle of a heart attack or beat dance. "AAaarrrrghh, you're making me cum, Buffy, fuucccckkk, aaaaarrghh."

There was little Buffy enjoyed more than riding her sister anally as the teen came, it was like being on a bronco - albeit a sexy, hot one. She went in even harder, making the orgasm even more intense and keeping Dawn in realms of ecstasy for so long the teen's screams became gasps as she desperately tried to breath and shriek together. And still Buffy didn't stop, hammering down, her body crashing against her sister's, making the bed rock like it was about to magically take off. "Huh, huh, huh, yeah Dawnie, take my hard strap-on dick, huh, huh, huh, you're so sexy."

The teen screamed again as another round of orgasms hit, her hands clawing at the bedding and dragging it towards her. Buffy slammed on, driving her dick in hard and making her sister twist and shake like a leaf tossed into a gale. "AAaaarrrghhh, fuuuucckkk, aaaaaarrrghhh."

As a Slayer Buffy could have gone for ages, but she knew the film would soon be running out and even if she had supernatural strength, unfortunately Dawn's ass didn't. With a sigh she pulled out and rolled onto her back, allowing her Mom to zoom in one more time to catch the work of art that was her sister's gaping hole.

"That was one hot movie session," the Slayer groaned.

"I can't wait to see it," her sister said.

*

A couple of days before...

The bell over the gallery's door lightly tinkled. Joyce looked up and saw it was Giles. He briefly glanced towards her and then down at price tag of a statue, his face contorting in a grimace as he saw how much. Joyce turned to her assistant, "I'll deal with this customer."

The other woman nodded and resumed reading her magazine; the gallery was not busy on weekday afternoons. 

"Rupert," Joyce smiled, a trifle falsely as the Watcher seldom brought good news. She took his arm and guided him over to some wooden figures in the far corner, which depending on your view were either ancient fertility Gods or modern art, though in both cases with a sale price just under five hundred dollars. "Is it Buffy?" she murmured quietly, not wanting to let onto her assistant or the one other customer that the tweed based English man was her daughter's Watcher - it would be too easily misunderstood and she didn't want to give Buffy a reputation.

"Er, yes," Giles said, as if he wouldn't be visiting for any other reason - which to be fair her probably wouldn't be.

"A vision? " Joyce asked.

"No," Giles wiped his glasses and for a moment Joyce wondered if he was going to make her play 'twenty questions', but before she could ask another yes/no he spoke again, "We have a plan to deal with Glory. You know the break in at the museum yesterday?"

"Yes, it was on the radio. Some medieval casket was stolen, supposedly the property of John Dee."

"Together with the key..." Giles paused on the word as if that was going to tell Joyce everything she wanted to know. It didn't so he continued, "It's a fake, well not a fake, the key is was John Dee's, except we've managed to convince Glory it's a key to her dimension, when it's not." 

"So what does it open then?" Joyce asked.

"The casket," Giles said confused and then paused, "You mean what dimension. Well it won't open any on its own, but if Glory casts the incantation to open her own dimension without the right key... well it's not pretty. And she's going to do it tomorrow night, the stars are in alignment, she's got her acolytes building a tower as we speak."

"That ramshackle thing on the edge of town, I wondered what that was," Joyce said, "Will it be dangerous?"

"Moderately, it's not well built. Oh, you mean Buffy and Glory, not much at all" said Giles and his nose only grew a couple of inches. He coughed, "However, once we beat her, about Buffy and Dawn...."

"They can stop, can't they/" Joyce said.

"I'm afraid not, at least straight away. If Dawn breaks up with Buffy, especially if Buffy then thinks she was being set up it would be devastating for her; and a heart-broken Slayer often becomes a very dead Slayer."

Joyce sighed sadly for Dawn, though she could see the logic, "They need to continue."

"Yes, for the moment. Though if we're lucky, once Buffy returns to college she might meet someone."

"Let's hope so," agreed Joyce.

"However, we don't want anything too precipitous," Giles said, "I think it'd be best if Buffy still had some reminders of Dawn as a lover, so that's she not pining too much, perhaps some photos, even a movie?"

"I'll arrange something with Dawn," Joyce said.

"That's the spirit," said Giles, then he looked at the price tag of one of figures, "Do these sell? I find if I price anything over a hundred dollars it just ends up gathering dust..."


	12. Chapter 12

"So anything happening with you guys?" Cordelia asked as the waiter vanished with their pizza orders. She had already filled in her High School friends/rivals on her adventures in LA over the last year since they'd seen her. This seemed to consist of almost getting spots on commercials and fighting demons in company with Angel and Wesley ("Wesley!" both Buffy and Willow had chorused together, thinking that their friend must have been hit too often on the head and was suffering delusions). 

"Buffy's into girls," said Willow.

"Really?" asked Cordelia and smiled.

"Um women more, girls make it sound kinda icky, like I'm sneaking them out of elementary school," Buffy replied. Willow was right, coming out was easier if you just did it.

"She's been banging a married woman," added Willow, who was under the delusion, encouraged by Buffy, that the secret Summers' summer lover was in a relationship, which was why Buffy couldn't introduce her.

"Naughty," Cordelia grinned, "Was?"

"We finished before I returned to college," Buffy said, the lie came easier than before, so fluid she could almost believe it. It made things simpler for conversations with Willow and stopped her friend pestering her for too many details; plus if she did have a lot of calls on the phone bill to Dawn there was nothing strange about calling your little sister after a break-up.

"How are you feeling about it? You still okay?" Tara asked; you could always rely on the blonde for tea and sympathy.

"I'm good," said Buffy and that was true. Even though it had been two weeks since she'd seen Dawn it wasn't nearly as hard as she thought, sure the dirty photos she had hidden of her sister had helped, as had a threesome with Willow where they'd dp'd Tara again. But she thought she'd be missing Dawn more, in fact she'd hardly even thought about her, as if there'd been a spell that she was waking from. (She knew there wasn't as Giles periodically checked she wasn't under any enchantments and had given her the all clear at least half a dozen times during the summer). Still she decided to quickly change the subject, if Cordelia decided there was interesting gossip to be had on Buffy's love life she'd burrow for it with the intensity of a demon bunny. "What about you, have you been seeing anyone?"

There was a small smile on Cordelia's face, "Just turned single a couple of weeks ago."

"Who was he? Anyone famous?" Willow had never been to LA and seemed to be under the illusion the population was made up of Angel, Cordelia and a thousand celebrities.

Cordelia's response was more surprising than a well-known actor "She not he." Taking a look at the Buffy's and Willow's stunned faces (Tara didn't know her well enough to know Cordy's High School reputation as having an eye for the hot guy) she laughed cheerfully, "What? Did you think you were the only pussy hounds?"

"Up until a few months ago, yes," said Willow and squeezed Tara's hand.

"Good for you," grinned Buffy, "We should start a club." The others looked at her and she blushed, "I mean not that kind of club, like an alliance...oh I give up you know what I'm talking about."

"So you're not seeing this other woman?" Tara asked, taking the attention of the blushing Buffy.

"We split recently," said Cordelia, "She couldn't keep up with my nymphomania." The brunette grinned. "I need a lover who can hammer me all night."

"You're a bottom?" Willow asked and smiled at Buffy. 

The blonde kicked her under the table, "I'm sorry about the break-up."

"It wasn't a bad one," said Cordy, "A one candy boxer at most. Anyway I got over it by letting some hot waitress bang me hard later that night."

"That is the way to get over these things," said Willow, not even pretending she wasn't grinning at Buffy.

The Slayer ignored her friend. Not that Cordy wasn't hot, she was, she was so hot Buffy wondered why she hadn't had a crush on her at school; God, if only she'd have been an out lesbian then she wouldn't have wasted her time pining after Angel, but trying to get into Cordy's silky panties. The blonde shook her head and sipped her water, she was seeing Dawn, she wasn't single, even if Willow thought she was. Cordy was speaking again, "I've had a few lesbian affairs since I came to LA; I think I'm becoming the accomplished pussy licker."

Buffy wasn't sure if Cordy was looking at her, but she suddenly felt flushed and her cunt began to itch as if imagining the brunette's tongue down there. "I got lots of practice over the summer as well," she said and blushed again, she wasn't flirting with Cordelia, she was dating Dawn.

"MMnnnn, practice makes perfect," giggled Cordy. She was flirting back and Dawn was a long way away.

"Pepperoni," the waiter said.

Buffy hadn't been so glad for a pizza in her life as she put up her hand and squeaked "me". If the food hadn't arrived she'd been starting to feel so horny she'd have taken Cordy on the table.

*

"You should make a move, Cordy has pretty much invited you in," Willow pursed her mouth and reapplied her lip gloss in the mirror.

"Is this why you invited me to the restroom?" Buffy asked and checked whether her own lips needed a fresh coat. "So you could act as matchmaker?"

"That and in case there was a vampire in the cubicles," Willow grinned unashamedly. "You're single, remember, and a lesbian and so's Cordy. And don't tell me you're not finding her cute."

"Okay a little," admitted Buffy. She hated to admit it, but Cordelia was a lot hotter than Buffy remembered.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Willow, "If you've fallen off a bike, you should get on another one."

Buffy played for time by sliding the lipstick around her mouth, though it probably wasn't needed. She thought for an excuse, but couldn't find one, apart from that she was seeing Dawn and she could hardly use that. But would it be so bad, if she did just make-out with Cordelia, it wouldn't be like Dawn would know. She mentally shook her head, yes, it would be bad, and if she wasn't a saint she wasn't a cheater. But a little voice was in her head and wouldn't go away, it reminded her that banging Dawn was even more morally wrong and that there was no future, that Buffy needed to fuck someone who wasn't her sister. She put down the tube, "We'll see."

Willow grinned like she'd just got a triple word score in scrabble, "Okay. It's a nice night, we could walk through the park, the four of us, see if there's any vamps hanging round the swings."

Buffy wasn't naive. She knew the park at night had a romantic aura, if you ignored the occasional demonic interloper, and she didn't think Willow was suggesting the detour just because they'd skipped patrol tonight (things were quiet, Cordy was in town and it was Xander's and Anya's monthly dinner with his parents). Still Cordy was hot and Dawn wasn't here, "Yeah, we could take a wander that way."

Willow's smile suggested the triple word score included an 'X'.

They left the restroom, Tara and Cordy were waiting for them by the exit. "It's a nice evening," Buffy announced to them, "We thought we might walk through the park. I've got my stakes."

"Why not?" giggled Cordelia, her eyes looking Buffy up and down, "As long as you protect me." She slid her arm through Buffy's crook, drawing the Slayer close. Buffy ignored Willow's smirk.

The park was closed, there'd been too many mysterious deaths at night, but Buffy picked the lock and then relocked it behind them. During the day the grass was covered with students, reading, playing, making out and the air would be filled with shouts of recognition, laughter and shrieks of fun as someone made a mad dive for a frisbee. Now, it was silent and lonely, the four young women the only (living) people within it. However, with the moon glowing down and the warmth of early fall, it was perfect for a night-time walk; the only sounds the distant screech of owls and the chirp of a cricket who didn't know the time. 

By accident or design Willow and Tara walked ahead, arm in arm, staying within sight of the Slayer, but giving her and Cordy space. The brunette tugged Buffy closer, smiling in a way that suggested they were not close friends, sharing body heat, but something else altogether. "I always thought you were pretty hot when we were in school," Cordy said, "I just didn't know I liked other women."

"Yeah me as well, it kinda crept up on me," Buffy admitted. Ahead of them Tara and Willow had stopped and were kissing on the path. Buffy halted to give them some space, turning round to Cordelia, "But if I had been a lesbian at the time I'd have definitely made a move on you."

"You could make a move on me now," the brunette grinned naughtily. 

Her mouth looked so kissable that Buffy couldn't resist. Even as Buffy's lips connected Cordelia was opening them and moving them in tandem with the blonde, allowing Buffy's mouth to slip over hers and her tongue to dart forward to run round the inside of the lips and connect with Cordelia's. Buffy's hands slid down to Cordy waist and then lower, holding the cheeks under the other woman's dress, cupping them and squeezing them. She felt the same happening to her as Cordy's hands went to her own ass and the brunette kissed passionately back, her tongue slithering at Buffy's like it was trying to mate.

The two young women went at each other with eager enthusiasm; Buffy knew she was still with Dawn, but it didn't seem as important as it should. She had always thought Cordy would be a good kisser, her reputation at school was that she'd had lots of practice, but she was surprised how good the brunette was. They stood close together, pressed at each other, their mouths moulded like they were one and their hands squeezing and groping each other's butts, feeling the round cheeks under the clothes covering them.

In her peripheral vision Buffy could see that Willow and Tara had finished their kissing and were watching her and Cordelia. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Buffy pulled away. Willow smiled, "Best thing to do after a break-up is get back on a horse."

"I'm not a horse," grinned Cordelia as she squeezed at Buffy's ass cheeks one last time, but she didn't seem offended.

"Er, yeah, let's head back," said Buffy. She turned to go down the path towards the exit, leading the others. Cordy skipped quickly beside her and took the Slayer's hand; Buffy didn't resist - she thought she knew where it was going. There was further confirmation as they left the park and continued past the cab rank, which Cordy ignored, and down past the campus to the small apartment Buffy shared, in term-time, with Willow.

"Well night," Willow said as soon as the door was opened and led Tara to her room, leading Cordelia and Buffy alone in the small lounge.

"Do you want a coffee?" Buffy asked.

"Is that code for do I want to go to your room and fuck like bunnies?" smiled Cordy.

"It wasn't, it was more checking whether you wanted a hot drink. However..." Buffy took a step forward and wrapped her arms round Cordelia again, drawing the brunette close. Their mouths came together, opening in unison and moving passionately against each other as they're tongues touched and teased. Their hands drifted across each other's bodies, massaging tenderly and sensually. Even as their lips locked Buffy could feel Cordy's hands lifting the blondes sweater ands T-shirt up her waist so that brunette's fingers were brushing over naked skin. Buffy went with it, kissing Cordelia even more passionately and using her own hands to lift her friend's dress so she could slide her hands under it and down to the brunette's ass. It didn't surprise her that Cordy was only wearing a tiny thong underneath and Buffy's palms slid over the naked buttocks feeling the round smoothness. After a few more moments she broke the kiss and smiled teasingly, "So that's no for a coffee?"

"I think I won't need caffeine to keep me up late tonight," Cordelia said back. She continued to push up Buffy's sweater and the Slayer raised her hands to allow the other woman to remove it. 

The tops fell to the floor and Buffy gave a dirty grin, "Shall we go to my room?"

"Yes," said Cordy.

The apartment was cheap and the walls were thin, so Buffy could hear Willow and Tara's moans through them. It made her a little hornier as she reached up and unclipped her bra, exposing her firm tits to Cordelia's lustful stare. She reached forward and kissed Cordelia again, before gently pushing the brunette back onto the bed. Kicking off her shoes and undoing her jeans, as Cordelia watched, a naked Buffy dropped on her knees between her friend's legs. She pushed up the dress to the midriff and using her Slayer strength tore the cord of the thongs. "Sorry," she giggled as she held up the ruined underwear.

"You can make it up to me," replied Cordelia.

Buffy intended to. Her mouth went down to the pussy and she kissed a different pair of lips to those she'd kissed previously. The effect on Cordelia wasn't too dissimilar, the brunette letting out a small moan and placing her hands on Buffy's scalp, massaging her skull under the blonde hair. Buffy lips continued to purse as she kissed the slit all over, not caring that she already had a girlfriend. Cordelia giggled and shuddered with anticipation, "Oh, Buffy, oh, tongue my pussy."

The Slayer brought her hand up to the slot and used her fingers to pry it open for her tongue to slip in. She slowly began to lick, tasting the twat of her old friend. It became wetter and wetter, saliva and girl juice mixing together. Buffy went faster, driving her tongue forward and in, like she'd done with Dawn so many times. And Cordelia reacted similarly, gasping and shuddering as the tongue found the erogenous spots. 

"Mmnnnnn, mmnnnn," the pussy was so tasty. Buffy's thumb moved and she pressed and circled the clit, pushing it in and around. "Mmmnnn, yum, mmmnnn."

"Oooohhh, fuck, ooohhh," Cordelia shivered on the bed, her hands clawing at the covers and dragging them too her, as her ass wiggled scrunching the duvet even more. Buffy's tongue slapped down, vigorously lapping the pink hole and down the crinkled, soft walls. She loved how Cordy reacted, squealing and shaking, even as much as she loved the taste, sweeter than Dawn, more spicy as well, like pineapple and pepper pizza. Her tongue went harder, making the cunt secrete more cum for the Slayer to lap down.

"Ooohhhh, God, Buffy yes.... ooohhh fuck I've never been licked so good," Cordy gasped and Buffy blushed with pleasure at her words. She reached to her friend's thighs and pushed them even further apart, at the same time pressing her face down, so she was stuck to the pussy, tongue hammering it like if she stopped the world would end. The brunette was squealing and shuddering in passion, her body twisting and jerking like she was sitting on an electric spike. 

"Aaaarrrggghh, fuuucckk, Buffy, fuuucckkk," it was obvious Cordelia was coming as she shook and screamed, her body seeming to loose control and shudder like she was a break dancer on acid. "AAaarrrrrghhh, yeesssss." 

Buffy stood up, licking her lips. "Shall we get that dress of you?"

Cordelia nodded and stood, pulling off her dress. Buffy hadn't realised her friend had a tattoo, round her belly and as she turned back to the bed, another one on her lower-back. They were hot and made the naked brunette seem even sexier. On the bed, Cordelia turned and lack on her back, her legs spread "Let's sixty-nine," she giggled, "If you've done that before..."

"A real lot," grinned Buffy and climbed on top of the brunette. She lowered her mouth to one hole and her pussy to another, her tongue spearing down as Cordy's speared up. The brunette's hands were clasping Buffy's ass, massaging it as she lifted her head and licked at the slit, moving furiously fast. Buffy matched her speed, using one finger to jam into the cunt to open it for her tongue, the other rested on the bed beside her new lover. 

They licked with an enthusiastic intensity, the bed jiggling under them. Cum filled their pussies, coating their tongues and cunt lips. Buffy continued to enjoy the taste of Cordy, whilst hoping the brunette found her as nice and flavoursome; she was certainly lapping hard enough at the hole to suggest she did. Through the walls they could still hear the sounds of Willow and Tara banging away, their squeals and shouts a background to Cordy and Buffy's slurps and lower toned moans.

"Mmmnnn, yum, mmmnnnn."

"Mmmnnn, urrrrrhh, mmmnnn."

Two tongues tasted two twats. Both young women quivered and shook, shuddering in pleasure as they were driven to pleasure. Buffy's finger worked in and out of the hole, her thumb rubbing at the clit as it did. Under her Cordy had moved one hand to Buffy's cunt and had eased it apart, allowing her own tongue to thrust deeper and harder into the hole, swirling around and finding the blonde's sensitive spots, hammering and lapping them into orgasm after orgasm.

"Yes, mmmnnn, urrrrhhh, yum," Buffy came and licked and licked and came. Cordelia was a skilled a cunt licker as Dawn, with the added bonus she was here. For a moment Buffy wondered what her sister was doing, whether she missed her and then the thoughts were blown from her head as Cordy's tongue found her erogenous zone again and slammed at it. "Mmmnnn, uuurhhh, yes, yes, mmmnnn urrrhhh."

Beneath her Cordelia was quivering as Buffy's licking also drove her to orgasm. The blonde ground down, pressing her face into the luscious cunt and slurping as quick as she could, drinking down the yummy cum. Cordy's back arched and bent, her face jamming back up into Buffy, her tongue going into overdrive as she pleasured Buffy as the Slayer was pleasuring her. 

They both grunted and gasped, shuddering together as they came to yet another orgasm. Their heads fell away from the twats as they both squealed out, "AAarrrrghh, yessss."

Buffy slipped off the bed, panting with pleasure and smiling at Cordy. The brunette sat up and removed her heels, dropping them to the floor so she was as fully naked as Buffy. She looked totally hot, thought Buffy, with her large boobs, firm midriff and sexy, beautiful smile. "I've got a strap-on in this drawer," Buffy pointed, "Want me to put it on?"

"Only if you're going to put it in me," Cordelia's eyes followed Buffy's contours, obviously admiring the nude Slayer as much as Buffy had been admiring her.

"It's not just for decoration," grinned Buffy as she took it out. It had been a favourite of Dawn's, a thick ten incher that had regularly stretched her younger sister's asshole. Buffy had brought it in the hope that Willow might decide to spend a weekend away and Buffy could invite Dawn over to stay. That didn't seem so important now, not as Cordy had lay back on the bed and slid her fingers into her wet pussy. Buffy both watched and pulled the strap-on into place.

"Come fuck me, Buffy," moaned Cordy, pumping herself furiously, her back arching and bending, "Oooohh, come give me that big plastic cock of yours."

Swiftly Buffy tightened the toy making sure it was firmly over her clit so that every thrust would stimulate and excite her as much as Cordy. She almost skipped to the bed, humming with excitement. Up until tonight she'd never been interested in Cordelia, now she was so wanting to bang her that she was almost shaking. She hoped it'd live up to her hopes, though she was sure from the cunt lapping that her friend was as an experienced lesbian as anyone. "I'm coming in," she said as she got onto the bed.

"MMmnn, yes, fuck my tight pussy, come and give it me hard," Cordelia removed her fingers from her soaked pussy. The digits dripped juice as she moved her hands to her large tits to massage and knead them, the two boobs mashing together as squeezed.

"Ready?" asked Buffy as she took hold off the toy. Cordelia moaned something that was both indecipherable and obviously a 'yes'. Buffy went down, pushing the dildo forward. For a microsecond the slit held firm, but then the tip was in and the rest of the toy followed. Buffy kept hold off it long enough to ensure it was in and not going to slip out, before dropping her hands either side of Cordy and lying on top of her. 

The other young lesbian moaned in pleasure, her body arching up to meet Buffy and her hands resting on the back of the blondes shoulders, encouraging her down. Buffy began to fuck, ramming the dildo back and forth into the wet cunt. It didn't take her long to get into a rhythm, slamming the toy all the way in with each thrust. Cordelia jerked in passion, her body bouncing at Buffy's, the large tits banging the blonde's. "Oh, urrhh, ooohh, yes, Buffy fuck me, fuck me good."

"Yes, yes, yes," Buffy moaned in response. she began to go faster and harder, using all the skills and knowledge she'd picked up from fucking Dawn to screw Cordelia and make sure the brunette got the best banging of her life. Faster and harder she went, slamming the toy down deep. Cordelia shrieked and gasped, her back arching so hard it seemed her spine was elastic. Her hands, on Buffy shoulders, clawed as she gripped them deeper, her nails stabbing into the flesh. Buffy ignored the slight pain and hammered down, grinning at her new lover as the brunette's face contorted in pleasure. "Take it Cordy, take it all."

"Ooohh, aaaarrghh, yesss, Buffy, yesss," the brunette squealed and shuddered, her body juddering like she was an electric wire. Buffy hammered harder, slamming the Cordy. The bed squeaked as it waved back and forth like flotsam on the tide. The headboard banged at the wall sounding like fast moving metronome. The bangs and moans from the other side from Willow and Tara almost sounded like an echo. Buffy grinned, wondering if perhaps she could talk Cordelia into a foursome with the two witches. The thought of it made Buffy up her speed and she ploughed forward harder and deeper. She'd love to have a foursome she decided, something she'd never have been able to do with Dawn.

The thought of her sister should have made her guilty, but it didn't. She wondered why that was, whether Dawn was just a summer's romance... Cordelia screamed, "Harder, Buffy harder," and Buffy put the thoughts of her sister to one side to concentrate on pounding the brunette underneath her.

"Yes, Cordy, yes, you're so fuckable..." Buffy grunted in reply.

"Aaarrrrghh, fuuccck, Buffy, fuck, fuck, fuck, aaaarggghhh," Cordelia screamed back. Her body bent and Buffy could feel the juices squirting out all over the cock and Buffy as she came. "Aaaarrrghhh, aaaaarrrggghhh," Cordelia's orgasmic screams were as loud as any Dawn had ever yelled. "AAAarrrrghhh, aaaaarrghhhh," the brunette came like a express train shrieking to a halt.

If however she thought that meant Buffy would stop she was, happily, mistaken. Buffy upped her speed and power, slamming down and in, her dildo racing down the fuckhole and stimulating the erogenous zones within. The Slayer had the stamina of ten men and the skill of twenty, wielding her fake phallus with a virility and expertise even Casanova would have envied. The brunette shrieked and squealed louder, her hands on Buffy's back, clawing at her like a wild animal and her legs raised and pressing at Buffy, keeping the blonde in position like a vice.

Buffy continued to pound down, any thoughts of Dawn banished as she concentrated on fucking Cordelia. With each thrust the toy pressed at Buffy's clit, sending waves of pleasure through her and she grunted and gasped as much from them as from any exertion. But no matter how loud she was Cordelia was still beating her, the brunette screaming and shrieking like a banshee, "AAarrrrrghhh, fuccccckkkk, yessssss, aaaaarggghhh." It made Buffy even hornier and she put all her strength and stamina into ramming down. The brunette screamed even louder, her fingers gripping at Buffy's back like she was scared she'd fall off, "AAaarrrrghh."

At some point an exhausted Willow and Tara's cries subsided, though Buffy could imagine they were listening to through the wall to her and Cordy. The bed continued to spring and swing, more than it had ever done with previous occupants, hitting the wall and leaving the paint work dented and chipped. Buffy grunted and moaned, gasping and panting as she went to it like she was racing. Cordelia screamed even louder, her body turning and twisting, "AAaarrrgghhh, fuuccckk meeee! Aaaaaarrghhh!"

Buffy continued to pound harder, thrusting at the wet pussy, enjoying it as much as she did Dawn. Cordelia squeaked again and then pushed at Buffy making her pause. Buffy stopped, her dildo half-in, half-out of the cunt, hoping that nothing was wrong as Cordy panted and managed to find her voice. The brunette grinned, "I want you to bang me in the ass, you want to?"

"The first time we have sex?" Buffy asked, a little incredulously, Dawn had made her wait. Then she remembered how much she loved fucking tight tushy holes and she smiled and nodded, "Totally do."

Cordelia grinned and twisted her body under Buffy so that she was lying face down, ass up. Her hands reached for the butt cheeks and pulled them apart as the dildo hovered inches above. "You don't need to be gentle," Cordy giggled, "I'm far from an anal virgin."

"Good," said Buffy, "when I pound butt I really like to slam it."

She guided the toy to the sphincter, nestling the tip in rosebud crater, before pushing it forward. "MMmnnn," Cordy moaned in appreciation as it broke the seal and slid into the entrance of the tunnel with an ease that suggested Cordy hadn't been joking about her lack of anal virginity. Buffy continued to head down, shoving the strap deeper into the chute, expanding the tunnel. Cordelia continued to make happy squeals and groans, raising her ass to meet Buffy, as one hand went to her pussy and the other reached out and grabbed the duvet to drag it towards her. "Mmmnnn, yesss, ohh, Buffy give it me hard, give it me deep."

"Sure thing Cordy," grinned Buffy as she began to speed up and get into a rhythm. It didn't take long for the full length of the toy to be slipping in and out of the ass, the cheeks aside the hole wobbling as Buffy crashed into them. She went harder and faster, hoping that Cordy's anal muscles were as strong as her sister's and that the brunette could take a Slayer butt-fucking.

It seemed they were, "Ooohhh, yessss, Buffy, yessss, ram my ass. OOoohhh God, I love being banged in my butt, I want it more, Buffy, slam my hole open wider." The brunette squealed and rocked, her ass rising and falling in time with Buffy's thrusts so the two of them smacked together like slamming doors. Buffy went harder and faster, content to give Cordelia what the brunette seemed to so desperately crave. Cordy screamed again, louder and, if it was possible, even more passionately. Her arm was working back and forth underneath her, obviously managing her pussy as Buffy filled the other hole. "Aaarrrghh, fuuucckkk, yessss."

"Oh, this ass is so hot, I'm loving banging this ass," Buffy called out; and she was. With every bang her toy rubbed and stimulated her, so that her cunt was leaking juice and tingling with pleasure. But it was more than that, it was the feeling of freedom to be fucking a woman who wasn't her sister. She someone she could see whenever she wanted and not have to worry about hiding, someone she could take to parties and graduation balls and make out with in the park. And she was hot and fuckable and from the look of it an anal nymphomaniac who readily invited Buffy into the blonde's favourite hole. "Oh Cordy, you're so sexy, this butt is just heaven to fuck."

"Aaarrrggghh, yeesss, pound it then, Buffy, ram it until it's gaped so wide I could stick a globe up there, aaaarrghhh, fucccckkk, yessssss," Cordelia shrieked and shuddered.

The bed bounced even more wildly, jumping so much Buffy was half scared it would either break or take-off. Not scared enough that she halted or slowed down, though, she was the Slayer and they had to have nerves of steel. She went down and up, thrusting in again and again, her back bending as she matched Cordy's contours, her firm tits banging against the brunette's back. "Yes, yes, oh God, yes."

"AAaaarrrrghhh, fucccckk me, fuck meeee!" squealed Cordelia in reply. Her back bent and stretched as she came, her howls becoming even louder, "Aaaaarrrghhh, yessss, aaaaarrghh."

Buffy didn't stop when Dawn came from an anal fucking and she saw no reason why she shouldn't continue with Cordelia. She pressed her hands down and hammered her waist up and down harder, her butt bouncing as she rammed down into Cordelia. The brunette shrieked and shuddered more, "Aaaaarrrrghhh, don't stop Buffy, fuck my ass forever."

Buffy grinned, "It's one bangable butt so I might do that."

"Less talking more fucking," squealed the brunette being typically bossy in a way only she could manage.

Buffy nodded and did as she was told. She shoved down and made Cordelia scream again, the brunette thrashing on the bed, twisting and squealing. Buffy rose up and pounded down, sending the dildo deep into the brunette. At the same time it's haft rubbed at her own clit, making her shudder and tingle. The harder she slammed the better she felt, her cunt slick and wet with excitement, her nerves burning and her breath coming in short pants as if the pleasure was short-circuiting her lungs, "Huh, huh, oh God Cordy, this ass is the most fuckable ever."

She said the words, wondering if they were true. She felt they were, even Dawn's fuckable butt seeming to fade compared to Cordy's; it might have been the memory playing tricks and making the present better than the past, but equally it might have been true. It didn't matter which, however, the butt was fuckable and Buffy was enjoying pounding it. She went faster and harder, hitting the hole as vigorously as she could.

"Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss Buffy, aaaaarrgggh, you're making me cum again, aaaaaarrrghhh, you are so making me cum."

"Huh, huh," Buffy grunted in reply and rammed deep into the shaking brunette, making the bed jump and scrape along the floor. "Huh, huh, fuck, yes, ooohhh."

"Aaaarrrrghhh, aaaaargghhh, fuuucckk me, aaarrrrgghhh," Cordelia seemed in a state of constant orgasmic overdrive, her shrieks and screams filling the room and her body shuddering like she pea being rattled in a tin can, "Aaaaarrrrghhh, fuuuucckkk, aaaarrrghhh."

Still Buffy didn't pause or stop, hammering the once tight asshole as hard as she could, turning the tiny hole into a cavernous crater and making walls that had once been firm and stiff as loose as an oversized summer dress. She slammed again and again, enjoying every second. But eventually even Buffy had to stop, if only for fear that she'd leave Cordelia paralysed if she continued. With a sigh she pulled out and fell onto the bed. "Wow," she murmured.

"Wow yourself," panted Cordy back, "I don't think I've ever been fucked so good."

"It was fun, wasn't it" agreed Buffy.

"You around tomorrow, we could get some lunch, perhaps come back to your place and do it again," Cordelia said.

"It's a date," Buffy agreed.

*


	13. Chapter 13

"It's not you, it's me," Buffy repeated for about the hundredth time. Each time she said it she put some more coffee in her cup and stirred it vigorously until it seemed that the ratio between water and sugar had moved definitely in the sugar's favour and the table she and Dawn were sitting at was covered with opened sachets. "I need to move on, to discover myself and be out with someone I can be out with. "

Dawn had never been broken up with before and she thought the proper expression for it should be a glum resignation. Still she was careful not to look too sad in case Buffy had a change of heart. And equally she certainly didn't want to go for the a gleeful look, even though that was what she felt, in case Buffy at the last moment got suspicious and found out what had really been happening over the last few months. Buffy had stopped talking and was looking at her, as if she was expecting Dawn to speak. The teen pondered her words, when Buffy had called her and suggested they meet in a coffee shop half way between college and their house Dawn hadn't known what to think. Was her sister jonesing for ass or was she wanting to check Dawn was being a good girl? (she was, even though she knew her Mom was lusting for her as much as she was for her Mom they'd both kept it strictly parent-child whilst Buffy was away). The one thing she hadn't expected was that Buffy would be breaking up with her. Especially as her sister seemed unable to come out and say it and had spent the first five minutes talking about caterpillars and butterflies and not becoming a moth. When she had finally managed to say they were breaking up it had taken all Dawn's willpower for the teen not to jump up and punch the air in delight. Instead she'd forced her face into a properly sorrowful expression and listened to Buffy badly break up with her. 

The silence continued as Buffy still looked at her, Dawn's coffee as untouched as Buffy's was sweet. Seeing that the conversation wasn't going to continue without her saying something, she said, "Oh..." paused for a few moments, "We'll still be sisters?"

"Oh God, yes, you're still my sister," Buffy leaned across and grabbed Dawn's hands, squeezing them as she'd done when Dawn was younger and crying her heart out at their parents divorce, "Sisters for ever."

"Um, well, you know butterflies, moths, um I think I get the metaphor. Probably for the best," Dawn tried to sound resigned, not enthusiastic.

It must have worked because she thought Buffy was about to start bawling here. That needed to be stopped or else they'd be back together. "Um, I'm still stunned. But you know I'm a Slayer's sister, I'm tougher than I look."

"Why don't I give Mom a call when I get back to college? Tell her what's happened, when I used to break up with guys Mom would always feed me as much ice-cream as I wanted," Buffy said.

Dawn nodded and made her smile seemed forced, even though she wanted to beam so brightly she'd have shone like a torch in the darkness - ice-cream and breaking up with Buffy was just so perfect she could have sung. And perhaps now she was single... her Mom? "I'll be fine," she said trying to sound depressed, "I better go though."

"You sure?" Buffy stood with her.

"Yes. I'll speak to you in a few days, as sisters... when you call..." Dawn said. She picked up her bag and exited the booth, nodding briefly to the barista behind the counter. Buffy followed her, but Dawn deliberately walked apart from her as she headed towards the bus stop. She could feel Buffy watching her, but luckily the bus was coming and she didn't need to stand in a uncomfortable silence with her sister for long. 

As soon as Buffy was out of sight Dawn's put in her earplugs and hummed happily to herself, jiggling in a seat-dance not caring what the other passengers thought; today was probably the happiest day in her life, if only all break-ups would be so good.

The bus deposited her at the top of the drive and she almost ran all the way home. Bursting in the door she shouted, "I'm back," as the telephone rang.

"Let me get that," her Mom called back down from the main bedroom, obviously unaware of the momentous news her youngest daughter had. "I'll take it upstairs."

Dawn took the stairs two at a time, speeding up them like it was a race. Her Mom was sitting on her double bed with the phone receiver to her ear. She turned and mouthed to Dawn, "It's Buffy."

Dawn nodded and pulled off her jacket as her Mom said into the phone, "How are you? Is everything all right..."

Dawn's kicked off her pumps as Joyce continued, "... you don't normally call on a Saturday afternoon...." She frowned as Dawn bent down and pulled off her socks, before continuing with the conversation, "... I love to hear from you anytime, Mom's do..."

Dawn waited a second for Buffy to move the conversation on. "Oh..." went her Mom in a slightly surprised tone and looked at Dawn. The teen took it as Buffy having just given the reason for her phone call and reached up and pulled off her T-shirt. She was wearing a small lacy black bra underneath. But not for long... "You're ok?..." her Mom asked the phone whilst staring at Dawn's naked tits bouncing as the bra fluttered to the floor. "You're sure...?"

Dawn turned her back to her Mom, leaning over as she peeled her hot pants down and wiggling her ass at the Milf. She could sense the gaze of the older woman as she bounced her cheeks, "Yes... I'm sure Dawn will be fine...." The teen slipped her fingers under her thong elastic and slowly pulled it down over her rump, down her thighs past her knees, to her ankles. "I'll look after her, don't worry Buffy..." Joyce continued. The brunette straightened and turned towards her Mom, standing naked with one hand on her hip and the other hanging relaxed by her side. She smiled as her Mom looked her up and down, "Oh, I'm sure Dawn will be okay. I'll make sure of it... yes, goodbye, speak later in the week... goodbye."

She put down the telephone and looked over Dawn, her lips curled in a smile as she took in the teen's naked beauty. Eventually she spoke, "Buffy said she's just broken up with you."

"She did, I'm now officially single again," Dawn grinned happily.

"You don't look too disappointed."

"I'm heart-broken," Dawn put on an obviously faked sad face, lip out, brow creased in exaggerated sorrow. She kept it for a second before the joy in her forced a beam, "Buffy said you'd treat me."

"She suggested ice-cream," her Mom replied, standing up as she kept her eyes on her youngest.

"Ice-cream would make me fat" giggled Dawn, "You wouldn't want me to be a chubster?" She ran her hands down her svelte body as she and her Mom walked towards each other "There's other things you could do to make me happy."

"Oh Dawn," Joyce replied.

"Oh Mom," the teen said.

They kissed hard and frantically, their mouths moving together, their lips trembling in passion, their tongues stabbing and exploring, sliding and slipping together like they were oiled. Joyce's hands reached down and round her daughter, pulling her closer and closer, kissing her more and more frenzied, her mouth running round the teen's, down over her neck and chin and back up, slurping and kissing at Dawn's opening, the jaw moving like she was in a soundless conversation. 

Responding with an eager enthusiasm, Dawn thrust back her head allowing her Mom to kiss and suck under the chin, slurping at the teen like she was a vampire. Her own hands were on her Mom's blouse, undoing the buttons as fast as she could. Once they were open they broke long enough for Joyce to shrug off the blouse and then resumed, kissing like they were out of control.

Reaching round Dawn found the clip of her Mom's bra and snapped it open. The silky material fell to the floor and the blonde's big boobs bounced against her daughter. The two continued to kiss as Dawn's hand slid over her Mom's tits and down her sides to the pants. Round the front they moved to the belt and buttons, undoing them both she retreated back to the sides, slipping her fingers under the elastic and pushing down.

"Let me," Joyce purred, stepping back and placing her own thumbs in the pants. She pulled them down and stepped out of them so she was standing just in her socks and underwear. As Dawn watched lustfully her Mom wiggled her panties down, exposing her sexy shaven slit. She stood still letting Dawn drink her in as she had a few minutes earlier admired the teen. 

"Are you going to say we shouldn't do this?" Dawn asked smiling. She wanted her Mom so much and she knew her Mom felt the same, the two of them had been dancing around since they'd done it the last time, both wanting to repeat, but knowing that they couldn't - not with Buffy. But now Buffy was out of the way...

"What do you think?" her Mom smiled and climbed backwards onto the bed, scooting back so she was fully on it, her legs apart and leaning on her elbow.

"I think we should do this," grinned Dawn, looking lasciviously down at her Mom's shorn slit, "What about you?"

Her Mom reached for her pussy and pried it apart from her daughter's inspecting gaze. She licked her lips, "I want you to show me what that sexy little tongue has learnt from licking Buffy..." 

"A lot," said Dawn as she got on her Mom's bed. She crawled forward eager to show what she had learnt and pass on her experience to her Mom. 

The Milf rubbed the slot as Dawn approached, making little guttural moans of anticipation. "Eat me Dawn," she murmured, "eat my Mom cunt."

"I have so wanted this for so long," said Dawn, gazing down at the pussy inches in front of her like she was an Israelite about to enter the land of milk and honey.

"Eat me Dawn, baby eat me," her Mom repeated a touch of urgency in her tone.

Dawn bowed down and started to slowly kiss the pussy, teasing her Mom with light pecks and smooth kisses, interspersed with tiny touches of tongue - just enough to show promise. The Milf quivered in excitement, her fingers rubbing at her clit just above Dawn's mouth. "Oh Dawn, you know what to do... oooohh, eat Mom's twat."

The teen continued to tease, peppering her Mom's pussy with tiny kisses, making the blonde Milf quiver with excitement. "Oh Dawn, oh Dawn..." The teen grinned to herself, she was in no hurry and whilst she did intend to please, she also knew that to do that it was best first to tease. Her lips moved up and down the pussy, round and round the fleshy mound, pursing down and covering it with small pecks of kisses. Her Mom was almost shaking in anticipation, her fingers jammed at her clit, pressing and circling it. "Oh Dawn, eat my cunt, tongue it hard, baby, make Mom cum."

The teen decided that her Mom was ready. She brought one of her hands up, sliding the fingers either side of the slit and prying it apart. Her tongue came out and flicked down, slipping across the wet pink. Her Mom gasped and shuddered, "Oh that's it Dawn, that's what I want."

The teen's tongue went faster, driving back and forth over the mottled flesh. Her Mom was so tasty and yummy, way better than ice-cream, warmer as well. The teen's finger slipped into the hole wiggling and jiggling, using the digit to open the cunt deeper for her tongue to explore. Joyce squeaked and gasped, her body shuddering in excitement as her youngest's tongue went further into her, finding spots untouched and lapping at them enthusiastically. "Ohhhh, oooohh Dawn, oooohhh eat my pussy you hot little dyke hound."

The teen continued to lap with an eager intensity, her finger thrusting forward at the same time. Her Mom gasped and shuddered, her back arching as she cried out in pleasure, the bed squeaking and shaking beneath them. Dawn's mouth was filled with her Mom's lovely juice, it coated her tongue and the insides of her cheeks and flowed down her throat as she lapped. She couldn't believe how wet her Mom was becoming, like she was a swimming pool of cum. Harder and faster the teen licked, until her tongue was aching with the effort. But it was worth it, "AAarrrggh," her Mom squealed, "Aaaarrrghh, Dawn, you're making me cum, oooohh aaarrggghhh, fucccckk, you are making Mom cum."

Joyce's hips raised and she squealed loudly, her cunt pumping juice out like a waterfall, "Aaaarrrrghhh, yesssss, aaaarrghh."

Dawn's head shot back and she smiled as the gushing cum splattered all over her face. "Mmmmnn," she giggled, "That seems to have worked for you." The juice dripped down from her sodden face back onto her Mom's pussy.

Joyce lay panting for a few moments, recovering from the orgasmic pleasure that had rushed her body. Dawn licked her lips, savouring the last of the yummy flavour whilst she continued to admire her Mom's naked body in front of her. Her Mom sat up and grinned, "That was great, but now it's my time to have some Dawn pussy." She patted the bed, "Lie down and spread."

Being a good girl Dawn did as she was told, opening her legs for her Mom. Joyce moved into the same position Dawn had just been in, her mouth just inches about the teenage slit. She began to rub and massage the hole with her finger, sliding up and down the quim lips and onto the clit, pushing gently at the hood, but not so lightly that Dawn didn't feel the pressure and quiver. "Mmmnn, this looks a lovely pussy," her Mom giggled, "Good enough to eat." She lent down and gently took the labia flap between her teeth, pulling it up. "Yum, yum," she tittered and kissed where she had bitten.

Dawn knew what it was like to be teased, she was burning with desire for her Mom's mouth to open and her wonderful tongue to do its work. She gripped the bedding tight, "Tongue fuck me Mom, fuck my tight twat with that Mom tongue."

"Is there a hurry?" her Mom asked with a smile, enjoying her revenge for her daughter's earlier teasing. Her teeth nibbled lightly at the folds of skin, tugging and stretching them, before smothering them in tiny kisses.

Dawn was almost on fire, her pussy itching with lust, needing her Mom's tongue to scratch it. "Please, Mom, please. Tongue me."

Her Mom's finger stroked the pussy slit, it was joined by a second one, the two of them gently brushing at the lips. Dawn groaned in anticipation, her body so tense it was like a board as she waited for that magical moment her Mom's tongue would enter her and lap her cunt. Her pussy was already wet and tingling with pleasure, ready for the next step.

When it came it did so without warning. One moment her Mom was stroking the lips, following her fingers with kisses and the next she had slipped the fingers into the hole and angled it open for her tongue. Dawn gasped in pleasure as the Milf slid down her, burrowing deep into the wet pink, her tongue twisting and moving over the rumpled inner flesh. "Ooohhh, God, oooohhh Mom."

Her Mom lapped quicker, the tongue starting to pound over the wet cunt flesh, little droplets of juicing fizzing into the air as Joyce drove in. Dawn cried out again, "Ooohhh, yessss." Her Mom might have taken her time, but it was worth the wait, the older Summers seeming to know exactly where to place her tongue for maximum teen joy. Dawn shuddered and shook, her hands gripping the quilt, as her spine arched, bending like a hump-backed bridge. Her Mom gently placed a hand on her stomach and pushed her down, licking all the while. "Oooohhh, fuck, ohhhhh, urrrrrhhh," Dawn grunted again.

It wasn't the first time she'd been tongue fucked, far from it, Buffy hadn't been greedy and whilst Dawn had probably gone down more on her sister than vice-versa Buffy had plenty of times lapped Dawn's hot little fuckhole. Dawn couldn't deny her sister was skilled at it, each time making Dawn cum explosively, but her Mom was better. It might have been experience or just that she was better naturally with a more lithe tongue or maybe there was more of an emotional connection that upped the pleasure because Dawn wanted to be there. Whatever the reason Dawn's pussy was melting with pleasure, the orgasms more blissful than any that had ever come before. She groaned in ecstasy, "Uuurrrhh, Mom, urrrrhhh."

Joyce went faster, her tongue slapping down the open hole, finding new spots to lick and then hitting them with an eager enthusiasm. The teen's cunt filled with juice, the cum overflowing from the hole and coating her lips and the fleshy mound as well. Her Mom's tongue briefly switched to swipe round and clean it up, replacing cum with saliva, before she went back in, speeding round the hole and lapping so vigorously that soon Dawn was overflowing again. 

"Mmmnn, yum, mmmmnn," Joyce wasn't quiet as she ate her daughter, her own excited grunts interspersing with lip smacking pussy lapping. "Mmmnnn, mmmnnn."

"Ooohhhh, urrrrhhh," Dawn was getting louder as well, shuddering in excitement, one hand rubbing at her clit and another squeezing a tittie, both adding pleasure to that she was getting from her Mom. The Milf licked harder and faster, hitting the right spots with violent intensity. The ecstasy built up in the teen like a volcano. "Aaarrrhh, yesss, aaaarrghh." Her Mom's tongue pounded down faster and harder, slamming the teenage twat. "Aaaaarrrghh," Dawn shrieked, the feelings in her too intense to hold in, "Aaaaarrrghhh fucccckkk, aaaaarrghhh."

Her pussy exploded juice, a geyser of cum shooting out like a cork had been removed. It splattered all over her Mom's hair and face, down the Milf's throat and down her chin and front. Joyce lifted her head, her smile suggesting she didn't mind, "How was it for you?" she said.

"The best," moaned Dawn truthfully, "Buffy had nothing on you."

"I hope that doesn't mean you're sated," smiled Joyce. She crawled the few feet forward over her daughter and kissed her, her cummy lips and mouth taking Dawn's. The teen kissed back passionately, her tongue probing back at her Mom's, flickering at the older woman's.

"No," the young brunette smiled as her Mom drew back, "I'm still so horny for you. Are you still horny for me?" She giggled and slid back, shaking her sexy body and looking seductively at her Mom. She stepped off the bed and wiggled herself slowly, her hands rolling down her shapely nude body.

"I am so hot for you," her Mom replied, gazing at her intensely. The Milf's eyes didn't leave Dawn's body even as she reached for her bedroom drawer and pulled out a dildo. "You are so sexy, Dawn."

Dawn carried on with her slow sensual solo dance, running her hands up and down her sides, up to her tits and over them, before back down to her behind, gripping it and swinging in a circle before coming back to face her Mom. Joyce was sucking the toy, slipping it with one hand into her mouth, as she pulled apart her pussy lips with the other. As Dawn turned to face her, reaching under her tits and jiggling the teen boobs, her Mom popped the dildo out of her mouth, "Dance for me, Dawn, show me that sexy, hot body of yours."

"Only if you masturbate for me," Dawn teased, but she didn't stop dancing. It had probably been her Mom's intention all along, but at Dawn's words she slid the toy into her pussy and started to work it gently back and forth. It was a big turn-on for the teen, to see her Mom dildoing herself, and her dance became even more sexual, her own hand slipping over her cunt and rubbing it as she moved.

"Uuurrhh, urrrhh," her Mom began to jack the toy harder, thrusting it deep into her cunt, juice shining on the toy as it retreated before being slammed in again. "Uurrrrh, that's so hot Dawn, shake that hot tush."

The teen did as she was asked, swivelling round and bending over so her hair flowed down to the floor and wiggling her butt. From her new position she couldn't quiet see her Mom, but she could hear her guttural groans and her own fingers found her slit again, and even as she twerked her tushie she was finger fucking her wet front hole. "MMmnnn, mmmnnn."

With a twist the teen turned round and straightened up facing her Mom. She continued to slip her fingers in and out of her hole, swaying slightly as she smiled sexily at her Mom. 

"Uurhhh, you're so sexy Dawn, you're so bangable," Joyce shuddered in pleasure, her spare hand gripping a pillow as she rested against the bed-board and toyed herself. It was such a sight that Dawn found herself cumming, her fingers working hard at her pussy, driving in deep. Her Mom grunted again, shaking and twisting her head thrown back in passion, "Uuurrhhh, Dawn, urrrhhhh."

"Ooohhh, urrrhhh," Dawn moaned herself. She was still shaking, but it was questionable how much control she had. Her fingers were speeding in and out of her slot, the cunt becoming wetter and wetter, the cum coating her fingers. "Oooohhh, urrrrhhhh."

"You need something bigger," her Mom groaned as she pulled the dildo from her pussy and threw it to Dawn. The teen deftly caught it, slipping it briefly into her mouth to have another taste of her Mom's yummy juices before bringing it down. She slid it across her hole as her Mom reached into her drawer and pulled out a second dildo. The two Summers smiled at each other as they inserted the toys into their twats.

"Mmmnn, this is so hot," Dawn groaned, "Watching you watching me toy myself."

"Ooohh, yes, baby, I could watch you forever," her Mom grunted back, sliding her new toy rapidly in and out of her pussy.

Dawn gave up the pretence of trying to dance, just standing legs agape thrusting a toy up her cunt, ramming it violently at her special spot and gasping in pleasure. The cum dribbled down the dildo, over her hands and fingers, leaving them wet and warm. She shoved harder, her eyes glued to her Mom's pussy and the way the lips seemed to quiver with every thrust of the dildo between them, "Oooohh, urrrhhh, ooooh," she groaned in passion.

"Aaaarrrghh, aaarrggghh," her Mom squealed in pleasure, her body tensing and relaxing as she came. She shoved harder and harder, driving the toy through the orgasm and making it even more intense.

It made Dawn go harder as well, seeing her Mom's orgasmic face was both a turn on and a challenge. She thrust fast and vigorously, feeling her own orgasms welling up until...

"Aaaarrrghhh, fuuucckkk, aaaarrghh," she squealed as she came, her back bending and her head shooting back so she was looking at the ceiling. "Aaaaarrgghh fuccckkk." She closed her eyes and continued to ram hard, desperate to make the ecstasy as long and powerfully blissful as she could, "Aaaaaarrggghh, fuuucckkk, aaaarggggh!"

The cum dribbled down the toy as Dawn slid it down her cunt. Opening her eyes she saw her Mom was smiling at her as she licked her own toy sensually. Dawn got on the bed and crawled forward between her Mom's still open legs. She leant forward as did her Mom and they kissed again, slower this time, but still passionate and long, their mouths still trying to swallow each other as their tongues probed and explored. "That was so hot, us toying our twats together," said Dawn.

Her Mom nodded, "As I said, you are so sexy, just looking at you was making me cum, the dildo was just the icing on the cake."

"I am still horny," grinned Dawn, running a hand over her Mom's wet pussy lips. "An remember I'm single, I want to be shown a good time to get me over my break-up."

"I've got the perfect solution," her Mom said with a dirty smile. She pushed at Dawn's shoulder's, lightly guiding her onto her back. "I want to fuck you with my strap-on, I want to ram it into your tight twat until you're screaming."

"Oh God, yes," Dawn agreed. She turned her head to follow her Mom as the Milf got off the bed and got out a strap-on. She slid the panties up her waist and turned back to her daughter. Dawn spread her legs, rubbing her pussy enticingly, "Come fuck me Mom, I want you to fuck my teen hole."

Joyce didn't waste any time. Within moments she was on the bed and on top of her youngest daughter. She grinned down and Dawn smiled back up, her dreams coming true. Joyce slowly guided the toy to the cunt, the hole already relaxed and wet and ready for dick after its earlier tonguing and self-toying. The strap-on dildo slipped in easily with only a little pressure from Joyce, Dawn lifting her hips to help it in. It felt so good, stretching her in the right way, filling her, rubbing at the spots she knew were sexually sensitive. But there was more to it than just the toy. Above her she could see her Mom's beautiful face looking down at her, a loving smile across her lips. Dawn had been fucked good by Buffy, but she knew it was nothing compared to how she'd feel as her Mom banged her; the woman she loved compared to one she'd had to sleep with. It wasn't a contest. "Fuck me Mom," she moaned in anticipation, "Fuck me so good."

Her Mom started to do so, thrusting the toy hard and fast into her daughter's pussy. Dawn gasped and shuddered, her fingers reaching down to rub at her clit as her Mom thrust in and out of the hole. Soon they got into a speedy rhythm, the bed rocking and creaking as Joyce pounded forward, her big tits bouncing and juggling over the teen. The wooden frame creaked as it shook to a hard passion, lightly knocking at the wall like a woodpecker in spring. 

"Ooohhh, urrrhhh," Dawn grunted in pleasure. The cock was filling her, sliding down her tight hole. Every thrust was heaven, sending waves of pleasure through her. She looked up at her Mom, filled with love for the woman who was making her whole. She suddenly realised that without Buffy and needing to save the world, she'd never have realised she was a lesbian and even if she had she wouldn't have been so out and slutty. Nor would she have ever thought about incestuous sex and she was sure her Mom wouldn't either. It was fucking Buffy that had led to this point, to her being banged so hard and deep, by her loving Mom. It made all the fuckings with Buffy worthwhile, especially as they had taught her things as well....

"Fuck me, fuck me harder," she gasped and brought her legs and arms up to wrap her Mom and pressure her down. It was a position she knew Buffy loved and from the eager smile on her Mom's face and the way she upped the pace she too enjoyed her bottom daughter taking control. Dawn's fingers gripped hard, stabbing her nails at her Mom, "Fuck me, ram me, I want it good."

"Yes, baby, yes," Joyce replied and slammed down so hard that the ornaments on the nightstand wobbled and the creak of the bed was like the sound of a witch's cry. 

"Aaahhh, yessss, aaarrrrhhh," Dawn gasped as she was fucked as she'd never been fucked. Okay, Buffy was faster and harder and possibly more skilled, but still her Mom was so much better. The teen squealed and rocked, shuddering and shaking against the hot Milf, "Aarrrghhh, yesss, fuck me, fuck me, aaaarrggghhh."

The two of them were as one, smacking together, Joyce's large tits bouncing at her daughter's pair, their stomachs smooth and resting against each other, their eyes locked, staring into each other's like they were windows into the soul through which they could climb. Joyce's hands were pressed to the bed, either side of Dawn and her feet stretched out behind her as she pumped in and out, her back bent slightly as her hips did the work. Dawn's feet were wrapped round her Mom's calves, the heels rubbing gently along them as the teen rocked with every thrust, her hands continued to hold her Mom's back, keeping her going, as her spine arched, her breaths coming in fevered gasps.

"Oh yes, Dawn, oh God, this is so good, your pussy is so sexy" Joyce moaned as she pounded down hard.

"AAarrrghh, yessss, fuck it Mom, aaaarrgghhh yes, give me your plastic dick all the way," Dawn squealed in response, her heels hammering at her Mom's legs. She raised her own hips, thrusting up to meet her Mom and squealing as the toy went all the way in, driving down the hole. Her Mom smiled and went even harder, the dildo pounding all the way in, filling the teen so completely she almost felt like she could burst. "AAaarrrghh, yesssss," she screamed as the pleasure ripped through her, "Aaaarrrrghhh, make me cum Mom, make me cum."

That seemed to be her Mom's intention as she pounded away with a vigour that could have been described as furious if hadn't been accompanied by a look of such love that Dawn could have melted. She and her Mom had been waiting so long for this, holding back their desires ever since that time over the summer and now they could let them go in a rampage of delightful, dirty sex. She gripped her Mom tighter, pulling her closer and harder, encouraging her to slam as deep as she could. "AAarrrghh Mom, fuck me good, fill my pussy with that hard dick."

The orgasms were coming thick and fast, an overflow of pleasure that was burning Dawn's brain and shredding her inside. Ever nerve felt like it was dancing on a rainbow, every muscles like it was being stretched and relaxed all at one. Her stomach was somersaulting and her brain was moving to a different plane of existence. Her back bent again and she screamed in pleasure, "AAaaarrrgggh, I am cumming, I am cumming so hard."

Her Mom continued to pound in, ramming her thick strap-on into the wanton pussy. Dawn screamed and shrieked some more - her body an explosion of orgasmic delights. "AAAarrrgrghhh. yesssss, aaaaarrrgggghhh."

Her Mom pulled the toy out, continuing to hover over the teen as it her cum dribbled down it and dripped back over her soaked pussy. It was a shame, thought Dawn, that her Mom didn't have the stamina of Buffy. If it had been her sister they'd have been banging for hours. Not that Dawn was in any way disappointed, it might have been shorter, but it had been better.

Joyce remained over as she got her breath back, her eyes still drilling down into Dawn's as the teenager looked back up in love. After a few moments Joyce stopped panting and lent down to kiss Dawn. The brunette replied with a passion, her arms wrapping round the Milf as if she was afraid Joyce might escape. Her Mom didn't show any sign of doing that as her mouth jawed over Dawn's, the lips pushing hard at the teen. "Mmmmnn, that was wonderful."

"For me as well, you banged me so hard that I thought I was in heaven," Dawn smiled.

Her Mom lay on her reaching down to stroke the wet cunt and Dawn quivered in pleasure. "I've been wanting you for so long, there was a lot of pent up energy."

"It showed, you really went for me."

"I did, though we'll need to get on an exercise regime, I want you to be able to fuck you all night."

"Isn't banging me exercise?" Dawn smiled.

"You have a point," laughed Joyce, "Regular fuckings of you should be on the menu." She kissed her daughter again, "And what better time to start my exercise regime than now and go again."

"Oh yes," her daughter nodded, "That sounds so good to me."

"Perhaps I should also ratchet up a gear and go for a tighter hole," Joyce smiled down at Dawn.

"That's a good idea," the teen giggled, "My ass is plenty tight as it's not been banged for a couple of weeks." She smiled and pressed her Mom's chest lightly, easing the older blonde up of her. "On one condition..."

"What?" her Mom's smile suggested she knew the condition wouldn't be a discouragement.

"I want you to fuck me as I lie on my back so I can see your face. It was so hot, being able to connect with you as we banged before, I want to be able to look into your eyes as you ram my ass so you know how much I'm loving it."

"Oh sweetheart, that's a deal," her Mom said. She got onto her knees and pulled Dawn forward onto them, bending her slightly so that her ass was directly opposite the puckered hole. "Your ass is so sweet."

"And it's your Mom, to fuck," Dawn said, her insides looping the loop in excitement.

The dildo rubbed gently against her sphincter once her Mom guided it the last few inches to its destination. For a moment Joyce paused, making sure she was looking down at her daughter, the teen smiling up. "Fuck me, ram my ass," Dawn purred.

"Oh Dawn your ass is so perfect," Joyce said as she began to push the toy in.

The rosebud gave way with little resistance, even though it hadn't been penetrated for two weeks and had plenty of Slayer healing cream, it seemed relaxed and ready. Dawn gave a small gasp, her tunnel was tighter than it had been for a while, really gripping at the toy and slowing it down. She reached out and grabbed the bedding, her nails digging into the cotton covers. 

"Are you alright?" her Mom asked in concern.

"Yes, just give it me, my ass will take it," Dawn said, smiling.

Her Mom nodded and began to work the cock in and out, still holding it to keep it in as she jerked her hips. Dawn groaned, it was a little sore, but even as her ass ached the wonderful pleasure was starting to build. Gingerly she took one hand from the bedding and moved it to her pussy. She started to circle cunt and clit with her palm, pressing down on them as she moved. Her Mom smiled and continued to hammer home, pushing the toy into the anal passage, getting deeper and deeper as the walls slowly gave way like a stubborn rearguard against an invading army. "Mmnnn, you're so hot, baby, so sexy."

"Uuurrrhh, fuck me Mom, stick it all the way in my butt, ram my tight hole," Dawn moaned and rubbed herself. She rocked and wriggled, easing herself up the strap-on as her Mom rammed down. "MMmnnn, urrrrhhh, give it me hard, open my ass until it gapes."

Soon Joyce was able to move faster and harder, letting go off the toy as impaled itself in her daughter's sexy hole. She reached for the teen's legs, sliding her hands up them until she was gripping the ankles, pushing them like levers and driving Dawn onto her large plastic dong. Her thighs slapped against the teen's buttocks as she was all the way in and Dawn shrieked again in pleasure, "UUuurrrhh, ooohhhh, harder Mom, slam my asshole, ram it deep and fast."

Her Mom smiled down at her and pounded at the hole even more vigorously. The walls retreated further with each thrust, gradually giving up their defence and allowing Joyce to ram ever faster and harder. Dawn squeaked and squealed, her hand going overtime over her cunt, the palm soon soaked with her juice. It felt so good and pleasurable, her ass singing a song of ecstasy throughout her body, every fibre seeming to be rushing towards a circle of rapidly expanding light. "Uuurrrhhh, aaaahhh, oooohhh, harder, harder, fuck me good!"

"That's it baby, take Mom's cock in that hot little ass," Joyce pounded forward even more vigorously, perhaps so hard and fast that she was competing with her Slayer daughter - though in Dawn's eyes only her Mom could be the winner. The teen gasped and squealed again, her face twisting as the pleasure rose up through her body. Her Mom slammed down again, "Oh Dawn, you're so beautiful, I love the way your pretty face scrunches up as I butt fuck you."

"Oh my God Mom, you're so beautiful as well," Dawn gasped looking up, "I love you fucking my ass."

Ever since she and Buffy had first done it anally Dawn had loved getting her tushy filled, even if she'd have preferred it not to be Buffy filling it. Now, with her Mom banging her ass hard and deep the teen was in butt-fuck heaven, the pleasure and ecstasy of her anal orgasms combining with her love and desire for her Mom. Seeing her Mom looking down on her as her ass was deeply rammed made it all the more special and Dawn couldn't help but scream and squeal repeatedly, calling out to her Mom in sexual bliss, "AAarrrghhh, yesss, Mom, aaaaarrghhh, yessss."

The orgasms kept coming, explosive barrages of pure pleasure, tearing up and down her young nubile body, making her shudder and shake repeatedly. Her hand sped over her cunt, adding the roaring ecstasy that rushed through her. Her back arched and she pushed her teenage boobs up towards her Mom, the pair of them jiggling as her body rose. 

"AAaarrrrghhh, aaaaaarrgghhh." Her Mom didn't stop even as Dawn was torn into metaphorical pieces by pleasure. "AAaaaarrrghhh, aaaaaarrggghhh."

"Oh yes, Dawn, oh yes, cum for Mommy, cum for me," Joyce panted as she pounded in deep. She smiled down at her orgasming daughter, gripping the ankles and using them to balance as she dangled her tits above the shuddering teen's mouth. Her hips moved faster and faster, the toy pounding in like a blur.

"Aaaarrrrggghh," Dawn seemed to just be continually cumming, the orgasmic waves coming so quickly it was like being caught in a flash flood, the teen helpless to do anything but squeal, shake and rub her pussy furiously. Her Mom pounded as fast as she could, not pausing for even the slightest second, as she made her daughter orgasm as intensely as Dawn could remember. 

"AAArrrrghhh," the teen screamed again, her face contorting in pleasure and her head pounding back into the covers, "Aaaaarrrghhh, yessss, fucckkk."

The final orgasm almost swept Dawn away and she wasn't sure whether her heart stopped beating or went so fast that her pulse rate reached four figures. The pleasure surged through her, so overwhelming that she was no longer sure who she was or whether she even existed, all that she felt was the ecstasy. 

And then...

... there was a pop as her Mom pulled out, panting heavily. Joyce fell on her back beside her daughter, a sheen of sweat covering her and showing how much effort she'd put in.

"That was so good, much better than Buffy," grunted Dawn.

Her Mom reached out and took hold of her hand, "I wanted you so bad for so long, you were worth the wait."

*

It wasn't the first time Dawn had awoken with her butt still sore, but tingly, from yesterday's vigorous anal workouts, but it was the first time she wakened spooned against someone she loved. The teen lay there, feeling the slow steady movement of her Mom's chest as she breathed, hearing the bump of the heart as she rested her head, looking down at the flawless skin. Outside a bird chirruped as happy as Dawn and the sun streamed in through a small gap in the curtains like it would always be summer in this house. 

They'd had spent most of the afternoon fucking and then after a brief break for dinner and to smooch in front of the television, most of the evening and night. Only stopping, exhausted if perhaps not sated, well after the witching hour had struck. Joyce murmured something sleepily and made as if to open her eyes, before stopping and laying further back as if the effort was too much. "Morning Mom," Dawn lifted her head and tenderly kissed her new lover.

"Urrr," Joyce murmured sleepily failing to meet the cliché of the Mom who'd been conditioned by years of child rearing to awaken at the drop of the hat (or the cry of a baby). 

Dawn kissed her again before gently disengaging herself and slipping off the bed, draping the covers back over the naked Milf. She ignored her clothes, strewn around the floor - she'd pick them up later and instead silently padded across the hallway to her own room. She slipped into an old pair of comfy slippers before draping a light gown around herself, the silky satin barely covering her naked butt. She tied it at the front, loosely so you could see much of her boobs (and the light material barely hid what was covered) before going downstairs to make breakfast - she wanted to show her Mom that there were other benefits to banging her ass.

Whilst Dawn would never have put herself as a natural in the kitchen she could grill a sausage and brew some coffee as well as anyone and soon the succulent smells were filling the kitchen. Whether it was that which finally woke her Mom, the missing of her daughter from the bed or the rising sunlight just as Dawn was forking the sausages onto a plate and wondering whether to call up or take them up for breakfast in bed the door opened.

"Hello sexy, something smells nice," said Joyce, wrapping her hands round her daughter's stomach and nestling against her.

"I've made breakfast," giggled Dawn as her Mom's hands slid downwards to her rapidly wetting cunt.

"Mmmmmn, I was smelling the scent of sexy Dawn," her Mom replied, "Not sausages, though...." She pulled her teen daughter closer and Dawn felt a touch of plastic rubbing at her thighs, "...I may have a big porker between my legs," the Milf continued. She rubbed one hand down the teen's twat, gently strumming the quim lips as with the other she took hold off her rubber cock and gently slid it up and down Dawn's inner thigh, telling the teen exactly what her Mom wanted.

"Breakfast can wait," she giggled, as she reached for the belt and undid it. 

Her Mom kissed her shoulder as the teen shrugged the robe down. "I'm guessing you still want some sausage," she moved the dick up, rubbing the flesh between the pussy and ass holes with the toy tip and not hinting which one she was interested in - though from last night (and because she was Buffy's Mom) Dawn could guess,

"I could enjoy a thick, long sausage," the young brunette tittered in reply. She kicked the slipper of her left foot and lifted it up, so that her heel was balancing on the table. She moved her same side hand to her ass, pulling the cheek apart from its twin, whilst she placed her right hand on the table balancing herself. "Come give me that sausage," she giggled.

"Mmmnnn, breakfast is the most important meal of her day," grinned her Mom, ignoring the fact that this normally referred to eating it, not fucking over it. She moved one hand to lean on the table, her palm pressed down inches from her daughter as she used the other one to guide the toy to the waiting hole.

The sphincter did it's duty and barely resisted as Joyce's powered the toy into her daughter's waiting asshole.

"Ooohhh," the teen moaned in pleasure as the thick slab of plastic pressed into her hole. She rocked gently as her Mom pulled it out and then came in again. "Ooooohh, this is so good."

"You have such a perfect ass, I love fucking it," her Mom purred in return. She moved her hand from the table to Dawn's shoulder, grasping it tenderly but tightly to hold them both in place as she shoved forward again. "It's a tushie made for fucking."

"MMmnn, urrrrhh," Dawn's body shook as her Mom's toy slammed into her ass, pushing deeper. The small ribs and ridges played back over her walls as her Mom tugged it back, the plastic veins sending waves of sensual pleasure pulsing through the teen. "Uuurrrhhh" she groaned and wiggled her ass back, "Mmmnnn, give it me."

Joyce slammed forward again and then again, letting go off the cock as it went into her daughter's hole and instead grasping her side, gripping it as she did the shoulder. She rammed deeper, sending the cock down into the hole and opening it wider. Dawn gasped in pleasure, her hand stroking her wet twat as the dildo pounded in. She'd been fucked here before, in this very same position, by Buffy, but the Slayer couldn't compare to her Mom. Or she could be, but it was a competition her sister was loosing. "Oooohh, yessss, butt-fuck me, hammer my hot hole," she squeaked in pleasure, her hand going overdrive over her cunt and clit.

"Urrhh, uurrrh, huh, huh. Fuck, fuck, this ass is so fine Dawn baby, I've been wanting to fuck you so often for so long and it's even better than I remember, you're the best bang in Sunnydale," her Mom panted as she got faster and faster and shoved deeper and deeper. Soon Sawn could feel her Mom's thighs crashing against her as the blonde Milf rammed the toy all the way into it's new home. "Huh, huh, this is the sweetest ass ever. I can't believe I managed to hold off fucking it for so long."

"Uuurrrrh, ooooohh," Dawn gasped in reply, her hand sliding over the fake wood of the kitchen table. "Give it me Mom, oh God give it me." They had done so well in saving the world it seemed the powers that be were rewarding them with waves of pleasure so powerful they could only be heaven sent. "Aaaarrrghh, yesssss, aaaaaarrrghh, fuuuucckkk!"

The table's legs scratched at the floor as the entire table wobbled under the two women's combined weight. The orange juice in the jug rolled and waved like a stormy sea and the sausages rolled on their plate as the hash browns jumped and bounced on theirs. Dawn tried to grip the 'wood' with her hand as her heel slid over the surface. her Mom continued to pound vigorously, violently, the dildo pounding in fast and furious, "Aaaaarrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaarrrghh. Fuck me harder, fuck me good, aaaarrrghh," the teen squealed and shrieked as she battered against the table.

"Huh, yes, baby, yes," her Mom grunted as she slammed in. The toy sped in and out at speed, the hole opening with every thrust. 

"Aaaarrrghhh," The pleasure poured through Dawn like molten lava was being tipped from a jug down her body. "Ooohhh fuck, yesssss, aaaarrrghhhh."

Her Mom continued ramming at the hole with a sexpertise that even Buffy couldn't match. The teen came and came again, her pussy squirting it's lust all over the table, the puddle moving from side to side as the surface was shaken by the pounding. "Aaaarrrggghh," Dawn shrieked again, "This is so good, fuck me like I've never been fucked. Aaaaarrrghhh."

Another orgasm hit her, so powerful that her scalp was almost blown off her head and she wouldn't have been surprised if her brain had melted and steam had come out her ears. "AAaaarrrghhh, fuucckkk, aaaaarrghhh."

"Huh, huh," Joyce panted, "This butt is the best, so bangable." She slammed hard and fast, ploughing the tushie like she was digging for gold under a time limit.

"Fuck me, fuck me," squealed Dawn in response. Every thrust was heaven, feeling of ecstatic pleasure rushing around like a swarm of bumble bees trapped in a tin can. Her muscles clenched, her stomach jumped and her legs trembled as the dildo pounded in, the sex even better than yesterday's. Her Mom rammed against her, the Milf's big tits bouncing against the teenager's back. 

"AAaarrrrghh," Dawn screamed again, her cunt squirting juice all over the table and giving the, now cold, sausages a seasoning. "Aaarrrrghh." The orgasms tore through her, even more powerful. Her muscles seemed to go, her leg collapsing from the table as she could no longer find the strength to keep it up, sending her face forward over its surface, her hands stretched out as her Mom continued to butt-fuck her from behind.

There was a popping hiss as her Mom pulled out, reaching down to lift Dawn up, the teen turning as she did so to face her Mom. "I love you," she panted and gasped, meaning it as she'd never meant it before.

"I love you too," replied her Mom and brought her lips down towards Dawn's...


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy knew something up, ever since her Mom had volunteered to pick her up at college for the vacation rather than take the cab home. It was confirmed by her Mom's light and breezy conversation all the way back which seemed deliberately to avoid anything substantive. So she wasn't in the least surprised that once she returned downstairs from leaving her suitcases back in her room that her Mom was sitting primly and patiently in the living room, a couple of cups of tea on the table in front of them.

Joyce gave a smile that reeked of nerves and patted the couch next to her, "I've made some tea." Buffy could almost smell its sweetness as she sat down, a small pit in her stomach rapidly beginning to expand. It widened to oceanic proportions as soon as she sat down her Mom changed her angle so she was looking at her eldest daughter, direct in the face. "I've something I need to say," she said.

"It's about Dawn," Buffy knew immediately. She hadn't heard from her sister in the last couple of weeks, a few quick phone calls in the week after they'd split and then nothing. She had tried to tell herself it wasn't unusual, Dawn never used to speak to her before they'd become lovers and the teen hadn't seemed depressed, but she was terrified it wasn't true and that Dawn was taking it badly. God, please let it not be a suicide attempt.

"Yes," her Mom seemed a little surprised and even more nervous at the same time. She took a deep breath, "She took your break-up a little hard."

Buffy had known it, Dawn was acting all the time, about how she could cope. Buffy remembered her own break with Angel and how she'd fled to LA, admittedly she'd stabbed him and consigned him to a hell dimension, but Dawn might be feeling the same way. She could hardly speak and her voice came out as a little girl's, "Oh, I'm sorry. How is she?"

Her Mom gave a small smile, "I had to comfort her a lot." She gave a deep breath. "And we became close. One thing led to another. She was lonely. I'm still you're Mom."

Buffy was confused, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Buffy, me and Dawn, we became lovers." Buffy stared at her Mom, relief flooding through her. Her Mom mistook her silence, "If it makes you uncomfortable, we won't do anything whilst your home, it's only fair. We'll be a normal family for the holidays."

Buffy laughed and cried at the same time, grabbing her Mom and hugging her, "Seriously that's all you wanted to tell me. You had me so worried."

"You don't mind, after all you were together," her Mom still looked nervously.

"Not only do I not mind, I think it's great," Buffy enthused, "Dawn's really sexual and she needs someone who can make her happy, which I don't think is me, and if Dawn makes you happy as well..."

"She does," her Mom said.

"...well you've got my blessing," grinned Buffy. She took her Mom's hands gently in hers, "I'm really glad for you both."

Joyce's face lit up in a smile and for the next few minutes she spoke excitedly about her new relationship with Dawn, whilst Buffy continually interrupted to say how well her own with Cordelia was going as well. The blonde felt as happy as she ever had, with everything going so perfect - there wasn't even a big bad on the horizon. Time went faster than she thought, the afternoon going on and the next thing she knew the front door was opening and a very nervous looking Dawn was coming in.

"Hey Buffy," the teen managed to raise a hand in greeting

"Hi Dawn," Buffy grinned. Her sister was dressed in a lot more than she usually wore, her denim jeans were all the way to her ankles and her sweater was the correct size and was designed not to show cleavage - obviously being with her Mom had got her over her underdressed phase.

Joyce stood up, "I told her," she said to Dawn.

"And?" the teen said anxiously.

Her Mom got up and answered by taking her daughter in her arms, dragging her close and kissing her passionately. Buffy's reply was more succinct, "I'm good."

There was no response from her sister and Mom, the only sounds were the slurps and smacking as they kissed. Buffy grinned, it looked like they were a perfect couple. She decided that it'd be polite to give them a little space as they got used to her being okay with them. "I'm just going to unpack my cases," she called and smiled as she was ignored.

*

When Buffy had finished unpacking she returned downstairs to find her Mom sitting with her feet up and a glass of wine, whilst Dawn was in the kitchen doing the dinner. Joyce smiled as she saw Buffy's eyes rise in surprise, Dawn wasn't known forever entering the kitchen unless she had a craving for cookies. "We try and do things more as a couple now," Joyce said in explanation. "We've moved beyond Mom and daughter. If I hadn't been taking a day off to meet you I'd have been at work so normally Dawn cooks once she's home and done her schoolwork." Her smile got wider, "It leaves more time for us in the evening as well."

Buffy saw what she meant after dinner. As her Mom and Dawn washed and put away the dishes Buffy had chosen a DVD that they'd all enjoy - a chick flick with a soppy ending. She dimmed the lights as Joyce and Dawn entered the room, taking a seat on one of the comfy chair as her Mom and sister sat on the couch. As piracy warning came up she flicked a glance to look at them; the blonde smiled as she saw that Dawn was snuggling up to her Mom, Joyce's arm around her shoulders - the two of them looking the picture of loving contentment. Buffy turned back to the screen.

It wasn't long before the sounds of lips smacking and suckling mouths reached her ears and she glanced from the movie to her Mom and sister. Despite it being a perfect picture for them to watch together the Milf and teen had lost interest in it and were only showing it in each other, their mouths glued together as they made out with a passion. Buffy smiled, glad they were enjoying each other so much and settled down to watch the movie.

All through it she could hear little squeaks and giggles as Joyce and Dawn kissed and snuggled, touching each other and teasing. Buffy thought that was as good as the movie; she'd been worried about how Dawn would cope with her first break-up and then her Mom had stepped in and Dawn seemed as happy as she had been with Buffy. The blonde knew she probably should be jealous, but she wasn't - Dawn was so sexual she needed someone and that someone was a person who loved her unconditionally. It was perfect.

The credits rolled and Buffy stood up, "I'm going to meet Giles and do a couple of hours patrol."

Joyce looked at Dawn and smiled before turning back to Buffy, "We might get an early night," she said. Dawn giggled lightly.

*

"Aaaarrrrghh, yes, aaaaarrrghh fuck my ass," Dawn's cries were so loud that Buffy heard them as soon as she entered the house. She smiled and closed the front door, it seemed that an early night didn't mean going to sleep. "AAaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaarrrghh." In fact from the sound of it Dawn was a long way from sleeping. 

The blonde crept up the stairs, trying not to disturb the lovers. The door to her Mom's room was ajar, however, and she couldn't resist pausing and looking in. Her sister was on her hands and knees on her Mom's bed, facing the full length mirror, Joyce was pounding into her from behind, her face contorted with pleasure and effort as she slammed. The sound of the bed squeaking was mixed with the slap of Joyce's thighs against Dawn's ass as she went all the way in. Buffy licked her lips, it was so hot looking, she remembered how perfectly tight Dawn's butt was and hoped her Mom was enjoying it as much as she had. She had undone the top button of her pants and slid her hand down under her thong before she even realised it, gently rubbing herself as she spied on them.

"Aaaarrrrghhh, yes Mom, harder, harder, ram it deep," squealed Dawn. If it was possible Joyce seemed to go even harder, ramming at the teen like she was out of control. Buffy's fingers slid over her wet slit, her body trembling with lust as she watched. She didn't feel jealous of her Mom and Dawn, but she did feel jealous that her Mom was getting to bury a strap-on in such a sexy butt; Cordelia wouldn't be back from LA for another week and Willow and Tara were away for a short break as a couple. "AAArrrghh, aaaaarrrgghhh, yessss, aaaarrrghhh," Dawn's body shook like she was being electrocuted and Buffy slid a finger into her own hole. She decided she'd have to borrow some of Dawn's collection of lesbian porn or she'd likely explode over the next week.

She slipped away, leaving the Mom and daughter lovers to continue to bang.

*

"Good morning Buffy," Joyce was already up and preparing breakfast when Buffy came down. The younger blonde marvelled at her Mom's energy, even as she'd gone to sleep she could hear her Mom and sister still at it, banging away in the small hours and hear she was already up with pancakes on the table and coffee brewing. And she did it all without the benefits of Slayer skills (which included not needing as much sleep as most mortals).

"Morning Mom," Buffy replied, looking around briefly to see what plate had what food on it before making her decisions on where to sit so that she was nearest the blueberry jelly. 

"I hope we weren't too loud last night," Joyce smiled, in a way that suggested that even if they had been it had been worth it.

Buffy reached for a coffee mug, "No, I know what Dawn is like."

"A little sexpot," her Mom grinned and picked up the jug to fill Buffy's cup. "She's totally insatiable isn't she?"

"She does seem to love sex, but I wasn't complaining, are you?" Buffy smiled, knowing her Mom wasn't.

"Not at all, in fact I'm loving it, I don't think I've had such fun... I was going to say since my honeymoon, but I'm not sure even then" she raised the jug and poured, steam rising from cup as the coffee splashed in. "Can I ask, do you miss her?"

"I'm seeing Cordy and she's almost as nymphomanical, I'm not jealous if that's what you're asking," Buffy sipped at the coffee, "Though I'm not going to say Dawn wasn't something."

"Oh, I suppose I didn't mean that, I saw last night you weren't jealous. I meant more did you miss her sexy little body, fucking it, if you could do it again, no strings, would you?" Joyce said sitting down.

Buffy looked at her Mom, wondering what was meant and deciding she'd probably like it, "Absolutely no strings? Cordy wouldn't hear about it? She still thinks I lost my lesbian virginity to a married woman, not my sister... Yeah, I'd bang Dawn again, if she was up for it."

"You would?" Joyce smiled, "We have this fantasy, Dawn and I..." (Buffy noticed the correct grammar use) "... of sharing her like you and Willow did Tara. Of course, as we're Mom and daughter we can't go out and ask anyone to join us, it would have to be someone who knew our secret." She paused and looked at Buffy, waiting for her daughter to speak.

Buffy nodded, excitedly, "When?"

"Do you want to share her then? Fuck her together?"

"Oh yes," Buffy grinned and repeated, "When?"

"She's just in the shower," her Mom smiled, "Why don't we go upstairs and join her?"

Buffy nodded, her pussy as suddenly as wet as water with the thought of sharing her sexpot sister with her Mom. The blonde had enjoyed her previous threesomes with Willow and Tara and when she had told Dawn all about them, in graphic detail, the brunette teen had been totally turned on as well, masturbating furiously as Buffy had described the slipping of two strap-on cocks into two holes. It was no surprise that it was something Dawn wanted to try for real. 

Buffy followed her Mom up the stairs, Joyce turning every few steps to make sure Buffy was still behind her, the older blonde's face wreathed in excitement. Without knocking she opened the door. The shower door was misted and a thin layer of steam hung round the room, but it was still possible to make out Dawn's shapely form, the teen running her hands up and down her sexual body as she soaped herself. "We're here to join you," giggled Joyce.

"Buffy came as well?" Dawn tittered back and opened the door to stand there, letting the water pump down on her, leaving her naked body with a clean sheen.

"Yep," nodded Buffy. Her Mom was already starting to get undressed, pulling of her slacks and top. Buffy quickly followed. As she was still wearing her pyjamas she got stripped the fastest, but waited a second for her Mom to finish - Dawn was no longer hers and it seemed rude to take too much of the initiative in front of the teen's current lover.

*

Dawn stood in the shower, she wouldn't have said patiently, but she resisted the urge to jump from foot to foot whilst calling at them to hurry. Buffy was undressed first and Dawn admired her gorgeous body. The teen had never thought she'd have found any woman attractive a few months ago, but if the summer had a major upside (apart from saving the world) it was that it had revealed her true self - a lesbian nympho and loving it. And whilst she'd never been in love with Buffy and couldn't see any life together, she never denied with her pert tits, toned stomach and slender, but firm, body she was one hell of a sexy top. Perhaps not as sexy as her Mom, who had an extra something which Dawn couldn't quiet put her finger on, but which made her think there was something special. Her Mom finished getting undressed, her larger tits bouncing as she turned to toss the last bit of clothing towards the laundry basket.

Taking Buffy's hand Joyce walked towards the shower. Dawn felt a small spit of jealousy that her Mom was holding Buffy and then she forced it down. It was her Mom and Buffy who should be jealous as they had to share her body; she got the best of it, to be fucked by the woman she loved at the same time as benefiting from the Slayer's sexpertise.

Her Mom was first in the shower, stepping next to the teen and leaning down to kiss her passionately, the water pouring over them both as they embraced, clinging tightly, their mouths moving in love. After a few seconds Joyce broke and Dawn turned to her sister who was also in the shower, "Thank you Buffy," the teen giggled, "I've been wanting to try a threesome ever since you told me about how much Tara had cum when you fucked her."

"You'll enjoy it," grinned Buffy, her hands sliding down to Dawn's pussy to rub at the mound. The teen quivered in pleasure, Buffy knowing what she wanted. She turned her head to her sister and moved her mouth onto Buffy's. If Buffy was either surprised or reluctant she didn't show it and kissed back with enthusiasm as Joyce cupped the teen brunette's titties in her hand and become to squeeze and fondle them. Dawn broke from her sister's mouth and returned to her Mom's, opening her mouth to let the Milf's tongue slip against hers. Buffy finger rubbed more furiously, making the teen quiver with excitement, especially as her Mom was still playing with her titties. Again Joyce broke and Dawn turned back to her sister, her mouth meeting the blonde's in a dance of tongue. Again and again, the teen switched between her Mom and sister, kissing one and then the other, as they stroked and massaged her pussy and tits. the teen was in heaven.

She went higher as she left Buffy's mouth and moved towards her Mom. The Milf didn't lean down, instead she let go off the titties she'd been squeezing and looked at Buffy, "Shall we suck a titty each?"

"Yes," grinned Buffy and placed her mouth over one nipple, Joyce immediately doing the same on the other. The teen brunette gasped as they sucked and licked at the nubs, their tongues and teeth playing lightly over the hard pebbles, stimulating and exciting them. Her pleasure wasn't reduced as her sister's fingers were still at her pussy, except now she was stroking the inside, slipping two digits back and forth into the wet cunt. 

And then Joyce joined her. Dawn squeaked in pleasure, "Ooohhh, urrrrhhh, aaaahhh." The two older Summers slammed their fingers into her soaked twat, stretching it and exciting it. The teen shuddered and shivered in excitement, her back leaning at the wall as her legs turned to jelly. Waves of pleasure zoomed through her, from her tits, from her cunt. The sounds of her Mom and sister slurping at her titties with competitive vigour competed with the hiss of the shower and splash of water. But none were as loud as the teen's gasps, "Aaahh, ooohh, yes, finger fuck me, that's so good, ooohhh, ram those fingers into my fuckhole... mmmnnn, ooooohh, lick my titties, suck them so good."

The other two did as she asked, their fingers pounding deep into her cunt, slamming down together, knuckle to knuckle, pumping out her cum like she was the shower. They sucked and swallowed at her tits, drawing them deep into their mouths and making the hard nipples so sensitive that the barest touch of tongue was enough to send sweet sensations coursing through the boob. "AAaahhh, yes, oooohhhh."

The teen squeaked again as they moved harder, four fingers from two different hands slamming into her cunt and then they added a third each. She had been fisted before, by both Buffy and Joyce, so she knew she could take a lot, but this seemed more than ever. Her cunt elasticised to take in all the digits, every inch of it being filled, every sensitive spot being touched and stimulated, the glands behind the walls working overtime to pump juice and keep her lubricated. "Fuccckkk, aaaarrrggghhh, fuuuckkkk," Dawn screamed in orgasmic ecstasy.

"Mmmnn baby, you're so hot," Joyce lifted her mouth from boob and went back to the teen's mouth. She kissed her passionately, the tongue flickering in and out, as the warm shower water coursed through them. Dawn returned the kiss with enthusiasm, her mouth moving onto her Mom's.

"Buffy's turn," her Mom drew away and Buffy lifted her mouth from the tit, pulling the nipple between her teeth in one last tease. Then the blonde's mouth was back on Dawn's, kissing her violently and vigorously, controlling her mouth. And all the time the fingers slammed down into the teenage twat.

The water began to cool and Joyce switched off the shower, "Shall we get dried?" she said and stepped out reaching for a towel. 

Her daughter's followed her, Buffy picking up a towel and Dawn dropping to her knees in front of Buffy. She eased her sister's pussy apart with her fingers and began to slide her tongue over the pink. Buffy shuddered in pleasure and Dawn remembered how tasty Buffy juice was, not as yummy as Mommy, but still a flavour to savour. The teen slid up and down, her tongue exploring the slit, probing and pressing across the wet, clammy walls. Her Mom moved next to Buffy, drying her elder daughter as her younger made her wet. 

"She can do such marvellous things with her tongue," Joyce giggled as she towelled over Buffy's pert titties.

"MMmnn, ohhh, I remember," Buffy groaned, gasping in air as her teen's sister sexy tongue buried itself deeper in the slit.

Dawn looked up as she licked, loving the sight of her Mom's tits swinging gently as she rubbed at Buffy's. The blonde's bounced and jiggled as she shook and shuddered, Dawn knowing exactly where to hit to her sister's best effect. The teen licked harder and faster to be rewarded with a cry of pleasure as the orgasm hit Buffy like a steam train, Immediately Dawn shifted, swinging her head round to her Mom's shaven slot and beginning to pound it with her tongue, her fingers moving up to open it.

"Ooooh, yessss, Dawn," Joyce gasped, dropping the towel to the floor (luckily, above at least, Buffy was nearly dry). Her daughter's tongue sped in, driving deep and fast. Her Mom rested a hand on her shoulder, like she might fall without support. Buffy moved to hold her as well, gently taking hold of her Mom's waste and standing half behind her, stroking upwards and gently kissing at the Milf's shoulders. Joyce liked she was halfway to heaven and Dawn tongued her with a speed and passion to send her all the way there.

"Oooooohhh, yessss, Dawn, yessss," Joyce shuddered and squeaked, ignoring Buffy's contributions even as the blonde's hands had moved to the titties which she was squeezing and fondling. Not that Buffy looked put out, she was licking her lips and watching with a horny fascination as Dawn pleasured the hole they'd both come out of. Their Mom shook some more, her legs trembling like saplings in a gale, her back arching as she squealed, "Oooohhh, oooohh Dawn."

They'd agreed before Joyce had spoken to Buffy the importance of sharing so that Buffy wasn't just a third wheel, but a full part of the sexfest. Dawn stopped yumming the hole she loved so much and switched back to her sister, to the Slayer's obvious surprise and delight. The teen's tongue swiped the wet cunt, slamming up the hole. "Ooohhh, yessss, oooohhh, God," gasped Buffy as the teen tongue fucked her. her squeaks got louder as Dawn added a finger, driving the digit in to open her sister's cunt even deeper. "Oooohh, aaaarrghh, yessss, God, fuccckk" Buffy squeaked.

Joyce went behind her youngest daughter, holding the back of her head and pushing at her eldest's cunt. Dawn allowed herself to be pressed forward without complaint, lapping hard and enthusiastically at the juicy hole. Buffy squeaked and squealed some more, rocking on her heels in pleasure as Joyce continued to encourage Dawn deeper and deeper. "Eat her baby, lick out your big sister's soaking hot cunt."

The teen's tongue swept in further, licking up the tasty cum. She could smell Buffy's aroma as her nose pressed hard at her sister, a sexual perfume that turned the teen on even further. "MMmnnn, mmmnnn," she slurped and gripped Buffy's thighs, using them as further leverage to force her face as deep into Buffy as she had ever tongued.

"OOoooohhh, ohhhhh fuck," Buffy shrieked again, her back arching and Dawn knew, from long experience, how close her sister was, "Oooohhh, fuuucckk, aaaarrrghhh, aaarrghh," Buffy shrieked louder as she came, her pussy exploding with juice. It gushed down Dawn's mouth and spurted all over her pretty face and titties, almost like she was still in the shower. "AAArrrghh, fuuuckk," the orgasm was long and powerful, the cum continuing to jet out as Dawn brought her head back and let it explode over her like a garden hose.

"Yum," she giggled as the liquid explosion subsided. She swivelled round back to her Mom, "Now let me finish your cunt."

Her Mom reached down and spread her own hole as the teen's tongue drove back in. It tasted so good and within seconds she was lapping as fast as she could, ploughing her tongue through the wet fleshy hole. Her Mom gasped and tittered, her hands gripping Dawn's shoulders. This time it was Buffy who was pressing the brunette's head forward, returning the favour and pushing her deep into the moist hole. "Go for it Dawn, lick out Mom as you ate me. Mmmnnn, that's my super sexy sister."

"Ooohhh, yessss, yesssss," Joyce gasped and shuddered in pleasure, her large titties bouncing and juddering, swinging from side to side as she shook with orgasmic pleasure.

Dawn ate with gusto, her lithe tongue following every crack and ridge of the pussy walls, sliding and slithering all over the pink flesh, stimulating sensors, tickling and teasing. Her Mom loved it. The older woman squeezed at the teen "Fuuucckk, aaarrghhh, fuuucckkk."

"Go for it Dawn, oh you're making me so hot," squeaked Buffy in enjoyment behind her. Despite having had her pussy licked to explosive orgasm only minutes before she was still obviously horny and Dawn could hear the blonde fingering herself inches from the teen's ear, as she used her other hand to keep the brunette deep in their mother's twat. "Eat Mom's pussy, stick your tongue deep, I know you can do it."

"AAarrrghhh, yessss, yessss," squealed Joyce, "Ooooohhh baby you're making Mom cum."

Those words drove Dawn further forward, she pounded with her tongue, finding the super sensitive spots and hammering hard. Her Mom screamed back, pushing her cunt into the teen's face as Buffy pressed from behind. The young brunette didn't stop, her tongue going so violently it was actually aching.

"Aaaarrrghh," shrieked Joyce, "AAaaaarrrghhh, fuck, aaaaarrghh."

She didn't explode like Buffy, but there was definitely a rush of cum, filling Dawn's mouth as she drank it down. Her Mom staggered back and Buffy released her, allowing the teen to raise her head and lick her cum stained lips, "How was that?" she giggled.

"She knows just how good she is," Joyce smiled at Buffy. The blonde grinned back and nodded in agreement as Joyce lent down to help Dawn to her feet and kiss her sexually on the mouth as Buffy squeezed her ass and slipped her arms round the teen's waist. "Now, you've pleasured us," Joyce grinned as she pulled her mouth back, "I think its our turn to pleasure you."

"In multiple holes," Dawn giggled, more for Buffy's benefit than her Mom's, who'd already agreed what they'd being doing.

The three Summer's went to the main bedroom, walking naked across the hall so that they could admire each other's sexy bodies as they sashayed, their hips swinging and their butts wiggling. Dawn slipped onto the bed, drawing her legs under her as she sat watching her Mom and sister pull out a selection of strap-ons from the wardrobe. She watched as they chose the ones they wanted, comparing length and girth, colour and texture, ease to put on versus fun to use. Just watching them try them on or measure they against each other made Dawn hornier and hornier and her fingers crept to her snatch to light massage the slit, rubbing herself up and down. It felt like ages to Dawn, but it was probably no more than a couple of minutes before |Joyce and Buffy picked their toys, a couple of matching ten inch strap on, thick with bulbous heads and designed to stimulate the wielder's clit as she banged. 

The Mom and daughter turned towards Dawn, their plastic dicks pointing towards her like cannon. She swung round so she was on her hands and knees, waving her butt enticingly at them, she turned her head over her shoulder, "Mmmnn, come her, fuck me, come and fuck me."

"Shall we start with a spit roasting Buffy, she can suck my dick, whilst you hit that sweet little twat of hers" Joyce smiled at her eldest.

"I'm following your lead, Mom, she's your girlfriend," replied Buffy with a grin. She still got onto the bed, getting on her knees and shuffling towards the teen's tight fuckhole. She took the toy with one hand and pressed it at the cunt slit, forcing the lips open and the dildo in. Dawn groaned in sexual pleasure, it was like her sister had never been away, her pussy clamping round the thick toy in anticipation, her G-spot already starting to hum in excitement. The teen grasped the bedding, moving and rocking to meet Buffy as the blonde quickly got into her stride, thrusting the toy deep and fast. Soon the fake balls, were punching against Dawn and Buffy was riding her fully. The blonde turned to her Mom, "You said something about a spit roast."

"I did," nodded Joyce smiling. For a minute she made no move to join her daughters, seemingly content just to watch as Buffy pounded in and out and Dawn moaned in pleasure, her tits bouncing beneath her. Then she smiled and got onto the bed, lying on her back , her legs either side of Dawn and her cock pointing up to the teen's mouth. She lifted a hand and placed it on her daughter's head, pressing it down, "Suck this big boy baby," she giggled.

"Mmmnnn, yesss," Dawn managed to murmur before the cock was at her mouth. She opened her lips, sliding them over the cock, her jaw stretching wider as she began to accommodate the thick prick. Her Mom continued to encourage her down, pushing at the back of her skull. Dawn's mouth eased apart further, little aches in her muscles as they strained. All the time, Buffy was sliding in and out of her pussy, the blonde's hands tight on the teen's waist.

"Suck it, good girl, make it wet, the more lubricated it is the better it'll go in," smiled Joyce. Dawn nodded and bobbed, going deeper and further down the dick, so it was filling her mouth and pressing at her throat. She gagged a little, her spit sliding down the toy and her eyes watered. Buffy pounded her harder from behind, shoving her at the dick as Joyce let go off her head and took hold off her sides, so that it was the Milf who was moving up and down. "MMMnnn, suck it Dawn, take it all the way in, your mouth was made for fucking."

In that Dawn could agree, if there was one thing she'd discovered over the last few months, it was all her holes were designed to be fucked, mouth, ass, pussy, they were sexual playthings which she enjoyed been played with as much as her Mom and Buffy did. She nodded her head down, swallowing even more of the dick. She kept her rhythm for Buffy, bouncing back at her sister as she was brought her head up from the dick and then falling forward as her sister withdrew so that her Mom's cock would meet her throat. It felt so good having two cocks in her at once, she had imagined it would, especially if Buffy was using one and her lover Mom the other. She'd always been a little jealous of Tara having the fun of a threesome, but now she was getting one as well and she recognised even more how lucky the witch had been.

"Ohhh, urrrhh, yes, fuck yes," Buffy groaned as she banged hard into Dawn, her strap-on penetrating powerfully into the pussy. Cum dripped from the brunette's cunt as she was fucked so well, her twat thrumming with pleasure. Normally she'd have been squealing and gasping as well, but with her mouth full of her Mom's toy she could only rock and wiggle to show her appreciation. Buffy seemed to accept that she went even faster, her hands gripping her sister's side, shimmying up the sweaty skin, brushing against Joyce's went the Milf was also holding the teen. Dawn shuddered in ecstasy and rammed herself back against Buffy. The blonde gasped again, "Aaahh, yesss, ooohh, aaaarghh."

"That's it Buffy," her Mom called in encouragement, "Hammer that hole, fuck your sister's cunt raw."

Buffy slammed in and out, driving the dildo deep. Joyce was pushing up as well, face-fucking her youngest until the dildo was covered in the teen's saliva and Dawn's eyes were so misty it was like she was seeing through a rainy fog. She loved it though, enjoying the two cock as she'd never enjoyed anything before. She managed to move a hand to her clit, rubbing it vigorously and feeling the skim of her sister's toy as it rammed the pussy hole, cum spattering from it over the teen's palm. "Uurrhh, urrrh, urrrhhh, " she grunted down her Mom's cock, sure the older blonde was taking the message.

She seemed to as she slammed upwards, "Oh God, Dawn, this is so much fun, sharing you with Buffy, ooohhh God and you're so hot and sexy."

"What about me, Mom? You think I'm hot and sexy too," Buffy grinned as she fucked forward, her blonde hair whipping round her face.

Joyce laughed, "Mom's always think there daughters are beautiful, but as you know Dawn's got a special place in my heart."

"Special place on your pussy, I think you mean," Buffy grinned.

"Amongst other holes," Joyce smiled back, "And speaking of that, let's swap."

"Oh wow that was fantastic," Dawn quickly gasped out as her Mom and sister pulled out, "I'm loving being shared."

"Open wide for my dick," smiled Buffy, shuffling round and presenting her sister with cum stained plastic cock.

"Mmmnn, yes" tittered Dawn as she slid her mouth over the wet toy. her pussy juice tasted lovely, even if she said so herself.

Behind her Joyce was wasting no time in helping herself to some Dawnie cunt, thrusting her toy into Dawn's ready twat. The teen shuddered in excitement as the large dick drove down. her Mom might not have the stamina or strength of Buffy and she no more skilled, but still Dawn loved having the older woman in her, fucking her, ramming her, loving her in a way she never had Buffy. Still Buffy was fun for a pure fuck and she didn't stint of giving Dawn the dick. From both sides the older Summers pounded into the youngest.

"Mmmnnn, fuck, yes, yes," moaned Buffy, "Suck this big plastic cock."

"Oooohh, ooooohhh, Dawn, this pussy is so wet, Buffy must have fucked you so good," grunted Joyce as she hammered in.

"Mmmnn, urrrrhh," Dawn slurped in reply. Above her Buffy just smiled and rocked, pushing the toy into her sister's mouth, making her suck the cum stained dick deep. Dawn wasn't complaining, (even if she could), if there was a taste which was as lovely as her Mom's cum, it was her own on plastic dildos that had just been up her twat.

Behind her Joyce's hands were wandering over the teen's buttocks, feeling the shaking orb as she pounded in and out. She squeezed and fondled them, gripping them hard and dragging them apart before pushing them together, her fingers digging into the soft flesh. Dawn jerked them, trying to bounce her cheeks as she swung back on her Mom's fake phallus. Her Mom grunted in pleasure and pulled them apart again, spreading the buttocks wide so that the teen's asshole was on wanton display. Dawn suspected what was coming next; and she was right.

"Oooohh, yessss, your ass is so tight," Joyce yanked the sodden dildo from her daughter's streaming cunt and pushed it at the anal rosebud. The muscle gave in straight away allowing the Milf to thrust in a good couple of inches with little effort.

"That's right Mom, fuck Dawn up the ass," Buffy laughed in encouragement, "Fuck that hot tushie hole, she loves it."

Dawn did. She would have squealed in delight as the toy pushed in. But her mouth so full she could only let out muffled grunts she had to hope her enthusiastic shuddering would have to give the message. She rocked back and forth against the two dicks, speedily and vigorously, taking them both as deep as she could. It was her well practised ass which expanded the quickest, allowing her Mom to pound the dong all the way in, only stopping as the fake plastic balls hit her daughter's back door. Dawn shook in delight, thrusting her ass back and forth on the dick, even as she raised her eyes to Buffy, daring the blonde to face fuck her even harder. 

Buffy did so, grabbing Dawn's shoulders and thrusting in. Dawn's eyes watered and her mouth bled saliva, but soon Buffy was in all the way, the plastic dick filling the teen's mouth and tickling her tonsils. 

"Oh my God, Mom, I can't believe how deep we both are in Dawn," Buffy giggled, still thrusting away - albeit with only a fraction of her Slayer strength.

"She enjoys it," Joyce grinned back, she was using more of her strength, pounding near as hard as she could, slamming the dick deep.

"Mmmnnn, urrrrhhh," dawn grunted in enthusiasm. The pleasure was building up in her, a deep, intense, wave of ecstasy, rolling through her body like an incoming storm. Her insides leapt and bounced, her nerves zinged and zanged, every part of her body burnt and flushed. "Uuuurrhhh," she grunted and gasped over the toy, "Uuuuurrhh, urrrrrhhh." The pleasure was so powerful it was almost like she was afire, she half expected smoke to rush out her ears and nose and the bed clothes beneath her to smoulder and burn, "Uurrrhhhh," she grunted "Uuuurrhhh."

Buffy pulled out the dick and Dawn gave vent to her feelings as her sister looked on, "AAAArrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaaargrggghh, oh my fucking God ram my asshole, ram it...aaaaaarrggghhh."

Her Mom pulled out, leaving the teen quivering in frustration and denied pleasure. "I think it's time Buffy got to fuck this ass again, and then we'll dp you properly... if Buffy wants."

"Oh I want..." nodded the Slayer enthusiastically. She slipped onto the side of the bed sitting down on it and stroked her cock, slick with Dawn's spit and girl cum, "Come plant that hot little ass on this," she giggled.

The teen didn't need a second invitation, she almost jumped off the bed, jumping onto Buffy, her legs spread over her sister's and lifting herself up so she could lower herself down. She hovered over the plastic dick until her cratered hole found its tip. Buffy grinned as she felt her sister's chute start to descend down the dick, "That's good, Dawnie," she purred, "Take my big fat strap-on in that tight ass." 

She began to shove up as Dawn came down and the teen was reminded what a good ass-fucker her sister was, powerful, strong, fast. The cock was rammed up, stretching the already opened ass even more and sending further waves of pleasure through the young brunette. Dawn gasped and shuddered, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder as she bounced herself up and down, her tits shaking and jumping, "Uurrhhh, oooohhh, yes, my ass, my ass, I love having big cocks up my lesbian butt. Uuurrrhhh, oooohhhh...."

Their Mom moved in front of them, licking her lips lasciviously as she watched one of her daughter's butt-bang the other. One of her hands circled her titty, playing and teasing her own nipple, before shifting to its partner. Her other hand was playing at clitoris, pushing the toy temporarily aside to reach it. "Ooohh, fuck her Buffy, oooohhh that is so sexy. Bounce it Dawn, bounce yourself for Mommy, that is such a turn on."

Dawn giggled and jumped impaling herself deeply on her sister's dildo, her fingers rubbing her wet pussy with enthusiasm. The pleasure was intense, but she needed more and she knew she was going to get, "Come fuck me as well Mom, join Buffy in hammering my holes, I want to be your little fuck doll, slammed between you and made to cum repeatedly. OOoohhh come fuck me Mom."

Her Mom resisted, licking her lips and continuing to rub her own clit, staring at the falling and rising gap between the younger Summers, watching Buffy's dildo slip into the sexy hole. Dawn went faster and harder, grunting and gasping in enjoyment, thrusting her own fingers into her cunt, driving them at her G-spot, "Oooohhh, yessss, come fuck me, fill my cunt with cock, ram my pussy as Buffy hammers my ass. Come and slam me Mom, I want your dick, I need your dick."

"Hold still a moment," Joyce stepped forward and placed her hands on Dawn's shoulders, pushing her all the way down the dick and keeping her in position. Buffy paused as well, resting her chin on Dawn's shoulder so she could get a good sight of their Mom, even whilst her hands pushing at the inside's of her sister's thighs, spreading open the legs for Joyce to come between.

"Oooohh," Dawn shook and shuddered in anticipated pleasure as her Mom, rubbed the toy at her lips, "Fuck me, slide that big dick into my soaking hot twat."

"Mmmnnn, you are wet aren't you," her Mom giggled as she continued to rub the toy over the lips, before pressing it gently between and continuing to glide over the hole, stroking the lips from the inside. "This going to be a fuck to remember."

"Fuck her Mom," said Buffy, "Get your dick all the way in."

"Oh, yes Mom, split me with Buffy, bang my holes together," Dawn moaned, her cunt so wet it was literally dripping onto the carpet.

Nodding her agreement with her daughter's Joyce gripped the plastic prick hard and pressed it in, the hole walls expanding again to fit the down coming toy. Dawn gave a gasp of pleasure, as for the first time ever she was taken front and back at the same time. She leaned onto Buffy, feeling her sister's tits squashing against her back as she opened her legs even wider, her hands reaching for her Mom's waist to pull her in. "Oh yes, fuck me."

"Get it in Mom, that is so hot," grinned Buffy.

"Yes, yes," her Mom moaned, "This is perfect, being with my two girls."

Joyce continued to push the cock in, spreading the pussy. Dawn shuddered in pleasure, dragging her Mom down and wiggling her ass on her sister's dick. With another cock already in her Joyce was not coming in as fast as she normally did, letting Dawn get more used to the second massive prong and being carefully not to split her literally. To the petite teen, it did feel cramped, as if she had overeaten and could hardly move. But you overate because you liked the food and dping was the sexual equivalent of that, you put up with the cramping because you liked being fucked. And Dawn loved being fucked. 

"Oooohhh," she moaned, her pussy fired up with lust. Her Mom's cock was going deeper in, stimulating her and adding to the pleasure she was already getting from Buffy's. She squeezed her Mom's waist tighter, slipping herself up the dildo for a moment, before dropping down and sliding down Buffy's. "Uuuuhhh, oooohhh, give it me, ram me good."

Her Mom smiled and continued to gently push the cock in and out. She was getting deeper and further and as she did so she was begin to move faster, spitting the dick down. At the same time Buffy was beginning to move again, almost imperceptibly at first, nothing more than tremors, but as her Mom began to push quicker Buffy began to match her. "Ooohhh, yessss," moaned Dawn, in excitement, "Fuck my pussy, fuck my butt."

Her Mom and sister were thrusting harder, upping their pace to pound each hole. Buffy's hands reached up to grab Dawn's tits, squeezing and jiggling them as she took her younger sister from behind. Joyce meanwhile had grabbed the teen's shoulders, holding them hard for balance as she pounded down and deep. The two older Summers grinned at each other, communicating as if by telepathy and began to pound more violently.

"Aaarrrghh, yessss, yesssss," squeaked Dawn, her face twisting in ecstasy. The two dicks were driving all the way in, thrusting together to fill her holes. She could feel them bumping together, the two tips colliding - separated by only a thin wall - waves of pleasure tearing through the teen each time they hit. "AAaarrrrghh, yesssss, aaaarggghh," she screamed, "Fuck me good, fill me with plastic dongs."

Her Mom and sister seemed to go faster, if that was possible, their plastic dicks ploughing deep into Dawn's holes. The teen screamed and cried, rocking between them as they fucked her with a passion. Her Mom grinned and squeezed her shoulders, "I love you Dawn, you're so sexy."

"I love you too Mom," squeaked Dawn, "and I love you sharing me with Buffy." Even as she was orgasming Dawn was careful with her words, she didn't want to leave out Buffy. Nor did she want to give her sister the impression that she loved her; that part of her life had thankfully finished, and now if she fucked Buffy it was for fun with her Mom, not for duty. 

Her sister grunted something in reply, squeezed Dawn's tits and pounded up the butt hole even harder, making Dawn cry out in pleasure, "Aaaarrrghh, fuuuckk, yessss."

"Uh, baby, baby," moaned Joyce, "You're so hot and sexy, taking both dicks."

"AAaarrhh, aaarrgghh," Dawn gasped in reply, looking up at her Mom's face, the brow and brow set and strained with the effort she was giving. Her Mom was so beautiful. Even as she looked up, her Mom's lips raised in a smile and she became even more stunning than she was already. It was Dawn's turn to contort her face, her muscles twisting and stretching as the orgasm hit her and she lost control of her expression, "AAAaarrrggghhh, fuuuucckkk, aaaaargghhh."

Buffy's cock continued to pound, ramming her deep and hard, the Slayer filling her sister with cock as if they were both born to it. "UUurhh, uuhhh, ohhhh, your ass is so tight Dawn, just like I remember, uuuhhh, it's so fuckable, uuuhh, hammer her Mom, fill her cunt."

"Yes, Buffy," giggled her Mom, pounding away at Dawn.

The teen came again, "Aaaarrrrgghhh, yessssss," Her Mom and sister barely paused, hammering her holes vigorously. The explosion of pleasure blew up again and Dawn burnt with rapture, "Aaaaaarrrghhh."

Her tits bounced and heaved, shuddering as she shook. Her long hair trailed down Buffy's back as she continued to lean against her sister and her pussy leaked juice with every beautiful, pleasurable thrust. Even as she came once Dawn could feel the bliss returning, another barrage of orgasmic ecstasy galloping through her, "Aaaaarrrrghhhh, fuuucckkk meeee, aaaaaarrghhhh." 

Her Mom grunted in pleasure as she too came, "Oooohh, yessss, Dawn, ohhhh," her large tits bouncing and knocking at Dawn.

Buffy was orgasming as well, the toy she was wearing pushing at her clit with every forceful thrust into her sister's ass, "OOOhhhh, fuck, this is so hot, oooohhh yes, ohhhhh."

Panting Joyce pulled the dick from her daughter's cunt and wiped her head of sweat.

"You want to switch and bang Dawn's ass?" Buffy slowed, "She is your girlfriend so you should get it." Without waiting for an answer she gently pushed Dawn of the cock, the teen's ass feeling cold without a dick in to warm it.

Joyce was nodding, but Dawn had another idea, one she had not talked through with her Mom, but was sure the older blonde would be happy with. She stood up and smiled, shaking her hair so it was again behind her back and not covering her lovely tits. She turned to her Mom, "You know that movie we watched a couple of nights ago, the one with the two blondes and the redhead."

Her Mom nodded, remembering the porno Dawn was talking about and probably the energetic fuckfest she and the teen had enjoyed after it was over. Dawn smiled and turned briefly to Buffy, "In it, one of the blondes and the brunette enjoyed the third woman's butt together. They looked like they were having fun, though not as much fun as the other blonde was having."

Buffy nodded and looked to her Mom, who nodded a confirmation of the movie's plot as Dawn continued, "I want you both to fuck my ass... together."

"Buffy?" Joyce's voice was hopeful.

Buffy smiled, "Oh yes." 

Dawn moved onto the floor, getting on her hands and knees and wiggling her cute ass, "Who's in first?"

"You go Mom," said Buffy. 

Joyce nodded and stepped behind her youngest, the teen's hole still round and open from her previous butt-banging. Taking the dildo in one hand she guided it into the hot hole. It didn't take more than a few thrusts before it was fully impaled in Dawn's back chute, the teen moaning in pleasure, dropping to onto one elbow as she used the other hand to rub her wet pussy. "Oooohhh, yes, come on Buffy, stick it in my butt."

Buffy stepped over her, so that she was above the teen opposite their Mom. She pressed at the small of Dawn's back, raising the teen's ass higher. She took her dildo in one hand and guided it towards the hole, Joyce pulling hers a little out as her older daughter approached so that there was a small gap between her toy and Dawn's sphincter. Buffy went for it, pressing the tip into the space and shoving in.

"Ooooohhh," Dawn moaned as the second cock began to enter her passage, her body remaining down, but her head shooting up. "Ooohhhh," she groaned again as Buffy began to push it deeper so that it was body of the dick entering her. "OOOohhh," Joyce was moving as well trying to match Buffy's forward movement.

Dawn's ass felt like it was being ripped apart, if she felt like she was being split when her Mom and sister had been banging her front and back, that feeling was quadrupled when they were both sharing her ass. The hole stretched and stretched, the skin over the walls going taut and tight and the muscles beneath straining to their very limits to cope with the opening. "AAaarrrrgghh," she squeaked. Her Mom and sister grunted and pushed, shoving deeper.

Cum dribbled from Dawn's pussy, dripping down her fingers and onto the carpet. She rubbed herself harder, but even if her fingers hadn't been flying over her cunt, she'd still have been soaking. Even as her ass was stretched to gigantic proportions the benefits were flowing through her, a wave of pleasure so intense that it proofed the existence of God, an almost constant orgasm which flew through every fibre of her body, down every nerve, into every cell, round every muscle. "AAaarrrrghhh, fuck me, aaaaaarrghhh."

The tightness of an ass which normally was only able to take one large cock at a time stopped her Mom and sister from speeding down. They made up for that by getting it a powerful rhythm, one thrusting in and then the other, so that her ass was continually getting filled and stretched. The orgasms hit her one after another, in a non-stop rush of pleasure, she screamed again, "Ooooohh, aaaaarghhhh, fuck me."

"Huh, huh," her Mom panted.

"God double ass fucking is so much fun, I've got to talk Cordy into trying it," panted Buffy, who as a Slayer had much more stamina. Her hands gripped her sister's side and she pushed in, scraping the dick against the walls and her Mom's retreating dick. "This ass is so stretched," she added, pointing out the obvious as she pulled back and her Mom pushed in.

"Yesssss, yesssss, yesssss, it is, aaaaaarrghhh," screamed Dawn, one hand scrabbling at the floor whilst the other sped over her pussy, the cum coating her palm. "Aaaaarrrrghhh, fuccckk, I am so cumming, aaaaaarrrghh!"

Her Mom and sister shoved in and out, Joyce panting with exertion, Buffy moaning with pleasure. Their thrusts were hard and deep, the cocks in as far as they could go. Each nerve was blistering, sending burning waves of ecstasy pulsing round the teen's body and frying her brain, "Aaaaarrrrghhh," she screamed again, "AAAAArrrggghh, fuuuucckkk!"

"Huh," Joyce grunted and pulled out. Buffy thrusting a couple of times before she too retreated. "My goodness" Joyce panted as she got her breath back, "That ass of yours is as round a hole as I've ever seen."

Dawn felt round and found the hole, her Mom wasn't kidding, it was cavernous and she could have probably have fitted a foot up there, never mind a fist. Still it was worth it, the orgasms alone had been earth shattering, and it had helped her connect with her Mom and show Buffy they could still be friends and sisters. She straightened up and stood, turning to her Mom and sister, sitting on the bed, smiling and looking like they too had enjoyed it. The teen grinned, "I think we bonded as a family."

Her Mom and sister laughed and nodded their agreement, Dawn suspected it wouldn't be the last time her Mom shared her with her sister - at least she hoped it wouldn't.

She might be Buffy's lover for a time yet...

 

*

The End...

*


End file.
